Behind Black Curtains
by Amaranthos
Summary: There is a fine line between attraction and dark obsession, between a General and the enemy’s daughter, between darkness and madness. When a General keeps a trinket of war– a fiery young woman he uses her to brew a war in the name of cynical possession
1. Introduction

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

Note: This story is my magnum opus and my first real go at the couple Sephiroth and Tifa.

_Many thanks to inspiration: VioletGoddess_

_

* * *

_

It had been a day filled of riotous fires and tuneless screams. A sky of saffron and red streaks seems to sketch a scene of what Satan's hell might look like. Already the fires of the burnt village could be seen all around. Burning black timber had been the residue of the crackling fires that seem to burn everything in its path, even part of the forestry.

The humidity that was surging through the hazy afternoon only made the smell of burnt flesh that much more intoxicating. Another stray scream of a woman rips out as she taken by the alive fires in their rage. There, standing in the centre of all the chaos and madness is a man of long silver hair with elliptical cat-like eyes of fluorescent green. Eyes that almost seem to strike fear but indirectly beauty into the hearts of men.

Making his way through the field of fallen bodies and carnage with nothing more than a disgruntled curse at the time lost, was General Sephiroth of the Empirical Black Crescents Empire. Known to be the best of the lot with many impressive years of work experience in the military, Sephiroth had become a secret weapon and nightmare to anyone who dare oppose him. Again, another incoherent curse is muttered as time is being a wasted in returning to the camp. Kicking another hapless body out his way, the young General didn't seem to show any form of regret.

"General Sephiroth" speaks a voice.

Sephiroth didn't seem to react upon his name being called.

"Sir, the commander requests your presence" a young soldier in a sharp black uniform began.

Sephiroth spared him a glance of recognition. "Report"

"Sir, we've had 50 casualties, 31 deaths and 75 of our men are missing from Team A. Our ammo is now running at a low with half of it is missing, sir" the soldier paused, "we believe that the enemy has gathered our weaponry location"

"And what has the commander done?" both men continued to walk into the camp proximity.

"He is awaiting to discuss details with you, sir" the soldier remarked.

Sephiroth's features suddenly strewed into distaste.

'So, the commander thinks he can bend me as he feels. Humph! The incompetent fool thinks he can talk to me about a remedy to his problems, while he sits on a high paying cushy job. Well I beg to differ, commander'

Entering a black tent, Sephiroth pushed the flaps back on his entering. Inside the confinement were two soldiers on either side and the commander sitting behind a desk.

"You wanted to see me?" his voice was filled of brusque coldness.

"Sit" the commander pointed at the chair opposite to him.

Sephiroth sat.

"We've won the battle today Sephiroth, but just barely"

"Why does this not surprise me?" it was somewhat sarcastically and rhetorically said.

"I suppose I should have announced it earlier, that we targeted the wrong area" he looped a leg around the other.

"And you kept this from us, commander?"

"Believe me, no one is as aggrieved as I am" he jarred "a lot of our men are missing and it seems somehow to be an irreplaceable loss"

"Yet two hours ago I was given an immediate run around of the enemy's location and if I didn't forget, I specifically remembered you saying to burn down the 7 villages that the enemy was hiding within, ne (right)?"

"Look General, it was hard enough keeping track of our different teams, besides, I'm sure Black Crescents isn't going to notice a few missing soldiers" he said, popping a cigarette between his lips and flicking his lighter to the tip.

Sephiroth felt a niggling irritation, one that he felt the urgency to slap the Commander.

"Wouldn't you lose your job if the council found out about such a wrong doing?"

"They don't notice anything and besides why should they care?" he paused to scoff, "would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No." Sephiroth spoke, "where are the notices from today's battle?"

"Always to the punch aren't we?"

"This is what makes us, different, ne?"

The Commander smirks.

"Jinsun, get General Sephiroth today's notices"

A manila folder was handed to Sephiroth which pertained documents of the day's progress.

Sephiroth drew his thumb throughout the notices seeing the progress of the army was just merely a point against the enemy.

"This report is unfounded and slanderous commander even if you consider it a win in our book" Sephiroth drew a pause, "I mean what man has the strength to engineer such gut as great as yours? You obviously didn't choose to say anything until the battle was won and just barely" Sephiroth spat, easing the folder across the table.

"You'd do better than to insult me, General."

"No Commander, you'd do better than to insult me. You know the council would want to know why so many of their men are killed and it's me who have to answer, not you, so listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once" Sephiroth drew himself over the table, "I'm not taking your blame"

"So you want to stir trouble, aye?" he blew a puff of smoke at Sephiroth.

"I find that accusation unjust, besides _Takada_I've already told you, I won't be one of your lapdogs and won't be blamed for your blunders" Sephiroth vehemently quoted.

A silence grew between both men, forcing a sickening tension to build between them.

"It seems we've captured someone" Sephiroth tapped a finger against the folder.

"I assume your interest has been sparked?"

"Who is it?" Sephiroth rested his head against the back of the chair.

The commander smirked, "why don't you see for yourself" and with a snap of his fingers, a woman bonded by the wrists in a blue-grey gown came out. Her hair had been dishelmed leaving several black tendrils covering her eyes. Absentmindedly she thrashed and wriggled from the grasps of the guards, but was given a quick jerk to keep in line.

"What is her name?"

"She won't say…regardless a series of beatings, she refuses to talk"

Sephiroth arched a brow.

"Why keep her?" he pauses to evaluate the situation, "Why not kill her?"

"At the time we found her she had 10 guards protecting her…I believe this is our enemy's daughter"

"You mean to say—

"I mean to say, Lockhart's daughter, Tifa"

Sephiroth smirks, "are you sure?"

"Pretty much. She was in a coach with her family's royal insignia printed on the vehicle. This can only mean royalty and prestige. Either way, some of our sources have indeed pointed out she is Lockhart's daughter"

The Commander took up a knife and began cutting small pieces of fruit.

"You won't get away with this, you bastard" she sneered.

The Commander laughed.

Getting to his feet he picked up the blade and came to Tifa's side.

"You know if I were you, I'd shut that pretty mouth of mine" he pulled her by the arm, sending the blade threatening under her chin. She gritted her teeth keeping a cautious eye on the blade.

"Un-cuff me you scumbag" she sniveled.

"And what if I don't, what are you gonna do?" he took the opportunity to taunt Tifa by sending the blade lightly down her neckline, down her collarbone and lower down to the décolleté of her breasts.

"Aren't you beautiful?" he licked his lips keeping an eye on her bulging breasts.

"Get away from me asshole" she spat and with that she rammed her knee into his groin. Immediately he gave off a cry of pain.

Sephiroth smirked. By this time, Tifa flicked back her hair to take in the trouble she had caused. Sephiroth had manage to see a young woman in her early twenties wearing long chocolate hair, and the most enthralling red eyes he had ever seen. They were filled of emotion, some of sadness, some of pain but for the most part it was about her wit and free-spirited demeanor. He could see she was different. While most women were conservative or afraid to show their fiery characters, this young woman blatantly defied that, and what surprised him even all the more, was her sudden attack on the commander. At least her onslaught had caused the silence to break.

"You little bitch!" the Commander got to his feet and slapped her across the face.

She started with a cry of alarm before tottering to the floor. The commander in a rage, continued his senseless beatings at the young woman. Already slapped, kicked and abused emotionally, Tifa lied painfully against the floor with her limbs gracefully and awkwardly sprawled.

"So…" Sephiroth began "Are you willing to cooperate with us?" Sephiroth gave her a bored, emotionless look, as if he could care less about her disposition.

A tear fell deafly from her right eye. Painfully she nodded.

"Good" Sephiroth got to his feet and began leaving.

"Have her placed on the carriage for the trip back home" Sephiroth was about to leave when he stopped. "Oh Commander, I almost forgot" Sephiroth smirks.

The man dusts his jacket eyeing the General, expectantly.

"As of now your duty has been relieved of you." Sephiroth curtly informed.

"What? Wha—

Sephiroth eased his Masamune and made a fluent diagonal slash across the commander's chest.

"I don't work with simpletons' Commander" Sephiroth flicks the blood from his sword, "it ruins my title" he wiped the blade.

Turning to the woman on the floor, "if you know what's good for you, you'll refrain from being a nuisance otherwise a similar fate to the commander shall befall you. Oh, and Lockhart"

He knew she couldn't respond after such blows from the commander.

"As of now you're in my custody, and a token of keeps of my war and as you'll learn there is a fine between mine and what I make mine…understood?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Raging Symphonies

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 2: Raging Symphonies

* * *

Another harvest and another dead body lie labeled in the earth; their names of their children and families all spelt in the crumble of the soil.

Of all the million moments in my drab life lost and expensed, this moment of glowing fires, burnt human flesh and brawling screams of the midnight hour awakes in me a horrid realization. Through gritted teeth and shining red eyes, I learnt that my people - the ones who help build our kingdom are now dead. Cast off away from the eternal splendors of this world.

I laugh to myself as tears fall down my cheeks, and soon a dark bitterness hits me. I grabbed at the rails of my caravan.

"Live! Live! LIVE!" is all I could shout. I was locked up in a dark caravan to witness my people dying but how I wish to trade places now.

I slid down the metal rail. 'I'm so sorry, my friends.' I placed a hand endearingly over my heart in memory of my people and shed a single tear of sorrow and apology.

As I lump myself against the windowsill and travel to lands unknown, I numbed myself into a devoid state, realizing I'd been a royal pain in the ass deceived of reality. The horrible truth was simple to see: I was living in a fallacy.

This is the world around me, which I have lived and lived in. It is as if fate wanted me to see the sensual side of war between my warlord father and his enemies. Because of my father's war, his own people are involved and now…

"Dead" I shuddered. I didn't deserve life, when people - good people were dying for my father's kingdom.

I slammed my fists into the metal caravan knowing even through my petty scrambling it would not bring back the dead.

It is aggrieving to know that the bitter politics of war, corrupted leaders often run their fancy parades on innocent people's doorsteps. Dragging young boys and girls into the mayhem, ripping families and domesticating the violence like an epidemic to suffer. No one pays the bigger price than the innocents, and here now scattered throughout this pasture are thousands of my people asleep, dreaming of phantom murderers in the soil where their blood runs deeply into the roots and stains the world.

How can I ever be my father's child, if I am not aware of the pains of my own people?

Now the collateral damage is accosted for in the primitive notes of blood and death. The irony is… I find myself driven in bitterness to ask, who is the tyrant responsible for the death of all these people?

"Father…" I whispered under my breath. 'Forgive me…for my stupidity. I only wish now, that you could tell me a clever word of advice to save myself."

'Otu-san (Father)'

* * *

A guard slams his hand against a prisoner caravan announcing that they're approaching 'Black Crescents'

Tifa - who had fallen in a daze, had been startled by the baritone voice of the man.

That name – Black Crescents, stirs a familiarity in her mind. She had known about them, they had been an infamous nemesis of her father and peace in many distant villages.

Tifa took a breath. 'Of all the people I could have been captured by it had to have been Black Crescents'

She drew a sigh of displeasure.

Tifa looked out her window and was amazed at the structure before her eyes. 'Gah!'

The horses kept bellowing towards the monstrous structure dead ahead, only a few kilometers in the distance. The empiric structure was of a fortress design of some 50 feet or so. It was gray, weathered, and dingy almost, yet it was spectacularly robust looking. It almost appeared to have looked like it had survived hundreds of wars. To the top of the fortress, were hundreds of soldiers all clad with various weapons and artillery – bows, swords, and guns.

Perched high on the security tower was a black crescent moon flag that flapped vigorously in the windy night.

Tifa swallowed deeply in awe, looking on at the mightiness of the front doors. They were bolted from top to bottom in metal, with a fierce protection of textured spikes and knobs that brought a feeling of shivers to anyone who looked at them for too long.

Suddenly, the carriages made an abrupt stop. Tifa grabbed a heap of her dress in a wrench. 'Oh damn…we've arrived'.

The prisoners within the carriages aware of the sudden stop began screaming and bawling in fear. The anxiety in the air was thick and Tifa swore she couldn't breathe by the maelstrom of events plagued on her. Increasingly agitated she tapped her foot nervously awaiting the opening of her carriage door.

"Get up you scumbags!" shouts an uncouth soldier.

The sound of screaming fills the air as people within the caravans rattle on nonstop. Tifa holds her breath and readies herself.

"Shut your oh's you bloody maggots" the same uncouth soldier bellows. "Bloody fools are getting on like we've began executing yuh' oh som'en"

The soldiers began unloading each person from the caravan hurrying them to stand in a group. They move in a haste trying to waste as little time per caravan. A fairly large squadron of soldiers keeps the already large group of prisoners contained. The sight of sobbing mothers and children does not flinch the outer skin of these men. Tifa's caravan is opened and she is ordered by a man in dark glasses with a shiny bald-head to join the ranks. She silently obliges and is reunited with her people.

"Milady, milady are your alright?" asks one of her young maids.

Tifa smiled. She was so happy to see her maids alright, that it in fact had brought some cheer in this despairing place.

"Hai (Yes) I'm fine, how about you?" Tifa asks, inspecting the minor wound on the woman's cheek.

"This" the woman touches, "I'm fine milady, and it's you who I am worried about"

Tifa spares a small smile.

The darkening surroundings make it poor for soldiers to see. These beasts call men, are quick and slippery like serpents. They do not speak unless it is to insult, and they do plenty of that. With a casual flicker of the soldier's torchlight he aims it into the sky, covertly flicking the light on and off, and in response, huge flood lights from the top of the fortress, beams down on the prisoners. Tifa looks away from the bright light and finds herself inspecting the immediate family units, she even takes time to notice her surroundings. The place is barren with weeds and burnt trees. Not even a flower or fruit seems to blossom in this parched, wasted land.

'What kind of place is this?' Tifa asked herself.

Meanwhile, the Black Crescents army comes marching in in perfect rows of unison, one after the other, rank behind rank, in a perfect movement they all display their weapons at the prisoners. Then a soldier joins the uncouth soldier and whispers something in his ear. A surprised reaction comes over his face.

"What do you think they're saying milady?" the young maid asks her.

The man turned to the crowd with a somewhat smug expression. She figured she had an idea.

"Tifa Lockhart, step forward now!" her name seem to jerk her.

A fear began walloping through her stomach.

The maids all hold their lady back, "oh milady, please don't go, let me". Tifa's old childhood maid pleaded, Isadora. She had vouched for her so many times as a child growing up without her mother, it is shame to know, even in a situation like this, she still chooses to surrender herself on her behalf.  
Tifa marveled at people's unnatural love and kindness. But she couldn't allow Isadora to do such a thing, not now and here at least. Tifa didn't want that, she had to be like her father and lead the flock. She might as well make the first move.

She stiffened, clenching her fist knowing what she had to do. She steps out of the crowd, with a face of proud defiance.

"Yes, what is it does Rufus Shin-Ra wants with me?" her voice was deep and matter-of-factly.

The uncouth soldier enlarged his eyes dramatically with anger. He approached Tifa and awarded her a mighty fiery slap.

"The names Lord Shin-Ra" he flatly adds.

Tifa stumbles to the floor, holding her cheek at the stinging sensation. A couple of maids try to help her, but the guards aim ward them off. A guard of tall stature picks her up gruffly, "come on your majesty, someone wants to meet you" the soldier mocked.

* * *

"Stand here onna (woman)" She was ordered by the red headed man to patiently stand in one place.

She was ordered to stand in a great mighty looking hall. It was like nothing like she had ever seen. The floor was tiled in a gold marble with grey and black tiles circling her. If Tifa didn't know any better, she would infer she was standing on the tiled Black crescents insignia. Tifa shook her head. The appearance of the fortress externally lacked every curb appeal in the book, but she had to say the inside Palestine structure was honestly most beautiful. And this coming from the enemy was a hard one to believe.

All around her were golden framed pictures of what seem to be the ancestral line of the Shinra family. She could see so many different faces of men, who by default seem to all look like tyrants. The walls were golden yellow with mirrors every foot away almost to make the room look larger than it already was. Tifa took in the sight of a deep red carpet that led to stairs; at the top are two seats that were made for kings. She assumed one would be for the ruler of Black Crescents: Rufus Shinra, but who was the other?

Tifa continues to inspect her surroundings, amazed at its colossal size. Back at home they had themselves a great hall, but it was nothing as big as this in magnitude. It even made the question she was about to ask more obvious, 'who wastes such money on such exuberant luxuries?'. Tifa had heard of great warlords who wasted their time and money on magnificent cenotaphs of their lost ones and beautiful monstrosities, but she had never seen anything like this.

Caught in the distraction of her surroundings, Tifa suddenly notices a faint white light beaming on her skin.

Looking around her, she notices its everywhere. She looks up.

"Oh my…" she faded off by the ceiling. She had never seen an observatory or was it a sunroof? Above her, was a huge glassed ceiling cut in the shape of an elliptical crescent circle. The black night and bright moon contrasted each other and there twinkling in the heavens, were stars. Tifa couldn't comprehend why stars would shine on such a cruel place?

"Spectacular" a face jerks her from her thoughts and she inhales the sight of a man in his late twenties, early thirties.

Shinra, Tifa thinks.

Much of what she's remembered from eavesdropped conversations was Shinra was no eye-looker. But the young man before her wore a certain easy charm. He was polished in a sharp uniform of white, with golden buttons and badges of every kind of honour adorned on him. She drew an amused brow startled by his bleach blonde hair and _those_ eyes. Tifa shivered. They were the most penetrating, vulgar blue eyes she had ever seen. They was caustic, sardonic and invading as they pried into her being. Tifa turned away, absolutely amazed and flustered.

"You are quite spectacular" he affirms

Tifa stiffens, grossed out by his rude salutations.

"Allow me my dear, to introduce myself. I am Rufus Shin-

"-What do you want me, why am I here?" Tifa suddenly snaps, interjecting his introduction.

Shinra lightly touches his brow somewhat expecting their greetings to be failed. 'Pity, they did fail.'

He looked up and stared her straight in the eye. He slowly advances towards her, his eyes intense, and full of unholy things. He prodded passed her to a large table adorn with a large bowl of finely arranged fruits.

"You know, I love fruits…" he picked up an apple.

He smirks to himself at his absolute audacity and cynicism. He turned back to her leaning against the wall. "I especially love red apples, do you like apples Tifa?" he seems so tenacious in shining his apple.

Tifa blinked back, confused and stunned by his strange character.

"So round..." He passes his index finger over its surface, "so red and swollen..and certainly" he averted his eyes to her in a curt movement, "..so succulent." this time she knew he wasn't talking about the apple. Tifa felt the wind kicked out of her. With narrowed eyes, and salacious thoughts filled in them, he approaches her quietly in her daze.

'The bastard has the right to kidnap me, torture and kill my people, and now fancies himself lewdly with young women?'

Honestly, it pissed Tifa off. This man was absolutely 'rude and forward and... an asshole'.

Ire fills her body and without her knowing, she bawls her fist discharging a blow to his face. Curtly he grabs a hold of her wrists in a firm lock. Tifa tries to reverse her grip, squirming beneath his powerful hands yet her attempts spark a certain devious smirk over his face. To no avail could she break free, that in a second he locked her hands behind her back, jerking her into his firm body.

Tifa tried to wiggle her way out his grasp, but instead her frisky attitude excites him even more. He leered at her, enthralled every bit by the smell of her hair and skin, the way her lips formed to take deep breaths, even the way her chest rose aggressively for air.

"Are you succulent, Tifa?" he whispers slowly in her ear. Like dread it pours his effrontery filthy and fowl.

Suddenly, she feels something on her neck. At first Tifa's body is too slow to comprehend the exact 'thing' against her skin. But then she feels it again. He breathes heatedly into the crook of her neck. Tifa had never felt such sensations on her neck. She momentarily closes her eyes to blot out his ill ministrations.

"I have heard stories about how beautiful Lockhart's daughter truly is, but hell" He grunted, smelling her skin in a single breath. He gritted his teeth holding himself back from biting her neck.

"Look how beautiful you are under me" Shinra darkly whispers in her right ear. Tifa's eyes follow his trail to a mirror in front of her and the sight was amazing. She could see him nuzzled in her neck, breathing in her aura (be it) and there she was, a damsel in distress, thorn and broken...being taken advantage of.

His eyes joined hers in the mirror. Her eyes of coldness and hate fed him with reason to stop.

He sneered. Letting her go, he studied her unresponsive expression.

"You don't like me very much, do you Tifa?" he asked interested at her answer.

"I don't like you at all, Mr. Shinra" she blatantly added.

He spared her a look of amusement and irony.

"Any particular reason, or does my title of hate and blood precede me in your judgement?" he asks.

"I owe you no answers"

"You don't have to always believe what people think and say about me. You'll find I'm a much, much different man if you just..." he smiled with perfect teeth in a triangular shape of deception, "...open up."

"You ask me such audacious questions, Mr. Shinra. I don't have to always believe the influences of what people say about you when, no Mr. Shinra, your title does not precede you, it is your actions that precede you"

"Since you're so clever and well elucidated about me, be a dear and don't force me to exercise my duty" Tifa read his eyes and could tell, the motion and rhythm in them had changed. It wasn't a threat he was bestowing; more likely it was simple advice.

In the distance muffled footsteps could be heard coming from the hall.

"How about we continue this another time, my dear"

Entering the room were officials. All kinds of people her father had been tracking down for years. Boy, would he enjoy killing them now.

They looked at Tifa, whispering amongst themselves. Uneasily she shifted her eyes from official to official, noting something was about to happen.

"Why have we been called, Master Shinra?"

Rufus turns to them and smile. "My friends, I've called each and every one of you to tell you that today we've had a fine day at sea. In fact, it's been so good, five hundred of Red Hearts soldiers are dead, 3 cities are burnt, but best of all we've captured a fine _thing_ today" he cheerfully expressed. His personality was so schizophrenic thought Tifa.

"This fine pretty lady you see before me, is Tifa Lockhart, daughter of Arthur Lockhart" Rufus explained to the officials, "I would commend the works of Sephiroth, but as usual he does not celebrate with us."

Rufus returns his gaze to Tifa, "you would remember him wouldn't you? Tall guy, silver hair, long sword" he paused, "might have been the one responsible for your sad beatings I read about"

Tifa grimaces, she remembers _that_ man.

FLASHBACK ["_As of now you're in my custody and a token of keeps in my war-"_]

Tifa shivers, a familiar fear surging through her body. She remembered.  
Silver hair... Long sword... Blood…

"Aww, you pretty thing, you're all shaken up" he smirked "look she's all shaken up" he pointed to her.

"What are you going to do with her, Rufus?" an old man asked inquisitively.

"Well..." he turned to her, "the options are endless really" he answered almost in a delightful manner. Tifa swallowed the lump.

"For now, she is my captive and she will be a bargaining chip with old Arthur, and a most pivotal one in this war, especially when her father realizes that this war is no longer a symmetrical one" he laughs.

"After all I harbor his world in my hands." He paused, glancing back at Tifa, "so your father, Tifa, better make a good pick…because I'd hate to do the things I'd love to do." He gives a condescending smile.

"Massaging your ego again, Shinra" A voice boomed above Rufus'.

Shinra scowls. Well if it wasn't the devil himself.

"General Sephiroth, I was wondering where you were…" they exchange disgusted expressions.

"You've captured quite a trinket here. It still startles me someone of your brute had the grace to keep her alive" he paused to mock Sephiroth's infamous handiwork.

"With you Tifa, captured and on our side, I'm going to use you to start wars like never before, bring bloodshed everywhere, the smell of death infamous. The worlds and winds will call my name, Rufus Shinra. With you my dear, there is nothing I can not have, I cannot do; and most definitely, cannot destroy."

"Go to hell!" she shouted back.

He smirks, "feisty, I like them feisty"

"Tsung, have some maids clean her off and admit her to the royal sleep chamber"

Immediately the environment stirs to muttering with everyone looking on in disbelief at Rufus' decision. Tifa didn't understand what he was talking about nor did she understand the confused expressions and strange muttering. Did he say something that was…against their rules?

"My son..." an old man steps out from the crowd.

"This is breaking tradition, only our former alliances and people are welcomed in that chamber, this has been a centuries old tradition. You just c-cant give it to this...enemy of ours. She is not allowed"

"Father… come now is this any way we treat our guests, our new friend? She is after all our negotiating ticket. She will help us carve this war into our game. Surely father, we shouldn't treat our new friends this way. After all, I am a bit tired of all the stereotypical tradition we run here at Black Crescents"

"You have quite an ego going today, don't you Shinra? Are you on a role of breaking all the rules today, or is it you're just naturally…peculiar" Sephiroth voiced "the girl should be thrown in a prison with the other dogs"

There is mutterings of approval from everyone.

Shinra looks down and then piercingly looks at Sephiroth, "Perhaps General, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have an interest in something that doesn't concern you..." heated eyes exchange,

"Is it" he pauses to smirk just so lightly, "that war dogs like you are not admitted to the royal chamber that you're all in a rut?"

"Best you watch that tongue of yours Rufus Shinra, for my Masamune has tasted blood not so different from yours."

Rufus lets out a buoyant laugh, mocking the threat issued by the General.

Sephiroth turns and makes his leave.

"Get her cleaned up, I have much planned for her." a smug smile imprinted on his face as he looks at Sephiroth's back in hate.

_To be continued…_


	3. Shackled

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 3: Shackled

* * *

Tiredly, a young woman turns and twists in a dimly lit room filled with sweet smelling jasmine and white sheets to fit her every curve. Gentle silks and satins touched her skin and with little to cover her, she twisted opening herself for an unwanted stranger to gaze and ignite some _tempting fires._

But the room was hot. And not a good hot, but a humidity that seem to make her skin sweat profusely. Tiny drops of sweat idly fell from her arched neck into her chest. Uncomfortably, she tossed becoming agitated at the heat and tangle of sheets around her legs and body.

Partially awake she presses her eyes tightly closed faintly hearing what seems to be, the sound of a piano.

'Huh?' She turned into her soft pillows, burying her face, 'Why do I feel so hot? Why doesn't Isadora place on the fan, or even open my window. Aghhh!'

Again the soft crescendo of a piano returns a little louder, but why so early? Where is this sound coming from, thought Tifa. She had played on her mother's piano for years in the grand hall, but she knew it would never reverberate this loud in her room. Slowly, eyes of burgundy open to a sight that is like none other.

Quietly, yet stunned, she jerks her head up, only to remember the familiar tragedy of being captured by the enemy. Swallowing the thick lump, Tifa looked around the majestic room she now slept in. With 20 foot ceilings, recessed with a beautifully painted mural, Tifa became completely overwhelmed.

Looking around the room, Tifa could see mirrors all around, with dimly lit sconces on the wall. The strangest thing about this room, that really made Tifa concerned about the type of sleeping chamber, was the single bed that stood in the middle of the room. Flinging the sheets off, Tifa was amazed to find her clothes had been changed.

"What the—"she trailed off.

Pulling at her tiny skimpy nightgown in a sear white color, it looked like the type of clothes you could rip apart. Holding herself, she prayed they didn't touch her.

She began to shudder at the thought of Rufus Shinra taking advantage of her, like he had in the great hall; it made her sick just thinking about it. The revolting acid that now came up throat felt like it needed to come out. Frightened by her derogatory sleeping apparel and the room of course, Tifa darted off the bed, only to step her foot into what seemed to be…

"Water?" looking down on the floor, Tifa was amazed to discover the entire floor was covered in about 2 inches of water. The thin film of water additionally had small white petals floating to the top.

'Okay, this is completely freaking me out'

Alarmed and confused by the strange cultures of Black Crescents, she ran to the window, picking at the metal lever. Consistently she pulled at the lever, trying every which way she could to turn and bend it. Pulling back exasperated, Tifa began quietly sobbing. This place had been a nightmare. Cultures unknown to her, initiation of every kind, Tifa was poorly educated about this enemy known as Black Crescents. And as if her horror had not been enough, she looked through the window to be blown away by the sight of war machines, guns, artillery, soldiers, sharp uniforms, Generals, Commanders…everything that her poor eyes had been covered never see, she saw it. The world below her was filled of great mystery and secrets and now, before her they one by one all manifested themselves as real.

'And that is the sick reality of it all' she thought bitterly.

Biting her lips, Tifa sobbed some more. How could her father ever rescue her now with an army of astronomical size as that? She slid down the window, knowing there was no way her father could help her. She was doomed.

And as if doom could not be shown and spelt in any other way. Something rustled in the room. Tifa's ears are curt to hear the sound of flapping of fabric. Flipping around, Tifa slowly walks forward, checking to see if anyone was in the room with her.

"H-Hello…who's there?" Tifa's voice was shaky.

No answer.

Tifa narrows her eyes, trying as hard as she could to see and differentiate the shape or silhouette of a person.

"Hah! You look like a scared kitten my dear"

That voice. Horror is painted on Tifa's face. She's knows that face. It was the psycho pervert himself.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa began slowly backing up, "What do you want with me, Mr. Shinra?" Tifa's voice was rasped. She couldn't tell if the place was so humid she was beginning to get dazed.

"As I've mentioned, my dear..." he pauses to allow himself to come from the dark of the room into the light for her eyes. He smirks absolutely sinisterly, leaving her doubt at his next move. She could never read Rufus Shinra, and the more she tried to build and ascertain his character, the more he grew to be different. One thing was certain though; _he was __demented._

If he had been the one responsible for killing 500 hundred of her father's soldiers, then he had to be the devil. But as her capturing goes, she learnt that everyone here wear's a different kind of skin, one good men can not wear.

"...I'm fascinated Tifa. To know more about, not just my good old friend Arthur..." He walks closer to her, and with every step he took, Tifa backed up some more, "...but I also I'm _very_..." he stressed on the very, "...fascinated by his beautiful daughter. Forgive me…" he looked down, almost as if he were thinking about his words.

In a curt movement, he comes advancing towards her with nothing but an evil glint of gold twinkling in his eyes. His permanent dark smirk embossed on his features. Tifa turns around to the window at her back, pounding on it for her dear. Screaming to the top of her voice, she begged and pleaded with the heavens for her safety…

Immediately Shinra pins her against the window, pressing her tightly into the windowpane. Tifa grits her teeth, angry at him for constantly taking advantage of her. Again he presses his taunted body against her gently arched back, and whispers dirty things in her ear. Tears fall down Tifa's cheeks. She closes her eyes trying to wish herself away from this place.

"I hope you like your night gown, my dear." He grabbed her hands and gritted the words right in her ear. Tifa breathed heavily…

Pushing back into him, Tifa wiggled her way out of his grasp running toward the door. Rufus smirked.

'Women, always to the punch, aren't they...?'

Without a second to spare, he took into a mighty run, one that almost appear to be like a strange type of magic, especially when he grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her toward him.

"I do intend to enjoy this, do not make me angry Tifa."

Tifa would not hear it. Clutching onto his hand tightly, she spun around beneath his arm, slamming her knee straight into his gut. Rufus smirked. She had hoped to be more fortunate catching him off guard, but all efforts were futile. Cursing aloud, Rufus took the liberty of grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her beneath him on the floor.

Her body touched water and immediately the cold water sent chills up her spine. Tifa gasped when Rufus intimately filled the spaced between them. Pinning her both arms above her head, Rufus was stunned at the beautiful woman beneath him.

She was nothing like he had ever seen. Her sight was breathtaking. With long black tendrils floating artistically around her body and face, Rufus felt she was the most immaculate creature made. With the dim light of the room, he could see small beads of sweat like fresh morning due on a flower glittered on her face in the dark. With her smooth skin rosy from their intimate tussle, he leaned in, only to have her scoff and turn her face from his. Rufus smirked.

'So, you enjoy taunting me...'

With a neckline arched like a swan, it invited him to whisper and tease her, senselessly. Little rivulets of sweat traveled down to her fully-grown bosom enticing Rufus into her attractive digits and assets.

The sight and fissure of her open cleavage made it hard for him to resist in the million evil things he wanted to do.

Placing his hand upon her thigh, Tifa felt bombs go off in her mind. It had been the rudest thing Rufus had done to her, and it would be the last.

Screaming to the top of her lungs, Tifa thrashed chaotically beneath him, doing everything in her will to waver her assailant.

Immediately doors are flung open, to the sight of six counselors, including Rufus' father – Velrog.  
It was also the first introduction to Scarlett: Commander of his Delta B army. She looks back confused at her master. Scarlett, whose connection to Rufus was not fully understood or ascertained, had become the intimate friend and so-called girlfriend of Rufus, but now his actions seem to make everything in her mind questionable.

"Rufus darling...a word?" Scarlett's voice was soft, yet firm.

Rufus sighs. "We'll pick this up at another time"

He easily picks himself up. He whispered, "Duty calls". Tifa takes her leave to escape the room of officials.

"Follow her!" Velrog orders two young soldiers to contain her.

"Yes sir!"

Rufus, who was partially wet from the water, flicked it off lightly completely calm and somber.

"Scarlett, darling… didn't know you were back from Cruon." He said playfully.

The five other officials take their leave whispering something incoherently to Scarlett. She nods.

The council members took their leave, leaving an annoyed Scarlett. She folded her arms and looked uptight.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What were you doing?" she paused to ask, "Are you aware that she's Arthur Lockhart's daughter?" she asks concerned.

"Really?" He smiled dully looking back to her, "Is that who she is?"

"Really."

"I was…" he paused, "just trying to know the enemy a little better" he smiled, "besides..."

He walks to her and touches her cheek, "You know I'm fond of you" he closes the distance between them, quickly rewarding her with a kiss. Their lips savagely met and before Scarlett could drown in it, he pulls away, busy to do more work.

Scarlett touches her lips and frowns at the initial loss of contact. Sometimes she hoped to get more than the quick kisses and affection. Realizing she had forgotten to tell him the important information, she turned the corner quickly and shouted his name.

Rufus casually slows down and looks at her.

"Yes my dear?"

"I have some important information for you" she smirks knowing Rufus well

"Really?" his eyes held hers in a hold. Knowing that Scarlett as a professional in her field, he trusted what she had to say was good.

"Tell me everything" he responded.

* * *

"You there stop!" shouted a soldier across the long hall of grey and black marble. Tifa wouldn't look back, if she remembered correctly, this was the direction she came from the night before. Turning around the corner, Tifa could stairs dead ahead.

'Finally!'

Running as fast as her two legs could carry her, in nothing but a skimpy nightgown, Tifa blazed pass everyone to freedom. It was then one of the soldiers threw his spear at her, but lucky for Tifa, his aim was off and it ended up destroying one of plants at her side. Caught off guard, a second guard joins the first and blocks her path. With a guard either side of her, Tifa scowls that the game had changed discourse. Picking up the spear, Tifa wielded it as a weapon defensively to protect herself. She needed to work fast in order to escape and avoid attracting crowds and more unwanted attention.

The unarmed guard ran forward but Tifa slammed the back of her spear into his head, knocking him out cold. Turning to her left, the other soldier slowly approaches her with a somewhat different strategy. He sent his spear horizontally, where Tifa casually blocked, striking the spear away from her.

Standing in a strong stance, Tifa with defiance in her eyes and fire in her veins, welcomed the soldier to try his best.

"Not going to get beaten by a girl are you?" she playfully taunted, knowing he like so many men were driven by their masochistic gene of being narcissistic.

The man laughed approaching Tifa very confidently.

"Don't force me to hurt you little girl..." he menacingly laughs.

"You can try..." she feigned a smile.

Angered at her rebuttal, he threw his spear straight at her; she easily dodges it running forward and knocking him across his head.

Landing on the floor, Tifa saw the soldier drop to his knees and lying there, lifelessly. His wounds weren't life-threatening but what she did was still wrong.

"I'm sorry" she whispers just so tiny.

Picking up her spear, Tifa readies herself when she is stopped in her tracks by none other than him.

"You…" she swallowed…

A figure stands before her.

With a mighty trench coat, silver hair and haunting green eyes he stares back at her devoidly.

"Get out of my way!" She defensively places the spear in front of her.

He does not move, nor does he react. Instead he takes a single step forward, and with demanding eyes, he speaks, "I presume you forgot what I made clear a day ago."

He takes a second step toward her.

"You don't frighten me. I'll kill you if you come any closer!" she gritted her teeth, ordering him to back up.

"Red Hearts future heir wishes to kill me?" he suddenly unsheathes his incredulously long Masamune.

"If you want to die Lockhart, I assure you I come equipped to take life…anytime."

"Bastard! Get out of my way!" She runs into him, charging head on.

With a flash of light, he runs into her, the back of his sword knocking the wind right out of her. Tifa feels a pain surge through her stomach. Sephiroth whispers in her ear.

"Your antics are overbearing. Unlike Shinra, I will kill you."

Removing the hilt from her stomach, Tifa collapses, but Sephiroth easily picks her up placing her over his shoulder.

Through her pain, she still felt hate for this guy. This..This, Sephiroth.

"My father..." the pain in her stomach really was beginning to act up, "my father will deal with every one of you, especially you and that evil Rufus Shinra. You'll all suffer the same wrath, and die …"

Sephiroth ignores her petty ramblings.

Walking past many of the usual morning faces, a lot of them were confused and amazed at the sight of seeing the proud General, bracing the fiery prisoner over his shoulder.

Sephiroth took no heed of them. Right now it didn't matter, he needed her to be shackled.

"You'll all suffer! You hear that! My father will kill each of you!" She shouted at the people looking on.

"You sound just like Shinra." He whispers, "annoying"

Opening a large wooden door, Sephiroth spoke devoidly. "You might want to duck."

Tifa was confused. Turning around to question his statement, she knocked her head into the arch of the doorway.

"Owww!" she shouted aloud. "Who do you think you are?" she barked at him.

As usual he didn't respond or react which was most infuriating.

"Answer me Sephiroth, or should I quote, dog who is not admitted to the royal chamber."

It was low for her to get involved in the affairs and wry chemistry of Rufus and Sephiroth, but it was the only way she could think of to make Sephiroth react.

The statement seemed to anger Sephiroth, who in a fluid movement threw her on a couch, where he pinned her. With amazingly green eyes, and silver brows, Tifa could not deny her heart was beating as fast as a mouse, but with the same fear. Sephiroth who remained as cold as winter, did not spare a smile, or expression, he just stared with an intense expression.

"Well, this is close enough" he said deathly low.

Tifa's eyes shifted nervously.

Sephiroth looks down feeding his eyes on the slim proximity between them. He smirks…

"Enough to hear your heart beat..." he whispered.

Tifa, who was frozen did not comprehend he was pressing himself just so lightly. Almost deafly, her strap from her nightgown fell down her smooth shoulder.

"You'd do better than to insult me, little girl of Red Hearts or as I've promised you, I will not wait on this counsel to decide when you should die…" he came closer till their chests were touching.

"I will hurt you and then enjoy slowly…one by one, destroying and killing your every reason for life until I plunge my Masamune into _your_ beating heart" he smirked seeing tears numbly fall down her cheek.

"Understood?"

She didn't respond. Sephiroth grabbed a fistful of her hair, thrusting her head back. He leans forward searching for an agreement.

"H-Hai (yes)…" she cried.

"Good girl"

He grabs by the shoulder and pushes her into the wall; gruffly he connects metal shackles to her wrists leaving her to stand there with emptiness.

He inspects her noting her spirit was broken and her will crushed.

Tifa was now the kind of sight he enjoyed.

Crumbled. Pathetic.

Walking out of the room, he shut the door taking in the final image of a crying woman.

He smirks.

_To be continued…_


	4. Duties of Importance

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 4: Duties of Importance

* * *

Around a large ebony oval table sits aficionados of every field in the kingdom.

Some were multi-tasked with duties that extended as far as being Commanders and Generals of the great army. Yet, they all sat listening to the one man with chocolate hair and red eyes reading a report, in which he felt most humorous to read aloud.

The officials all spared small smiles knowing the report was indeed amusing.

He drops the folder and chuckles lightly, his deep voice somehow, kind.

In a rash notion, the doors are slammed opened to a man whose face is etched in fear. The man had been Lockhart's informant.

"Sir…" he begins shaking his head in disbelief.

"Itizuki?" inquired General Lockhart looking at his informant with concern, "What is it?"

"Your daughter's been captured, milord" he bowed, his curt sharp words cut.

* * *

Immediately I felt splintered by such heavy words. I cried at the sudden knowledge which to me was bitterer than any grief.

My grief seems to haze my senses and all I could do was stare into the distance, pondering how could such an unfortunate thing happen.

It was still four minutes pass nine that morning, and it seems that my grief would grow larger.

I still myself from concerned faces and breathless silence, from the quick skulls of Japanese Koi fish in a large pond outside my head quarters.

All I felt was a silver prison over me, indifference taking me over.

All over eyes averted to me and with a sudden memory of a smiling face and a girl of red eyes, I saw my little Tifa and knew it was my fault. She was just like her mother, a pacifist - always trying to help the immediate villages and small people; providing them with food, shelter and peace. No matter how many times he tried to discourage her about her profession and what she chose to be, she didn't care. It had been that same fear of wanting her safe that was now responsible for her capture.

A fear that inspires his pain for his deceased wife.

Every time he saw Tifa, he saw his wife Iris. She was a gentle woman, far more gentle and forgiving than anyone he ever knew. She gave freely of her heart and loved the world, always inspiring him and teaching him that the world was not a place to hate, but to sink our seeds and watch our fruit grow to each new day. It was that same philosophy she groomed Tifa, but those were the shortest yearsther for Tifa, when her mother grew ill and passed away.

Tifa was only seven.

Tifa unlike her mother, grew up hard, believing in herself, learning kendo and martial arts as a way to express the sadness and loss for her mother. She read books about different cultures, and grew up to be a brilliant girl, but I knew… it was because of my neglect she grew up so alone. Casted away…

She had tried to bridge the gap between us several times, instead my pain for my wife had been too much; I ended up pushing my only child away in an effort to never to bear such a pain again. However it looks as if life would repeat itself and I find myself having to deal with a new pain.  
One for my only child. My only daughter.

"Milord." one of the soldiers spoke out.

I knew faces had been looking at me concerned, wondering what were my thoughts or even my actions now. But how could I say? I didn't know. Tifa was captured and now we were sitting ducks. What is my action to take?

Leaning into my chair, I remembered something my wife had said to me when Tifa had been a wee child.

'The discourse of our future is always questionable and subject to change. Angles are all about this game call life, and if you should find them, study them making a fair and just decision.'

I had laughed at that statement, but she was all too right. As flat as I interpreted Tifa's capture to be, it still wasn't over for Red Hearts, nor should I endanger my people by a rash _fatherly_ decision. I would not have it.

Looking up at my fellow comrades I could see concern and apology on their faces. I stood near the window eyeing the kingdom below. All about the streets were people happily working and living peaceful lives. Their lives were worth protecting.

My decisions needed to reflect not just how I felt, but what was right for the people. Like my wife and daughter had fought for… I needed to do it as well.

"Itizuki..." I spoke for the first time in a few minutes.

"Hai"

"Prepare a letter for me to my old friend…Rufus Shinra"

Everyone looked on, a bit shocked at his first order of action.

I look down at a father holding his small child in his arms. Remembering my Tifa, I feel bitter at Black Crescents.

'And so, the battle has begun'

* * *

General Sephiroth was awake since 6 o' clock that morning, sitting in his living room, reading about his recent mission given to him. Taking a sip of his hot black coffee, he whispers something incoherently before placing down the coffee. Sometimes he wondered, if Rufus Shinra literally enjoyed placing all the stomps and cards for him to have a hard life as a General.

Sephiroth shakes his head and becomes distracted by small incoherent words of the young woman now sleeping on his floor. Tifa, who he had shackled to his wall the night before, had fallen asleep after sobbing for hours. When he woke up this morning, she was slumped down to the floor sleeping quietly without using that loud mouth of hers to say 'damned' things.

He had to admit, the little female had a certain spunk to her that made her interesting to watch. Sephiroth not at all interested by females or their dynamic sex for that matter, could not deny watching fiery women always made him feel a tad bit better crushing their spirits. I mean the idea alone, to crush someone's spirit especially as weak as a woman's, was low but it didn't bother Sephiroth, it only made the custom that more boring. But when you crush the life or spirit of something so very alive and high spirited, you enjoy seeing the flames in their eyes diminish and admittedly, there is no greater pleasure.

Still, the young woman even on the floor was a nightmare equally. According to Sephiroth's officials, she had banged and screamed and thrashed for hours the night before. Sephiroth felt irked last night when that was the first thing he heard.

He would have to speak to Velrog about having Tifa stationed with someone else. He was a busy General who didn't have time to baby-sit noisy little girls, especially the ones Rufus likes.

Again, her strange murmuring and mutterings tore him from his thoughts. Sephiroth tried to continue reading but her voice was becoming louder. Standing to his feet, he approached her unknowingly, and knelt before her.

She kept whispering and saying things as she slept.

'Having a bad dream?' Sephiroth spoke softly.

Quite interesting this thing called dreaming is. He wondered what it was like. He smirked on the thought. Tapping his finger on the floor loudly, the sound seemed to stir her.

Tifa placed a hand over her eyes, becoming groggy at the noise. Sephiroth repeats his tapping.  
Tifa fussed unaware of her surroundings. Placing a hand over the person's hand, she tries to tell them with her gesture to quit it.

Sephiroth does not take notice to her action. Tifa on the other hand notices something different and like a sore thumb that sticks out, the thoughts again replay. She wasn't at home. Removing her hand from over her eyes, she sees Sephiroth with the same pair of devoid green eyes staring at her. Tifa shudders.

He pulls back, removing his hand from hers. He heaps his papers into a small stack leaving the room to enter another, perhaps his bedroom. Tifa by this time sits on the floor confused. She pummeled herself for forgetting the fact she had been in a strange place. And what was worst was the fact she touched the devil.

Tifa turns to her side feeling stupid and gross.

Sephiroth returns and begins "Shinra requires you in an hour." his voice is cold. Tifa turns back to him and looks up. He is about to leave when she called out.

"Please, can I have some different clothes?"

He stops and doesn't react. His eyes trail over her thin nightgown.

With that he leaves his room, locking it on his go.

'I guess that's a no,' Tifa sighs. 'So much for good mornings'

* * *

In about twenty minutes, Sephiroth's doors are reopened to three maids. They all wore black and white dresses, and seem to be very speedy in their actions. Two of the maids approach Tifa and helps her up to stand. Sephiroth by this time enters his room and approaches the maids who instinctively move to the side bowing at him.

Tifa leans back into the wall afraid he was about to hurt her. Instead, he unlocks her shackles and tells her deathly slow, "...Again Lockhart, do not force me to kill you."

He exits his room and shuts the door. The young maids offer Tifa the opportunity to bathe and she humbly agrees. They place a robe over her shoulders and open the doors informing Sephiroth she's in need of a bath. Sephiroth looks at Tifa and his eyes are callusing.

"Very well, make haste." He ordered.

Tifa walks down the hall for the first time without shackles or people running her down to kill her. The maids then stop and open a large door. Inside is the biggest bathroom she's ever seen. It had the same Black crescent design with marble and chrome finishes but it was so beautiful. Tifa is told to take a seat on the bath bench and maids come one by one filling her tub in a white liquid. Tifa is confused. They didn't even open the tap, they just began coming in with buckets filled of this white liquid.

"What is that?" Tifa asks concerned

"Milk with Jasmine extract. Lord Shinra has requested you have a bath in something sweet" the young maid informed.

Tifa shakes her head; she had never taken a bath in milk… 'What strange customs'

"Please, take off your robes or would you like me to?" the maid asks her.

"No, no…I – I can do this by myself" she speaks.

"Very well, we shall be outside if you require us" the maids bowed and left.

Tifa shook her head, and then scratched it. She honestly didn't know what to make of these strange customs. Realizing that she couldn't escape because looking at the window it was bolted like the one in the royal chamber. It was kind of messed up thought Tifa. That no windows could open. Shaking her head on the thought, she opened her robe and stripped her gown to her feet. Entering her bath, the milk was warm. Slowly Tifa figured maybe a bath in milk had to be one of the most relaxing things. Not to mention Jasmine in milk was really nice.

Dipping her head back into the milk, Tifa tried untangling her long black locks, every so often massaging her scalp. Tifa then scanned the bath for soap but couldn't spot any. She tried looking around but still no soap. Tifa rubbed the milk against her skin and was surprised that it bubbled up, almost like soap. Doing just that. Tifa washed up, taking her time to bathe.

It had 20 minutes she was in the bathroom. Sephiroth who had returned from his morning's breakfast, saw the three maids still standing outside the door.

"Where is she?" he asked the eldest maid.

"She is bathing, milord. Young Ms. Lockhart has asked to relax a bit in her bath" the maid informed.

Sephiroth snarled. What did Lockhart think it was a vacation or a day at her house? He ordered the maid to open the door, where on its opening they were all relieved to find Tifa combing her hair with her clothes on.

"You should knock before you enter a lady's bath." were the only words Tifa could spare him, continuing to comb her hair.

Sephiroth looked at her coldly.

"Shinra wants to see you."

Tifa gently places down her comb and with a clean bright face she nods. She follows the General's lead who leads her to a reading room.

Sephiroth takes his leave. Tifa stands in the room, holding her hands.

"Aww, don't you look beautiful." Rufus suddenly speaks, sitting on a chair to the far north of the room.

"You know, that dress is actually an antique. It's made of silk and satin, the trending in it is 14-karat gold. We stole it from these poor country people. Spent every day I guess weaving silk from the silk worms and mining that gold from their streams. But I'd say, taking it wasn't a loss cause, especially when it seems to fit you so well. Haha!"

Tifa holds her dress, suddenly feeling so badly to wear it.

"Please, come take a seat." he points to the opposite chair.

Tifa at first doesn't move, but slowly approaches him and takes a seat.

"Now my dear, I've called you this morning to ask you some questions about Red Hearts and that daddy of yours, his plans, his agenda and all the other stuff which I should know." he smiled.

"I don't know anything." she was quick to react.

"We'll be the judge of that." Another voice joins in. It was the blonde-haired woman from yesterday, but she wasn't alone. Three more men including Rufus' father were present.

"Your father has an army…" Scarlett came around the table with a long red dress, a slit up to her leg. Rufus smirked. With black gloves and a thin whip in hand, Tifa couldn't help but to think her clothes were so wrong for the day (and the military).

"How big is your Arthur's army?" Scarlett asked, staring at her intently.

Tifa thought about it, "I don't know..." she spoke.

Scarlett sighs lightly, giving a sweet smile at Rufus.

"You better ask her darling, before I kill her." she said, semi-humorously.

Rufus nods. Rufus stands up and takes a walk. "I've been told your father has a huge regiment, what size are the small contained factions?" he asks.

It was like the words they spoke, were foreign. Tifa had never been involved in her father's business or his army.

She simply did not know.

"I don't know..." she shrugged.

"You don't know, or you won't say?" Scarlett narrows her eyes and approaches her.

"I don't know!" Tifa said angrily.

"Come now Tifa darling..." Rufus spoke, "I would hate for you to not compromise some data for us…you've got to know something about your father's army."

"Look, I am a pacifist not someone who counts army regiments and factions. I don't know any of that stuff. So if that's what you want from me, you might as well consider it a lost cause" she explains.

"You little wretch!" Scarlett was about to choke Tifa, when Rufus stops her.

"Very well Tifa…if you don't know anything about the army, then make some sense out of this."

He places a folder in front of her. Tifa looks at him and everyone in the room. Opening the folder, she could see pictures of people she had known. They were all Commanders and Generals of her father's army.

"Who are these people?" Tifa feigned.

Rufus smirked, "I was hoping you could tell us." he said leaning behind her, he whispered in her ear, "I know you don't want to say anything, but that's not going to save you. Either way, I _will _know who these people are and you will be the one to tell me who they are, one way or the other" he taunted, "...by the way..." he leans in her neck, "You smell divine."

Tifa blushed.

"Now…tell me who these people are."

_To be continued…_


	5. Unfortunate Tides

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 5: Unfortunate tides

* * *

Sephiroth had returned from his war early that day with still not a drop of blood on his army apparel. As a General he carried himself with a certain sense of pride and air about him, one that by default seem to strike fear into the hearts of men. His name had grown fanatically to the far ends of the world, as a murderous killer. Many thought this man had been a legend. Forgotten or created to appease the sense of creativity in the mind. However it was, Sephiroth was the best at his game. A soldier of ice and death riddled with his name. A monster on the battlefield. His legend was real and he walked the earth to strike that fear.

As he walks with his familiar apparel of leather pants and boots, the dark trenchcoat buttoned and strapped seems to show off his large frame and well-sculptured physique. His arms were adorned in short black gloves and silver army cuffs to the top. There was nothing that wavered his portfolio of vice and fear he portrayed. With a passport of fitted green sinful eyes, and flowing silver hair, Sephiroth became a beautiful portrait of death.

He casually walks down the hall, seeing dinner had taken most of the soldiers from the corridors to the dinning room. The hapless fools didn't seem to take on their surroundings, only their stomachs. It was quiet he thought, when the faint voice of an old friend draws him to a halt.

"Good afternoon, General Sephiroth. Just returned from your battle?" the voice belongs to Velrog: Rufus' father.

The old man, built and as tall as his son, was old. With his blonde hair gone and only penetrating blue eyes remained, he could tell the old man still had so much fight left in him to lead and create war.

In a blue velvet coat he wore with gold buttons and black gloves on his hand. He, like his son, adorned himself in all the filthy luxuries.

Sephiroth advanced towards the old man who was looking out the window.

"Yes…" came Sephiroth's simple word.

The old man smirked. For as long as he knew Sephiroth, his demeanor had constituted of great punctuality and reservation and at the odd times, sarcasm and quick fight. The man was strikingly scary, and yet he spares only a word or two.

"You must excuse my son and his behaviour" the old man started.

Sephiroth guessed right. The old man did have something to say. He didn't really know he'd mention Rufus so suddenly. Sephiroth strew his features into a thinking daze.

"Hmm."

"He breaks tradition and insults my best soldiers." The man sighed, "I must ask you not to hate him – "

"No, you must ask me not to kill him" Sephiroth interjected.

"That as well, my friend." He drew another sigh. "I feel insulted Sephiroth." The man shook his head, "My son does not understand that Black Crescents has been an organization, tidied to laws and traditions. To the greatest of their prodigy war soldiers, known as SOLDIER. You being the best of the lot. But my son, dismisses our achievements and carries himself on high horses, creating mishap, discarding our laws and even provoking my men…" he spoke.

"Why don't you have the council remove him?" Sephiroth spoke against the glass.

He sighs. "It can work like that Sephiroth. But he is my only heir, and I am an old man, who has seen royal red days one too many times, a sight my son has only didactic through orders, but never through his physical body. I'm afraid our traditions here at Black Crescents are expensed to the modern rules of my young son." He whispers.

"What is even worst, my son treats that Lockhart girl, as someone special insulting your integrity above hers" he speaks, "blasphemous!"

"I was meaning to talk to the council about this matter. You have me baby-sitting Lockhart when you know clearly I can not" Sephiroth places his hands behind his back.

"I know. But so far Sephiroth, I think its better this way" Velrog spoke.

"Hmm?"

Velrog turns to Sephiroth who continued looking out the window.

"My son fancies Lockhart, and I'm afraid if the duty to protect her is bestowed to anyone else, my son will abuse his power, by ordering them away so he can take advantage of her." He paused, "lets be honest Sephiroth, there's no point for keeping the girl so safe. You're exactly right, we should keep her in with the other dogs. Besides, as soon as her father agrees on the list of things we want, there's no need for her." He chuckles.

Sephiroth didn't chuckle on the idea. He just looked off into the distance nonchalantly.

"But I'd have to admit, she's not too dumb." Velrog sighed, "which makes getting information from her that more difficult. She is very clever to strew her words and often thinks before saying too much of anything. The bloody girl should be beaten and tortured to extort information, instead my son is fancied by her." He shakes his head annoyed.

"I do not wish to baby-sit her, Velrog. As General of your war, the only reason I am a part of this war and I tolerate Rufus, is because of you and my contract. Do not force me to be responsible if the girl turns up dead in my room due to her silly antics." Sephiroth laid down his word.

"Tell me, what negotiations can I make with you to have you reconsider keeping the termagant?" Velrog asks.

"For 2 days, she gets no meals. I want her starved. The less energy she has, the less retaliation from her" Sephiroth begins in a horrid voice. Sephiroth turns to the old man, a smile on his face.

"I like how you think Sephiroth"

"She is trying to escape… and apparently has too much energy. If you ask me, taking away her food and drink will suit her fine, especially since she'll understand she's not welcomed here" Sephiroth smirks.

"Agreed, General" Velrog nods.

"Of course, that son of yours" Sephiroth does not hide the hate he openly feels for Rufus in his words or eyes, "better not know about this"

"Of course, General Sephiroth" he smirks, "my son will know nothing of our plan"

With their plan construed, they shared silence reverently looking out the window.

* * *

Tifa had been sitting on Sephiroth's couch for the last 6 hours. She'd been interrogated from the Shinra scum into telling all her father secrets. 'Whatever little I do know at least'

Of course she could not tell, she preferred dying than betraying her father. She wouldn't let her father pay for her injustices of being captured.

Now, sitting comfortably on his couch, free from shackles with a book in her hand, was a partially contented woman, reading a book of war. She was fascinated by the amount of war books, and not novels, but war diaries Sephiroth had. The collection was strikingly impressive. The latest book she read was about a soldier called Avary. He was a young Commander who tried to write new laws and standards to Black Crescents, but his diary shows the journey to change the lifestyle of Black Crescents had been a journey in itself. Only high-admitted officials were allowed to do such a thing. Tifa related to that feeling.

Surprisingly as she kept flipping the pages, there was a picture of a woman, who even if drawn in pen and was blotted and faded into the pages, was beautiful. Her smile was happy, her simple features making her a simple beauty. There was name on the bottom. Ninsuko. What a pretty name thought Tifa.

Tifa flipped the page and read the most horrid lines.

'And they took her from me, executing her on a red Sunday. The world is a crying shame. With nothing but hate for Black Crescents, I raise my sword to the day someone will deconstruct this empire of hate and injustice. Because of my words and contorting to implement new law, the council had seen it fit to kill the one thing that would remind me of my subservience, of my allegiance, of where my stinking duty now rots. And now… my woman pays the sore price for leaders of poor intelligence… this is my diary…the diary of a mad man..broken to lose it all..'

Tifa didn't know she was staring at the paragraph for a long time, almost as if in a daze. These words from this soldier seem to cut into her heart, so deep it felt as if they should never be spoken.

The door of the room opens, and Sephiroth who had been tired, remembered again he still had a duty, and there_ she_ was, boldly sitting on _his_ couch, with a book in hand from _his _reading library. She appeared to be reading, something he was informed she enjoyed very much doing. But he was also informed she enjoyed happy novels of peace, not war stories from fallen soldiers. Seeing the diary in her hand, Sephiroth wondered which way he could hurt her now.

"Reading my books without my permission Lockhart?" he asked interested. Locking the door behind him. For a minute he expected her to say something, but it would appear she didn't hear him. Turning around he notices her trance-like behaviour.

"Lockhart" he shouted her name.

Immediately she jumps. Blinking back she looks up at him and tears fall down her cheeks. Sephiroth as usual did not react to the sight of tears.

"Y-Yes?"

"That's not your book"

She placed it down, realizing she could not bring herself to read anymore. For a moment she does not look at Sephiroth and concentrates on what the young soldier says.

Sephiroth gruffly picks her up by the shoulder.

"Time to get locked up" he spoke.

Tifa felt him push her into her small corner. He placed the shackle around her wrist and left her to be, his long trench-coat the only thing she could see.

* * *

It was during the night that Tifa woke up, with bright eyes. She remembered what she had to do. If she didn't know any better Sephiroth had to have been sleeping, which meant this was the perfect time to escape. Using her left hand she pulled a small bobby clip out her hair and slowly and quietly began prodding it into the shackle key hole. Tifa tried to make as little noise as possible, but the shackle wouldn't budge. For a long time Tifa sat against the wall, angry at the lock. Frowning Tifa looks through the window, and sees rain in the distance.

Tifa scuttles closer to the window, 'please rain'

And it is as if the heavens heard her that rain began falling. The loud tapping of the rain consistently beats on the roof creating a repeated echo in the room. Tifa waited for the rain to fall harder, and it did. Eyeing her surroundings she checked for any signs of Sephiroth in the room. From the tiny bit she could see, she couldn't see anything.

Pushing the pin back into the lock, Tifa tinkered and fidgeted the pin until she heard what sounded like music to her ears. A small click ticks off and the shackle is opened up.

Tifa smiles happily to herself. 'Finally' she thought, 'freedom'

Carefully placing the shackle on the floor, Tifa tip-toed on the floor, being very careful not to disturb Sephiroth who was sleeping in the other room. Lightning flashed, momentarily lighting the room a pale blue. Tifa ignored the lightning and proceeded to the door.

Putting her hand over the knob of the door, she quietly eased the door open, until a loud thunder and lightning came and the door almost immediately was shut closed. With horror on her face, she could the face of Sephiroth, standing to side of the door. Tifa backed up, unaware she was walking into the small coffee table. Stumbling to the floor, Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned against the door, his face holding no expression.

Opening his eyes with the faint sound of thunder, he smirked. She really was beginning to piss him off.

"I don't know how many times I've warned you Lockhart, that I do not like you, I do not care for your presence here, and yet you still don't listen."

Tifa looks at him, realizing he's not in his usual General apparel. He wore a long sleeve top that was loose and unbuttoned, but he still maintained his leather pants.

Tifa turned to her side momentarily and saw a fire poker. Grabbing it, she pointed it forcefully at Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked.

"Get the hell back!" she vehemently spat.

Sephiroth didn't moved, he just watched her.

Tifa got up and began opening the door to his room.

"Stay there or I'll kill you" she barked.

Again Sephiroth did not respond. Instead he sighed quite bored.

It had been the first time Tifa saw Sephiroth's room and it like everything in this castle was - colossal. He had a small dresser to the right corner of his room with a fireplace that was currently burning. To the left of the room was a huge bed with a white sheet on it. He had thin sear white curtains and like every window in this place, it was bolted. Tifa quickly looks at Sephiroth and shuts the door on him, locking it. Running to the window, she checks to see if the window would unlatch, unfortunately it couldn't.

Suddenly she hears a small knock on Sephiroth's door. She knew it was Sephiroth. Trying desperately to open the window, she heard a loud bang and then the door flies open. Sephiroth had managed to open the door, but how?

He approached her, this time fiercer than before, pissed at all the things she was working on him. Tifa pointed the fire poker defensively at him. On the mantle of his fireplace were three swords, pulling the smallest of the Masamune collection, he points it at her.

Sephiroth and Tifa strike each other, but Sephiroth slashed the fire poker right from her hands, making the thing fall to the floor. Tifa stared at the knob left in her hand. She ran toward him, ready to strike him, but he caught her hands and threw her on his bed. And before she could even move, a cold blade is placed under her neck.

Tifa looks at the blade menacingly. This time it was the Masamune pointing at her neck. Sephiroth walks toward her and pulls the blade away.

"You will no longer be shackled in the living room" with that he pulls her off his bed and allows her to sit against his window pane. Briefly, he leaves his room to return with four shackles in hand.

He shackles both arms and feet to the metal window.

"Freedom is something a lot of men have fought for, but have died trying to attain. Don't be a fool by getting inspired by your inner voice, I'll only be force to hurt you some more…and as I've mentioned I don't have a problem with killing you anytime." He sheathes his sword.

"A person should try fighting for freedom, Sephiroth" Tifa speaks.

Sephiroth takes a seat on his bed.

"Should they Lockhart?" he turns to her.

"Yes…" 'I believe so' she thought.

He looks at the fire and speaks, "sometimes it is wise to stay where you are, and not react too hastily, bringing unwanted attention on yourself." He paused, "but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I'm not an animal Sephiroth" Tifa stood up, confined to his window. "You just can't keep me here…" she spat.

"Oh really?" he looks at her lying back into his bed, eyeing her bounded hands and feet, "I beg to differ"

Tifa breathes deeply, anger filling her again. "Are all of you the same way?" she asked.

He doesn't answer her question, instead he replaces it with a fouler truth.

"Freedom comes at an undying price Lockhart" he spoke, "fight for it, and you might get it, but sometimes it just doesn't come at all, and I assure you, like you've been fighting for your freedom, your people in the dungeons have been fighting for theirs. Look where that got them. Would you like to know a secret?" he turns to her…

"They're dead…all of them"

Tifa drops to her knees, wrenching her dress, tears falling down her cheeks.

"W-Who would do s-such, a t-thing?" she cried.

He smirked, "I did"

Tifa cried. Her whole heart and body hurt. She couldn't believe he did it. She couldn't believe he killed her people.

"I hate you Sephiroth. I hate you, I hate you!"

Sephiroth left his room leaving her to the sorrowed solace of her heart.

Tifa cried again, for hours and hours. She could not deny, all she felt was pain. This time it seem to hurt in places she could not stop. Gritting her teeth, and fisting her hand in tight fists, Tifa cried tirelessly.

"NOOO!" she pounded the floor.

The veins in her head seem to protrude and her voice begins fading. Tifa cried for hours, alone and tired. The wind from the cold night, seem to come from under the window and give her a draught.

She cried all night, her whole world…crumbling.

* * *

"Get up" he ordered in a low voice.

It was a deep voice and today she knew where she was. She had been in Sephiroth's room, sleeping on the floor. Sephiroth looked down at the woman. Her face was as pale as death and her eyes and nose red. She must have been crying all night. Tifa then feels the urge to get up and cough. A chesty cough that made her tightly grasp her dress.

Sephiroth scowls. The woman was sick. Great.

Knowing he couldn't hide this from Shinra, he leaves his room and has a doctor come in and take a look at her. On his arrival, Sephiroth is informed by an informant Rufus Shinra requests Tifa's presence. Sephiroth lightly touches his brow, realizing that could be a problem.

"Inform him, she's ill"

The informant takes his leave, and in about ten minutes, a man in a black sharp suit knocks on Sephiroth's door. Rufus doesn't wait for a reply, instead he enters looking at Sephiroth.

"She's sick?" he asked

Looking around Sephiroth's thrashed apartment.

"What happened in here, Sephiroth, got frisky with the girl?" he chuckles.

Sephiroth coldly looks at the imp of a ruler.

Seeing Sephiroth was not one to sport, he dropped his jolly voice. "So where is she?" he asked.

"In my room"

Rufus arches a brow. Entering, he could see a sad sight of a beautiful young woman paled and ill. Her skin was white and icy looking. Her lips were fading from their bright pink to dull blue.

"Sephiroth, what the hell is this?" he asked, lifting up her shackles.

"She tries to escape all the time."

"And you tiger shackle her?" he scowls, noticing Tifa was holding her stomach.

"Does she get fed?" was his next question.

"I'm not sure"

"She better be getting her meals, General" Rufus looks up angrily at Sephiroth.

"If she's dead Sephiroth, there's no point for me to quiet down her father." He shouts, "no one pays for the bloody dead Sephiroth."

"Then you should ask next time, Shinra boy if I want the duty of some little girl" Sephiroth bites back

"Humph!" Shinra bitters.

Tifa is unshackled and taken to the infirmary.

"You must not abuse your authority Shinra and forget who the enemy is" Sephiroth warns.

"No General, you must not abuse your authority" he turns to look at Sephiroth, "and I already know who the real enemy is" Rufus stares at Sephiroth, the iciness and coldness blazing from his eyes.

_To be continued..,_


	6. My first Friend

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 6: My first friend.

* * *

"Attention!" a man in black uniform shouts.

Immediately the soldiers aligned themselves straightly with square chests out, chins and noses held high. Their hands to their sides.

"Today at 1400 hours, faction Delta A, you will be responsible for attacking the Western province of Red Hearts. We have been informed that this operation is in stealth mode. If you are caught, you are on your own."

"General Sephiroth has requested you return at 1600 hours. Anyone caught in the cross fire will expressively answer to General Sephiroth. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Shouted Commander Tsung.

"Yes, sir"

"Dismissed"

A new day had come and with it the new ideas for war. Leading off the Delta factions were Commander Scarlett and General Sephiroth - who was not present for the morning briefings.

Scarlett moved out her faction: Delta B trying to make sense of the council's decision to attack Red Hearts. All she remembered was a letter came from Red Hearts very early and now they were taking almost immediate action. She tried her luck in becoming debriefed about the situation from high officials but Rufus and the others were tight lipped. Scarlett wondered how a game of capturing the enemy's daughter could suddenly reverse on them. It made no sense thought Scarlett.

"Commander Scarlett" a young soldier shouts out.

Scarlett shakes her head, knowing she shouldn't worry. "Yes?" she turns to the soldier.

"Lord Velrog has asked you move to out both factions, Delta A and B as General Sephiroth will not be able to make the journey" the soldier spoke.

"What do you mean move out the both factions? I'm responsible for Delta B. And where the hell is Sephiroth? Why is he excused?" Scarlett was uncertain about aiding 2 factions into Red Hearts by herself.

"General Sephiroth has been called for a council meeting and will not be able to fill his position this afternoon. You are required for both factions." The soldier retorted.

Scarlett sighed. "Dismissed" 'Shit, how did this happen?'

Realizing she couldn't fight the council or their orders for that matter, she frowned. Scarlett looked at Delta B. It was approximately 50 soldiers that were highly trained in the field of artillery. But Delta A, had been of 500 soldiers. A much bigger faction that was much more qualified than her soldiers. They were all trained by Sephiroth to be their best and the best. She knew Sephiroth's methods of teaching had been different from hers as it shows in the breed of men cultivated. Delta A had been infamous for winning several wars, all carried out by the right hand of Sephiroth, indeed Scarlett thought, Sephiroth was very impressive.

'He's not too shabby on the eyes either.' She smirks.

* * *

Tifa takes 4 days to recover in the infirmary, who is highly guarded by some 5 soldiers. She lies on a white bed sleeping, but recovering. Her health slowly returns, but it's been a journey thought everyone.

She had not been a favourite, but she had been an asset that they still needed information from. If she died, then all else was done for.

The doctor had ascertained Tifa's condition as stress, starvation and depression. She had three horrible things going for her, and though her condition had been bad, here she was recovering quite fine. Her skin had returned to its salmon colour, her lips pink and full and even her hair had returned to its pretty shiny colour.

It had been around 10:14 am that morning, her eyes of burgundy opened. She slowly blinks, the light from the room hurting her eyes. There isn't anyone around her except a young girl sitting in the corner on a chair.

Tifa tries to speak but her voice is gone. Her throat was so dry. Patting the bed to draw the girl's attention, the girl looks up quite happy to see Tifa awake.

"She's awake" she shouted, tapping the glass informing a soldier.

Tifa's seem to ring at the girl's shrill voice. She was so high-pitched. Tifa patted the bed some more until she faded out.

A couple hours had passed and Tifa had reopened her eyes once again. The doctor this time had been inspecting her condition.

"Hello Ms. Lockhart" the doctor smiled. "I'm doctor Takisun" he spoke, "seems like your condition seems to be fluctuating. You're a weak girl right now, so don't worry, I'll take good care of you"

Tifa tried to speak, asking him for water. But he couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry my dear, what are you saying?" he asked.

But no matter how many times she tried to show him, he couldn't understand. The young girl who had spotted Tifa's awakening, observed Tifa's mouth formations

It sounded like she was saying, "water" she speaks.

Tifa looks at the girl in hope.

"You want water?" the doctor asks.

Tifa nods.

"Of course, you must be so thirsty"

He lifts her up gently and asks the girl to place the water on her lips. Gently the young maid guides the cup to the sick woman. Tifa drinks and her throat is so parched it hurts to swallow. Tears fall down her cheek.

"Oh my, don't cry" the doctor pleads.

"Yuffie get me a tissue" the doctor orders.

Yuffie as she's called, did so. The doctor gently wiped Tifa's tears away. Tifa lied there feeling like even though this was suppose to be help: a doctor prodding himself to help her recover, it was all a matter of trying to recuperate her to extort her priceless information. Tifa saddens at that thought. She wished she wasn't here anymore.

Tifa stayed awake for hours, until her voice returned. Her voice was raspy but she could still speak just so much. She had lost some weight, but nothing to talk about.

"I'm going to leave you for a moment Tifa, but Yuffie here will keep you company" the doctor says sounding Tifa with his stethoscope. She nods.

The doctor leaves and Yuffie comes to her side, giving a small smile.

"Hi…" Yuffie spoke.

"Hi" Tifa whispers.

"I'm Yuffie" she smiles.

"Tifa"

"I know who you are. Everybody knows who you are. You're that princess from Red Hearts aren't you?" she asked in a hyper manner.

Tifa cocks her head to the side, "princess?"

"Well you are a princess aren't you?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa smiled, "no… I'm not"

"Hmm… wondered where I heard that from."

"Yuffie" Tifa speaks

"Yes?"

"How long have I been… urh, out for?" Tifa asked concerned.

"A couple days" her words seem to surprise Tifa, "probably four or five…"

"Hmm" Thinks Tifa, she wondered what the devils did while she was asleep.

"You were sick pretty bad Tifa" Yuffie said, with short cute hair Tifa would figure she was only 17.

"What was I sick with?"

Yuffie pulls a stool toward Tifa's bed and sits down, "exertion mainly. The doctor figured you might have stressed yourself out. But doctor Takisun is the best, he can heal anyone." Yuffie smiled.

"Who are you, you don't look like a normal maid, no offense" Tifa asked.

Yuffie chuckled. "None taken. I'm an assistant nurse and a maid for the fallen soldiers. I don't really have the regular duty as those stuck up maids upstairs, but I have more privileges, like sometimes I go in the kitchen and those threats Master Shinra and his officials eat for their meetings, I get a whole bunch. Sometimes" Yuffie whispers looking around, "I even steal them" she puts her hand over her mouth and laugh.

Tifa laughed to herself.

"Oh you should try some Tifa, they're delicious." Yuffie laughs.

Tifa could tell this girl here was a nice person. She didn't come off as someone being wired to say these things, nor did she come off as a snob like Scarlett or with devious intentions like Sephiroth. Speaking of Sephiroth, a series of flashbacks came back to her, she remembered why she was here.

Tifa sours.

"Tifa?" Yuffie asks concerned.

She doesn't respond, she just looks out the window.

Yuffie looks down trying to think about what could make Tifa stop smiling or even laughing and she finds it.

"You must think we're all the same way. Warlord to maid, we all hate Red Hearts" Yuffie speaks.

Tifa slowly turns and spares Yuffie a reverent expression.

"Your leaders leave me nothing to believe. They bound and hurt me. I don't know who to trust." Tifa whispers.

"I guess I wouldn't blame you." Yuffie added flatly.

Tifa was taken back by that, instead of Yuffie reverting it or even denying it, she agreed. Queer, thought Tifa.

"If it's any consolation Tifa, if it means an ounce of anything, war carries victims who don't always play the part, but pay the part" Yuffie speaks.

Her words reminded her of the innocent people dead. They didn't actively involve themselves in the war, but they paid the ultimate price in blood notes. Tifa never thought about it from the perspective of workers who were brought into the system. Some of them were trying to make a living, others had no choice, but was it truly their fault? Yes, and no. For now, looking at Yuffie, she imagined her not having much of a choice. She still seems so bright and free spirited, and she was glad her spirit was not crushed to evil of Black Crescents.

"I guess you're right Yuffie" Tifa smiles.

"See… even if you didn't expect it Tifa… you can still have friends, amidst the odds" Yuffie said very blatantly, her words even out of line. A sure sentence to death if they ever heard her. But her veracity and child-like behaviour made it something to expect in her, to not expect it would be a bigger shame.

Tifa didn't know if she could hold on to a friend. After all, everyone here seems to wear two-faces. She couldn't expect that the only female who spoke to her was a good person, just because they said so.

Yuffie pats Tifa hand, "its okay Tifa, you don't need to believe me just yet. But I'm glad though, that I made a new friend" she smiles.

Tifa gave a small smile. Tifa had to admit, maybe she was naïve, maybe she was being fooled, whatever way it came, Tifa allowed herself to relax. Yuffie didn't appear to her as an enemy, even though she could be one, but her behaviour, and the air and free spiritedness, just doesn't suit the portfolio of someone controlled.

"Thanks" Tifa appreciated Yuffie giving her time to examine the game-play. It was only fair.

"Oh, do you know General Sephiroth?" Yuffie asks.

His name seem to make Tifa pale and her face felt like cracking. She hated him with a passion and vengeance. The bloody cur had to die in hell

"I don't wish to speak about that demon" Tifa pleads.

"Oh… I see" Yuffie nods her head, "it's just he left something for you"

Tifa at first doesn't care. There was nothing he could give her that would make her feel better. Besides, was the great high ass General saying sorry through gifts? Sad, thought Tifa.

"He came to visit you twice and seem urgent to give you this" Yuffie holds a small box in her hand. Tifa slowly turns and examines a small white box. Yuffie places it in Tifa's hand. Tifa slowly opens the box and is amazed to see…

"Wow…" are the only words Tifa could mutter.

Taking out what seems to be tear-dropped pearl earrings, Tifa smiles.

"Wow" Yuffie repeats. "They're beautiful"

"He bought you those?" she asked.

"Ha, he wishes" Tifa speaks. "These my dear" Tifa seems so very happy at her earrings. "Are my mother's earrings. I'm surprised they salvaged them. They burnt my carriages to dust. It's amazing they recovered it"

"I'll say. Usually salvaging jewelry or anything precious, goes through months of scrutiny before it returns to prisoners. Trust me, the magic he pulled off to get those earrings was either fierce with the council or he didn't show them at all. If he didn't show them, Sephiroth could be reprimanded for a criminal offense" Yuffie sputtered.

Tifa listened to Yuffie, amazed at the bureaucracy it took for simple trinkets like jewelry to be returned to their owners. Black Crescents never cease to amaze her. Still, it was amazing thought Tifa. Why would Sephiroth return her earrings? Did he feel bad for what he did, did he just find them and figured they were hers, or did he purposely keep them with him all this time for a moment like this?

Tifa didn't know.

"How do you know so much about your own laws? It's fascinating, I think you're the only person in my assistants (to mean maids) who knows so much about their own laws." Tifa said.

"Oh" Yuffie smiles, "it's my father, he was a great soldier in Black Crescents. One of the best, he really believed in making good politics for Black Crescents, so I guess he had to know about all the different laws. I kind of took that from my father" she spoke.

"I see…" Tifa yawns, feeling a tiredness come over her.

"I'm sorry, I must have bored you with all our crappy laws" Yuffie chimed.

"Not at all Yuffie, you don't bore me. Surprisingly you're one of the few people I feel 'not' bored listening to" Tifa giggled.

"That's great" Yuffie smiled.

_To be continued…_


	7. To reprimand in Blood

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 7: To reprimand in blood

* * *

It was five o' clock that morning and the sky seem to be in a frenzy of grey and black clouds. The sun never seems to shine here, and why should it thought the young woman. She looked around and all she could see were sleeping faces in the infirmary. ECG machines beeped and the constant beeping induces a sort of irritation after a while. Tifa looked down at her wrist and saw the intravenous-drips plugged into her skin for the last five days. The liquid had been her only way of getting nourishment in her body. Still, thought Tifa, she felt awfully weak.

Maybe it was this place, all the cultures and people that ebbed at her. The environment and laws that came were so different from the ones back home. According to Yuffie, Black Crescents were known inside out for their bureaucracy. Tifa had to admit she got too much _air _here and it was really driving her insane. Everything was so different, and she asked herself: how could I ever get accustom to that?

For as long as Tifa knew herself, she didn't welcome new things easily. Especially when it seems to affect people. Things like pacifism and martial arts had been her ways of expressing her love and anger simultaneously. If it made any sense, the loss of her mother, her people and now her father, had left scars so deep time could not heal. The things that the people here had done to her - hurt her and her people, even made the reason of wanting to leave that more urgent and required. But unfortunately… 'how unfortunate…I'm trapped.'

Sighing yet another time, Tifa looked out the window. Tifa didn't want to be here anymore, nor did she want to be weak, especially when she was a Lockhart that had to be strong. A figment of her mother appears to her, she walks to the window and touches the glass in dread. She smiles lightly and then walks through the window.

Tifa didn't grow startled. Her mother sometimes visited her, or was it Tifa made up the whole thing. However it was, her mother's apparition appearing like that was often for a good reason. She always lifted Tifa's spirits and the strength in her mother, was always something admirable.

'I don't want to weak anymore. No more of that' Pulling at her drips, she winced as she slowly eased the needle out her hand. Small drips of blood oozed out but Tifa didn't mind. Pushing the drip away, Tifa took a tissue and some tape and placed it over the small wound. Tifa tried pushing herself off the bed, but crap, she couldn't move.

She was too weak. 'I need to try again'

This time she tried, and pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Tifa felt as if she was going to fall off the bed. She just didn't have the strength she wanted. It would come soon, but when. She didn't want to be sick and weak, not during the war. Everyone around her had a place yet hers was not defined. 'Why do I have to be the weak one?'

"Somebody" Tifa sobbed, knowing she would fall.

It seem no one heard her. Tifa was slowly slipping off the bed and she imagined her fall would be hard. She expected to fall, but arms from behind placed her back on the bed. Tifa turned to see the familiar face of the doctor.

"Ms. Lockhart, what happened?" he asked concerned.

He saw the drips out her hand and grew worried. He was about to put the drip back in hand but Tifa shook her head, "please, no more…I don't want to be in the health bay anymore…" she pleaded.

"But Ms. Lockhart" he was about to start

"No… I've been here too long, let me recover somewhere else. When I stay here I feel the hurt and pain of these warriors on myself. Please, I don't want to see anymore people, even if they aren't mine, die …" she begged.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do" he patted her hand.

"Thank you"

* * *

Rufus Shinra was in ire when he read the morning's report. In all his years of being a ruler, he had never heard a report so slanderous and absurd that it belong to Black Crescents. Black Crescents was a well established organization, prided with great soldiers, machinery and technology, and had the world's finest armadas. Of course, that didn't scare outsiders though it should, but Black Crescents had afforded itself many enemies, which all seem to work in cohorts with the mighty Red Hearts.

The mission yesterday, of sending Delta A and B into the Western Province of Red Hearts, should have been a success for Black Crescents, after all their mission had been in stealth mode, yet the report he just read had been the most despicable thing he read in a long time, this coming from Commander Scarlett.

Rufus folded his arms, placing a hand under his chin in thought. The blows Delta B had suffered was embarrassing making Rufus want to snarl every time he saw Scarlett or read the report. As a result, he held a massive meeting in the head quarters, waiting for his two key players to arrive, coming through his door had been Scarlett who couldn't bring herself to look at Rufus or any other major official, behind her was General Sephiroth who looked proudly up, with not an emotion on his face. They all gathered and began.

Everyone looked at Rufus who had grabbed a lock of his hair and seem to wander off confusedly. Velrog sorted his throat hoping his son would begin, but Rufus did not respond. Rufus eased the report over the table to Scarlett, who trembled just so lightly. She had never seen Rufus this angry toward her, and wasn't sure what he would do.

"What is this Scarlett?" he asked in a quiet voice, trying not to sound angry. But his eyes gave it away.

"Sir, before I begin-"

"Uh, uh, uh… I don't want to hear you begin Scarlett" he paused in a gentle voice, "I want you tell ME WHAT THAT SHITTT IS!" he shouted at her.

Scarlett jumped. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"I …" she began, her words crumbling.

"Yes my dear, can't hear you too well" Rufus got up approaching her.

Scarlett didn't know if he approaching her was such a good idea.

"Why are my soldiers from the Delta B dead Scarlett?" he asked. He opened the report and read, "says here, 45 soldiers have been killed. Do explain" he said leaning in behind her.

"I had never been coordinated to take care of two factions, Delta A being much larger than B." she spoke, "its only because General Sephiroth slid his duty to me, that I ended up with two very large factions which I had no control over. Delta A is impossible to control" she spoke…

"I slid my duty?" a new voice interrupts. It was General Sephiroth's. He stared at her with icy green eyes.

"Scarlett, General Sephiroth did not slide his duty. He was relieved for the afternoon in a meeting with us. This duty to control both factions was your responsibility. You are a Commander and should be fully capable of handling two actions. Besides, it isn't Delta A whose members are dead, it is your soldiers, MY SOLDIERS who are dead because you can't handle your job?"

He removed himself from her.

"Red Hearts knows we're active and now with Scarlett's plunder, we all suffer a great loss and an embarrassment. Now, we have to be five times more clever, with true game players taking the rightful dispositions. As of now, I am swapping people's duties from the lowest to highest rank. We begin with you Scarlett, as of now your duty as a Commander is relieved of you" he spoke, "you will be a higher soldier for Delta B" he spoke, "Commander Tsung, you will be relieved of your duty and be positioned as General Tsung. General Anthony, Marcus, Vaga, Cieron, and Shaun, will all be relieved of their dispositions and be promoted to Commanders of my war. Admirals in charge of my ships will also become Generals. Admiral Celia and Vesh, you will become my Major Generals for my armadas, and last but not least, the council has decided to relieve General Sephiroth of his disposition" he paused.

Sephiroth did not flinch on Rufus' words. He knew the statement wasn't finish.

"As of now, all of you are under the supervisory of Third Star Ranking General Sephiroth, the highest disposition after me. Of course Sephiroth, feel free to latch on the General title if you like it" Rufus spoke.

"This afternoon, I want all my Generals to be present for a very important meeting. No exceptions" he paused, "now lets discuss this letter from Red Hearts…I'm interested in what you people think"

* * *

Tifa had been moved to Sephiroth's room early that morning, after the request she had put in with the doctor. All day she just slept on Sephiroth's couch, tired and worn out. It had been around 2: 15 pm, she woke up to the sound of rain. Tifa yawned, stretching her tired body. Rubbing her eyes, she suddenly notices where she is. Lifting her head up, she looks around. She was back in Sephiroth's room. She smiled, anywhere besides that infirmary. Smoothing her cheek on the pillow, she felt honestly happy, even if it was Sephiroth's apartment.

Tifa noticed that Sephiroth's door was open and on the outside there was a huge line-up of soldiers. She wondered what was going on. Tifa turned from looking at the soldiers and refocused to her orange juice in front of her. She was so happy she could drink stuff now. Leaning forward just so much, she felt a lance in her hand. She ignored the pain and continued to lean forward only to have her hand hold the cup and freeze. Immediately her morning's juice fell. Tifa sadden dramatically, looking at the dripping juice falling to the floor. Tifa shouted.

She really wanted her juice. It was her voice that attracted some of the young soldiers who were awaiting their leaders in the great hall; they wandered off with their curiosity spiked in advent of the new prisoner. Many of the soldiers, if not everyone, knew who Tifa was, they didn't think she would be in General Sephiroth's room. Three of the young soldiers, entered the room, amazed at the beautiful young woman sleeping on Sephiroth's couch. One of the soldiers told the other to lock the door, as they might be doing _things_ to her.

Tifa yawned again, closing her eyes unaware people were in the room. One of the soldiers slowly drew in on her and had to examine her. She was quite a beauty thought the boy, who couldn't help touching her cheek. Immediately Tifa's eyes flickered open. Fear storms her body and one of the young soldier's are quick to cover her mouth before she makes a scene.

"Hey baby… aren't you beautiful" the young soldier touches her cheek and trials his touch down her arms. Tifa saw the other one join in in touching her. Tifa cried, shaking her head for them to stop. They were taking advantage of her when she was sick, how could they be so evil, and sick?

She thrashed, but that only made them more excited and angry to do what they wanted to do. One of boy's trailed his hands to the edge of her dress, and slowly began lifting it up. Tifa screamed, but her screams were muffled.

"Shh, baby, it won't hurt if you shut up"

Tifa looked around frantically, trying to find something to bring attention to the room. Instead all she could find was the glass cup on her table. Clutching it firmly, she lifted the cup and smashed it into the boy who held down her mouth. Immediately he stumbles back and Tifa screams out as loud as she could.

"You stupid bitch!" the boy shouted, slapping Tifa across her cheek. Tifa feels the painful sensation, but doesn't stop screaming. Immediately the door is flung open, and the three soldiers scramble, leaving the young girl to bawl.

A few maids run into Tifa's aid attending to her, but she screamed some more. Hating the kind of people around her. She bawls not wanting anyone to touch her. They were all snakes.

Seeing blood on her lips, the maids grew alarm. An elder maid enters the room and is informed from one of the younger maids the situation. She looks at Tifa sympathetically.

"It'll only take a minute" she spoke…

* * *

Tifa sits on Sephiroth's couch hiding her face, no matter how many times the maids pleaded to clean the blood from her lips, but she wouldn't give in. Instead she just pushed them away, shouting at them to leave her.

One of the maids brings Tifa a wheelchair, and at first is confused at it and asks the maid, "why did you bring me a wheelchair?"

"Lord Shinra has heard about this situation, he would like to apologize for it" the young maid spoke.

"Look, I don't want to go by that freak" the maids gasp.

"Ms. Lockhart, I would advise you not to say those words in Lord Shinra's presence. He's in a very bad mood, declining him could be very bad for us" the maid says, "I assure you, all will be fine"

Tifa at first doesn't do anything but sigh, and then with help, is helped into the wheelchair. She is rolled out into the great hall, where all the major officials stand awaiting her presence. Rufus sits standing straightly, his face straight with a sort of anger she never saw in him. The young maid places her adjacent of Rufus, who looks at her and doesn't smile but trials his eyes to her body.

"Did they do anything?" he asks…

Tifa nods. "They just touched me"

The words seem to burst a nerve in Rufus' head. But he was good at keeping his composure poised. He passes a hand through his hair, and looks down. This was not a good day, he noted. First Scarlett and now his soldiers were interfering with his prisoner.

"Who is responsible for touching Ms. Lockhart here?"

Sephiroth walks in late, confused at the gathering of officials and soldiers. He turns to Velrog, who gives a small briefing on the situation. Sephiroth looks at Tifa, who is at the opposite side of the building. She was in a wheelchair…

No one comes out of the crowd, no one responds.

"Come now gentlemen, is this how we treat our guests?" Rufus asks, becoming tired of his soldiers.

But still no response, not even a tremble from the weak. Pity, pity.

"Tifa…" he turns to her, "do you recall how these…animals, looked?" he asked

Tifa nodded.

"Really?" Rufus seems to lighten up on her words, surprised she would remember them so vividly.

"Can you point for me, the soldiers that took advantage of you" he spoke.

Tifa at first isn't sure if she should, but she remembers the things they did to her. How intruded and vulgar, and sickening it felt to be taken advantage of especially when she was ill. Nobody deserved to go through that, even if it was for a short time, so Tifa decided to act.

She pointed her finger, straightly at a soldier in the fourth row.

"Come forward, you know who you are…" Rufus spoke. The soldier, is the same young boy that held down her mouth. He even had faint cuts across his face, from the broken glass she slammed into her face. She looks around the room again, and points to another who is also, in the fourth row not too far from the previous one.

He too comes out the crowd wearing a head in defeat, he stands next to the other soldier.

Now all that is left is one more soldier. Tifa looks around, trying to find the other. But where ever he was, he was hiding good from her. Then she spots him in the 6th row looking away from her.

"That's the last one" she points.

The soldier comes out of the crowd and stands beside the other two soldiers.

Rufus grits his teeth for a moment, wondering if these soldiers were really his.

"You've insulted this lovely lady here… have you animals anything to say to her?" Rufus asks.

"We apologize" they apologized.

"Why did you do it?" Rufus asked, "you specifically know the law that is mandated in these walls. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that touching a young woman, or women for that matter is by the council a criminal offense where the penalties fluctuate accordingly." He paused, "but because you've not only taken advantage of my guest, you took advantage of her when she was recovering and defenseless… honestly, what punishment do you think you deserve?" he asked.

"You" he points to the first boy, "apologize to Ms. Lockhart"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lockhart, I'm very very sorry"

Rufus takes the soldier's sword, and in a fluent moment, slashes the boy's head off. Tifa freezes, she couldn't believe he did that.

"Apologize to the lady" Rufus order.

The young boy apologizes, and like the other Rufus slashes the boy, killing him without a single thought to hinder him.

"S-Stop it…" Tifa shouts at Rufus.

Rufus looks at her. "Why are you stopping me Tifa, these men do not deserve life after the things they have done. They made me so very angry"

"P-Please… d-don't kill him" she begged.

"Life and death here in Black Crescents is decided for men with broken actions and spineless bodies" he gritted his teeth, looking at the last soldier in hate. He circled him, not sure what he should do.

"Tell me friend, how would you like to die?" Rufus bitterly asks.

"Milord, I'm sorry, I'll never do such a thing again"

Rufus is so angry at all the news he's heard today that he just can't bear it. Slamming his kodachi into the boy's face. Tifa holds down her mouth to contain her shock.

"And understand all you. If anyone touches her or any woman of Black Crescents the penalty is death. Do you people understand me?" he shouts to the mighty army in front of him.

"Dismissed"

_To be continued…_


	8. Discovering new truths

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 8: Discovering new truths

* * *

I awake and feel the dark all around me. Day hasn't come yet. I try to picture the time on the clock. It must have been very early or extremely late, whatever the hour, my eyes would not close, when so much seems to be going on in my mind. I could hear the silent ticking of the clock in the dead of the night, its constant ticking never ending.

I hadn't thought about a way how to escape this wretched place, but the more I kept fixated, the more the people around me, strangely… grew on me. It was kind of strange to admit, that people who aren't your friends, embraced by different cultures, could be so friendly. I would have to admit, even though Rufus Shinra had been a crazy satyr, he strangely… was the only positive thing. He looked out for me, tried at times to have me safe and comfortable. But his intentions I knew.

I remembered how angry he was after he found out what the young perverted soldiers did. I knew he was mildly psychotic, but I didn't think him capable of doing such horrible things. The fear returns to me as I recalled their deaths.

'I want to go home' I confessed.

I lie there on the couch, wondering what tomorrow would bring, hopefully something good.

Yawning my eyes slowly close on me.

* * *

Sephiroth eased through the papers looking at the latest victims lost. This new management they were going through showed terrible results. Of course, Shinra was the type of air-headed fellow, who didn't listen much, just rapped a lot. Taking a sip of his morning's coffee, Sephiroth studied an interesting part of the report, that if he didn't know any better from his army years, he would say the report in front of him was from a different enemy. Not Red Hearts as they were supposing. Confused that Black Crescents had another major antagonist, he studied the data a little more before digging up into old archives to retrieve similar data in his hand.

Red Hearts was powerful thought Sephiroth, but they didn't have the type technology the recent attack made plausible. It was either Red Hearts was outsourcing technology from an external organization to deal with the technology aspect, or they took into more dexterous and ambitious ploys involving technology. Either way, Sephiroth did see an archive – once upon a time, with this same information. It's funny how life repeats itself almost in the same uncanny way.

"Good morning, General" calls a voice.

Sephiroth didn't respond or avert his attention to the person. He was quite engrossed in a break-through of information, the last thing he wanted was someone greeting him and destroying his train of thought.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir" speaks this voice again.

"I'm busy" were Sephiroth's only words.

"I'm aware sir, but Lord Shinra has requested you to wear these new apparels." He placed down a black army suit, with a blue box on top of it.

"As a Third Star General, you are required to wear the apparel of one. Good day sir" the voice spoke and then left.

'Finally' Thought Sephiroth. Sephiroth paid no attention to the new clothing provided, but instead concerned himself with a far greater threat. Sephiroth eased his fingers over the lines and smirked when he saw the black print read bold - Mack Knights. He had remembered them from a very long time and was concerned about their whereabouts 4 years ago, but nobody seem to care. Now, they've returned joining alliances with Red Hearts. But it was still strange. They were an independent body who specialized in mechanical engineering and technology, so when exactly did they grow on the idea of merging with an organization like Red Hearts. Sephiroth thought, 'it doesn't make sense'

Unless… 'Mack Knights are using Red Hearts' Sephiroth laughed to himself. 'The fools'

Closing the folder, he leaned back into his chair, and wondered how Red Hearts could be so foolish to as to allow an organization almost as tyrannical as probably Black Crescents to merge with it. Something smelled fishy…

Sephiroth shook his head, it didn't matter now. Now he understood what the council looks past. Allowing his eyes to fall on the blue box, Sephiroth took in the sight of his black uniform. The new one required of him to wear. He sighed. He hated new clothes that came with new dispositions.

Sephiroth stands up and advances to his new apparel. He lifts them up only to sneer at the fanciness involved.

He could try to quarrel with the council for this one, but surely they'd discard it. He might as well get fitted into his new clothes before the council threw a fit.

* * *

A gentle voice wakes Tifa from her slumber. It's soft and gentle, it's not rash and deep, like a man (no offense).

Tifa turns to her side and welcomes the sight of Yuffie. She waved happily.

"Hi Tifa" she chirped, "brought you some breakfast" she smiled, displaying a mouth watering breakfast platter of eggs, and bacon and toasts with jam, and orange juice.

Tifa slowly got up, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"It looks so nice, I almost don't want to eat it" Tifa laughs.

"Yeh it does" she smiled, "guess what?"

"What?" Tifa asks, picking up her juice and drinking some.

"After yesterday, Lord Shinra decided to have you fixed to Sephiroth's room permanently, where you'll be over watched by one maid, and 2 guards, senior guards that is. They're on either side of your door. Since I've help treat your condition, the doctor put in a good word for me that they in fact have granted me the disposition of taking care of you" Yuffie smiled. "And tada, here I am" she gave a thumbs up.

Tifa giggled.

"So do you like your breakfast?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh of course I do. I admit it's a bit tough to eat food after such a long time, but I'll get back into the groove" Tifa spoke.

"But I can't stay with you all day Tifa, that's the only problem. Lord Shinra has granted me short time periods with you as I'm required in sick bay" Yuffie spoke.

Tifa saddened, but she understood, I guess it was fair.

"So I see you're still wearing your earrings" Yuffie spoke.

Tifa had completely forgotten about them. Touching her ears she felt her mother's earrings.

"Yes I absolutely love them. My father gave my mother these when they got married. They're very special to me" Tifa smiled.

Yuffie smiled.

"I haven't been able to speak with…" she paused, "to speak with Sephiroth. I wanted to know how he retrieved them." Tifa spoke.

"Knowing him, he'll never say" Yuffie spoke. Imitating Sephiroth with a stern face and outright chest. Tifa giggled.

"He's been promoted, you know" Yuffie spoke, taking a small berry from the tray of berries she brought for Tifa.

"Promoted?" Tifa arched a brow confused.

"Yup. They say Scarlett messed up big time. She got her whole unit killed. If you ask me, she deserves it. But Sephiroth got promoted because of the exceptional work he provided the council." She spoke

"What did he get promoted to?"

"Third star General, the highest role ever given to someone as young as say Sephiroth. He's one tier of authority beneath Shinra." She paused to take another berry, "pretty powerful guy"

"Impressive" Tifa paused, "how old is Sephiroth?" Tifa asked.

"Interested in him?" Yuffie kid around, surprised Tifa's cheeks went as red as they did. Tifa couldn't believe Yuffie said that, muchless her cheeks were red.

It was in a quick movement, the door opened to the devil himself. Standing up tall, in what seem to be a new uniform, Tifa had to admit, it was quite…_suited_ for him.

It had been a black uniform, with gold buttons. The tunic Chinese top was unbuttoned. The badges on his clothes were numerous. She had never seen so many badges and medallions of honour and status on someone. His silver hair seems to contrast amazingly against his black uniform. Sephiroth even wore new classy black shoes. Tifa snickered in her mind, considering how the pompous jerk felt when he had to get rid of his old clothes.

He enters his room with his long Masamune held in his back gloved hands. Everything around Sephiroth seem more official now, but Tifa couldn't lie, he fit the bill. Even if she hated him.

"Congratulations, Sephiroth on becoming third star General" Tifa spoke softly, biting on a small berry.

Sephiroth stopped, he wasn't sure if she meant it, or she was being condescending. He entered his room taking something and then left.

"I need to speak with you, Sephiroth" Tifa spoke. But he didn't listen, instead he left his room quietly out as he came in.

"Damn" Tifa cursed under her breath.

"Wow, he looks so hott in that outfit" Yuffie couldn't help myself, "look, I'm sorry. I just have a weakness for soldiers in uniforms." She spoke.

"And you think I like him?" Tifa sarcastically asked.

"Oh I know you like him" Yuffie didn't sound like she was joking anymore. "I see it in your eyes"

The both stared at each other and then laughed.

"Funny Yuffie, funny"

"He's 27. He was the youngest General and the 1st prodigy soldier called SOLDIER." She spoke.

"What do you mean, SOLDIER?"

"SOLDIER, was a group of Soldiers, world class trained in the barren lands of Avalante. Shinra Corporation thinks they own the idea and literal inception called SOLDIER, but SOLDIER is independent of Shinra. Sephiroth had been a young boy there, with impressive power. He became a General at the age 14. Yes, I know how that sounds, but these are the facts. For 8 years, he worked with different corporations, intelligence organizations, and most of what's he's done is not known. Many say Sephiroth is a mercenary hired by the highest bidder to do dirty work, but then he's been here for the last five years, and has been an exceptional soldier. There's nobody as strong as Sephiroth and nobody as feared either. Most people think Sephiroth is a mere myth or legend, but he's very much real" she spoke…

"SOLDIER… so it's an interesting breed of high class soldiers. What will this world think of next?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa I hope you don't tell anyone what I say. I could easily be… put in the dungeons for what I told you" Yuffie spoke.

"Of course Yuffie, I understand. Who am I going to tell, Sephiroth?" she mocked.

"Thanks"

"So Scarlett made a mess of things, huh?" Tifa asked drinking the last of her orange juice out.

"Yes she did. She's a laughing stock here at Black Crescents. Rumour has it, she's not getting any sugar from Rufus" Yuffie laughed.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"Well, I mean, I guess…well, you see everyone speculates that Rufus and Scarlett are together. But I call it for what it truly is, a lustful relationship. Rufus adores, craves and must have beautiful women around him, hence Scarlett and to some sense, you" Yuffie spoke.

"Humph! He's sick" Tifa shakes her head

"Yeah, well Scarlett absolutely adores him. Whatever the reason, the woman is fanatically in love with him" Yuffie spoke.

"She has bad tastes in boyfriends" Tifa spoke.

"Maybe" Yuffie spoke, "so do you have a boyfriend back home Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa wondered if she should talk about these things. I mean, did it really hurt to talk about things like boyfriends and people back home. Yuffie had already said a mouthful, about all kinds of things, if she chose to blackmail Tifa, Tifa could easily revert it by the things Yuffie had said. Again Tifa was faced with the horrid predicament of wondering should she tell or not, should she trust or not. She didn't know.

"Hey, it's okay" Yuffie spoke, shaking her head and understanding.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Tifa sighed

"It's okay, it's okay." Yuffie uneasily laughed, "I understand you don't trust anyone. Please, don't let me push you into decisions you'll hate later on" she spoke. "Oh well, look at the time, I guess I should get going"

'Great' Thought Tifa. The only friend she had, she was pushing away because of her insecurities. She didn't want her insecurities to dictate her life. She wanted to have a friend, at least one. Tifa shook her head. Yuffie had been so terribly nice to her, and here she was pushing her away.

"Please, don't go" Tifa pleaded…

"No, no, I should get going. Lord Shinra says I should return to my duty as soon as possible" Yuffie spoke.

"Please…stay" Tifa begged, her eyes showing a sort of sincerity, that Yuffie had to swallow back to.

She sat down, and drew a sigh.

"I was suppose to be married two years ago" Tifa spoke, wringing her fingers, uncomfortably.

"I was very much in love with my lover…" Tifa whispered, "but apparently, he felt he didn't deserve me, so he wandered away"

"Oh my gosh. That's so heartbreaking" Yuffie placed a hand over her mouth.

"It's fine." she gave a small smile, "I got over him you know. I mean, it's not easy to tell your heart to stop loving, but I convinced myself if I kept moving the pace I was…I'd go insane" Tifa confessed.

"What a jerk though"

"I guess…that's the frightening thing about relationships, and marriage" Tifa spoke

"What was his name Tifa?"

Tifa looked out the windows giving a forlorn expression, "Cloud" "Cloud Strife"

"I've been in love too you know" Yuffie tried to change the topic. Tifa wiped a stray tear away and looked at Yuffie incredulously.

"You have? You seem so young for that sort of thing" Tifa spoke.

"Hey I'm not that young you know. I'm sure I'm probably older than you" Yuffie tried to sound big-of-herself.

"I'm 23…" Tifa spoke

"Okay, so maybe I'm not older than you. But I look older than you"

The girls laughed.

"So who did you fall for?"

"I fell for amazingly, an ex- Black Crescents Commander. His name was Commander Vincent Valentine, oh gosh Tifa. He was amazingly gorgeous. Great guy too, kind of icy though. Reminds me to heck of Sephiroth, except he's cuter" Yuffie day-dreamed.

"Interesting. Are Generals and Commanders quite popular with the ladies here?" asked Tifa.

"You'd need more fingers by the figures I could call. There are so many women who fall in love with these generals, commanders, admirals and lieutenants. Of course, they never seem to know, some do, but others like say Vincent would never know, and if he did he'd never push into a relationship. But yes Tifa, they're very popular" she smirked.

"Who would you say is the favourite among the ladies? Please don't say that psycho Shinra" Tifa pleaded.

Yuffie laughed, "Rufus Shinra is hands off material thanks to Scarlett. But I'd say for a free bachelor, who's independent, fierce, strong and good looking, probably General Tsung" Yuffie spoke.

"Why not Sephiroth?" asks Tifa.

"His attitude is horrible. He's a workaholic, and he's very cold and demeaning and that seems to drive the ladies away from him." Yuffie laughed, "I don't believe I've ever seen a woman with Sephiroth, muchless in his room. You might be the one" Yuffie kidded.

Tifa flung a pillow into Yuffie's head.

"Would you stop already. Besides, I don't like him Yuffie. He's disgraceful and horrible. He's the last man I would want to be with." Tifa suddenly changed her friendly attitude to something colder.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Like is an understatement. The man is evil Yuffie. He killed my people in the dungeons" Tifa winced at the thought.

"Huh?" Yuffie was confused.

"He said he killed my people, my maids, my soldiers, my entourage, he killed them all, all for his selfish sick pleasures" Tifa spoke.

Yuffie gave Tifa a quizzical look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tifa asked.

"I'm thinking. I – I don't think you're right Tifa" Yuffie began.

"Right about what, he's evil or ..what?"

"No, I mean the killing of the prisoners in the dungeon. That's not the duty of a General, Tifa. Sephiroth is the highest ranked General in Black Crescents. He just can't take up menial jobs like killing prisoners unless he has permission from the council, even then, they have men to do jobs like that. They're executioners, and your people weren't killed by Sephiroth" she assured, "I know the laws Tifa that govern this place almost to the back of my hand. I don't think he's telling you the truth" she spoke.

"Then why would he lie to me? To get me more aggravated, to hate him some more?" Tifa asked confused.

"I don't know…"

"Hmm… odd" thought Tifa… 'very odd'

_To be continued…_


	9. Black and white silhouettes

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 9: Black and white silhouettes.

* * *

"Good morning council members" spoke the voice of Rufus Shinra.

"Good morning" they responded aptly, looking on tentatively at him. "I'm please to say that General Sephiroth, has untwined a puzzle for us, which remains a pivotal move against Red Hearts. General" he pointed at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth nodded.

"As it's been drawn to my attention as the newly founded General, I've been given the full access to the archives unit, which I have requested to use for the past 2 years. As such, yesterday I unfolded a mystery. It seems that we have an old nemesis joined forces with Red Hearts. Apparently, 4 years ago there was a terrible battle here at Black Crescents known as the Red Day. The villain responsible had been Mack Knights, a small organization that prides itself in the latest technology available." He flips on a projector showing images of the organization and its plant.

"Mack Knights, has been responsible for major cyber attacks, as well as technological war machinery. The most advance to ever be created" he shows a recent image of a battle armada. Rufus blinks back, amazed they had an armada.

"Now apparently, the attack we had earlier on this week, carried out by high ranking soldier Scarlett Raine, was a matter of a gimmick. Red Hearts has outsourced the technologies of Mack Knights, where they placed a movement sensitive sensor on the outer perimeter of the Western Province as seen on the projector"

"The sensor, trips off laser machines that are located to the mouth of each watch tower on the Western side. It also sounds a siren immediately drawing attention to the Black Crescent factions. Because Delta B, was not trained by my expertise, they could not have known about EMP machines being used to discharge a faint electro-magnetic surge throughout the environment to trip off sensors or any electric machine. As a result, Delta B, moved in and was annihilated almost immediately" he shows a picture of the deaths.

"I believe however, that from the research provided through archives, from prisoners and from my intuition, that Mack Knights are using Red Hearts and not the other way around. Now we can do this two ways. We can allow Mack Knights to destroy Red Hearts for us internally, or personally my favourite, we can squash their operations, salvage their technology and bring them back to base for use. By destroying Mack Knights, Red Hearts is a sitting duck when it comes to our new technological advancements, courtesy of Mack Knights. I leave this decision for the council board to decide" he ended.

"Excellent work, General Sephiroth. But I think I'll agree with you. If we can use Mack Knights technology against Red Hearts, then we'll have a Red Day of our own" Velrog spoke.

Everyone agreed, speaking in whispers and nodding to the next. Sephiroth smirked.

The council deliberated for a couple of minutes, selecting the second option of raiding Mack Knights.

"We should raid now.." were the words of Rufus

"Don't be too hasty Shinra" Sephiroth spurt.

Rufus sighs, "I want this technology Sephiroth and nobody wants Red Hearts down as much as me. Order Delta C to leave now, General Tsung you may take any commander you require to fulfill this plan. I want this done by 1900 hours. Nothing later." Rufus spoke.

"My son, don't you think you're being too rash?" asked Velrog.

"No father, and if anybody asks me that again I'll kill them" Rufus spat.

Rufus rubbed his sore temples.

"Any information from the Lockhart girl?" asks one of the elder generals.

"Not yet" Rufus pauses. "She's still recovering, but soon we'll get some information out of her, I may even entrust this duty to you General Sephiroth" he paused to see Sephiroth's expression.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed something cold.

"I must say Shinra, I don't enjoy the occupation of being both a General and a baby sitter" Sephiroth spat.

Rufus laughs. "Funny, you seem to joggle them fine"

Sephiroth said nothing.

* * *

Tifa had eaten her breakfast and was prepared to make this day, the day she'd walked. With some help from Yuffie, Tifa was making headway. Her limbs and body were weak but she was persistent noted Yuffie. Very persistent. She had spent her entire morning trying to walk and by lunchtime, she could walk on her own. Tifa was very proud of herself.

"I owe you Yuffie" she smiles.

"Now now… it's quite alright" Yuffie smiled.

Tifa walked over to the bookshelves and back to the couch, excited at being able to walk. She walked over to the door and then to the window. She looked out the window and remembered something. She sighs. 'I'm a prisoner.'

"Will Shinra ever let me out of this place?" Tifa asked.

"I doubt… he's got this place surrounded by soldiers, especially for you" Yuffie spoke.

Tifa sighs. "Isn't there a place of solace I could sit and read, or even relax? Every angle of this fortress is a living reminder of the war that sieges through our time. I haven't been able to proactively say what I want to do, but maybe I should try being a pacifist with Shinra." Tifa spoke.

Yuffie listened, "he's not into pacifists Tifa. Nobody here listens to peace. Your world of peace exists, but not in this one. They don't know the language of peace Tifa, nor of freedom. Black Crescents is a tall empire, not grounded on what is right or should be right, but by communistic ideals and standards." She joined Tifa.

"My father fought so hard for these kind of things you know. I'm sure if he was still around, he would have listened to you." She smiled, "my father was different Tifa, and I guess because of his difference, he paid the ultimate punishment" Yuffie saddened.

Tifa turned to Yuffie confused.

"I'm sorry…" her eyes were shimmery and Tifa could tell something very bad had happened.

"What happened to your father Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"I-I shouldn't talk about this. This is breaking the code of conduct" Yuffie spoke.

"You've already broken your code of conduct." Tifa said matter-of-factly.

"Tifa, please, I've said too much" she paused to pick up her blazer, "I'm off, I have a duty at the infirmary…" she pauses, "good day"

Tifa looked at Yuffie leave the room, perplexed at the situation. 'What did I do?' Thought Tifa. Whatever Yuffie was holding back, she didn't choose to talk about it due to its sensitivity. Tifa thought some more.

Tifa walked toward the door wondering if she could follow Yuffie to find out what made her so upset. Realizing she couldn't escape especially with guards barred around the door, she sighed. Why did they have to bar her door, thought Tifa. Monsters.

Tifa looked around the familiar room, she had grown so attached and bored of the living room, that to some sense it was all she knew. Sephiroth wasn't much of a decorator, except for the one plaque he had of a red flag on a black hill. The painting was a bit abstract, but she figured maybe Sephiroth might know more about the artist and its simple design. Maybe Sephiroth was simple, 'oh maybe, I just like talking to myself'

Tifa had to admit, she got very bored in this one room and wished sometimes, she could talk to Yuffie for hours long. But she couldn't have that. It was against Shinra's word.

'Pish posh Shinra'

Tifa looked around the room, trying to decide if there was anything she could discover. Turning around, she looked at the white door Sephiroth had reinstalled. She was told indirectly, to not go into his room. But he was never around, she only saw him for brief moments to know she wouldn't get into too much trouble. Turning the knob, she entered his room, to find it quiet and clean. For a person who fancied his lifestyle in blood, he sure kept his room tidy. Entering, Tifa had gotten a better view of his room. The large bed was still to the left of the wall, the dresser to the right. And the big window that never seem to open to the north of her.

Tifa walked over to Sephiroth's mantle and looked at the two swords over his mantle, the third one was being used by Sephiroth. Tifa leaned forward, taking hold of the smallest blade. It was a tanto. A small blade or sword.

Tifa unsheathed it carefully, watching the shiny blade reflect her. Pulling the blade apart, she hefted it before demonstratively slashing it slowly in the air. It reminded her of martial arts back home. Wiping it through the air, Tifa smiled. She liked this blade. Sheathing it, she placed it back where she found it.

'What else do you have Sephiroth?' She thought.

Looking to the top of his mantle she could see a couple of folders. Looking behind her just for security reasons, she viewed the first one. She was surprised to read a detail report about Red Hearts. It was a very detailed report thought Tifa. Flipping through the pages, she saw a picture of her father. But something was wrong thought Tifa. Her father was mentioned briefly, nothing incremental left against him. She had seen war reports…

"Touching again?" Sephiroth spoke

Tifa felt her heart jerk forward. Immediately the papers fell to the floor. Tifa didn't know what to do, should she pick them up or should she stand.

Tifa turned around, peering him in the face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a hand to silence her off.

"Leave"

Tifa nodded. She looked at him unsure if he would hurt her, but he didn't. Tifa exited his room, returning to the couch. She quietly sat, and awaited some word from him. But he just shut the door and kept to himself all afternoon. Tifa leans her head back into the couch, thinking about the report she just discovered.

On a chair to the far left of the room, had been a pile of clothes folded. To the top was a small card with her name on it.

_To my dearest Tifa,_

_I hope these fit you well. Just trying to provide you with some comfort._

_Sincerely.  
Rufus –_

Tifa picked up a nightgown and had to blush at the flimsy thing. She often wondered where Shinra got these things from. Picking up another dress, she saw the décolleté of the dress with a large fissure. She snarled. 'Who does he think I am, Scarlett?'

Dropping the clothes down, Tifa smelt her dress. It didn't smell too clean. Maybe she should take a bath. Looking at the time Tifa read 6:45pm. It was late, and she hadn't eaten anything. Knocking on Sephiroth's door, she heard nothing.

"Hello" she knocked some more, irritated at his nonchalant behaviour.

He opened the door sharply, with his shirt off and his pants on. Tifa couldn't reply. She couldn't move more like it. All she could do, was watch Sephiroth, sweating and shirtless. His sweat falling down his chiseled body. His arms were toned perfectly, and his skin somewhat tanned. Sephiroth was even breathing rashly. Maybe he was exercising…

"Yes?" he asks, his silver locks partially tainted with his sweat.

"Urh…" Tifa wears a bright red blush, she smiles lightly. Swallowing she shook her head and tried to look at his face. "I need to bathe" she asked nervously.

"And?"

Tifa who would by now, normally be ticked off at his immature behaviour, didn't catch on.

"And I was wondering, if I could take one?" she asked.

"Shinra -

*Explosion*

Something fierce, and loud shook the fortress from its mighty grip. The fortress as Tifa recalled was a stronghold, built to last, but this mighty earthquake or whatever it was seem to rock the fortress like a leaf, Tifa tottered forward. Sephiroth effortlessly caught her, leaning her into the arch of the door, protecting her with his body. Tifa's heart was racing. He was leaning against her, his sweating body touching her dress. Tifa looked down to see his arm wrapped protectively over her waist.

-CODE RED- CODE RED –

An alarm goes off.

"Shit!" it had been the first time Tifa heard Sephiroth curse.

Sephiroth pulled apart entering his room. Placing on his black jacket, he didn't bother to button it. Taking his Masamune, he turned to Tifa with a robust looking face.

"We've been attacked Lockhart. The fortress is in lock down. I'll ask you to not escape tonight as it might be the most foolish thing yet. After all, I perceive it isn't father who attacked us" he spoke.

"My father…then there's a different enemy?" she asked.

"Stay here, and don't touch" he left the room

Tifa sighed. Now she didn't know what to do. Apparently something as odd as Black Crescents getting attacked, happened. She realized he still didn't give her an answer to take a bath. Tifa figured maybe, taking a bath now was a bad idea. Especially with the fortress in a rot. Patiently she waited, watching the figures on the clock move by slowly. Every so often lights and electricity would flicker on and off.

Tifa sat there watching the lights flicker on and then off. She could almost count the amount of times the air condition in the apartment started and ended. She sat there for an hour, until a knock came to her door. Tifa didn't know what to do. Should she answer the door?

Tifa slowly opens the door, and is told to take a lantern. Tifa looks at the soldier and then the lantern.

"We've been informed that the electricity will be going out for a few minutes. Please take this and get it lit" he handed her a lantern.

"Thank you" she took the lantern and shut the door.

Tifa lights the lantern and leaves it lit. In about 10 minutes time, the electricity is completely shut off but not without something sounding like an explosion.

'They must have destroyed a generator' Thought Tifa.

* * *

9: 37 PM: Black Crescents Empire.

Sephiroth blew a small sigh, entering his dark apartment with not a single light or lantern on. Combing his eyes over the dark apartment he couldn't make out any silhouettes of the small woman. He entered his room, and again she wasn't anywhere to be found. Sephiroth wondered where she could be. Had she gotten captured?

He was about to leave his apartment to file a report, when he saw light coming from under his bathroom door. Approaching the door, he leaned against the door just a little and heard the sound of what seem to be humming and splashing water.

Sephiroth had to admit, she was a foul, audacious young woman, but at least she had a sense of cleanliness. Sephiroth took off his shirt, and lied down on his bed, tired from the day's reports and battles. Turning to look outside his window, he could see the stars one by one light the sky. He had never been a stargazer, but even he could see that the heavens were majestic.

Sephiroth listens to the sound of crickets and a singing, splashing woman, until he could hear it no more. She took 20 minutes in his bathroom. Tifa opened the door with a bare towel covering her grown body with the lantern in her hand.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" asked Sephiroth, his hands were behind his head, as he paid no attention to her.

She nervously laughed. She didn't mean for him to catch her.

He sighed. "I suppose you want to change in my room?" he asked.

Tifa's cheeks went red. Thank goodness it was night and he couldn't see her blush.

"Yes…" she spoke in a small voice.

At first Sephiroth doesn't know if it's such a good idea, but knowing he couldn't let her drip on his floor he agrees.

"So… do I – I change…here, in front of you?" she asked stupidly.

Sephiroth smirks, "would you like to change in front of me? I have no objections" he teased her.

'Pervert'

"You can change behind my shoji screen." He spoke.

Tifa turned around and looked at the screen. She had never realized the screen until now. She went behind the screen placing the lantern down.

"Don't look" she pleaded.

"I won't"

Tifa nodded.

Sephiroth could see the light from the lantern spread across his room. Turning to his right, he could see Lockhart with her towel in hand, considering whether or not to change. The foolish woman was changing with a lantern projecting her dark detailed silhouette against his walls.

But surprisingly, she allows the towel to fall, and Sephiroth blinks.

Her naked body, is outlined to the light, and he could see every curve and accentuation of her body. From her legs he watched as they rose to her butt and then to small of her back. Her flat stomach was perfectly flat. Then he could see her back arch, and it was amazing to see her bend in light. And then up her stomach was her ample sized chest which had given the entire empire nosebleeds. She lifted her hair, it falling like silk neatly to her sides. Tifa placed on her night gown, the shear fabric not hiding what he could see.

It had been the first time Sephiroth looked at a woman like that. Not out of scorn or bitterness, but because his eyes didn't feel like it needed to turn. He didn't feel like a pervert or like anything different, he just felt himself looking on at the artistic side of the woman.

Tifa came out from the screen, and saw Sephiroth looking at her. Her cheeks are red. Turning her head away, Sephiroth smirks.

"You're a funny woman Lockhart" he spoke.

"I glad you find me amusing" she teased, "because you're not at all amusing"

Sephiroth places one of his hands over his chest, returning to look out the window. Tifa looked at him, the moon light and lantern light bickered to touch his skin, and all she could make out was his rippled muscles and taut flesh. Tifa swallowed, allowing herself to look at him, no matter how much she felt out of line to look at him. Tifa bit her lips, she hated doing this.

His silver hair shone and all she could do was look. Tifa like before turned away, dragging her eyes to not do as they were currently enjoying. She hated herself for this, for her weakness, for her humanness.

_To be continued…_


	10. Awaking the devil

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 10: Awaking the devil.

_This chapter contains mild innuendos. Readers discretion be advised._

_

* * *

_

Days had expensed. A season passed, and the leaves from the trees had changed colours. The months rolled by and she was still a prisoner.

Dream after dream Tifa would have of leaving this place, to be reunited with her father, with her people. But it was becoming tiring having to muster hope and courage in a land that sorely deprived it. It hadn't just been the natural ambience around her, but the soldiers and officials who had militant minds and ideals of making Black Crescents an organization, so remotely superb that no one could beat.

Their ego was eminent, thought Tifa. The soldiers and even the maids, carried a certain sense of vanity and awareness that often made Tifa on the bridge of saying something foul. But she had to admit, the hospitality provided, courtesy of Shinra, hadn't been that bad. He protected her, and enforced laws for her protection. He made it public she was to be attended to at all times, but of course, though it seem kind for an unfriendly – like Shinra, to do such a thing, it was still contradictory. Tifa pursed her lips closed, knowing exactly why Rufus Shinra had her around, so tightly guarded and protected. He might look saintly, even a bit out of his character, but she knew he wanted information. Any kind that could land up in his hands to mercilessly use against her father. Of course, Tifa admitted she'd die before such a thing could ever happen.

She would never allow the enemy to take siege of valuable information, nor would she compromise herself to their fake courtesies or grim interrogations. However Rufus wanted to play the game, Tifa was ready to play. She wasn't quite sure though she could hold the faith and hope she had a month ago, for trying to escape.

Then there were things with Sephiroth.

Tifa sighed. Things had expired, been rewired and left in such a way, she didn't understand if she had a small ounce of pity for the man, so much to say, she didn't hate him as she did 100% a month ago. But, had it not been for his roaring vanity and egotistical statements, melodramatic drama and sarcastic sputtering, that often left her angry perhaps she would consider showing more pity on him.

But Tifa thought to herself, General's like Sephiroth, who are trained and combed into the professional sickening politics of war and blood, do not ask for pity. As Yuffie said it, Black Crescents had been an organization not built on the language or peace, or freedom or even democracy. It was far from any such ideal. It was instead, berated to strife, broken laws and immorality, shattered mentalities, and combing wit to withstand the anarchy and bloodshed they plagued the world. Their kingdom, had no foundation of togetherness or unity, only megalomaniac narcissist ideas.

This wasn't the world for peace, or even a pacifist.

'You simply feel too displaced. You don't belong'

And it was true, to preach peace to a rotten body of any good, was as deft as it came. Nobody wanted to be dictated, didactic or even told a simple truth, that peace could make nations, and organizations knit together and grow as one. But it was a foreign language here at Black Crescents, even with the new organization she learnt about called Mack Knights.

Tifa sighed. So much has happened during the months, and as usual it never stops raining. She hadn't seen the sun, since… 'forever?'

The sun didn't shine here, and Tifa expected, why should it? But she missed it so much, the warmth of a summer's day, the beautiful sunsets in the afternoon, or the majestic sunrises in the morning. There was nothing like the classic perfume of morning, or sunlight lit across the lands. That to Tifa, had been something she held dearly.

Today like yesterday and the day before, rained.

'No surprise there'

And she figured the forecast would be rain tomorrow, the day after and the day after that. She deducted, rain would fall everyday until she died or was freed or some other miscellaneous option.

Whatever the option, Tifa couldn't help but get depressed at the grey skies, and monochromatic world she now lived in. And best of them all thought Tifa, had to be the fact she was idled to one room and could not move and distance herself without having to involve the entire council on her back, which usually declined her. Nothing ever exciting seem to happen here. No laughter, no cheers, no romance – unless you consider Rufus and Scarlett, nothing thought Tifa. It was a bore, a shame… a waste.

The only one good thing Tifa could recap, was Yuffie. She was an exceptionally lively girl, whose company Tifa enjoyed immensely. She was a sweet girl, so young and well educated about her cultures and laws. The girl could probably become the youngest council member, articulating and speaking the law irreversibly. Smart, smart girl, thought Tifa. But sometimes, she didn't have time to come, and sometimes she'd make time and sneak a small snack from the kitchen while both girls, not much of a contrast in age, would giggle and enjoy the small measures of joy and peace.

Tifa frowned.

But she hadn't seen Yuffie in days. She must have had several patients in the sick bay. With the recent bombings, and battle with Mack Knights, Black Crescents lifestyle had been uprooted and seem to grow into something more horrible. Sephiroth was called nearly every waking moment, with a loud knock always waking her as she drifted off to sleep. It was dead annoying really.

But it was something she would have to deal with. After all… he was promoted, and well… he loved to work.

Usually Tifa would sit on the floor in front of Sephiroth's window, in a white frock. Everyday, she'd sit in his room, looking out the window, wondering if today would be the day her father would rescue her, and like everyday… he never came.

Tifa sighed.

Biting an orange slice, Tifa looked out Sephiroth's window in hope today would be her lucky day, though she wasn't counting on it. She quietly ate in his room, trying to make out shapes and figures through the heavy rain.

"Oh my goodness!" Tifa stood up.

Tifa rubbed her eyes. She wasn't seeing right, was she? In the distance she could make out a black flag with what seem to be a red tribal heart printed on the flag. Tifa tried not to work herself up. Looking tentatively at the flag, Tifa allowed her eyes to rove to the rider who held it. Immediately she recognized the face.

"Zack" she whispered fiercely.

Tifa felt so happy, but then she saw all the soldiers from the top of the huge door, pointing their weapons at him. Immediately grief and fear rocked her body. They wouldn't kill him right? Afraid, Tifa pounded on the glass.

Why was he coming this way? Was he trying to save her? Why was he riding so fast this way? He had no back up…he had nothing. Tifa slammed her fists into Sephiroth's window. She didn't want to see her friend die. She begged the heavens to spare his life.

"Nooooo!" she slammed her fists in a rage against the window. The stupid window never budging.

"Noo Zack, go back…go back, they'll kill you!" she shouted. Repeatedly Tifa slammed the window, the hinge Sephiroth applied to it that kept it shut, slowly began eroding. Tifa cried, her cries echoing throughout Sephiroth's large room.

Entering his room, to view the small crying woman was Sephiroth. She was pounding fiercely on his window. Walking toward her he tried to pull her back. But she wouldn't be held back. Slipping out his embrace, Tifa sent her two fists into Sephiroth's window, the bloody thing flying open. Sephiroth grabbed her shoulder trying to contain her, but instead out of anger, the anxiety and supposed death of her friend, she turned around, eyes glazed over in hate.

"Do not touch me" She screamed. Scratching him with her long nails across his pale, winter cheek.

Out of the window she jumped, falling down into a small mush of grass. Tifa didn't care, she had to tell Zack to go back. She couldn't let him die, trying to sacrifice his life for hers. It was madness. Tifa ran with all her might, her heart beating and echoing through her body. The rain was cold, and though it nibbled at her skin, she would prefer anything to hurt now, than it to hurt her friend. She could feel the air in her lungs expand her, and her body screaming at her. The maelstrom of emotions she felt, with every quick run she made into a shallow puddle, she thought of her people.

Standing, in the arch of his opened window, with blood on his right cheek, was a very – very angry General. He deafly jumped from his window, landing almost effortlessly to the floor. And slowly he advances behind Tifa, his black uniform getting wet. His hair was growing soaked, but he didn't care right now, all he favoured was to make the woman suffer.

As Tifa ran, she could see the guards from the top of the building ring a bell, and whatever confusion had been taking place, made panic surge through her body, a little more. Tifa felt her body tremble, and her hands grow clammy. Her eyes grew blurry from tears and rain and she couldn't see the door anymore. Instead she grew so flustered, she stumbled forward, the cold muddy water staining her white dress. Tifa stayed there. Crying that her friend must have been dead now.

She shivered. If Zack was dead, it would be her fault. She didn't care anymore. Slamming a fist into the muddy water, she shouted it wasn't fair.

Sephiroth came to the fallen woman, her being weak and brittle. How he hated the weak. Grabbing her shoulder, he flipped her over, so she could see his eyes. She was about to run forward and fight him, but he slammed his sheathed Masamune into her shoulder, temporarily making it inactive, as he severed a nerve.

Tifa screamed out.

Sephiroth stooped down, and gave the most scary look he could give someone. His eyes were dark green, and full of the million things he did to people. But instead of his eyes holding a random show of the evil things he's done, he directed all of it to Tifa. He grinned and then in a quick motion, he grabbed her throat. He stood up, picking her up effortlessly with one hand. He clutched her throat tightly, his eyes full of a menacing expression. He cocked his head to the side, watching how her eyes slowly dropped.

"I would kill you now, Lockhart" he said in an amused voice, "but only one thing stops me" he ended.

Tifa could feel the air, slow on it's way to her lungs. She couldn't breathe, nor could she feel the floor. All she could feel was the bite of cold rain on her face, but even her face was becoming numb.

Seeing her eyes fade, he dropped her. She collected in one heap on the floor, and with disgust painted on his sultry features, he grabbed her by the collar, dragging her through the rain and mud back to the fortress where she belonged.

Tifa couldn't see much anymore. All she could see were blurs, hear sounds that sounded like morphed voices. Nothing seem in order, disorientation taking her over.

'Samanu (I'm sorry)… Zackery' she whispered before fading.

* * *

Tifa recovered a short while later, all she needed was some smelling salts to awake her. Almost immediately she jerked forward, coughing at the sharp scent. Looking around her, she could see Rufus Shinra standing next to her and Sephiroth standing across the hall. Tifa looked at him, wanting to beat the bastard to a pulp. She didn't respect him, nor did she care he was the so-called best at being an ass.

"You're awake my dear, I had a feeling you were a trooper" Rufus helped Tifa to her feet.

Tifa still felt dizzy, but she was fine.

"I apologize again Ms. Lockhart, for General Sephiroth's insubordination and regrettable actions. Don't take him on, its been a while since he's seen a woman and knew how to react" Rufus spoke.

Tifa for the first time couldn't help but agree. "He wouldn't know a woman if she stood naked in front of him" Tifa spat crudely. Rufus smirked, surprised that the innocent pacifist could speak black, and damn he found it alluring to hear a woman speak low and dirty like that. It was nice and refreshing, thought Rufus.

"You'll have to excuse him, Ms. Lockhart. As you've nicely pointed out, Sephiroth isn't one of those gents who treat pretty, lovely women as they ought to be respected." He paused

"I'll say" Tifa added.

"But that's only because…" he paused, "rumour has it, Sephiroth might be gay, shh! I never told you that" he joked.

Tifa smirked.

'Maybe that rumour is true'

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Shinra, I need a bath" Tifa spoke.

"Of course" he nodded, looking at her fade down the hall.

Tifa entered Sephiroth's apartment in a rage. Sephiroth following her hot behind her trial. She opened his door, not respecting his no entry boundaries. Sephiroth, turned her around, grabbing her by the wrists.

"Angry?"

She gritted her teeth, wanting to bite his head off.

"You son of a bitch. You knew my friend was a Red Heart… how could you stop me?" she asked, "How could you stop me Sephiroth?" she screamed.

He hurt her wrists, but she didn't care.

"Go ahead Sephiroth, use your stinking authority and hurt me some more. I swear, you are the most evil human being I have ever known. I pity you Sephiroth. I pity you and all your people, but you most, because you think you could hurt me as you please, do things when the council isn't looking and just get away with it. Well you know what Sephiroth, go ahead and kill me, because I assure you, there are places much better than this shit place, left with you" she spat.

Sephiroth laughed. It had been the first time he saw her so angry, she was so comical being serious.

"You think this is funny?" she vehemently asked.

"Yes" was his simple answer.

She looked at him in disbelief.

He let her hands go, and placed his Masamune on his mantle. Tifa by this time, had ran over to the window. Sephiroth again, found himself trying to stop her, and pushed her off to the side. Tifa screamed. Sephiroth smirked, shutting the window close.

Tifa ran to Sephiroth's bed with a cruel smirk on her face. Still wet she spitefully soiled herself against his bed.

Sephiroth turned to her, and was amazed to see her sitting on his bed, his sheets becoming damp and muddy.

"Get off my bed" he ordered in a strict voice.

"Why?" she chose to rebut him

"Get off Lockhart" he warned.

"Why Sephiroth?" she looked at him, copying his glinting eyes, "You should consider yourself lucky, I must be the only woman to have lain on it." She mocked, "you're never going to get that again, not that you'll notice"

She copies sarcasm well, but where the hell did this new attitude come from?

He grinned, "don't flatter yourself Lockhart" he spat, "I've taken far more beautiful women to my bed than you could ever imagine" he paused, "only women who offer themselves lie on my bed, so you have two choices Lockhart" he growls, "get off my bed, or I'll take you to bed"

She laughed cruelly. "You? Take me to bed? You wouldn't even know how to. Besides, Shinra was right when he said you were a little lapdog, self-loving and _gay_" she added the last word cruelly.

"Shinra? You heard this from Shinra?" he laughed

"At least the man knows the opposite sex when they walk by, unlike you, who chokes them and wants them dead. " She spat.

"So let me understand something Lockhart. You think because I'm a General I don't waste young beautiful women on that very bed you're sitting on"

"Well I don't know General, do you know how to?" she bit back fiercely.

He smirked. "Well let's see Lockhart. If you choose to be stubborn and don't believe me, perhaps I should show you, how wasteful I can be in bed"

Tifa didn't budge, but seeing him now, and hearing his words gave her an alarming feeling. Sephiroth took off his jacket gruffly, allowing it to drop to the floor. Pulling off his gloves slowly, his hair fell in his eyes, and a dark smirk came to his face.

He touched his bloody cheek, and had to suck on the blood. "I like my fingers ungloved and free" his tongue stroked the space between his index and middle finger. "So I could taste them, always so wet, whole and willing." He whispered in a dark sensual voice.

Sephiroth came to her, pushing her back into his bed. Pinning her hands over her head, Tifa's eyes glazed. A dark realization coming to her, he wasn't joking anymore. He was very serious.

Sephiroth allowed his hair to fall over them both, as he looked down into her eyes, and before Tifa could even mutter a word to stop him, his hand began ripping her dress to pieces. He acted so animalistic. So primal. Tifa felt his hand against the bare skin of her legs, and felt something in body grow warm. Gently he grazed his nails across her thighs, before going higher.

Lowering himself, Sephiroth viewed the presence of a woman silence to the black muted music of his hands and appearance. With her mouth ajar, and vertically facing his, Sephiroth opened his mouth and closing the distance between them, he breathed. Before his lips could touch hers, he opened his mouth allowing his heated breath to sting her swollen red lips. The hot air between their lips burned, and felt surprisingly, pleasantly different. If not surprisingly, pleasantly wrong.

Sephiroth could hear her heart and the rapid tune seem almost fitting for the sight of a taken pacifist.

Turning to her side, she cried in his pillow, "please stop…"

Sephiroth paused for a long time, and looked at her. Getting off in a curt motion, he sat to the end of the bed, staring off at his actions. Tifa sobbed quietly in his pillows.

"Don't let everything Shinra says, go to that head of yours…" he spoke, placing on his jacket and fitting his gloves back on.

Tifa looked at him, watching him leave his room.

_To be continued…_


	11. Preparing for Crusades

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 11: Preparing for Crusades.

* * *

Yuffie pulled Tifa's arm slowly who winced out in pain. Tifa etches her face in pain, as the nerve really seems severed. Rotating Tifa's arm, she felt the pain in a 190 degree angle. Tifa covered her mouth, trying to contain her pain. Yuffie opened a small kit she brought with her, and got out a small ointment in a dark coloured bottle. On opening the bottle, Tifa could smell a pungent odour.

It was nauseating. Tifa was told by Yuffie to take the sleeve off her top and Tifa uneasily did so. Yuffie furrowed her face in distaste, seeing the blue-black mark on Tifa's skin. Tifa sighed. She remembered how the ugly welt looked. Tifa then felt a cool liquid pasted on her skin. It felt really nice, thought Tifa. Almost soothing.

Some of the liquid was placed on her neck where small impressions of Sephiroth's fingers remained on her skin.

"Did he hurt you again?" asked Yuffie…

Tifa blinked back, "who?" she asked.

"Sephiroth, did he hurt you?" she asked

Tifa sighed. She wasn't sure what Sephiroth did. She wasn't currently sure about anything when it came to Sephiroth. Yesterday, the ball had rolled differently in her court, and now, she suffered blooming thoughts of confusion and frustration. She knew she had egged Sephiroth on to the point that the only way he could enforce himself, muchless putting a stopping to her persistent naggings, were to really show her his true colours. But his eyes. Tifa shivered. They were so different, so dark… so…

"Hey" Yuffie snapped her fingers.

Tifa shook her head. She really needed to stop day-dreaming about the creep. Besides, it was because of him, she was currently sore both physically and mentally. The bastard did little to compensate her. Proud, arrogant bastard, thought Tifa. But still…

"You're doing it again" Yuffie giggled.

Tifa apologized.

Yuffie could tell something was wrong with Tifa. She was unnaturally engrossed, thinking more consciously through their conversations. Concerned, Yuffie sat down in front of Tifa and looked at her.

"Something on your mind?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa allowed her eyes to drift, "no…" she paused, "why would you think that?" she tried to pay attention to her wound, moving away from the topic.

Yuffie smiled. "From the little time I've grown to know you, I could see the times you have internal conflicts and conversations within yourself. You don't have to hide it, I can see it" she smirked.

Tifa tried so hard to bury her emotions, but they wouldn't be hid. Looking up at the clock, Tifa reads the time trying to devise a way for Yuffie to stop with the questions.

"You know Yuffie, I'm perfectly fine" Tifa turned to her. Patting the young girl's hand, Tifa spoke, "you don't need to worry. The little random thoughts in my head, they'll just blow over."

'Liar' Thought Tifa. Why was she having these internal conversations about Sephiroth's derogatory actions? Yes, they were bad, but she forced them upon her own self. It had been her fault… but why was she feeling this way, almost as if, she shouldn't have stopped him-

'Oh shit, where the hell did that come from?'

Tifa turned from Yuffie wanting to knock her head as hard as she could into the wall. In all her life, as she's known herself to be realistic and now she couldn't believe she just thought something out of … grasp…out of reality.

'Oh goodness…'

* * *

Tifa had racked her mind inside out trying to determine, why silly little things like a silly statement had to make her day halted by the confusion it caused. Lying on the couch, Tifa looked at the ceiling, almost in a daze. Evidently, she hadn't heard the faint ticking of the door, or the footsteps of the man who entered.

"Day-dreaming Lockhart?" came a voice.

Tifa jerked forward, face red, sweat-dropping. Did she speak aloud. She hoped not.

"Sephiroth" she said his name curtly.

He arched a peculiar brow, surprised she responded so instantaneously. Tifa uncomfortably moved under his gaze, pushing back a stray tendril from her face. Her face was somewhat pink, and all the while, Sephiroth could not read her thoughts.

"I need to speak with you" Tifa began.

He moved pass her, grabbing some papers and pushing them in a black truffle bag.

Dropping it to the floor, he took a seat obliquely opposite her.

"I need to speak with you, as well" he said in a serious voice.

Tifa looked at him uncertainly, not sure she would like this. She couldn't read Sephiroth's expression, as usual it was impenetrable. How she wish she could read him, just a little bit especially in times like these. Nervously she fidgeted with her fingers, and looked down, a strange smile coming to her face.

"About…" she stopped, to nervously laugh, "about the other day…" she spoke.

He looked at her, and figured she was going to bring that back. Sephiroth stopped her by saying in a louder voice. "Forget it Lockhart. You're not the one whose at fault. Do not apologize to me" he tried to sound as … humanlike and soft, as he can.

Tifa looked at him. Her eyes holding a vulnerable truth to them, that if he dug deeper he would see all her hidden secrets. Of course, she turned away and continued.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" he asked

Tifa sighed. Not in relief, or even in frustration but more like someway in between them both. Did that even make sense, thought Tifa. She expected this conversation to go more horrible, maybe even more theatrical, instead, it went as mundane as possible. Sephiroth had even killed his egotistical pride, to bend his words so much as to apologize.

Was he sorry, for that day? Oddly, though it should have made her happy to hear him say sorry for what happened. She couldn't bring herself to accept it was good, or even what they did was a mistake.

Sephiroth noticed Tifa's face strew into confusion. She had been thinking, as usual, wandering off forgetting her surroundings.

"Lockhart?"

Tifa grows startled, uneasily smiling.

"S-Sorry… so much is on my mind" she spoke.

"I don't have whole night Lockhart" he sounded partially irritated, and to some part it made Tifa want to chuckle. He being his sarcastic self, sounded somewhat… delightful. But of course, she couldn't tell him that.

"Yes, I know…" she said simply. "I wanted to know something" she said in a new voice, her face almost contorting to what she wanted to know.

Sephiroth drew in his brows lightly and cautiously interpreted her expression.

"Speak"

"My friend, Zac." She paused to look down, "the soldier from yesterday, did he die?" she asked.

Sephiroth shifted. "Are you so apt in nature to assume he's dead?"

"Do not, Sephiroth. Do not play with my feelings" Tifa threatened, her eyes glazed in moisture. Her heart pounding.

"Your friend, did not die. He is merely a messenger for your father, as such he's also the informant on your behalf. Every month your friend comes by for a full report of pictures, and documents of your condition and status. This report is nothing but an affirmation to your father, who must at all times know you are alive. It is the only way to not have a full war, just yet"

Tifa gave a small sigh of relief.

"That's great" she paused, "but I also have a different question to ask you"

She sighed. Placing her hand over her ears, she pulled off an earring placing it on the coffee table.

"How did you get these earrings?"

Sephiroth looked at the earring, and he couldn't help but feel relief. Lockhart's expressions didn't suit the drama in her voice, or what she chose to be epic about.

"From a soldier" he said flatly.

"Elucidate" she pleaded.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, pausing to look at the time on the wall. Damn, it was already so late. He would have to pick up some pace.

"Yes Sephiroth" she said demandingly.

He averted his eyes back to her and could tell she would not give up.

"When they burnt your carriages, a young soldier broke his command and picked up a jewelry box. Surprisingly he didn't chose to tell anyone, but I caught him. The law here states, if information, physical or not comes into the hands of Black Crescents it should be examined until the council deems it fit to expel or return." He spoke.

"Being a General back then, it's my duty to notice certain things and I retrieved the box from the boy, expelling him from his post. Inside the box, I could see pearl earrings. For some reason, it carried a sentimental value behind it, and I didn't give it to the council."

"Why not?" Tifa was interested.

Sephiroth looked at her intently, she really wouldn't give up, would she?

"I kept your earrings because I figured one day you'd become so intolerable I'd use it as a wagering tool for your obedience." His words sounded like glass on her ears.

It was a very cruel thing to say. Blinking back, Tifa looked at her earrings and then back at Sephiroth. He was a horrible man.

"Yet I found myself returning them without any conditions attached" he spoke.

Tifa softened a bit. He was still a sore thumb, but at least he wasn't rotten.

"Consider yourself lucky Lockhart. Not many would get their jewelry returned" he said, 'by me at least' he finished the statement in his mind.

Tifa shook her head. Cocky bastard.

"Will that be all you have to bore me with?" he asked

Tifa nodded.

Sephiroth leaned forward where his eyes met hers. A tension grew as his features were even more serious than usual. Tifa all the while swallowed as his intoxicating green eyes burnt at her. Somehow his gaze is both wrong and yet something about it is alluring.

He began "I'm being stationed into the heart of a battle Lockhart"

Tifa's heart fluttered, "With my father?" she asked.

"No… Mack Knights"

Mack Knights. Repeatedly the name came up and for such a tiny organization they seem to cause the world's end of havoc.

"Well you've been stationed to battles before Sephiroth, what's so grave?"

Sephiroth looked at his black gloves, fixing them meticulously.

"I'll be leaving for a month… and may potentially not return" he spoke, his words like dread pouring in her ear.

"What?" she blinked back.

"Listen to me" he began but she cut him off.

She was suppose to be happy to hear that Sephiroth was going away, why did this not make her happy. Why did the words of his potential death didn't light the halls in her head, or make the bells ring? Why did everything sound so wry? 'Shouldn't I be happy?' Tifa thought.

"No…no" she suddenly openly showed her emotions.

"Calm down Lockhart" Sephiroth was surprised at her obvious emotions.

"No Sephiroth, with you gone imagine what that freak Shinra will do to me?" she shuddered.

Sephiroth for a small moment was disappointed in her statement. She honestly saw him as a wall between Shinra, because of their miscommunications.

"Shinra is being watched by the council Lockhart. If he does anything to you, report it to two people. Velrog – Rufus' father and Scarlett" he spoke.

"Are you crazy? The old gaffer hates me and asking him for help is probably the last thing I'll do. Not to mention, Scarlett doesn't like me at all, so openly admitting that her boyfriend is infatuated over me, might just get me killed"

"Be quiet!" Sephiroth shouted.

Tifa fell back into her chair.

"You're so loud for a woman" he angrily looked at her.

Tifa said nothing.

"I don't have much time Lockhart, but this may very well be the last time I'm a General and your commanding officer." He stood up picking up his bag.

Tifa watched as he placed items in his bag.

'Please don't go' Tifa didn't understand why she pleaded such heavy words. Words again that should never be afforded from her, came in real time with all the extra baggage of emotion. Tifa felt herself tear slowly, inside.

"Why did you come, to tell me you might die in a war?" Tifa sounded full of silent retribution.

"No" he spoke, zipping up his small truffle bag.

"Did you come to rub it in my face that whatever Shinra throws at me, I'll deserve it?" she asked.

Sephiroth looked at her.

"No"

"What then Sephiroth?" her eyes angrily flickering at him.

He stands there staring at her.

"I came to say farewell"

Like iron slammed across her face, his words seem cruel yet totally logical. She couldn't fight this one. They were not friends, or even acquaintances but yet she felt there was something neutral enough that she knew she didn't hate him.

Tifa slowly crumbled at his words, but she knew she would have to deal with it.

"Hai" she nodded, she didn't turn to look at him.

"Farewell Lockhart."

Sephiroth lowered his eyes and walked out the room.

With a silent click of the door, he was gone…

"Good bye" she whispers…

_To be continued…_


	12. Snitch

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 12: Snitch…

* * *

The sky is lit to the shades or grey and black once again. The North East trade winds blow coldness and rain from the sea. There is smoke, and patches of fire littered throughout the battle ground. The earth smells of blood and ash. The timber of trees sings a sad tune as the alive fires take what they can.

Descending from the heavens, in a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter, is the third star General that the army hated and loved. He stood, in the plane holding onto the rail waiting for the plane to near the ground.

"General Sephiroth" calls a familiar voice.

Sephiroth turns, his silver hair blowing dramatically to his side. He looks around watching the battleground on ground level. The air is thick of many familiar odours. He knows this place all too well, the carnage, the greed for power and of course, the enemy.

Sephiroth takes in the sight of one of his Commander's. Sephiroth could see the man had been in a panic, the scene of chaos reflecting from his face.

"General Sephiroth, they've taken over the entire Western province. The Black Crescents bay has been compromised sir." He spoke.

Sephiroth really hated when the first bit of news had to be the worst. It was like he was suppose to pull off miracles or magic, to find equilibrium on the playing field. Sephiroth walked over to a small tent. On entering he witnesses some of the other commanders, looking down at a table.

"General Sephiroth" calls his old friend, Jin.

Sephiroth shook his friend's hand. They hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Tell me what the course of action now is?" Sephiroth asked.

The old man, probably about 45 or so, was no older than 20 at heart. The man – like Velrog, was an amazing, impressive warrior, who believed in diehard wars becoming the true symbolism of dying in glory, in fighting through a last breath. Of course, Sephiroth kept up with his time and noted it wasn't a fancy of young bold rulers like Shinra.

The man who looked very brave in the face or irony and war, soured slightly.

"Spare me the face, I didn't come to waste time, Jin" Sephiroth spilt his cutting words he was infamous for.

The man sighed. Sephiroth had not changed.

He cleared a path amongst the gathered officials and looked down at a map on the table.

"This here Sephiroth, is the entire Western side. It's the Black Crescents bay which has been compromised. In about two hours Mack Knights navy ships would have landed in our waters. The soldiers protecting and barricading the Western side would not have long to survive as we're like sitting ducks out for the kill. The story gets worst" he spoke,

"One of our armada's has been totally destroyed, with over 2000 of our soldiers on that ship. We're now 2000 soldiers short for the Western side. We need help on that side Sephiroth. We tried contacting our submarines, but of course the technology Mack Knights are using fades out our signal, and masks their location in our own waters."

"What technologies have you we retrieved from Mack Knights?" Sephiroth asked, reading through a brief report on the table.

Jin sighed, "I'll introduce you to our tech guy, this here is Vue. He's our youngest -

"I didn't ask for a prologue…" Sephiroth said flatly. "What can you tell me about the technology retrieved?"

"Well sir, the technology they use for their radar system is some of the most advance I've ever seen, if not there's nothing like it. They're broadcasting on a covert channel, its encrypted, they're sending messages through their radar system, and masking themselves from our systems. This system shows that over 100 ships will enter our waters in the next hour, our armadas, ships, planes will not be able to see this making them vulnerable for attack." He spoke.

"How many of these, machines or radars have you gathered?" Sephiroth asked, inspecting the odd and smartly devised radar.

"We've gathered 24 sir, from the tanks and other land machines" the boy spoke.

Sephiroth pursed his lips.

"How far can this radar broadcast its message?" Sephiroth asked.

"For 50 miles. But what I've discovered is that through performing all the major functions, it sacrifices its broadcast range, and the system begins to fall apart but just for a short while."

"How much is a short while?" asked Sephiroth sternly.

"Urh… there's at least 2 minutes in between"

Sephiroth touched his brow lightly and then looked at a table that everybody was gathered around. They were all bickering, trying to make their plans and ideas be heard. So far all it seem to do was make the situation worst. The situation had flourished into an undeniable state of disrepair but it wasn't totally lost, thought Sephiroth. There were still so many things that could be done, especially from this young boy, Sephiroth thought. Cursing and quarrelling seems heavy, and it breaks Sephiroth for the second time in a row.

Sephiroth knew he couldn't deliberate any longer as time was against him and these fools. While they were fighting amongst themselves they forgot to realize a war was taking place right outside of their tent. Of course, the fools didn't notice that, unless the sound of a bomb was definite. Snarling, that their plans and the compromise of the Western boarder was now on his hands, Sephiroth furrowed his brows and advanced toward the table.

Pushing the officials off of him. He stamped his hand mightily into the middle of the map on the table. Immediately, the voices die down, and everyone looks at Sephiroth.

"Did I come here to hear little girls cry amongst themselves?" Sephiroth is disgusted by their behaviour, "you fools, look around you. The battle is set, the pieces are moving, the enemy is present. Quit your biting and gnawing, right now, the only thing that you all should be concerned with is getting your arse saved." Sephiroth spoke.

"What are we suppose to do Sephiroth?" asks a voice, the others joining in unison.

"Certainly not cry like a girl." Sephiroth spoke, "all this time when we could have been contacting our submarine troops, you fools were fighting." Sephiroth spoke.

"Have you heard nothing the boy has said? They're broadcasting on a protected channel through their radar system." One of the commanders spoke.

"I am aware of what the boy has said…" Sephiroth looked at the commander with a glinting green eyes, "but I also aware of the solution in his words" he spoke.

Immediately, they look at Sephiroth in such a way as if he spoke a different language. They looked confused, but it was their gratitude of saying hope.

"We do not have our submarines…so we'll return to an old favourite. Morse code. I need someone now to tell the submarines of their current location and how close our target is. I also want a distress signal to be amplified from using their own radar. I want to exert their radar system to the point that too many systems broadcasting the same signal will temporarily crash the system, making it unavailable. This then gives us 2 minutes to aware every armada, plane, ship or land mobile of their current status. I want a full report about everything on our enemies, then a summary and then a concise version. Send that version out to our people. Make it brief people. We have only 2 minutes of time until the system starts up again. We will have to work fast, and feverishly. And of course, not like fools" he spoke.

"In the mean time, Vue, you will find a way to decrypt the covert channel. Work hard boy, because I am not in the mood to kill you today" Sephiroth said flatly.

"Come on people, you heard the man…get to it" Jin shouted.

Sephiroth was also about to fulfill his part of the deal by leading the land troops, but he was held back by a hand.

"You're a mighty strategist Sephiroth" his old friend speaks.

Sephiroth says nothing. He could only look at the damage and wreckage caused by their ceaseless and un-amusing behaviour. Sephiroth felt wasted to work with incompetent fools.

Sephiroth pulls at his tightly buttoned black jacket. The black material quickly becoming dusty and dirty from the dust and myriad winds.

"I pity every one of you here" Sephiroth spat, his words were always intentional. Jin looked at the floor. Sephiroth had a right to feel this way. He was a young general who was often call to do something incredible, in the most unforgiving situations – situations which are usually wired to disaster.

"I can not say that I blame you" his voice was quiet, even with bombings and fire, and world splitting in the centre, the man had a certain preservation and poised about him, which Sephiroth uncommonly, thought unique.

"You people are so like Shinra. Why am I surrounded by mini-shinras all the day long?" Sephiroth asked.

Jin stood next to Sephiroth.

"Don't despair Sephiroth. If it's one person these people would uncannily hate to agree with, but find hope in – is you. Like it or not Sephiroth…you're a like a hero"

'A hero, you say?' Sephiroth smirks, 'Not at the mistakes for men' Sephiroth thought.

* * *

Another evening fades here at Black Crescents.

'And how I long to see sunshine and the peace of a land and its people. I'm almost sure and certain I'll forget simple, yet delightful things that once made me happy'

I smile gently at the thoughts. 'No matter how small they are I don't want to forget. Things like Isadora's favourite song, or my father's hearty chuckle or even… _him_

Tiredly I'll turn to my side and think about home, and my people. I'll remember the old days of how Isadora and I would just sit and have tea in my room, or how I would play the piano in the old great hall for everyone. I sighed. I had missed days like those. Such memories usually left a warm felling after they've departed.

'But of course, I'm trapped in Black Crescents' I reminded myself that my reality was uprooted, and the graphic scenes that I've seen, have been unholy and immoral for my life. As a pacifist growing up, I always tried to understand people and their encounters with death and killing. It was something, I thought I understood, maybe even had an answer for. But what a fool I've been, thinking or trying to understand the pain, the graphic scenes of death that it paints on the mind for a long time. My memories of the torture of Shinra had not faded and after seeing my people die, I expected it would never go away. To some point, I figured perhaps this experience has made me more mature in my endeavour of understanding peace and preaching pacifism. I'm more learned now, as I can relate to the man who has lost his money, and family and everything through the effects of wicked politics and kingdoms.' I hunkered down in my chair.

The days seem to move so slow now. All I was doing was waiting to be rescued. But I was so well guarded and protected, that I figured my father couldn't save me when I was at the heart to Shinra.

Suddenly a realization comes to me. I've been here so long, and I barely knew anything about Black Crescents, apart from their cruelty of course. I didn't know about their infrastructure, their technology, their buildings or armies or anything.

'Perhaps …maybe, Yuffie would tell'

Tifa sighed. It didn't look possible, as much as Yuffie didn't like Black Crescents, Tifa figured she would never give the secrets of Black Crescents.

'Would she?'

* * *

It was late at Black Crescents. Usually everyone would be nestled in the dining room, getting ready to eat their dinner, but there were those who had to personally get their meals delivered to them. Sleeping on Sephiroth's couch with nothing but a thin sheet covering her was Tifa.

Yuffie, who was instructed by Rufus, was asked to give Tifa all her meals. Sometimes an extra one if she required it for energy. By this time, Yuffie carried in her hand a full platter of food, passing the usual crowd and security.

"It's time for her dinner" Yuffie said to the two guards, who spared her a glance before opening the door to a sleeping Tifa.

Yuffie could hardly see anything in the room. The lights were off and to top things off, it was raining. Making the place darker than it usually was. Yuffie had thankfully revised her movements in the room, in the darkness so many times, she was so sure where everything was. Placing on the light, Yuffie moved toward the small coffee table, placing down Tifa's meal.

Shaking Tifa, the girl thankfully woke up easily. Unlike some of the people she had known, who were like logs and living deads.

"Dinner…" Tifa grumbled. Yawning, she looked at the food.

"Time to eat up!" Yuffie spoke, flopping down on one of the opposite chairs.

"Hmm.. could I pass?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie blinked back. "Do you know what Rufus Shinra would do to me?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa rubbed her eyes, "alright alright…"

Yuffie smiled. Apart from helping the doctor down below save lives, Yuffie had enjoyed getting this time every morning, lunch and dinner to see Tifa. Sometimes, Yuffie thought it healthy. Most of the girls here were snobbish and rude, and proud even though they were maids. But Tifa, who was neither nor Black Crescent, was humble, kind and full of wise things to say. Something Yuffie found contradictory in a time and place like this. It was an ultimate irony that Rufus Shinra should be fond of a pacifist. 'Yes, that makes so much sense…thinking it in perspective' Thought Yuffie, sarcastically.

"So how was your day?" Yuffie asked.

"Uneventful. Boring, and long"

"Hmm, maybe you should ask Rufus to let you out for a walk or something"

"I'm going to say, he's going to laugh and not take me on" Tifa embellished.

"Hey, it was worth a shot"

"So, any word from my father?" Tifa asked…

"I dunno Tifa. I guess, I don't get my hands on that sort of information… but if it's a rumour, no rumours today" she spoke.

"Oh.. I see" Tifa looked down.

Yuffie could tell Tifa was homesick. More than that, the poor girl wanted to go home. She didn't belong here, she was just a stolen trinket for the greedy holdings and position of warfare.

"You probably want to go home so badly" Yuffie started.

"Yes, I do. It's becoming overbearing, sitting in this chair, looking out that window. Counting the minutes on the clock. Reading every book on Sephiroth's shelf…" Tifa sighed.

"That does sound depressing…"

Tifa shook her head. "I got to get out of this place Yuffie."

Yuffie got up and took a walk toward the window. Looking out she could see hundreds of soldiers everywhere. The place was an impenetrable fortress, design to keep the enemy out, or enemy in. However it was, to breach the system, would mean you'd have to have an inside help, or someone who knew the system.

"How would you get out?" Yuffie asked.

"Well" Tifa took a sip of her tea. "I'd need a map, tis the first thing" she spoke…

Yuffie smirked. Tifa really didn't know how Black Crescents work, even up till now she was naïve in believing that the system could be breached, that she could escape almost unseen.

"You'll never make it" Yuffie said matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't have any other plans Yuffie. I'm stuck here in this fortress all day long. The most I can start devising is a way out of this fortress. Maybe if I could get my hand on some of the schematics or a map of Black Crescents, I could … get out" Tifa knew she was sounding pathetically hopeful.

Yuffie sighed. "You don't get it do you?" she paused, "outside this room Tifa, stands 10,000 soldiers. That's a mountain of soldiers against a wee you. They've got every type of gun and artillery, machine and soldier that works together to make this organization call Black Crescents a stronghold as an impregnable fortress" she paused, "when you consider what you've just said and what I know… it's impossible" she spoke.

Tifa grumbled, "then what am I suppose to do Yuffie, huh?" Tifa asked, "am I suppose to be sitting down, waiting for my father to save me, because you know what, he can't save me. You're right about one thing, this castle, fortress, whatever it is, is packed with mountains of soldiers and protection, but I don't have any other choice" Tifa got up.

"You're being stubborn Tifa"

"Am I Yuffie?" "If I don't act now, who knows what they'll do to me in the next week or month, or year, that's if I survive that long. As long as I keep prolonging the information flow, the longer I'll alive, but eventually I won't be able to make up any more lies, or anything. And then what do you think they'll do to me?"

Yuffie said nothing.

"They'll kill me…"

Yuffie sighed.

"Maybe you see it impossible Yuffie. But I want to be free… I need to get out of here. I don't expect you to understand because you aren't the prisoner…"

"Prisoner? You think just because you're locked up in this room and they interrogate you for your nation's secrets, you're locked up? Tifa, I've grown up all my life despairing over Black Crescents. My mother was killed when I was a baby to the hands of Velrog. Ever since then, I've entered the system, hating the system. I hate it Tifa. Do you think we're all the same, that all of us like the violence and death? Why do you think I became a nurse? So I could help lives, save lives. That was my peace for dealing with the deaths and losses. People in Black Crescents may not look like they care about what's happening, but I do Tifa. I want a future, I want something better than this. Instead, I'm in a prison in my mind. Believe me Tifa… unlike you, who has a family… I don't have any, and growing up all alone, imagine how I must feel about Black Crescents, and the kind of freedom I want…" she spoke. Tifa had never heard Yuffie this upset.

Now she felt pretty bad for the young girl.

"They killed your mother?" Tifa asked, "that must really hurt you"

Yuffie bit her lips, "it does Tifa. I never knew my mother. Or father. I was too young. My father died 2 years after my mother was killed. They said he died because of sickness, but I knew Velrog killed him." she paused, "my father fought for peace Tifa. As I've mentioned he believed in applying the pacifism technique into our laws and stipulations here at Black Crescents. But the council deemed him as a threat, so they eliminated my mother to remind him of his sworn duty. But that only brought my father more pain… driving him to become…

"A madman…" Tifa finished the sentence.

Yuffie blinked back quizzically, unsure how Tifa could have known.

"Oh my goodness…" Tifa said holding her mouth, "you're the daughter of Ninsuko…and the Commander, aren't you?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie didn't understand. How did Tifa know this? What was going on?

"How do you know that, not a single soul except the good doctor and Velrog knows that…"

Tifa looked at her, "a while back, Sephiroth had a journal from your father. I was reading one one day because I was bored. When I read it, it was the most heart breaking story of love, and the madness of fighting for peace. Your father infamously mentioned the lines of a diary of a madman. I couldn't continue to read the book because Sephiroth would not let me…" Tifa paused, "but you were their child…" Tifa smiled…

"You read about my father..and mother?" Yuffie's eyes watered.

"Yes I did…"

Yuffie smiled… "Please, tell me everything" she pleaded.

* * *

It was a quarter pass nine, and Yuffie had not reported back to the matron maid about Tifa or her health condition. She was 2 hours late, and the matron maid found that particularly strange. Walking toward Sephiroth's large Mahagony doors, she could see the both guards would not allow her access.

"Where is Yuffie?" she asked one of the guards.

"She's inside with the prisoner…"

"And what are they doing, do you know?"

"Talking"

"Talking?" the matron maid seem confused, "she was suppose to be back 2 hours ago"

Both guards said nothing.

"Can I hear what they're saying?" she asked politely. At first the both guards looked at her, and figured, what could that do. She wasn't allowed access, so what was the harm done.

They agreed allowing her to eavesdrop on the conversation, at first what she heard didn't seem to make much sense, but eventually from what both girls were saying, a friendship had evolved, and now they were speaking to each other in such a platonic way, they were both sharing sensitive information, which neither party should trade.

Amazed that Yuffie was a snitch, the matron maid agreed that there was only one thing she could do.

And that was to inform Rufus Shinra about the snitch.

_To be continued…_


	13. To Furl

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 13: To furl

* * *

Yuffie happily skips down the halls elated she had heard the story of her brave father and her beautiful wonderful mother. She had never thought that Tifa, of all people would be the one fated to tell her all the stories of her parents. Excited, Yuffie mentally squealed. She could hardly wait to listen to another story of how her father had loved her mother, or how he fought for peace so righteously. To Yuffie it had been the happiest thing that happened at Black Crescents. Now she knew the untold things and finally she could sleep in peace knowing both her parents were on the side for justice.

Yuffie with her hands free, decided she would sneak in a bit earlier to ask Tifa some more things about her parents. She had quite a list of things to ask. Oh, all these thoughts seem to spin happily out of control in her head.

Approaching Sephiroth's room, Yuffie looked at both guards sparing them a small smile. Neither one said anything. They were about to open the door, when a figure leans himself against the large doors.

The white-headed man told his guards to leave, while he had Yuffie all to himself.

"It's Yuffie right?" Rufus Shinra asked

Yuffie who had never really spoken to Rufus, nodded dumbly. His striking features, were alarming amazing up close, but she remembered, this creep had been the son of Velrog, the man who killed her parents.

"Yes, Lord Shinra"

He smiled. She sounded like a cheery girl. Didn't look too stupid, could even be smart, he thought. But she already wasted her chances at being smart. Young girls were so riveting he thought. Those cute facades they wore, they thought they could fool him. He sighed happily.

'Cute smiles can not save you, child'

"A little birdie told me, you've been doing exceptionally well with Ms. Lockhart inside. Even Dr. Takisun says you're a model nurse, with professional reports about her health and condition. You even give yourself the post of seeing her health, almost proudly as your duty." He started.

Yuffie, who was thrown off by his strange…compliment. "Why thank you Lord Shinra" she chirped.

"But you could kiss every fairytale you know, good bye" his voice had dropped degrees low. From cheery Shinra, he became almost baritone. His eyes no longer held glee, but something dark and hateful.

She had never seen a gaze of death so pronouncedly at her. But what did she do?

"I-I-I don't' understand.." she stuttered.

"You dont aye?" he asked

Yuffie nodded.

"How about we take a little walk, my dear?"

Yuffie wasn't even given the chance to decide. Immediately, she feels a dreaded tension between them, and something says danger all over this conversation.

He stopped to look out the grand window.

"The matron maid informed me, that you were in Ms. Lockhart's room for 2 hours pass your time, is that true?" he asked, keeping his eyes looking straight ahead.

"Yes, milord"

"What were you two talking about?" he asked…

Yuffie felt a fear now. So, this is what the conversation was about, what they spoke about yesterday. They found out what she told Tifa and vice-versa. Oh goodness.

"W-We spoke about our families" Yuffie spoke.

"Really, what exactly about your family…" he lecherously pronounced the word family, "did you mention anything about us here at Black Crescents?" he asked.

"Nothing" Yuffie replied almost too quickly.

"Come now Yuffie, I hate liars" he turned to her, "and you're such a young child. You have all your life to live. Please, don't make me kill you…" he said blandly.

Yuffie knew she couldn't get out of this one. Immediately Yuffie told him what they spoke about, and Shinra who was briefed by the matron maid, matched what she said definitely.

"So what punishment do you think you deserve?" he asked, "starvation, beatings…maybe death?" he enjoyed mentally teasing the weak.

Yuffie could not respond. It didn't matter, she was insufferably screwed. Whatever he chose to do, was now in his hands.

Shinra could see the decision was left to him.

He began laughing lightly, and then mightily. "You know Yuffie, you're quite a lucky girl when considering I'm going to give you another option; one that doesn't require the pulling and shredding of your skin." He informs, "I'll offer you two options from which you can choose so decide or I'll give you the latter" he explains not bothered by her crying face.

"Because your little time with Ms. Lockhart is officially over, you'll now have to decide between betraying her trust or dying. Let me elaborate." He touches his brow,

"Your parents spoke and fought for peace and righteousness. The typical bull really! I don't care what they fought for. Thing is child, it'd be a shame for you to die especially when your parents were so young themselves. Living and having a future is achieving a dream…one they never truly had." He explains.

"If you do decide to choose that option, it will come at a price. One that involves biting the grind, so to speak. The flipside of this option would be for you to befriend Ms. Lockhart, influencing her into trying her luck for freedom – a freedom that I can grant. Explicitly putting it, tell her if she does sort her freedom, I will exonerate her if she sleeps with me. The keys will be rested in my room and it's a rare opportunity which she shouldn't pass by" he spoke…

"I want you Yuffie to betray your friendship as you've betrayed your people. My father would execute you in a heartbeat, regardless of the information told to you. No matter that, I'll look above this discrepancy and offer you death or the betrayal of your friendship." He finishes…

Yuffie shook and shivered. Tears falling down her face. Here she was explaining to Tifa they weren't all the same, and now, if she didn't live, she would betray her parents memory for life, and if she did live she would betray a friend who was already losing hope. She couldn't be that cruel to Tifa; life couldn't be this damned?

Not sure what to do, to live in betrayal or die in dishonour of her parents, Yuffie wavered before swallowing.

"I'll do it..." she whispered. Yuffie felt like she deserved death for this. Her parents fought for peace, and here she was betraying Tifa into fake truths. This couldn't be happening, thought Yuffie. Swallowing the thick lump, Yuffie shivered before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good decision" he smirks.

Now, more than ever looking into Shinra's eyes, she hated him; she hated the whole pack of them for the evil and unkind things they did not just to the enemies but to their own people. They've taken the bounty and love out of everything, and made the place a sterile stagnant hell. The perfect place for one's suicide.

"Now I expect you to be a team player and make Lockhart believe you." He paused to look at his watch on his wrist. "I'll hear everything you do Yuffie so don't try to do anything too stupid" he smirked.

Yuffie swallowed.

"Understood?"

She nodded. Blinking back a stray tear…

* * *

Dust had buried the dead providing a turf fit for aggressors to fight. General Sephiroth who was informed from his intelligence headquarters, radioed in the coordinated teams about the reconnaissance information gathered against Mack Knights. So far, the operation was slow, yet nonetheless they had managed to inform the nuclear submarines in the Black Crescents bay of the armadas heading their way. What once look grim and dull, was now the opposite thanks to the smart and strategy of General Sephiroth.

Sephiroth decided the only way to make equilibrium established on the playing field was to use their technology against them, which he found most interesting and amusing to watch, as they took his bait foolishly, unaware of his piloting in the background.

Sephiroth looked down at the map in front of him, his teams highlighted with small red dots. Each camp, was a resistance in that location but they needed support from the main headquarters here. Sephiroth's responsibility as General, was to disseminate orders of war play and to distribute artillery and manpower accordingly.

Even though fires blazed and bombs crashed, the place was still cold, as rain drizzled almost continuously without any mercy. With his long trench-coat over his tidy sharp black outfit, Sephiroth x'd off another destroyed camp site. Right now, he focused his time on destroying the smaller campsites before aggressively becoming active in the main fight against Mack Knights.

So far, 5 camp sites were down, with a large number of reconnaissance information gathered – it had been this information that geared them into success.

Sephiroth could hear what seems to be one of his black hawke planes returning from one of the campsites. Sephiroth left his post and made his way outside. Outside things were no better. Everyone was running around with guns and weapons. Some huddled together making small chatter, others checked the land and aircrafts for any failure. Sephiroth returned his attention to the Black Hawk that landed in the distance.

Jumping out the plane with dust muffling their site, was Commander Jin. Sephiroth could see other soldiers, but just so faintly. The dust was too much. Sephiroth turned around and took for the recon camps.

"General Sephiroth" called Jin

"Hai" Sephiroth skimmed through a folder interrupted by his old friend. Sephiroth sighed.

"I've returned from 2 of the camp sites. I've gathered some interesting technologies." He spoke…

Sephiroth did not pay any attention to the man, as he seemed enrapt in his reading.

"I also brought back something special" the man smiled.

Sephiroth, who did not see the man, could not possibly understand what was so special about the war in front of them. Technology could be exciting to discover, thought Sephiroth, but it certainly was not special.

"I'm quite busy Jin…" Sephiroth's voice was deep, his eyes of green not friendly at the moment.

Jin sighed. He understood.

"Alright then…" he seem to go away, was what Sephiroth thought.

It only took a few minutes later, for someone to tap him on the shoulder.

Sephiroth sighed. He would never finish reading this report.

Turning around, he was surprised to see _her._

"Aerith?" suddenly, his eyes were no longer angry and filled of frustration.

"Missed me?" she asked, flashing her perfect white teeth.

Sephiroth could say nothing but just watch her.

"Third star General…" she smiled coming closer, "personally, I think the black outfit suits you… if you know what I mean" she winks cutely.

* * *

It had been a strange morning, all morning thought Tifa. The strangest event being Yuffie's new change of attitude. Yesterday the girl had been skipping and screaming in happiness, but now she was an eclipse of herself. Tifa didn't know what to make of Yuffie's behaviour; but she supposed what was most startling was the information she provided Tifa, both helpful, and not so helpful.

Their conversation had been about Rufus Shinra. According to Yuffie, it was a secret that Tifa should never tell – 'but imagine me telling someone this' thought Tifa. Yuffie had mentioned that Rufus had all the keys with him to every door, to every part of the fortress in his room. She continued by adding, there are ways to get the keys and one them was to … entangle intimately with Rufus, where during the night she could slip out his room and make an exit.

At first Tifa wasn't so sure why Yuffie would say such a thing. Yuffie mentioned that it was perhaps the only way to get out. To take the keys and be free. Tifa swallowed. Of course Tifa thought about it. About how she could not sleep with Shinra, much less stand to be in the same room with him.

But it was still strange, thought Tifa.

She hadn't a clue why Yuffie would have started on such a contrasted note to the cheery things the day before. Realizing she shouldn't ponder any more about it, Tifa did do one thing that if Sephiroth ever got back he would seriously get pissed – she gave Yuffie her father's journal, saying he would have wanted her to have it. And Tifa could think of no better candidate but Yuffie to have it. Besides, Sephiroth wouldn't need it anymore, would he?

Then there was Sephiroth. He was all together a different topic. A different headache. It had been a couple days he was gone now, and even though she should have gotten the deserved peace she wanted it still felt different. Every so often, she found herself recalling their unfriendly encounters, and foul conversations. She couldn't bring herself to say she enjoyed them, but the last day she spent with Sephiroth was different. Though he had teased her with his sexual charms, she couldn't bring herself to delete their contact. The slow licking of his blood or the heated look in his eyes. She could not roll up, delete or burn these memories. And every day when she woke up she would intentionally allow her eyes to stray to his room, to perhaps hopefully wish him back.

Yet… she would stand in the archway and see no one. Just a neatly made up bed and his small belongings all neatly kept. His room, would smell so much of him and sometimes she found herself gravitating towards his room with no explanation. She had tried to reprimand herself, by recalling the evil General he was. Sephiroth was an A class SOLDIER, and a brute General. He was a legend not because he caught butterflies and made people's lives happy, but because he caused death and waged wars full of suffering, death and strife. And though, it should have been _that_ picture: of the dead people in the pasture she drove by that reminded her of the great strength in assassins like Sephiroth - who squander their power killing the innocents. She still couldn't delete his memory from her mind.

She wanted to forget him. His aggressive attitude, his bland and devoid demeanor, his brusque coldness, even his venomous sarcastic behaviour. The very things that for the last couple months seem to drive her sky high into the creases of the walls, didn't seem to irritate her anymore. Tifa pleaded with her innerself into not being so cruel by keeping his memory alive. And the more she thought about why she hated him, is the more she would remember his devilish smirk, or his arched brow… or even, his tongue between his fingers imitating the movement of…

Tifa felt her cheeks grow flush.

'I shouldn't be thinking about this.' Tifa sat up suddenly aware she was sweating. She had grown so flush over her thoughts, she was sweating. Tifa sighed, covering her face in her hands.

'I can't believe that bastard is in my thoughts' He could be alive anywhere thought Tifa, but his presence was so predominant in her. Why? She didn't know. All Tifa felt, was to pull her hair. She really didn't want to think about Sephiroth, not for anything at least. He was a bad man, who did bad things, who had bad beliefs and very much practiced them.

'I shouldn't trash myself to think about that fool. He's a murderer who's filled of horrible thoughts and deeds. He kills the very people I try to protect and teach peace to. He's a monster,' thought Tifa. Tifa for a moment tried to be still, trying to remind herself he was bad.

But over and over and bigger and bigger his face zoomed in. Silently, in her mind he walked to her until she shook her head and realize she was doing it again. She was not supposed to generate images, thoughts or anything with Sephiroth.

He didn't deserve the right to be in her mind, he didn't deserve anything good. All he deserved was the hell that he trapped people in. He had made her live on the bitter edge, the pain sometimes making her get ill, and wanting to ruin herself to suicide. She had wanted so many times to run away from Sephiroth, but as it was she was in a prison with the man who trapped her in. And instead of destroying the thoughts about him, or being happy somewhere inside that he was gone to kill himself. It sorrowed her gravely, that maybe, tomorrow she'd find out he was dead.

He was after all only human. He could die… he could hurt, maybe even…

"Nooo! I will not think that!" Tifa would not bring herself to say those words. 'Why would I want to say that, why would I want to say those words?' Out of the million things dirty or foul she could muster upon Sephiroth, this was too extreme. 'Sephiroth to be liked?'

And then an image of a dead Sephiroth suddenly came to her mind. 'It shouldn't hurt me, if you die…'

Tifa wriggles uncomfortably. She didn't like how her body seem to work almost in sync with the pollution call Sephiroth in her veins. She should not care if he lived or die, or even returned tomorrow. She shouldn't care, she wouldn't care.

But the image of Sephiroth with open wounds and fading green eyes does something. Somehow, Tifa dropped on the chair, her whole chest heavy with this feeling. The thought was like a stab to her, and she couldn't remove it.

'I should not bring myself to this…'

But as much as the heavy feeling bent and churned in her, Tifa was like an open target for the kill. Tifa sat there allowing her thoughts to marinate into something darker. 'Not that it hadn't'

Fearing, this strange new feeling Tifa squinted as hard as she could repeating, go away.

_To be continued…_


	14. Affairs

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 14: Affairs

* * *

Another month passes, and the grey skies are still here for the stay. The weather here didn't need to be predicted as everyday rained, almost like a weeping punishment from the heavens.

I had hope to hear some interesting things through the filtering rumours in the fortress about my father. But the title Red Hearts, almost seem to be a faint breath. I was beginning to think that my father would not come for me. In some way I knew it couldn't be helped if he didn't come, but some part of me wanted him to try. I was growing very tired of this place, the people and the customs. I was beginning to out-live my welcome when it came to people like Scarlett and Velrog. They both equally hated me, and often tried extorting information infamously behind Rufus' back.

So many things happened every day, be it from my simple interrogations to the boring falling of rain. Of course I sarcastically meant the events in my life considering there weren't any. I would every now and then read a book from Sephiroth's shelf, or even walk into his room and look around, seeing what I could not on my denied visits.

But something happened to me.

As I walk through the halls of this cold fortress, or even look at the lone picture in Sephiroth's room. I would intently look out his window, and find myself watching those huge bolted doors in advent of his return. I didn't know why my mind and heart seem to turn that direction, and sometimes I could not turn away. Inside I felt, so much has happened to me. From my conversations with Yuffie and Rufus, I have learnt that Sephiroth was a formidable General, who was very strict about his missions and barely ever tried to get them wrong. I had particularly learn from Yuffie, though Sephiroth walks as a General, he doesn't abuse his authority. He may not look diplomatic or even the friendliest of people, but often times Sephiroth was someone dubbed a certain title because of the politics his leaders asked him to oblige. In some way, I guess he was only doing his job. Yuffie pointed out, it wasn't Sephiroth's killing streak that made him feared at Black Crescents, but it was merely the perception people had of him. He was classified as a murderer, and he could not be seen as anything else but the best, that often people feared losing their lives in front of him.

I would admit, his demeanor could scare a young child to a grown adult, but maybe… it was his way of keeping people away, without using the forceful or brute-like power that of Rufus or Velrog. Sephiroth knew he was strong and because of that he didn't take advantage of the weak by literally _killing_ them, but rather he would taunt and tease people with his infamous sarcasm and satire tongue. He was cold and devoid, and often sardonic enough to throw statements back almost like weapons with the intention to hurt.

Most of my encounters with Sephiroth were bitter. But he didn't' hurt me… rather he mentally teased me with his cruel sentences.

I know it's a bad thing, but I'd prefer be hurt mentally, than physically. Though someone might think mental wounds should be limited as they take a longer time to heal, I guess I could say…conditions apply. I would have to admit that Sephiroth has hurt me both mentally and physically, and I know some scars can not be healed with time, but when I stand next to his mighty window and look out, and see the masses of soldiers, I know that through Sephiroth's torture, I have strangely become much stronger. It would not be something I ever admit if he ever returned… but I am thankfully stronger. To be brave against people like Rufus or his father, or even Scarlett or the guards outside my door. I didn't expect from this experience I could gain exposure of life or in some way be prepped to handle the emotional journey it would be.

I can't say if I'll ever thank Sephiroth. Because I don't know what I feel. Maybe it's too complicated to understand right now. Maybe I see things too naively, that I've forgotten to understand he's still an enemy, my enemy.

*She looks out the window*

'Maybe…'

"You're invited to a banquet feast with Master Shinra" Yuffie stood in front of Tifa, who sighs aloud.

Tifa etched her face in such a way she was about to laugh. She figured it had to be one of the most comical things she heard. 'Hmm so I'm invited to a banquet…humph! What are you up to Shinra-boy?'

"Do I have to attend?" asked Tifa, almost reluctantly.

Yuffie strew her features into distaste. "I really don't think you have a choice. Master Shinra said, he would appreciate it if you could join him for a banquet in his room" Yuffie repeated what Shinra had informed.

"Room?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Oh goodness, I'm being invited to have lunch with a madman in his room" Tifa threw an exasperated sigh. She would think Rufus had gotten the memo that she wasn't interested in him but unfortunately, the man pressed on.

Yuffie said nothing.

"What do you think I should do?" Tifa asked her…

Yuffie fumbles with her fingers, uncertain. "Urh, well. I think you should definitely go" Yuffie said, almost with an artificial smile.

Tifa arched a brow. Sighing again, Tifa nodded.

"I guess I'll go then…" Tifa spoke…

"Great, I'll inform Master Shinra" Yuffie smiled.

Tifa looked at Yuffie leave her room and couldn't help but think how weird it was. Yuffie was acting so different these days. She didn't act like herself, nor was she cheery or lively, instead she almost seem robotic. She did as little laughing as possible, keeping all her dialogue short and concise. Sometimes, she didn't even respond and many times Tifa wondered where her old friend had gone.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa shifted her thoughts to think about other matters that involved Shinra and his banquet. Honestly, Tifa thought this was by far the most amusing and odd invitation from the blonde headed ruler. Usually you expect rulers to torture their captives mentally and physically, yet Rufus Shinra was quite a character. He was different, Tifa noted. Exceptionally different. His strategy to gain his captives plans and information, was a different one that didn't necessarily involve the brute force that Scarlett and Velrog obliged. He believed in pampering her with gifts, and good treatment as a sort of compensation for her father's classified information. Of course, Tifa knew very well his intentions. But to some point she figured if Rufus had known, why did he avidly press on? Why did he continue the showering of gifts and generosities? Sometimes Tifa didn't know…

Rising from her chair, Tifa decided she would take a bath and get ready for_ this _banquet.

* * *

She had finished washing her hair, all long and untangled. Gently she placed a hand through her locks. She could smell the residual blood on her hair, its coppery scent impossible to miss. For a moment, she grosses at the smell but can't deny her job calls for it.

'Any minute now…' She thought with a lecherous smirk on her face.

She had hope today would be a good day. She had waited four years to see her favourite General. And how he had grown up to be so beautiful and impressive. She was quite amaze to recently discover he was a third-star General in the war. She always knew Sephiroth as an exceptional SOLDIER and soldier, but to gain a third-star General title in the space of a month was terribly impressive. She had seen many of a man try to do what he did. He was sinfully skilled with black lessons to kill almost effortlessly. She couldn't deny, Sephiroth slashing and maneuvering through the war, to kill his opponents almost God-like made him, something to marvel at, but also… equally want.

Sephiroth was just not some soldier, she thought. He was a man beneath it too. He was exceptionally arousing to the eyes of any woman. And though she is bitter sometimes to know, he doesn't care for the sensuality or beauty of women, she figured he must be a man somewhere to have urges enough… to want something, from a woman.

She never heard a story about Sephiroth and a woman. For her, Sephiroth's character matched none. His character screamed a certain power and fear which no one could be equivalent enough to balance. Not even her. He was a man well learned to the ways of strategy and sword, beauty and defiance, yet he did not take vulnerability to the flawless creation she or any other woman.

She remembered when Rufus would say things about Sephiroth enjoying in the perverse tastes with other men. She immediately discarded the foul thought. Sephiroth may be a General, who works with men but she knew he had to have liked at least one woman. And with a smile on her face, she figured.. it would be her.

Looking at her face in her small mirror, she smirked to herself. She would hope Sephiroth to be hers. She had dreamt of him so many times; all of her dreams dark and sensual. She could not deny the years that kept them apart had driven her into a lustful madness for him. She had wanted him all through the years, and had even threatened to give up her position just to be a little closer to him, but her father had warned her Sephiroth would see it as a silly move. He respected soldiers, who earned their respect and did their jobs almost heartbreakingly well. She had cried over the years yearning some contact or time with him, but it was insufferable to live without him, as it is to live with him without him not noticing her the way she wanted him to. Her eyes professed openly her human literature of adoration, yet his eyes would not match hers. She could only see coldness and ice. Everything, which in some way drew her in closer.

She didn't understand what charm the man wore on him. Was it his war hunger that made her so attracted to him, or maybe it was the fact he was brilliant at everything he did… or maybe, it was the fact his mystery and shadiness drew her in. From the smart complacent statements to the dirty little smirks. What was it about this man, that made her feel so terribly attracted, that she always found herself gravitating toward him, that she had to have him, want him and need him.

Her desperation surprised her sometimes, but she knew every time his eyes looked at hers, and hers held his… she wanted to be the only one for him.

Yet the sad reality would be, Sephiroth found himself not requiring a woman or any women for the very federal fact – perhaps he assumed them weak, or low. Maybe he didn't need the soft feminine side of a woman to cry upon or express his emotions to. As far as she was concerned, she had never seen Sephiroth show real emotion other than coldness or mockery to people. She had never seen him smile or laugh, or even look at someone with love. She figured maybe those emotions simply didn't live in him. But it was impossible she knew. He had to feel that way and even if he's forgotten how to feel, she would bring it right back out…

'You're so good, you naughty girl' she smiled.

"You wanted to see me Aerith?" comes suddenly this cold voice.

Aerith, whose back is to Sephiroth only wears a thin robe. With a lecherous little smirk, she figured maybe she could get the General to _slide_ his duty just for a little while. Turning around, she haphazardly kept her robe close, her hair artistically to the side of her face. She innocently phased her features to one of girlish charms.

"I've gathered something quite interesting, General" she paused to study his ridiculously handsome features. "Apparently one of my privates gathered a piece of intelligence which I'm not quite fond of. I was hoping, maybe…" she paused to smirk, changing the flow of her words "that you could, look at it" her eyes beaconing a sort of innocence that she feigned almost seductively.

Sephiroth spared her an intent expression before nodding.

Aerith mentally smirked.

"It's here, on my computer" she spoke again, with the same feigning voice. An appetizing voice to the lower gut of any man…

Sephiroth came to her desk, looking at the information on the screen. Quietly he read, and quietly Aerith fed him in. Her eyes could not deny he was gorgeous, immaculate platinum locks, all perfectly straight and never tangled. His dark, ebony uniform with golden badges and buttons made him astonishing royal-looking. His square posture in the chair, even made him royal looking while sitting.

Aerith smiled. She enjoyed his company…but she'd enjoy him even more…

"So you see, Sephiroth… I don't understand what Mack Knights is trying to say." She spoke, hoping he'd buy her plan.

"Did you give this information to our analysts?" he asked.

Aerith blinked, "why…no" she began, "I was hoping…" she slowly began contorting words, more deliberate into soft purrs, "that, you'd know…" she said lowly, her voice officially a whisper.

Sephiroth re-read the information, and then felt her lean into his back. Her soft, warm breasts pressing into his back. Sephiroth momentarily moved his eyes to the side, recording her actions.

"I'm not an analyst, Aerith" were his words..

"I know, _Sephy_" she endeared, reminding him of their sporting years.

"It looks like this information here seems to based off a campsite. I can't make out what they're saying, perhaps these foreign symbols could be decrypted" he informed.

Aerith leaned off and listened to him. Her plan was working perfectly; pulling her robe slightly apart, she continued to speak with her back to him… "why don't you take the information with you" she spoke… "this will be a reminder of the good things I can do for you" she was about to turn around and sink into his back, but he was nowhere on the chair…

"Already done. I've sent this information to our analysts." He spoke, "is there anything else you want?" he asked.

'You have no idea…' she giggled in her mind.

"Well I have gotten these books" she whispered, leaning forward her robe parting open where the sight of her fully grown bosom was beginning to show. Aerith picked up the two on the table and was amazed to find that he was looking directly in front of him instead at the gaping opening in her robe.

Sephiroth looked at the books, and then threw them back down. "I've already seen those books"

"Well then" she leaned forward. She figured if she tried every way to make the man fall for her, maybe she could… literally show him why he was here.

Coming closer, with a devilish sparkle in her eyes she allowed her hands to lie on his chest… "I've missed you, Sephiroth" her voice was low and sultry.

This time Sephiroth's eyes held hers…

"I tried to contact you, she sent her nails over his chest slowly and up his chin, before it rested on his lips. He looked at her intently. His eyes glinting remarkably in the dark room.

"I just wanted you to know.." she leaned forward, becoming more than forward but bold. She tip-toed toward him and then slowly averted her head to his, wanting their lips to touch. It was then she felt his hand push her to the side, where she piled up messily on the chair. At first Aerith was confused if he didn't want to kiss her, but now she was more of a seductive mess on the chair…

"I am your superior. You will do well Gainsborough to respect your superiors and not forget your duty to Black Crescents. We do not have to time to idle or indulge in silly fancies." With that he left curtly leaving her to his bitter words and the sad truth, that after so many years he still didn't feel anything for her…

* * *

Tifa was dressed and escorted to Rufus Shinra's room. With a tense expression on her face and eyes of intent taking in everything, Tifa found herself feeling strange being put in a situation like this.

She didn't want to have a banquet in his room. Surely the fortress was big enough to have other interesting places besides his room.. or bed..or anything that could insinuate thoughts of displeasure for her.

The door silently opens to surprisingly… "Scarlett?" Tifa seem mildly shock.

"Don't sound too surprise, _Tiffy_" she endeared sarcastically.

'Tiffy?'

Scarlett fixed her dress and then looked at Tifa, "don't get any ideas with him" she warned.

'With Rufus Shinra, is she crazy?'

Rufus joined both women, and then smiled happily at Tifa. Tifa gave a small smile and then broke their silence by saying, "could we have our banquet outside?"

"Are you stupid? You're the pris- " Scarlett was cut off

"Why. Outside sounds fantastic, I know just the place"

"But Rufus, she's the prisoner, she'll probably try to escape" Scarlett elucidated.

"I'd love to see how. It's impossible Scarlett" he laughed, his laughter cruel on her ears. Tifa looked down. She had heard it from Yuffie, known it from Sephiroth, and now finally Rufus Shinra was comically telling her escaping from Black Crescents was virtually impossible. Blowing a small sigh, Tifa straightened her face and readied herself for the afternoon's events.

* * *

"Let's proceed shall we. I'm starved" he starts

"I'm sorry Scarlett couldn't have joined us. She likes you, you know" Rufus informs with a smirk on his face.

Tifa ate silently and thought to herself, who was he fooling saying that.

"I could certainly feel it," Tifa condescendingly mocked.

"So are you enjoying the banquet?"

Tifa looked around.

They were in the fortress courtyard under a large Japanese Cherry Blossom tree. They sat on stone chairs with a stone table between them. All about the table was food. Tifa couldn't believe the amazing food they served here. Yuffie was right, it even tasted good. No wonder she enjoyed stealing them.

"Yes" Tifa nodded.

Rufus smiled. "You know… my council is beginning grow weary about the information you're providing us. They think I treat you too nice, but you're such a nice girl" he smiled, "so I'll say whenever you want to talk just let me know" he smirks

Tifa shook her head, annoyed that after everything he still didn't get it: she wasn't going to give up her father's precious information regardless her circumstances.

"I'll never tell you anything" Tifa suddenly dropped the act.

Rufus looked at her, gruffly eating a pastry. "Will you now?" he asked annoyed.

"Black Crescents is a horrible organization. Their intention is beyond me when your focus is blurred on destroying awesome empires like Red Hearts and Mack Knights" Tifa sputtered.

"You think we're killing the good guys?" he laughs, "Your father doesn't even know who the enemy is" Rufus explains in a low voice…

Tifa narrows her brows.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked very confused…

"Mack Knights works with your father's organization. But you already know that, what your father doesn't know is that Mack Knights is using Red Hearts and not the other way around. Your father, having the gift to make friends accepts people easily seeing pass their true intentions. Even tyrannical empires like Mack Knights." He sputters.

"Believe me Mack Knights can easily destroy Red Hearts, relying on the sole fact your father is a good Samaritan. But what does your daddy know when he's blinded to his enemies?"

Tifa stood up straightly, anger on her face. "My father, is a great man Rufus Shinra. He does not have a crooked bone or evil will in his body like you and your father. Instead of teaching and encouraging your people into diplomatic ways of peace and understanding, you rape them of that world, of that truth. Instead, you feed them with your sickening politics and toxic lies. But I assure Rufus one day will come and this great empire known as Black Crescents will fall." She sat down, "there can be no great empire if it is built on silt"

"Perhaps…" he enjoyed in his tea, "and then you shouldn't doubt what greatness can be built upon."

Tifa sighed. Eating silently, Tifa looked down at one of the pastries and then at Shinra. He was indeed a very unreadable character. He was terribly handsome, with features that seem to fit no other bill of psychotically beautiful. But equally riding his pretty looks, was his sardonic way of thinking and war politics. He was gifted to make an empire like Black Crescents become as fatedly great as it was… maybe he was right, greatness could stand on any structure.

"Something's on your mind, my dear?"

Tifa looked up, "I want to go home…"

Rufus figured her plea would come some day. Looking at her, he smiled softly, "I assure Tifa I'll return you when you've provided me with the right information" he explains…

Tifa could tell this was a losing battle. Maybe she shouldn't be trying to figure out how Rufus Shinra operated, but rather why he did the things he did.

"You know Tifa, in a couple days the soldiers from Mack Knights war would have returned. It's been a while I've seen my best Generals and Commanders. But casualties have been one too many for us." He sighs…

Tifa looks up almost concerned he's telling her this bit of unimportant information.

"Why do you send your men to their deaths?"

"I don't send my men to their deaths, Tifa dearest. I only send the best of the lot when trouble arises. These men are my killing machines and they make great art on the battle field"

"Is that what you honestly see them as?" she enquired.

"Come now Tifa, don't be naïve about these things. The world is not all it's cracked up to be, but of course you'd beg to differ" he pauses, "your world is much more different from the life of a General" he educates, "your world is of peace, this world here is of violence and blood. You misunderstand the whole lot of us expecting perhaps, that we all survive on the eccentrics of peace. My rule of thumb: rule with fear and dominate when you can. It creates a perfect sense of peace…"

"If you're speaking about the peace where there's no friction between you and people because you intimidate them, I tend to call that cowardice… besides, not all men listen bend even to great rulers" I informed…

He smirks, "believe me, all men will listen to me."

"Is that why you and General Sephiroth get along so well?" Tifa sarcastically asks.

He smirked. Clever girl remembering that. "General Sephiroth is a difficult kind of man." He starts, "believe me, I wouldn't have any part of him but my father thinks the great General is a major asset for Black Crescents. I agree, he's a formidable man, even while being my enemy, but Sephiroth's ways of doing and understanding things, is what I don't like."

"It's because you have no control over him, right?" Tifa interjects.

He frowns, "He succumbs to no one, not even to my father. He's a killer, evidently driven by cause to kill. Unlike me wanting to kill the whole lot of people I don't like, he doesn't operate like that. His missions are very thorough, explicit and complicated. So complicated that he selects the ones he'll do." He pauses,

"It bothers me that a man like him hates getting things wrong and never kills those who weren't part of the plan. Sometimes I think it's his way of being soft, but surely Sephiroth is a mystery to us…" he sighs.

"You make General Sephiroth, sound human" Tifa spoke a tiny voice.

"I make him sound human? That sometimes can happen. But for the most part" he took a sip of his tea, "imagine the families he's killed. Imagine your experiences with Sephiroth. They weren't enjoyable were they?" he laughs, "the thing you need to ask yourself is is he truly a bad man independently or is it because he's doing his job, right? Often people calibrate themselves when asking if what he does is all a matter of being human or not"

_To be continued…_


	15. Heartstrings come undone

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 15: Heartstrings come undone

* * *

Rank after rank they come in a hurricane of black and silver. An ocean breeze blows over the smell of rotten flesh and death. Soldiers of every kind come to die in a glorious death.

Standing proudly with his long trench-coat covering him, was General Sephiroth. He unsheathes his Masamune. A blade of lethal silver is welcomed to the battlefield of vice to come play at its peril.

Turning around he looks at his soldiers taking in the sight of fear and anxiety. Faces of every kind are dirty and hurting. He could tell this battle had expensed their contracts. Today Mack Knights would die.

In a large convergence they approach as a sea of Black. Silently the wind picks up and both Mack Knights and Black Crescents exchanged looks of ire and the end. Today the battle will end.

Sephiroth raises his sword.

"For Black Crescents!" he shouted, with his sea of soldiers following him to the death. Black Hawkes and tanks fired off lighting the world into ash and light. Bombs exploded, the sound deafening, your heart trembling.

"Archers" he shouts…

Immediately they volley their bows from strategic locations sending their arrows into Mack Knights. Sephiroth runs forward, his body like liquid moving throughout the rows of soldiers effortlessly. Silently his blade connects with bodies. He stands flicking the blood off, the bodies falling behind him. Looking at the General from Mack Knights in the distance, Sephiroth smirks.

In the blink of an eye, with a speed so godly, he thrusts forward, his body's energy trailing into his sword, killing the noblest of soldiers with the easiest penetration. He needed no machine, no gun to the do the work and art of misery he could.

Effortlessly his blade touches bodies, leaving them to death and he inhales a smell of sure death and victory. An absolute arousing sensation. His impressive General attire is not soiled. The buttons shine and the beauty and tidy of someone so deadly could hardly be real, but he reminds them with his mighty blade, those who oppose him will come to their mighty ruin and crumble. Insatiable darkness rides on his side and he will not feel timid to share death.

Raging into the rows of soldiers Sephiroth nears the General, jumping into the sky and sending his Masumune into the General's head.

Flicking the blood off, Sephiroth hears drums. Army Taiko drums. It was considered an old war tactic to bring drums on the battlefield to intimidate enemies. But who in the hell was going to fall for that when the scariest thing in the living was a raged up Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stood squarely holding his ground. He was a man who refused to be intimidated. He was absolutely astonishing.

"Reform ranks" he shouted…

Row after row coordinated themselves, with weapons pointed to the enemy.

"On my mark"

He waited for the drummers to appear and with just a small distance to fill, he shouted: firee!

There was no sound. Only fire. The sound of gunfire was eminent and could easily deafen the untrained ear, but this was the world of fire and blood. The earth shook, the cracks and crevices opening to the sight of blood and bloodiness.

Running forward Sephiroth and soldiers in unison sang tunes of one kind on the battlefield. Death. Slashing his way through the field, his liquid sword of death sinking into the souls of his victims. Repeatedly his sword plunges itself into the bodies of young soldiers. Battle cries are heard and again the orgasmic sound of death is too overwhelming to bear. Sephiroth enjoys dominating and claiming the souls of hapless fools.

There is no joy greater than this here on the battlefield. It is a sick pleasure too unknown and uncultured for normal society, but these are the norms for fallen soldiers. For Generals like him, who were aggressively drugged into warfare. All Sephiroth knew was death…and to be honest…

"I enjoy it" he whispers…

Again he slashes, the blood flickering on his face. Sephiroth tastes the blood, and again… it fills the diet of the devil in him, and for another day he can live. This was life, thought Sephiroth. It was not built for rules or great halls, it was meant to be tussled out on the field… whoever won, it was called being diplomatic enough to say winner takes all..

The battle dies quickly and Sephiroth frowns immediately. He had hope for a redder day. More drenched clothes and blood baths. Turning around, Sephiroth is caught off guard but a machine that releases a sound so high-pitch, he has to totter forward. Disoriented just for a moment, Sephiroth regains consciousness to notice the sound of a familiar tune. A buzzing sound approaches him and before he can turn around, a mortar attaches to his back.

Now there is no sound for Sephiroth. Immediately the bomb blows on contact with Sephiroth and he's thrown into the air, only to violently fall into a pool of silence.

"General Sephiroth has been hit" shouts Aerith…

She runs to his side… leaning forward she holds her breath… touching his neck, she closes her eyes…

"He's not breathing" she screams…

* * *

Tifa noticed the commotion and she couldn't understand what was taking place. Usually it was never this busy at Black Crescents but today was an unnaturally busy. It was so busy, not even the guards outside her door were present. She listened to the faint cheers down the hall and couldn't help but ask what the heck was going on.

Tifa heard a faint knock and slowly reacted. Was she allowed to open the door? What if it was one of those perverted young boys. Oh boy, she couldn't deal with that again.

"It's me, Yuffie" she says in a hush-tone.

Tifa immediately opens the door. Yuffie immediately shuts the door behind them.

"I can't do it" she begins.

Tifa blinks.

"I can't do it. I prefer die than to lie to you…" she shook her head.

Tifa is mentally confused. Tifa takes the young girl's hand and tells her to sit. Yuffie stares at Tifa and eventually agrees.

"Tifa, please… whatever you do, please don't hate me.."

Tifa figured whatever Yuffie had to say was very important as it was… bad. Nodding, Tifa took a seat and readied herself.

* * *

For the last ten minutes Tifa sat there listening to Yuffie say some of the most horrible things she could say. Her heart felt wrenched, and torn. How could Yuffie do something like that?

Tifa looked at Yuffie, her expression a complicated one. It was sometimes angry, but then it would soften. Yuffie wasn't sure if Tifa would cry or not, but so far the water-works hadn't come.

Tifa looked down nodding at the things Yuffie had said. 'You betrayed me'

'Why does it sound like my heart was always telling me the same thing? That everybody here can't be trusted.'

"Tifa" Yuffie outstretched her hand.

But Tifa retracted sharply, her eyes glinting hurt and anger. Tifa couldn't believe the terrible things these people could do.

"How could you Yuffie?" Tifa looked down, "I thought we were friends. I even gave you your father's diary… where along the line would you stoop so low as to do something like that to me… someone whose so far from home, whose already breaking each day, whose lost everyone. Tell me why?" Tifa couldn't hold it back anymore.

Tears fell and Yuffie couldn't muster the right words of sorry.

She couldn't say those words, because Tifa now saw her a certain way.

"Shinra would have killed me" Yuffie explains…

Tifa looked down. As much as she felt angered and betrayed, she knew the situation Shinra placed her in was a difficult one. One that even she didn't have a right choice for. In some way, asking someone as young as Yuffie to choose which is more selfless, is to ignore the selfishness Shinra inserted in his statement from the beginning. Do either option was selfish, as it required either a certain punishment to decide on your death or to hurt someone dear.

Tifa looked at the young girl. She could tell Yuffie had gone through so much, and the life of Black Crescents was a psychological thing she had to deal with. Sighing, Tifa wiped her tears away.

"I'm so- sorry Tifa" tears fell down Yuffie's cheeks. Yuffie looked at Tifa. "You're right Tifa we're all the same, maid to warlord we all portray the same vice, the same stupid intellect." She cried, "my father died because of the Black Crescents traitors…and here I am" she sharply inhaled, "becoming the traitor too"

"I'm sorry" her whispers faded…

Tifa looked at Yuffie and saw a strong yet weak girl. Poor Yuffie, she felt so horrible. She thought she was Black Crescents material and now more than ever Shinra made her feel ten times more worst. Tifa despised the whole lot even more now.

"Yuffie…look…" Tifa took a deep breath.

Yuffie looked up.

Tifa sighed, "I don't know how to say, shake it off Tifa girl, but I do know I don't hate you." She paused, "I guess you were my only friend. I really grew to like you. I thought you were different and somehow all of this is so strange coming from you" Tifa explains.

Yuffie looked away…

"I don't dislike you Yuffie, much less hate you, just a little upset. Please" Tifa paused, "don't hurt yourself into thinking you're a traitor… you were put into a pretty horrible situation. I don't exactly know what the right choice is, even as a pacifist I'm stomped. What I do know is that you did the right thing – I mean, you coming back to tell me what you did, must say you're different and that you're not a traitor." Tifa gave a small smile.

"T-Thank you Tifa" Yuffie went to Tifa's side, and hugged the girl. Tifa gently pat the girl's back.

'Pacifism – what does it mean to be a pacifist if I can't listen to what makes us human?'

* * *

It was seven o' clock and the place was still a mess. Guards were sworn into different duties, and maids were shipping food in and out the dining room continuously. Yuffie took notice of the strange pattern and couldn't help but ask, what was going on. She confusedly remembered the maids blabbering about something in the war. At first Yuffie figured, the maids got their facts wrong, but come on did everyone get their facts wrong?

Holding back one of her friends, Yuffie enquired about the fortress excitement.

"You don't know Yuf?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy today." Yuffie frowned.

"Rumour has it, that the war is over between Black Crescents and Mack Knights" she chimed.

"You're kidding?" Yuffie was so happy…

"Nope, I'm not. This is really good news, that means Shinko-san will return to me" she smiled girlishly in a love trance.

"Wow, I'm surprised. Any causalities?" Yuffie asked, seeing this was her division after all.

The young girl gave a grim face. Looking around she came closer to Yuffie and said quietly, "you didn't hear this from me, but I was serving tea to the officials in the head quarters earlier on. They said that General Sephiroth… he might be…" she looked down, unsure how to finish this sentence.

"You mean to say" Yuffie gasps, "he's dead?" Yuffie placed a hand over his mouth. This was unreal.

'Maybe you aren't immortal Sephiroth, and injury reminds you of your inadequacies as a man much less a God'

"Kasumi-chan" the matron maid called…

"Coming…" she shouted, "look… you didn't hear this from me" she told Yuffie before running off.

Yuffie nodded. All she could do was blink. Today was a strange day, she thought. 'I've apologized to a friend… and now I hear news that the greatest soldier of all time could be dead. Is it strange now to know we've lost him?'

'I don't know..'

Walking down the hall, Yuffie picked up Tifa's dinner and thought she'd relay the 'shocking' news to Tifa. After all such news wouldn't be bad news for Tifa, considering she hated the guy, so what could go wrong.

* * *

Tifa lurched forward. Yuffie's words somehow sinking in like a dark poison. Taking a breath and then another, Yuffie felt concerned for the woman. Was Tifa sincerely hurt that Sephiroth was dead or was she hemorrhaging in happiness?

Tifa arched her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Get out…" Tifa said in a soft voice not sure, what to do.

"Tifa" Yuffie started in a soft voice.

"GET OUT!" Tifa shouted at the girl.

Yuffie nodded, blinking back confused.

With a definite thud of the closed door, Yuffie was gone. Tifa crumbled allowing her words to sink in.

'Why Sephiroth? Why are you in my veins, in my thoughts? When did I, the prisoner think of you this much to allow you such a major part in myself? I hated you, I hated your ways. Your violence, your war. You were like the others but the more I pushed you away from me, and the more I devoured myself to hate you, to remind myself you were the enemy, you drew in. What gravity, what hex did you spellbound with? What is it about your green eyes makes me blush, or the way your hands graze against me, make me shudder?'

Tifa refused to cry. 'I'm supposed to be happy. Today _was_ supposed to be happiest day of my life. The devil is dead after all and out of my life. He's dead, he's gone… he doesn't exist anymore. It's suppose to be this way – you die and I live, reminding myself bad men pay…'

* * *

Again, it breathes in her skin, the maelstrom of events repeatedly gnawing at her mind and body. The thoughts ebbed at her, sinking its rotten seed to bleed a darkness she was not prepared to nurture. Lying on the couch with her eyes roaming and mind drifting, Tifa felt… remote. She remembered the days when she had arguments with Sephiroth, those days he made her cry and hurt in indescribable ways.

Instead of those truths preceding to remind her, that men like Sephiroth who claim mighty folders as Generals of dark warfare usually suffer bitterly and often die so very alone in this world. It should have been that intelligent truth, that Sephiroth was different, and like Shinra said, the best at what he did, made it harder for her to part with the memories of _good _she_ did_ have with him.

She could remember the time he gave her her earrings and another when he protected her in the doorway. The time he apologized, or even the way he directed his gazes for her. It was nothing significant, it was nothing grand, but she didn't need a grand finale to say what he was saying, what he was doing, what she was feeling. It doesn't take fireworks to capture her interests especially if not all of us believe in the big train of showing off.

Like she's been reminded a thousand times Sephiroth may be this assassin the world sees as myth or stinking legend, but he was a man. And gosh, he probably was more human than some of us. He was often alone, if not always alone. She figured his life, growing up must have been terribly lonely. He refused to open himself up for sympathy and love. Unlike her, who cried her frustrations out, Sephiroth had no other way but to kill the pain, to kill the words, to kill it all…

Maybe, him protecting himself so intricately as in being the best and strongest somehow discerned his insecurity of being human; of having flaws. He was terribly gifted but terribly cursed.

She reminded herself, maybe that's why he always work and always remoted himself from people like Shinra, and the lifestyle of Black Crescents. He didn't cheapen himself on the fat luxuries of life even though he earned every one.

'I don't like Sephiroth…' it was odd to say something like that. 'But then, why do I feel so …?'

Closing her eyes, she couldn't insert the right word.

_To be continued…_


	16. Preparations

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 16: Preparations

* * *

He haunted me with passion, a passion that resembled my certain demise. In all my dizziness as it captures me, I can not find my mouth to arch a single murmur at such my disbelief;

And I know I have felt a presence and how it disturbs me with no kindle of joy, only of elevated thoughts of a sense of recompense of falling into something so confusedly, so completely and deeply leaves me so destroyed…

His movement enthralls me…

Such a gruff man can make such gentle strides almost like a soft wind blowing on a summer's day.

But his ageing vanity is present in his greatness and he knows of his greatness.

I see myself in this infection called attraction and what a fatal one I fear it is. What a scandal it is in my life to have an attraction to the great General Sephiroth.

Awaking on my side, I fear I lose all sleep. Revelations like these bleed too much life, too much thought.

You don't sleep…

So it puts me now in a confused manner to ask, to blatant obvious what exactly am I upset about. Did I lose you to now discontentedly learn perhaps a small part of me has been attracted to you? When did I grow so bend to not know the things that happened to me? I don't want to know how you did it Sephiroth…

I just fear that I allowed you into myself without realizing how far I allowed you in. Too deep. I've felt this before, I've felt love, I've remembered it's taste and though I know I do not love you… I know I do miss you…but how much, I don't know, to say why, I can not, but how… I'm in absolute confusion.

It was imprinted at the beginning, you were the mad man, I was the good woman, and our fates crossed and instead of allowing myself to walk forward, you seduced me with your charms, and the dark things you could whisper in my ear. You allowed me to drift just so much, to see a path beyond my naïve one and though it's made me stronger and all grown up. The feelings you've left me with, has scattered my mind leaving me…terribly hollow…

And I curse you, you dead bastard. Rotten in the soiling ground, there you are. And now your filthy words you spat at me, can not hurt me, but your memories live like day inside of me. And I wish you knew…I wish you knew how much of a bastard you are. You died, and you died all alone…

Sephiroth…

"Come back…"

* * *

Around 12 o' clock that afternoon, Tifa's doors were swung open to the sight of Rufus Shinra and some five maids with various clothing materials. Some carried large spools of cloth, and others carried a sewing machine with measuring tapes about them.

"Tifa, my dear how have you been?" Rufus asked, seeing the young woman lying on the couch with a forlorn expression.

"Brooding about going home again, are we?" he asked…

Tifa didn't know what she was brooding over. She nodded silently.

"Cheer up I have good news for you. I'm having a ball very soon as a victory that we've won the battle against Mack Knights. I'm quite happy with the results seeing this battle took particularly long" he paused.

"I know what will cheer you up. Some new clothes. I heard women enjoy getting into new clothes and that's exactly the opportunity I want you to have. These maids will take your measurements and design a dress which I've decided will be a secret from even you. On the night of the ball, you'll be amazing… so for now my dear, I leave you with the best in the business… ladies" he ushered them to Tifa.

Tifa sighed. She couldn't get peace in this place without someone knocking or bursting through her door. Tifa stood up and approached the women.

They swarmed her and began taking her measurements in a very detailed manner. They even drew patterns in her room saying they were really pressed for time. After some 30 minutes of the checking of everything, they left Tifa who sat by the fireplace extremely tired for some strange reason.

A small knock came to the door and exasperated Tifa shouted, "yess?"

It was Yuffie.

"I know you're not in the talking mood, but I need to talk to you" she spoke.

Tifa sighs, "come on in…"

Yuffie took a seat opposite of Tifa. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

Immediately Tifa turned to her side and refused to look at Yuffie.

"What about?" Tifa asked.

"Yesterday when I mentioned that Sephiroth could be dead you were all in a frenzy. Are you okay?" she asked.

"What and why does it matter?" Tifa sighs…

"Because I'm your nurse, Tifa. I need to keep checking on you to develop reports for the council. But just off the record, it's like you threw a fit when I mentioned Sephiroth. Are you okay, I'm worried Tifa" she spoke softly.

Tifa closed her eyes; what was the point she kept it all in. He was dead anyways.

"Did you like him, Tifa?" Yuffie's words then came like a thunderbolt. And for the first time it sounded so exceptionally foreign on someone's tongue.

Tifa turned to Yuffie and gave a confused and pathetic expression.

"I don't know." Tifa stared off, "I feel as if someone has taken something from me and how lost I feel without it. To say definitely I like Sephiroth, still worries me. I'm not sure Yuffie…" she paused.

"A month ago I was a raving person belting on how I despised Sephiroth. Wishing, praying he'd get beaten up to some point. But now, having it wished and charmed on him, it makes me feel, so horrible. Thing is, I don't know when I allowed myself to get this close to Sephiroth, or rather what magic he hexed me with…" Tifa sighed.

"You like him…" Yuffie said definitely.

"I-I d-don't think we should gravitate to saying that so-so, permanently" Tifa spoke.

"Tifa" she smiled and then gave a small laugh, "you like him…"

"How do you know?"

"If you've forgotten, I did tell you I was once in love. I felt almost the same way for Vincent. The thing about it, is that I only learned that I loved him when he was gone… too far I could not follow" she saddens

"But we're opposite worlds, Yuffie. I'm the daughter of Arthur Lockhart, future heir to Red Hearts. He's the right hand man of Velrog Shinra of Black Crescents. We can't entangle. We can't like each other. That's forbidden for people like us. He's the black glove and I'm the white snowflake that fell into his dark pool, only to be consumed. I'm not one of those women who lust men, or even fool myself into infatuation… but I know Yuffie, that whatever he's done to me… its absolute…" Tifa bites her lips in worry.

"Do you hear yourself?" Yuffie stood up, "so what that you're the daughter and future heir of Red Hearts, thing is Tifa can you really stop what you feel especially if it's as strong as you say it is. As you've said, its absolute – that magic he's casted on you… there's a word for that and it's not magic Tifa. I think you should start by admitting what it really is, and maybe then you'll exactly know what to do…" she explains

"But we can't feel that. We're Ying and Yang…" Tifa spoke…

"Yes, but it takes dark to make light and light to make dark… and so, from your own analogy… it should show you, even darkness like Sephiroth could make light and spark something so amazing like heart-warming emotions and you a woman who sows light can welcome the darkness and enjoy in its delightful and unexpected comfort." She paused, "it's not a mystery or a forbidden law to say you can't like him… but of course that remains entirely up to you…"

Tifa sighs… 'up to me…'

_To be continued…_


	17. Midnight Parties

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 17: Midnight parties…

* * *

AN: This is a skeleton lemon, so no real lemon stuff is here. To read the full lemon version plz go to my profile page and click _chapter 17 Behind Black Curtains_ lemon link…^_^'

* * *

It was Friday morning and all about the Black Crescents empire was a certain air of chaos. There were lights that needed to be hung, carpets that needed to be rolled out, catering that needed to be attended to and all about small errands that according to Rufus Shinra would never get done. He was working feverishly in getting everything set up that night for his welcome-back party for his soldiers. Not one for too much of the congratulations-you're-alive kind of parties, he figured he'd do it nonetheless all for a feign impression that he cared.

He overlooked the entire procedure. Scarlett came bouncing in with a purple fitted dress, clad around her. Rufus smiled, "why my peach, purple is your colour" he smirks seeing her bite her lips. Scarlett…he thought, 'you are an incredible little tart'

She joined his side, where he placed a hand on her waist. "It's nearly finished…soon everything will be adorn just the way I want it and the ball can begin…"

"Hmm, sounds exciting…" Scarlett smiled… "so, any new surprises for me?" she asked.

It had been one of the things he didn't like about Scarlett, but was it just a woman thing that they expected great surprises from him.

"Why of course my dear… tonight your dress will be a surprise. I've made a beautiful dress for you. It matches your perfect name…" he spoke…

"Are you saying my dress is red?" she asked…

"I'm saying, your dress is exactly red" he smirks…

"I'm excited…" Scarlett grins…

"Good, now you run along… I need to get these preparations done…"

"Yes…my darling" and off she faded around the corner of the huge fortress.

Rufus kept his eyes observing the workers fix the tables accordingly while the maids hurried to and fro from the kitchen with large silverware. A loud clatter could be heard, and he had to sigh, 'this is going to be a long day, indeed'

* * *

She ate her morning's breakfast silently, only to reverently examine how lonely she had become. She sighed at the thought. Was there any way to undo her loner status she had developed? Again she sighed, she figured not, especially when Black Crescents was the sole contributor to her loss of happiness.

Impassively she bit at the small tangerine in her plate. Closing her eyes, she tried so hard to ignore the convulsing pain biting at her mind. She closed her eyes to blot him out, but she couldn't deny his memories left her with burgeoning paranoia. So with mixed emotions, she shook her head and averted her attention to the window.

Outside was as grey as ever, the skies sinfully blackened the world Black Crescents seem to call their own. And it should be no other way, thought Tifa. For an organization that has breathed so much grief and sorrow, death and blood they deserved the strongest penalty from the heavens.

There seem to be no salvation in this world. An almost frustrating truth, Tifa noted.

'It's been eight months I've been supplanted here.' Tifa sighed.

Not that she was counting, it seem time here in a room all alone made you that more aware and tentative to things around you, all behind shut doors.

Getting up she advanced towards the window. Looking down she could see thousands and thousands of soldiers. They were perfect in every way. In sharp uniforms of black with weapons of every kind, they in perfect unison greeted their officials and carried out their instructions almost too easily. But this was the life a soldier was subjected to. There was no room for 'maybe' or 'whether or not' their actions were the right thing to do; as far as she was concerned soldiers had no room for being shy when taking a life, as eventually it becomes their simplest routine to do.

Observing the General in the western side of the courtyard, Tifa allowed her eyes to drop on him and couldn't help but to remember, _him._

Momentarily Tifa remembered the memory of Sephiroth. It was too sad to know you attached yourself to somebody you didn't quite know. And again the thought conjured its way in, 'how did you die?'

Perhaps Yuffie knew. Again, Tifa treaded against the same grain almost too expectantly. Yuffie was given a rumour that Sephiroth was dead, if she even knew the slightest detail about Sephiroth's death she wouldn't have kept it to herself.

When it came to confidential information, everyone seem to lack what she wanted to know, except of course Rufus Shinra. Who strangely enough kept visiting her all morning. The strange wonder it was that a man like Shinra had wanted a ball almost _unnaturally_. Knowing his two-fold nature, Tifa figured he must have done it for the sole celebratory factor of Sephiroth's demise. That would be the real cliché Shinra, but no. The psycho was wise thought Tifa. Why not cover your true intentions by holding a ball for your fallen dead soldiers.

Tifa thought about it in retrospect and couldn't help but to ask, what sense does a ball do for the dead. Knowing Shinra, he wouldn't even a raise a glass of wine or have a moment of silence for the dead. Oh no, his character was undoubtedly too mighty for such a gesture.

A small knock came to her door.

"Come in" she spoke.

Slowly the door opens, and standing in her doorway was Rufus Shinra again, perhaps for the twelfth time that morning.

"My dear, Tifa… lovely to see you're enjoying your morning's solace" he spoke, affording himself to enter Sephiroth's room.

He looked around the room, wrinkling his nose at his atmosphere. Examining the paint on the wall, he gently paced a finger over the surface. He drew a sigh, "this old thing needs changing" he spoke quietly.

Tifa allowed her gaze to follow his movement to a chair opposite of her.

"I wanted to speak with you about a matter. It's rather a little proposal" he informs.

Tifa raised an interested brow interested at his newest overture. He turned his gaze from her, and began pulling something out his pocket.

It was a small velvet box. Within it Tifa was sure was a fine mysterious icon he thought could capture her heart with. Tifa soured on the thought. Rufus was too sad in predicting her character. Sometimes she wondered if he sadly stereotyped women because of Scarlett.

"A gift" he placed the box on the table, "I had it made for you." He paused almost to acknowledge the merit of his actions.

'Egotistical man…' Tifa thought.

"I would gladly like for you to wear it tonight." He spoke. A closed expression coming to his face "if that wouldn't be a problem" his eyes asked as they studied her unresponsive expression.

She stared at the small box. If eyes could burn holes this box would be destroyed. He could tell she was considering her options, or perhaps the contents of the box. Smirking at her salutation to his gift, he thought the woman was indeed unreadable and a mystery. A mystery he enjoyed.

Recovering from her contemplation, Tifa softly smiled, "why not?" Tifa could not show the ill emotions she felt for this man. Sometimes, she pitied him, but most of time…she despised him.

It was true, she longed to help souls that were far erased into the darkness, like Shinra, or even Sephiroth. But men like that… don't always come knocking on your door to be saved. Nor do they part with their labouring egos.

He spared a small smile. Standing from his seat, he bowed and began taking his leave.

Tifa hadn't expected him to leave so suddenly, and with one thing on her mind she stopped him.

"Wait" she called out. It was bothering her and she wanted to know now the truth from lies. She might as well ask him. Tomorrow could not wait especially with how she felt.

"Yes my dear?" he turned to look at her.

Her eyes looked at the ground. Almost like a frighten kitten her eyes met his, and he could tell the mood in her had changed. 'From mystery to mystery you keep inviting me in'

"I heard a rumour… is it true, is General Sephiroth …dead?" she asked in a new voice. Somehow imagining him dying alone in his own puddle of blood was cruel.

He smirked, his handsome features almost accentuated to his evil thoughts.

Tifa at first could not believe that was his first reaction. To smirk?

Shinra returned to his seat and looked at Tifa. Their eyes engaged in a hold. It was no surprise she heard the story that wandered by.

"And where would you hear such a rumour, my dear?" he asked humouring the source of her knowledge.

Tifa figured, he suspected Yuffie but she was quick to reciprocate.

"Let's just say the walls can talk and besides, wouldn't it be news if Sephiroth – the greatest assassin of all time truly was dead?" she asked. "I'd barely think these walls could hide that truth"

For a moment he strew his features into distaste. He seems almost irked at the 'patronizing' topic of Sephiroth and his legend. And now more than ever Tifa could tell Shinra and Sephiroth truly did hate each other. Whatever hate there was, was more than pungently discernible. Shinra looped a leg around the next before leaning into the chair. His brilliant blue eyes caught hers, and for a moment, she surrendered under their vulgar language.

"I'll leave the creative details to you but it was reported that he was expensed to the battle of Mack Knights" he spoke, his eyes holding not a single ounce of sympathy for his fallen soldier.

Tifa swallowed. Tifa couldn't believe it. He truly was dead. Expensed, lost…gone. How could someone like that be dead? And all the sadness she felt the day before began scratching at her once again. Yet curiosity was burning in her nature today, and she would not end the conversation with just one truth known.

"How did he die?" her curious eyes looked at his. For a minute, Rufus marveled at her eyes. Wondering what curiosity she had for this dreaded man.

He looked at her intently. "They said a mortar killed him. It attached itself to his back and that was it" he casually explains.

Tifa listened silently. He was dead because of a bomb. Tifa could feel her emotions stab at her once again. Biting her lips, she would not break under Shinra's gaze.

"But don't worry. The bestial man that has hurt you these many months would have gotten the right punishment he deserved for hurting you and so many others." He playfully jested at his dead soldier's death.

It could hardly be called funny, humorous or anything of the nature to jest about. But of course, again, Shinra was unmasked to be a psycho.

"I see…" she nodded.

It was in a moment of their paused silence, a knock came to the door with a soldier mentioning that Shinra was required. Shinra sighed.

Sparing a small smile, he looked at her, "please excuse me my dear, duty calls"

Straightening his white jacket, he bade her and left her to the silence of her heart. Tifa sat there, motionless. Almost like a silent poison, her body was welcomed to an old pain.

* * *

Night quickly came by and with it the advent of the ball. At 6:15pm when the horizon began fading into the earth, a night of black seemed to welcome lights at Black crescents where fine music and company seem to revel. The empire was done preparing and the party was ready for all those who were invited.

Friends and alliances of Black Crescents had come from near and far to partake in a rare ball which Black Crescents had become the best at throwing. For all the evil would now stand under one roof, where allies would come and feast in the memory of dead soldiers.

Many had come, flooding the halls with mass hysteria. Music, so beautiful it was uncommon to hear. Violins played softly, as laughing and clattering heels of dance could be heard.

One after the next, they came in carriages, in strange vehicles carrying the rich, pompous and cruel. At the inside heart of the building, was a beautiful majestic staircase that only officials like Rufus, and his father took the privilege to descend. In the ballroom, there were countless people. They were laughing, and some dancing. Some kissing, and even some drunk to all of the above. All around on the tables were ice sculptors of Rufus, or perhaps the Black Crescents emblem. Whatever it was, Black Crescents spared no expense. Food, more than the poorest man could imagine, had been in a sickening abundance. Every shape, every colour, every taste for every type of palette.

Sharply dressed butlers and maids maneuvered throughout the crowds offering wine and appetizers to the many guests at Black Crescents.

The time was going by quickly and Rufus almost nervously waited for the two main attractions this afternoon, the first Scarlett and the second Tifa. He would hope that Tifa would cooperate about attending his ball, and wearing his surprise dress he made for her. There was much excitement for her.

"Good evening, Rufus" an old woman with a dark blue velvet dress spoke. She wore a thick diamond chain about her neck, and red lipstick that look almost vulgar on an old hag.

"Good evening, Madam Catherina" Rufus kissed the old woman's hand.

"A fine party you've thrown, I see" she lightly smirked.

"Why thank you" he lightly nodded at the compliment.

It was then Rufus caught the movement of red coming down the aisle. In a red flowing dress, with red gloves and red lips, was his darling.

"Scarlett" he whispered. She truly was beautiful. She loved the attention of the crowd, she loved eyes on her. It was the same thing both Shinra and her had in common, that and their lusts for each other.

Catherina looked at the young woman. Snarling at her approaching presence. She had never liked the blonde. Scarlett, as Rufus calls her never had the assertion or graces to be with a man like Rufus, but no one could argue with Rufus' tastes, no matter how bland they were.

Catherina examined Scarlett. As usual the discontent she brought the old woman, made her coughed the word slut at Scarlett's arrival. A truth, everyone knew. Adorn in a red silk dress with red heels and red lips, Scarlett became that girl everyone wanted to be around, the one you enjoyed showing off. But according to Catherina and others, if it had not been for her brooding vanity and inferiority, she would have made a fine match.

"Good evening, Madam Catherina" Scarlett lightly bowed. Catherina frowned. The girl was obviously way above her head in anticipating the good graces of the old woman.

"I'll see you in the gathering room, Rufus" she spoke, taking her leave, ignoring Scarlett.

"She likes you" Rufus smiled at Scarlett.

Scarlett returned the smile.

'I really hate that woman' Scarlett thought.

* * *

The party had truly advanced. Everyone was drinking champagne, eating fine appetizers and desserts, while others simply sat and conversed with each other. Rufus had taken a minute from greeting all the guests. He could hardly believe he knew a thousand people. He sat in silence, and drew a sigh of relief. His father was right when he said inviting everyone they knew would become overbearing. He didn't know it would happen so soon though. No matter, it was only once in a while Black Crescents threw a party, and it could only be grand.

Returning to the chaotic ballroom, he took a glass of wine from one of the maids before conversing with some of his old friends. Then suddenly a small tap came to his shoulder. Turning around he was welcomed to his matron maid who bowed at him.

"Good afternoon, Master Shinra" she bowed.

"Maleen" he acknowledged.

"Ms. Lockhart is ready" she spoke.

It was then excitement was brought to his face. 'Finally' thought Shinra.

* * *

She stood in front the mirror, her eyes inhaling her sight. Everything about her reeked the obscure difference. If this had not been Rufus' ball, she would have never found herself the excuse to wear such clothes, or pretty herself at such an ugly expense. She reminded herself of nothing of the pacifist she was. Yet seeing herself in the mirror, she could not deny her provocative image only incited many dirty thoughts. She resembled Scarlett in every bit, and she despised all the more the wealthy fabric adorning her. She couldn't begin to imagine the family Shinra took this from.

Looking down at her hand was a red ring that Shinra had given her. It sparkled almost frantically, but as much as it matched her eyes, there was nothing pure about her in wearing any of this. She nurtured the fact strongly, that she needed to take the dress off, but to ruin her dress was to inconvenience the maids and their handiwork, not to mention imagining the kind of character Rufus is on a crazy night like this, he would not have second thought about taking their lives.

Tifa had learned all about insubordination and the disaster it could spell for others, especially people like Yuffie who surprisingly had not come by. Perhaps she was busy with the soldiers down at the infirmary. Poor kid, fancy balls like these didn't match Tifa's character. Going out and meeting people, or perhaps going to gatherings to stand for peace diplomacy was more of her sure thing, but today… was just not her day.

Tifa stood next to Sephiroth's window and couldn't help but to look up. 'Why is it that we look at the stars and think for some strange reason, they'll sparkle the way we want and grant us what we need?' Tifa swallowed. She wasn't even hoping for some miracle or anything, she was just silently grieving for the loss of someone she mistook as the enemy.

'And today I'm standing all beautiful and heartbroken at the same time'

"Ms. Lockhart… we're ready" calls one of the maid's.

Tifa nodded. Wiping the silent tear from her cheek, Tifa bit her lips.

It was difficult to grieve for someone who you didn't quite know or rather you didn't quite understand, but to lose them and realize that you're affected … makes it more of a pathetic case. And now, realizing that the ball was waiting on her, Tifa had to arrest her emotions in suspension as she had a certain profile to maintain. But granted she didn't have to attend this ball, she would break apart. It was too much for her to hold in right now. But somehow, it wasn't time to grieve…

"Ms. Lockhart?" the maid called.

Tifa swallowed. Wiping the tears from her face, Tifa took a breath and readied herself. Seeing the stars sparkle, Tifa whispered… "good bye"

* * *

Tifa was told to stand at the top of the stairs, where after she heard the violin crescendo she would descend the staircase. Tifa reluctantly agreed, seeing the maids one by one leave her side. The olden maid smiled at Tifa and with the sound of the violins, she gently gestured her to go forward.

Tifa quizzically looked at the path in front of her and then back at the maids. Somehow, this scenario seem so epic for Tifa. Clenching her fists, Tifa advanced forward.

Slowly she walked reaching the end of the step, she turned around to the maids who heartily smiled at her. Nodding, she took her first step and then another until the ballroom became discernible to her.

It was then the crowd looked up.

Slowly she advances down the stairs, meeting the eyes of inquisition with her pair of dare. These were the many friends and allies of Black Crescents, she figured. She could see the rich and filthy rich everywhere. Her presence at Black Crescents she affirmed was a heavy one. She had stirred the crowds with whispers and questions as she was unwelcome guest to the grand ball. But none could deny, even if she was the enemy, her presence could not go unnoticed.

Rufus pushed himself through the crowd, bursting free at the end of the stairs. For the first time, he could see how sinfully beautiful she was.

Scarlett had noticed the eyes were no longer on her. In fact, they had turned from her and where now directed to the staircase. Immediately, a gasp comes from her mouth and she could hardly believe her eyes. 'It couldn't be'

She observed Tifa's dress, makeup and attention. She could tell Rufus had gone full out for the enemy. Again, she could not understand his obsession with this.._girl._

But before everyone was no girl. They could see a woman who was eloquent in walk, prized and proud as being a Red Heart. Rufus stared at Tifa. All he could do was marvel.

She wore a white dress that was tightly clad to her curves. Her body was dangerously accentuated to the thin material that shimmered frenetically under light. Her dress was long, with a small white train behind it. With no straps on her shoulders, and a low décolleté that fitted snug to her large breasts, none could deny she wasn't heavenly. Her hair was curled partially and placed over one shoulder while white feathers adorned her head. With long white gloves on her arms, and the red ring on her right hand, Rufus smiled. She had fulfilled his wish. She caught his gaze where he felt struck by her beauty, dumbly. Her eyes were outlined in dark kohl, where white jewels like tear drops were adorned around her eyes. Her lips were thick and tidied in a bright red lipstick that made her a temptress.

Tifa came to Rufus' side, who offered her his hand; reluctantly under the intense stares from the crowd she obliged. Kissing her hand just so softly, Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel their gazes burn at her skin, and if it was one time she truly felt like the enemy it was now. Rufus looked at Tifa and for a moment she was unsure about his thoughts.

"Can I say, you look absolutely stunning?" he whispered. Nervously she smiled.

Rufus then spoke aloud, "My friends, I give you the heir of Red Hearts, Ms. Tifa Lockhart" he spoke aloud.

Everyone just looked at her, feeding in her presence.

But Tifa equally fed in his appearance. He appeared in a sharp uniform of navy blue with gold buttons. His blonde hair was whiter under the bright lights and something about Rufus Shinra seem a little more tidy.

Taking her hand, he led her through the crowd where they found themselves around a large table. Tifa sat next to Rufus, who was very bold at placing a hand around her waist. Tifa met his eyes with her cold ones, but he ignored her plea. They sat with some of the giants in the war. Tifa could not imagine what her significance talking to these people were? How do you socialize with enemies against your will?

"So you are the daughter of Arthur Lockhart" an olden woman asks.

"I am" Tifa was sharp to reply.

"I'm amazed my nephew kept you alive, could it be your pretty looks or quiet voice that keeps you safe?" she paused to study Tifa.

"Neither" Tifa responded coldly, almost confused at the woman before her.

"Now now, let's not start off on the wrong foot" Rufus laughed, "Tifa, this is Madam Catherina, leader of Titus De Amok" he paused, "she is also my good aunt" he spoke smiling at his aunt who noticed none but Tifa in front of her.

"I'm aware of who she is…" Tifa spoke.

"Who does not know of me and my tyrannical ways of war. Best you and your father should know." She glints nastily at Tifa.

"Oh we are aware." Tifa countered… 'of the simpletons of war'

Catherina drank at her wine, her gaze fallen on Tifa.

* * *

It was a chaotic night, first Catherina and her constant barrage of attacks, and now Scarlett.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say this party is about making yourself more of an enemy to the enemy.' Tifa sighed, listening to Rufus bore them with some outdated story about how he managed to win some battle against some small empire. Really, thought Tifa, how annoying.

So far, she interpreted these "people", as some of coldest beasts she ever knew. Their adventures, could hardly promote an ounce of joy in a person as their adventures sounded more like sick pleasures and escapades of death. They had 'fun' in destroying villages and organizations of good. Such people, could not live with themselves; but looking around the room, she could see them laughing and conversing, eating and dining as kings and queens, forgetting every single black deed they indulged. And it was, such people thought they were actually people.

It was already half past 10, and the ball had only gotten more chaotic. Security was very thick, no one could go upstairs as no one could come downstairs.

She figured the fortress had become impregnable considering the type of officials attending the party; maids were wildly chased back and forth from table to table, person to person. Drunkards, and wild women all adorn this sickening room of dark souls. Nothing made sense with her being here. She was the irony in a place like this. Her soul, if symbolized would be as white as snow in a heavy darkness that would not go away. She could not deny the stares and looks these people threw at her was enough to severe.

She felt outside their box, too uncultured to their principles and their stereotyped rules. Their lifestyles where parallel to her own. These were things she understood, but could not accept. She figured, this was not the place for a pacifist much less anyone who shared a single different fiber of belief.

She kept reserved most of the time, but she figured, eventually Shinra would stir another conversation about her father in which she was growing tired in having this 'Lady Catherina' fill in with dirty and besmirching statements. The woman, was a black tongue as it couldn't be hidden for all the world. But in addition, the woman had a certain vendetta against Scarlett who she easily ransacked with foul statements. It was not comical to see any one person be contumely marred by another. Yet witnessing Scarlett and how uncomfortably she sat, Tifa couldn't help but to feel a certain sympathy for her.

The attacks had only escalated with some of the dirt falling on Tifa. Tifa could hardly understand the complex of Rufus' aunt. She was in indeed foul at mouth, but horrible at heart. The woman could only pollute the air by the rubbished she spared.

Tired at how the party had declined, Tifa turned to Rufus with a stressed face.

"Would you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" Tifa pleaded with Rufus, who she hoped would understand for once, how important it was for her to be pardoned from the table. He understood her plea.

"But of course, Scarlett won't you join Tifa" he asked Scarlett.

Scarlett examined the nature of his question. Again he was asking for conveniences that he shouldn't be providing to the prisoner. Reluctantly, she took her leave following Tifa who was taken to the bathroom.

On her way, Tifa could feel the eyes of both men and women eat at her. It was sickening being looked at this way. You felt more like a virus under a microscope rather than a human. Tifa pushed the door back and entered the beautifully ornate bathroom. It reminded her of a picture rather than a reality. Everything seem to shine and be of a rich ambience.

Leaning over the faucet, Tifa pulled at her gloves completely worn out from the façade she wore all afternoon. 'Damn, I hate this place'

Scarlett who observed Tifa, could only narrow her eyes in slits at the young woman. She couldn't understand why everyone was so struck by her. She swore she heard a hundred comments about how beautiful an enemy she was, as they all pardoned her for the evening.

"Enjoying yourself Tiffy?" she asked sarcastically, "you must be enjoying yourself when all the attention is on the daughter of Arthur Lockhart" she spoke vehemently.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa pulled at her other glove, "do you think I want this?" Tifa looked at her unbelievably, "I'm the outsider Scarlett, I can't imagine the kind of attention you think I'm getting" Tifa didn't understand Scarlett.

Did she honestly think she wanted to be here, much less having a million eyes eating at? Obviously, by seeing Scarlett's expression, she figured not.

"Let me tell you something, pacifist" Scarlett started.

Tifa paid no attention to Scarlett as she struggled to pull off her glove, which refused to budge.

Scarlett pulled Tifa around by the shoulder, where the glove and ring flew off. It was then Tifa's ring collected on the vanity. Scarlett looked at the ring.

That ring. She had known that ring. Rufus once stole a ring from his mother that according to his father was a priceless family heirloom. To lose it would be tragic, but to give it to the enemy… was insanely ridiculous.

'How dare he? Here I am, his woman and he doesn't give an ounce of what he gives her.'

Tifa took the ring and placed it on her hand.

"You think you're so lucky don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me. Well just remember you're in my walls now…so don't get carried away Tiffy"

Tifa didn't understand it. What was Scarlett's problem?

"Look" Tifa started, closing the faucet, completely fed up of everything. First the ball, then the dress, then Catherina and now Scarlett. Honestly, she didn't care about the punishment, these people were expecting too much. They killed her people, soiled her mind and took everything she held dear and ripped it away. Honestly, she didn't care the consequences.

"What is your problem Scarlett?" Tifa turned to the girl.

"Ohh, so I made the pacifist angry. Ohh, I'm so scared" she mocked.

"Would you quit your immaturity…"

"Immaturity you say?" She came forward with menacing eyes.

"I'll remind you Tiffy, you're the enemy and what we say goes… " she warned.

Tifa who knew Scarlett's tactic, took a breath and removed herself from Scarlett's stare.

"I absolutely hate everything about you and Red Hearts…" she sighed, "the whole pack of you are cynics with a death wish" she started. Tifa looked at Scarlett, observing how the blonde-haired woman truly was evil.

"I mean, when you get right down to it, its amazing that we actually consider you fools our adversaries." She laughed to herself.

"And look at you, daughter of Arthur Lockhart? What happened, were you the mistake your father produced. Humph!" she paused, "I can't imagine anyone having a pacifist child as sad as you"

"This coming from the woman who is absolutely inadequate to fill her disposition to war. Numbly she surrenders to my father's strategy, and has her team killed." Tifa was tired of their beating.

"How dare you!"

"I said nothing but the truth" Tifa whispered

"You shut that mouth of yours pacifist. If you know what's good for you, you'll know to draw the line here" Scarlett shouted. "You think you're so lucky that Rufus protects you and gives you anything you want, well that line is about to end"

She approached Tifa.

"That should be my _red_ ring"

Again Tifa thought, it was materialistic trash Scarlett wanted… things Tifa personally didn't want.

"Now now, it's not red…" Tifa paused to smirk, "it's Scarlett" Tifa mockingly stated looking at the woman in her eyes. "It matches my eyes, don't you think?"

It was the first out-of-line thing Tifa did here at Black Crescents, but she would no longer surrender to the verbal and physical attacks. It couldn't be right to stay bottled up for your life, especially when people like this were responsible for all the bad things in your life.

"You…" she started, and with that she ran forward, slamming her hands across Tifa's face. Tifa took the first lash almost openly, and then recoiled by striking back in defense. Scarlett, pulled at Tifa's long dress, ripping the thin fabric to pieces. Tifa retaliated and cried out when Scarlett grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Their cries and screams caught the attention of the guards. The doors were flung open and both women parted. Both exchange angry expressions of hate. Rufus is addressed of the news and hurriedly attends to the sight of dismay. Both Scarlett and Tifa were trashed.

"What the hell happened?" he confusedly asks inspecting the mess and destruction of both women's poise and clothing.

"Scarlett attacked me" were Tifa's small simple words.

"Oh keep talking you trashy pacifist. I'll get you!" Scarlett bit back.

"Enough!" Rufus shouted.

"Honestly, I had hoped both of you could get along this afternoon." He started, "I'm extremely disappointed in both of you. As such I will not have both of you making a mess of the Shinra house tonight" he paused, "Ms. Lockhart it is therefore sad for me to say, that you must return to your chamber for the afternoon, and as for you Scarlett, go get tidied up and return immediately. Tonight I'll deal with you.." he pointed at Scarlett before leaving them.

* * *

Tifa ascended the stairs and made her way to her room. No one was on the floor. How strange. She figured maybe the priority of security wasn't empty rooms but rather the people down below. The music was so loud you could hardly sleep. Still, security at her door was absolutely zero, a strange wonder that was. She was about to open the door, when she observed it was partly ajar.

Immediately she stopped to notice if someone had entered the apartment. Impossible she thought. Looking at the door handle she could see smears of blood. Pushing the door open, she cautiously entered, looking around almost frantically. No one was within the apartment. Feeling something wet by her toes, she looked down. It was blood. Alarmed, she held her breath and slowly followed the trail; the trail leading to Sephiroth's room.

Immediately, she pushed his door open and there lying on his bed, was the man who plagued her dreams with nothing but sadness. Here he was, breathing and in the living flesh lying on his bed. It was something so strange for her, this feeling of having everything you feared go away almost immediately. Fragile and tender from how these feelings left her she reacted by slowly going forward, her eyes shining.

Blood unfortunately reeked strongly in the room. Blood was on the ground and approaching him now, she saw exactly how human he had been. The world had always seen him otherwise to his title. A god, a legend… a myth, but now seeing him close his eyes and bleed it reminded her how frail he truly was in being human. Grabbing some of the gauze from the kit he brought with him, she began almost immediately unrolling it. Leaning forward, she looked at him.

"Sephiroth" it was the first time she said his name in such a long time.

Gently she applied the gauze over his bleeding biceps wrapping it around his arm. Carefully she tied the gauze in a knot.

It was then Sephiroth felt the tightening of the pressure on his arms. He looked up and recalls his room. He hears fabric rustle and he averts his eyes to the industrious woman in front of him.

'Lockhart'

Sephiroth tensed at her fingers on his arms. Tifa looked up and slowly, she backed off and examined him as he positioned himself forward. She leaned forward, trying to help him but he would not let her. Even after all of this he wore his dignity rich.

There was always an element about Sephiroth that could not be matched. For whatever this unnamed element was, it always affiliated itself with pride and dignity.

She could see a trail of blood roll down the side of his mouth. Alarmed, she ripped the tail of her dress wiping the blood from his mouth. Not in a million years would Sephiroth allow anyone to touch him in such a state, but something about Lockhart had changed. Something about her was different.

For a long time, he allowed his eyes to feed her in. What mistake of a dress did she find herself in, and why was she looking like a courtesan in all that makeup. Assessing his thoughts, he figured it must have been Shinra who made the poor woman disgrace herself into his silly fancies.

Tifa left Sephiroth's side with his eyes following her. He leaned forward and coughed. Blood coming from his mouth. Tifa returned with a small bowl of hot water from his bathroom. She sat down in front of him on the floor. She placed the cloth in the water and slowly, eased the fabric over the blood. She took patience and pride in her work but all the while she would not allow him to capture her eyes. It was almost with persistence she kept evading his eyes, focusing all her attention on his mouth. Sephiroth examined her, allowing her to help him. He examined the way her face beaconed in the dark. The way her red lips articulated to his gory bruises. Like a china doll, he allowed his eyes to trial to her flimsy dress that barely covered anything in a woman like Lockhart.

Sephiroth again searched for her eyes, but avoided him avidly. And with confusion, he held her hand against his mouth and for the first time her eyes were full of the million literatures of woe and sorrow she kept. Her eyes held all the things that had happened. He could tell she had grown up but not exactly the way he wanted her to. Equally shining in her eyes was a stunning revelation. Something warm in Lockhart's eyes welcomed him. Something that was always cold, did not carry a chill, but rather tenderly welcomed him. And he knew now, what her eyes held, being not a fool to observe it in Aerith's eyes also.

"Why?" his voice was hoarse, broken up terribly thought Tifa.

Tifa looked down, feeling tears coming to her. He placed a hand under her chin where her eyes sparkled with remarkable truth. Here she was, in all her simplicity providing the truth.

"Do you really not know?" she whispered her eyes flooding with tears, yet the woman never etched her face once to cry. He studied her features, and couldn't deny she was a very pleasant surprise.

"Do you not fear me?" he asked, wondering had his power been lost to the different magic he left her with. He brushed his thumb against her pale winter cheek, allowing his blood to soil her skin. It was beautiful seeing how innocent she was, painted in his blood. Tifa spasm momentarily to his touches and then she closed her eyes.

She wanted him to know. She wanted him to understand.

"Yes… I still fear you" she whispered sharply, as her tears fell. He observed her, and then her lips. Sephiroth touched her lips with his thumb almost numbly, painting her lips with a new kind of red. His blood met her lips and she whimpered.

If she knew poison, she would taste it in his blood and run away like all the others, but she opened her eyes defiantly and met his, "but it is because of my fear, there is mystery in you…a-a-and, I know" she paused to let herself break under his gaze. "And I-I know, I w-want y-yo—

And she was never allowed to finish her statement, as his lips caught hers. Tifa breathed into him. His lips touching hers, and for a moment she could not react to the thrill and danger her heart raced at. She leaned forward, her hands slowly coming to his cheek. She could feel the way his mouth moved against hers, his slow movements deliberate and enticing.

Tifa reacted, kissing back tasting the blood from his mouth in hers. Something about tasting his blood and kissing him, almost as hungrily as he drank her in, made her invited that much more to the mysterious delight Sephiroth was. And yet there was pleasure in the forbidden, of tasting something so different.

His blood tasted delicious, yet wrong which made it the perfect reason to indulge. With blood between their lips and their hunger lighting to fire, Tifa didn't mind where the ecstasy would stop.

They kissed with their mouths tracing perfectly against each other. Rhythm for rhythm they kissed, hunger for hunger they matched. Their hearts were racing and Tifa could feel her legs weaken as Sephiroth took control. All Sephiroth knew was the pain could not be felt, and it enticed him all the more. He placed a hand on her waist where he dug his fingers into the small of back. Almost softly she moaned into his mouth.

The temperature between their bodies were escalating with sweat glistening on their beautiful bodies. Sephiroth looked at Tifa and observed her hand on his chest. She was clutching to him dearly and he could see why in her eyes.

Tifa pushed herself into his arms wanting him around her. Craving his touch… she wanted him so badly.

Sephiroth as well had a desire to submerge himself and become undone taking her whole with him.

It was strange thought Tifa. Now, more than ever she wanted him she wanted the same arms that were known to kill a field of innocent men like crops. The carnage and death he waged with his arms were taken away as he softly touches her.

Again, how could a man this gruff be so gentle as a summer's wind?

_To be continued…_

_Want to read the full lemon? See below.._

* * *

**_Lemon location:_**

You can read the full version of the lemon on my profile page under the section with Behind Black Curtains lemons.

The link posted on scribd was revised on 14th of Jan, 2013. So no more problems with links.


	18. Closed Doors

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 18: Closed Doors

* * *

This chapter does contain a lemon. If you would like to read it, please go to my profile page where there's a link.

* * *

There was a tender warmness, a gentle softness pressed to him.

With the sheets scantily draped around his body, he slowly shifted from his position opening his eyes to a new day. Somehow, he felt sore everywhere yet equally rested. His eyes adjusted taking in the image of his large room. The silent dust particles in his room fidget in the morning's light and the place he noted was surreal.

All except for the soft purr - it sounded like breathing, gentle breathing. Slowly turns to her...

Quietly she breaths in, the gentle rise and fall of her chest almost rhythmic to her heartbeat. So softly it beats and yet something about its quiet thumping was so peaceful and inviting.

Sephiroth examined his position.

Pinned beneath him, was the tiny body of _his _woman. Her body fitted perfectly into his. Every crevice, every sink, every contour seem to mold perfectly into his body. He registered the thin sheets clung to their legs but nothing could separate their intimately touching bodies. The smell of the previous night's pleasure and musk bathed on her body. He inhaled deeply, the scent somehow, appetizing.

With his head on her soft bosom he remembered now the string of events. He grew tired of making love to her that he collapsed on her chest and fell asleep. Somehow the idea itself made him smirk that someone like him, blackened to the world could fall sleep on the bosom of a woman. It was a misplaced truth to believe that he could sleep a quiet, restful night with a woman. He couldn't deny it was a mentally confusing thought of wondering; how in the world could he sleep?

He hadn't slept for years.

Paralyzed by a drugged insomnia to the haunting frustrations of war, the faces of his victims and the things he had done, he assumed sleep was for the lucky. For years the crescendo of outdrawn nights and weary moments remained as a classic reminder that he could not sleep, even if he wanted to.

His routine was always the same: stare at the ceiling, then the window and somewhere he would grow weary. His eyes would slow their course and as they were about close they were shot by the image of all those he's killed, their bloody, grueling, frantic faces laughing at him, mocking the very life he's lived as a scandal and an insufferable waste, and there is no peace even in the darkness, not behind his eyes, not behind closed doors…not even in the sanctity of his own mind; somehow he feared even in death there would be no ceasing to the darkness that followed him. And he supposed it could be no other way. He had upset the karma of the universe, and defiled life by becoming an assassin who easily cultivated death onto others. A curse his life was… as he could never sleep. With open and close eyes, his dark profession of militant war and death, invaded and pried its way into his very being, never to let him go.

'And last night has been the first night in so many years I've slept without the nightmares'

Today he noted, had perhaps been the first day of his life he didn't start with the contusions of war. There was somehow, a blatant knowing in the air of less burden and stress. There was quiet that filled the fortress. He surmised everyone was asleep from the ball the previous night. All that could be heard was the beating of heartbeats in the still of morning.

Softly and almost unknowing Sephiroth rubs small circles over Tifa's hips. She's asleep and her content breathing reminds him her dreams are peaceful.

Slowly, he withdraws his body from Tifa's where deftly he lies to her side. For a second he takes a breath and recaps the night's events, absolutely struck by her beauty. Her skin, as pale as morning lilies seem to somehow glow. She seemed to radiate and her glow reminded him of the pristine woman she was.

Tifa indeed was definitely beautiful. Her long black locks, intertwined with his and harmoniously they became one as a puddle on the bed. Her closed eyes were perfect with black, tall lashes that somehow seem to enthrall and paralyze the victim with just one batter. As Rufus Shinra has laboured emphatically one too many times, Lockhart's eyes reminded a man of the forbidden fruit she was. There had never been a waking moment Sephiroth would agree with the vehement man, but perhaps now. Observing how she breathed, he examined her lips. They were pouty, thick and somehow unruly, he thought. Innocent, yes, beautiful, also a yes, but lewd… he smirked at the thought of where those lips have been. 'I believe that is also a yes'

She was no saint. Her actions the previous night weren't at all innocent. But somehow it made Tifa human by having flaws or rather, giving in into temptation. The idea was interesting. She was preconceived as the girl who was too formidable, too cultured and well-mannered, and very inflexible to the pace of the world around. Had her character been described she could be ascertained as reserved and strong. She wasn't introverted, but rather she was shielded well. Had someone said a single lewd thing against her, she would perhaps be the first person to leave. Her character had infamously grown to be the pacifist who wore the clichéd goody two shoes.

Of course, that was how he knew her and left her to be. She was a tense pacifist, a little too indulged by her firm principles of peace. She couldn't adapt to her surroundings, as it was abundantly clear she grew ill from the very environment she was meant to make peace within.

Yet last night, was ironic especially with the story he read in her eyes. Somehow, Tifa had grown up when he left. It wasn't the best growing up he admits, but the woman had matured nonetheless, and somehow she became less rigid. Her eyes were warmer, her smiles genuinely true and happy, and then there was the fact she let go of herself to be with him. He couldn't understand her decision and why she'd do it, or even why she'd choose him. He could only imagine the procedure it took to expose herself to this point, had been a difficult one.

And there was no shame in her eyes when she offered herself to him the night before. It was almost as if she's made love to him so many times before. A most beautiful thing he found, especially not one to agree, he could not deny, her blatancy to desire and want him was especially beaconing. He could tell he burned every one of her fires alive, and it greatly appeased the diet of his many lonely years as a General.

Sephiroth then feels her turn from her position and leans into his chest. For a moment, he examines the small woman and her endearing gesture. Untrained at what to do next, he remains unresponsive. Slowly his hands move to her face where he pulls back some of her hair from her face. Again, he stared at her peaceful face, almost confused why someone like Lockhart would offer her precious virgin body to him.

Tifa slowly rubs her cheek against his chest. She smiles and Sephiroth has this niggling idea, she was awake.

Leaning forward, he whispered her name. It wasn't natural for him to call her by her firstname, but he figured she had sacrificed so much and she deserved it.

"_Tifa"_

Almost immediately, her ears perked up and her body stiffens at what he's called her. It was the first time he called her by her name. Shifting from her position, she fluttered open her eyes and met his. Amazed.

Tifa shakily smiled. Somehow she was proud to finally be called her name. For however silly it was, it meant a lot for someone like Sephiroth to come undone and call her by her name. 'So maybe your vanity is not exactly laboring' She thought.

"You called?" she lay her head on his arm, her eyes tenderly holding his.

He leaned forward. "Yes, I did"

Tifa blushed. She could hardly believe he agreed, not to mention his eyes were menacing as was their contact. Tifa lied there looking at him noticing how gorgeous he was. His eyes, 'They're amazing'. You could get lost in those eyes, they were so unusual and yet so, enthralling. Not to mention, Sephiroth was nothing short of the terribly handsome. She had seen handsome men, beautiful men, and yet somehow Sephiroth was the perfect beautiful in looks and war talent. Something about Sephiroth drew you in and there you found yourself completely lost, wondering what magic the man possibly had over you.

'Do you breathe, or get lost forever in those eyes?'

He touched her lips just so tenderly discovering its texture as his paced his index finger back and forth. She blinked back noticing his eyes. They were looking at her lips. She drew in but he quickly reciprocated by grabbing her small body and placing her on his rock hard body.

Tifa looked down staring intently at the man. For a long time they stayed like that just enjoying each other's company in the quiet of a new day.

"Are you fascinated, General Sephiroth?" she pause to see his gaze had shifted to her eyes, "are you fascinated by my delicious lips" she bit them seductively, cocking her head to the side.

Sephiroth looked at her and for a moment she couldn't interpret the look behind his eyes. He allowed her to taunt him for however short it would be. It was after all very interesting to see Tifa out of her character for him. He smirked. He smoothened both hands down her back where they landed on her firm buttocks. He cupped them tightly, earning a soft moan from his little woman. He gently kneaded her into his body, melting her curves back into his body. Tifa leaned forward, her forehead touching his.

From what she's noticed, he was not one of those affectionate lovers or passionate men who understood exactly what to do next. He did understand however, the nature of sensuality quite well. And with a deliberate decrease in speed, she averted her head and closed her eyes where her lips enclosed over his. Slowly they touched and released. Sephiroth kissed back, enjoying her soft lips against his. She moaned when he sent his tongue between their lips. Sephiroth grabbed her firm buttock, bringing her closer to him. Their tongues slowly stroked each other in an upward-downward play before they released each other with hazed eyes.

Tifa looked at Sephiroth who focused intently at her.

"They've changed…" he first started.

She quizzically strewed her eyebrows in a knot. "I… don't understand" she tried to comprehend the 'they' in his sentence.

He paused. He figured he didn't make it obvious.

"Your eyes. They tell me you've changed" he retorted, his voice deep, almost serious.

Tifa at first didn't know what to make of his sentence. She had hope her painful past would have withered away, the memories never to fill her days again. But it was to be reminded that not in a million years would she figure someone like Sephiroth could read her eyes and tell that the motion in them had changed. For however great or small the change has been, she was usually a very unreadable character, except of course when she was angry, but by nature her composure was quite nicely assembled to disguise her suffering. But of course, leave it to the people we judge the hardest to know us the best.

At the beginning of this ordeal she first registered Sephiroth as a beast, with no soul or being to call his own. Even if he did have a soul, it was blacker than any tar that existed.

'But now I see a man with a soul, that like mine, burns wildly'

Tifa gave a small smile. It was so weak. Sephiroth could not imagine the story behind the trigger of her change.

"I wouldn't know where to begin" something about her voice had been waned.

She looked down again and for a second time she could not face him. Her lips quivered and somehow this was a sensitive topic for her. He could honestly see the myriad of emotions in her face. But he had to know what caused them to change.

"Tell me" he whispered, and again she found herself dipping back into an old folder.

"I don't know what it is Sephiroth. I don't understand why, and how you of all people became so..seated and prevalent in my life. The last time I recalled… you were my enemy" she took a deep swallow. "But when you left…" she sighed sadly, "something happened to me. It's like it clicked in me, I don't know when the idea of you grew in me, or rather when I grew to accept you, and though I've wondered too many times… I somewhere along the line just …" her eyes drifted off, "just gave up and I accepted it without a reason as to why… and I can't say anything other than… I'm glad" she looked up at him.

She could tell her story by his face composure had not fazed him in the slightest sense. She figured Sephiroth was not the character to have the capacity to feel sorry or even pity for her as this was somehow the skin of a soldier.

And his eyes did not leave hers as they tried to make sense of what she had said. Her abysmal story had even left him in question pondering in a more intricate level; what are the profits of being with a dark soul like his? He could calculate very little, and he figured she was not drawn sexually alone to him, but rather there was more story and background to her unnamed reason. It had briefly disturbed him that someone like Tifa was the contradictory of the kind of woman he ultimately, perhaps one day in life would seek, but life is bitter and fate… confusing to anticipate and understand.

"When I heard the rumour that you were dead…" she paused, "I thought it couldn't be" she paused to let a single lone tear fall. The memories returned to her of how she would sit around and patiently wait for him to return. She could remember the sleepless nights she wept in confusion. Now, thinking about it in retrospect it sounded like one those clichéd stories of the lovesick woman in love with a man she could not have.

"How could the greatest General of all time be dead? And I suppose, I too believed you were a God, and sadly I came to the realization that you…died, and it was too late" she paused, "Rufus Shinra, he confirmed my thoughts yesterday morning when he told me you were dead, and I couldn't believe it, but somehow… I had too" she trailed off…

Sephiroth for a while stayed quiet. 'So the bastard truly did want me dead...' It was not a matter that he had to ask himself the obvious; he knew Shinra wanted him dead, but at what length Sephiroth wondered sometimes. In the silence of their pause, Sephiroth articulated his words.

"Rufus Shinra was informed 2 days ago I was hit by a mortar and that I was not dead. Of course, knowing his ever colourful self, he exaggerated. I presume in effect to solicit his idea of a ball. It wouldn't be much fun if the person you hated the most attended your own ceremony. I was to arrive today at Black Crescents, and knowing him, he'd have the ball one day before, so the so-called praise of victory against Mack Knights could not be divided. As such, I suppose he did this to eliminate me from receiving the attention and congratulatory praises from his guests."

Sephiroth laughed amused at Shinra and his many ways, "if you ask me he wasted his effort, I'm not one for balls"

Tifa strangely looked at Sephiroth. She could hardly believe what he said. All this time, Rufus knew Sephiroth was alive and here he was dramatizing a picture that he was dead, all for the selfish reason of not wanting the attention and congratulations to correctly be bestowed to Sephiroth and the soldiers of Black Crescents. Honestly, thought Tifa it was horrible. How could Rufus be so… "evil" Tifa found herself saying the word aloud.

Sephiroth finished, "Shinra is walking on a thin thread"

Tifa didn't take notice to the statement. She then said in a new voice, "so, tell me how was the battle of Mack Knights?" she asked, saddened that he was hurt.

"Successful" he curtly addressed.

"Seems to me, you've afforded yourself quite some damage" she spoke, examining the bloodied gauze on his biceps. With her small fingers she picked up the loose end of the untied gauzed and was amazed at the blood.

Sephiroth shifted.

"I'm fine" he said matter-of-factly.

Tifa nodded, "these wounds look awfully raw. You should go to infirmary and get them patched up"

Sephiroth said nothing. He slowly leaned forward, wincing at his sore and callused chest and stomach. All around his stomach were rips and tears. His stitches he assumed had become undone due to the active night he had. Still, he hated blood caked on his skin. No matter how much the thought of blood flickering on his face is appetizing, he couldn't say he enjoyed hardened blood crystals leftover.

He found his gripping with Tifa witnessing his strength. The man was absolutely impossible to stop. Here he was bombed in the back with a mortar, made dominant love with her and was moving about more than the most active of people. He pushed his feet over the bed and just sat to the edge looking down. He frowned at the bloodied gauze. He had to get stitched up.

'Damn wounds'

Tifa recoiled by placing her arms around his stomach, where her chest touched his back. Sephiroth examined her hands around his waist, and felt the softness of her breasts against his back. Something about their contact was stimulating. She leaned into his back, just kissing nimbly the bruises. She could see so many scars. She had to admit, his clothes did a good job concealing the damages he's collected through war, but here sitting with him she could count countless little incisions in his skin.

Sephiroth nonetheless removed himself from the bed. He couldn't stand the fact he felt weak. Tifa looked up at him and then found herself looking at his naked frame. She could hardly believe how toned Sephiroth was. The light of the new morning shone every muscle of the man alive. He wore no fat on his body that was for sure. Tifa saw his taut buttocks and couldn't help but to blush. Immediately she directed her gaze to the floor. She couldn't bring herself to examine him any further.

Sephiroth spared a moment before looking over his shoulder noticing a blushing Tifa. He imagined the string of events she was thinking this time.

"Imagine you blush now and not last night," he said flatly. With that he faced her noticing she refused to look up. He smirked.

Pulling her hand she looked up. Her red eyes wore a certain embarrassment and expectancy of exactly what did her General want. Grabbing the sheets she wrapped them around her body as Sephiroth pulled her to stand in his midst.

He examined the thin sheet around her. He drew a devilish smirk, which was different from his regular ones; this one was different. There was mischief in it, nothing good she could tell as she fear she would soon find out.

"Shy?" his eyes held hers. Almost momentarily she figured, perhaps she was wrong.

She was quick to react, in her response.

"No" she blushes.

Sephiroth examined her tense pose and supposed otherwise. Tifa hoped the silver twinkle in his eyes to would fade, but she was wrong. Using his right arm, in one fluent motion he pulled the thin sheet from her body. The sheet fell in a puddle to her feet, where her dangerous curves met his eyes anxiously. For a moment his eyes fed her in. Spectacular woman he thought, she could hardly be a pacifist with that body.

"That's better"

Sephiroth came closer to her and with his hands on her waist; he could see a shy woman. She was blushing profusely, almost trying to cover what he had tasted, what he had seen. There was nothing to hide. Honestly, she was beginning to act… silly

And without her permission he threw her over his shoulder. Effortlessly she landed over his shoulder in a thud, amazed at his strength. Even while he was battered and bruised, the man acted invincible. And to Tifa, he was.

He proceeded to his bathroom located to the right of his room. Closing the door behind him, he carried his tiny woman to his standing shower located to the far right of the bathroom. Gently he placed her down, where a very shy Tifa inspected Sephiroth. He turned on the shower and immediately tiny droplets of water fell over him.

* * *

Shower lemon scene. Link in profile.

* * *

He acknowledged her compliment and began washing himself off from their love-making.

Tifa joined him as she covered herself in soap washing herself off. Sephiroth left Tifa to take her time and clean off. Taking a towel from his towel rack, he brushed his teeth and sat on the counter admiring how Tifa washed herself. She could tell he was watching her.

Turning around she smiled and then teased him playfully.

Sephiroth did nothing but examine her. Tifa took off the shower and toweled up herself. They made themselves to his room, where they quickly changed off.

Sephiroth pulled at his sheets and threw them to the side. He would have to burn those sheets.

He then opened his medical cabinet where he took out his supplies and placed them on his bed. Tifa witnessed him attending to his wounds, annoyed he was doing everything with one hand. She quickly came to his aid becoming his nurse at the moment.

"So you're a nurse too?" he asked, examining how she threaded the needle and began sewing his wounds close.

"No…" she smiled at the thought, "I guess the fact that I've been on the field so long makes me qualified to mend persons. My luck I should I stitch you" she lightly giggled.

"You're not too bad, Tifa" he said, staring at her tenacity to help him.

She gave a gentle smile. 'Why thank you'

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

AU: Lemon is on my profile page (for those who are 18 yrs and older).


	19. Mornings

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 19: Mornings

* * *

To my eager delight, my morning's tea had been a pleasantly delicious one. I had hoped my maids would not have arise too tired and spoil the classic herbal formula. And to my discovery… it's delicious…

This morning had been a strange one. I had gotten up late - a contradictory to my many years awaking early, to sounds of battle horns. Call it my _normal_ routine, this is how I stood. Brewing in my melancholy that I had gotten up some two hours late, tiredly I fixed myself out of bed, where I discovered an interesting report lying on the table. Usually no souls wandered in my room this early, unless of course there was an absolute need to. I'm supposing now my father was up, and he was the one responsible, noting that perhaps he is the only man who had the gut to enter my room.

Sighing at my father's disposition, that even if I was sleeping or having heated love with Scarlett or any other woman, my father would annoyingly and almost somberly enter my room, without a single hint of shame. Considering it now, I almost think the old geezer enjoys entering my room for whatever wry reason.

Taking the folder on the desk, I study the contents and I can't help pursing my lips in a menacing way. 'So General Sephiroth has succeeded the battle of Mack Knights…wonderful, just wonderful' I drop the report carelessly to the floor. The contents of the document cease to astonish me and our luck at Mack Knights. Could it be General Sephiroth would succeed at everything we put the man to? Has it ever occurred to the strange man that Sephiroth is quite…occult in his profession? This odd charismatic gift, if it be known as that… is quite an odd inheritance to have with a blade.

I could surely tell, the bastard will be enjoying his week off. Damn my father for giving these men holidays. Humph!

"Besmirching on the man, are you?" comes an olden voice.

I look out the window. A small smile coming to my lips. And speaking of who… it was my father. No surprise you should enter old man. Almost according to perfect timing on the wall.

"What do you mean, father?" I humoured

"You can't tickle what's obvious, my boy" my father spoke.

I gave a small sigh. Someway I knew it was over before it started. Whatever, I would continue to tell otherwise.

"What are your fancies with this man, father?" I pursed my lips and studied the sky of a new day. Grey…feh! Every waking breath is grey here, and Black Crescents seems to be reminded almost persistently of the darkness it is with this cloud hung over us. _Wonderful,_ you know…

"Fancies?" my father spoke aloud. As if I could not hear his amusing pitch. For some strange reason people often got this smart idea that I wasn't too much of a clever fellow. For whatever my psycho exterior has done to me, it surely has sold me for very little when it comes to intellect. It bothered me for many years, but some part of me has grown dormant to their stupidity, as I've adapted and allowed these foolish men to suppose my intellect none. It allows me to stand more in the quiet without their prying eyes, to study them; how I learn about these men and their ways. The classic example…Sephiroth.

"Are you listening?" my father interjects my train of thoughts.

I turn and spare him an apologetic smile. "Sorry… you were saying?" I lightly touched my brow and approached one of the small chairs nestled in the corner of my room.

"Could I say… he's not all bad, you know" he started on a finer note. I sighed at his disposition. This, to me is most painful to hear. My father almost rampantly wastes his breath when it comes to talking about this _man_…Sephiroth. Defending the shady character I still know nothing about. For so much about Sephiroth is still a mystery and not the good kind that traps you in. But the frustrating ones, that almost condescendingly know you're digging in on the surface. And I know the bastard knows I'm hot on his heels, but he cleverly avoids my cautious eyes, and stays protected on my father's good words for his superb work on the battle field. This coy treatment…will slowly become undone.

"It remains for me to find out. Surely, I know my own father is robbed to the legendary breath of this great assassin. Imagine you sublime your wisdom to the over-qualifications of this man. I mean what do we even know about Sephiroth?" I knew I was becoming frantic, "we know nothing about him. He's this great face of Black Crescents - an assassin which all the world fears, but who exactly is this man. I want to know about his past, about SOLDIER, about the people's he worked with… I want to know everything and yet the more I probe it seems the bastard has anticipated my moves and has his slate wiped clean. Surely, you should know how infuriating it is to deal with that"

My father spared a lengthy sigh. It seem to disappoint him I spoke this way. But to be quite honest, it was the only thing my father and I did not see eye-to-eye upon. I could not comprehend my father's obsession with Sephiroth. The more he aggressively picked sides and kept the strong defense of Sephiroth I felt more introverted, and alone. My father's words could burn holes but his actions… it was quite the blow to my cocky self-esteem. Though I had grown tired of it… I could not deny, I would love to rip the thought of Sephiroth from everyone's mind.

"He's more than a Black Crescent. He is the epitome of a perfect war soldier. He's done everything for us. He's won every battle for us. Surely, you should not think of him so lowly my son. Sephiroth may be the shady character we still know little about, but to outcast the man or berate him for no past seems highly foolish. For these many years he's served in these halls and abided under our council, the man has become a superb soldier… a good friend of mine. Sephiroth does not stand like other men, and surely it is something rather to respect and revere in him, rather than to throw a discontented sigh or make a derided mess of the man. It will not be afforded of me as I've come to respect the man and I ask you my son, to see pass this gaze you're trapped in, to see him for what he's done, and who he means to us at Black Crescents."

"Surely father, you must think it is some silly dispute of mine with Sephiroth. The very fact, that men like you who have trained their entire donkey years figuring out the enemy, learning about war strategies and tactics, seems to all be wasted in a simple second when you see pass that man" I slammed it as it was.

"Enough… do you hear yourself and the rubbish you speak?"

I snarled, the old fool still didn't hear me, he only heard his bloody echo.

"Do you hear yourself? You're fighting your own son to protect someone we know nothing about."

My father stared at me for a couple seconds, almost amazed I had said something like that. Fool. He spent his entire life raising me almost as cold as himself, and he was lucky I needed him, else he - like the whole pack of family I disinherited, would be gone. But my father was a strange man, whose tyrannical and sick fancies made me …somehow, bent on him. He studied my words knowing the gravity of such words and the damage it could insert.

But he left me no choice. I would not have a fight so early morning with my father about Sephiroth. But looking at my father, I had already engaged myself into something raw which infuriated me all the more.

My father turned from his stare and reverently looked out the window. For a moment, I could not wrap my thoughts about what he was thinking or even what he would do. His actions were unpredictable, literally. Without a second to spare, he walked out my room leaving me to an echoing silence.

Damn. How I hated today, but damn, how I hated Sephiroth even all the more.

"Damnn!"

* * *

He was running down the lone and dark cobblestone hall. Lights were flickering, the smell of dead rats eminent and the air itself heavy. The vacuum in the tunnel stirs a wind and sends his jacket aggressively flapping. The echoes of splashing water and loud tumbling footsteps were eminent down the path. Everyone who was gathered, waited patiently.

"Tell me the rumours aren't true" comes a raspy voice. His shoulders slumped as he deeply breaths in. He's blowing hard, thought the young soldiers.

"General, sir" the young soldiers in sharp uniform saluted. They stood tall, chests out and greeting their leader.

He unceremoniously waves off to the young men.

"Is it true?" the question of importance returns once again.

One of the young soldier's quickly returns, "I'm afraid so, sir" the solemn situation unfolding in a most unfathomable way.

He takes a heavy sigh. His clenches his hands feeling a small sweat build up.

Just as he feared.

"What happened?" somehow this question was bound to be asked.

"Report. On August 15th our alliance Mack Knights division was responsible -

- " I don't need a report soldier, tell me what happened. How could this have happened?" the General shouts.

All soldiers said nothing. A berating silence seems to fill the room. There was barely any air down here and the sweat mixed with confusion somehow seems to suffocate the dull. It was the first time the soldiers notice that silence could very well echo.

His piercing gaze meets the threesome of men.

"Mack Knights was responsible for protecting it sir, however it was lost" comes the voice of a seasoned soldier.

"Lost?" His brow furrows.

"Yes sir. Apparently, when Mack Knights had engaged Black Crescents in the final strike at the Western Bay, one of the armada's carrying the weapon, had been compromised. This weapon was designated to reach our docks today. However, it was compromised at the win to Black Crescents. It was captured by the enemy, sir" said the soldier.

The olden General felt the air kicked straight out of him. Such news could very much kill an old-timer, this being one of them.

He absorbed the things they had said. He strews his features into distaste, the situation of horror lucidly known.

"Is this absolutely accurate, Cloud?" he asks the blonde soldier.

The young boy draws a breath of air before responding, "yes, sir. The rumours are true. One of our weapons have been compromised." he speaks.

The general pinches the bridge of his nose, "how could something like this have happened? We were keen and astute with Mack Knights in indicating all weapon and weapon parts be shipped outside the field of battle. Why in the world would they disobey my orders?"

"It would seem sir, they feared the last of the weapon installments be salvaged to Black Crescents. They decided the safest thing to do would be to send the cargo straight to us to evade the predictable attack on Mack Knights head quarters. This however, was a good attempt gone bad." Cloud elucidates -

"-Good you say?" he throws his hands in their air, "this isn't good Cloud. This isn't good for you, for me and it's certainly not good for our people. Believe me, their attempt might have been for a good cause but it was most foolish to disobey my instructions. Now... because of Mack Knight's insolence, we face a much greater peril ahead." he pauses to sit.

Somehow, their General looks beaten. He looks exasperated and tired.

They said age catches up with stress folks, and especially those who are the tacticians of wars. Could it be true when looking at their great leader?

For a moment there was a silence that fill the space. The young soldiers transfix their eyes to the floor, somehow incapable of what to do. Cloud however, stares intently at the general. A question lingers in his mind and it wouldn't go away. It was almost irritating.

"Sir" he begins.

"What?" He replies with a hint of irritation.

Cloud momentarily prepares himself, "what exactly is going to happen now?"

The olden man purses his lips. He remembered now. His soldiers didn't know much about this 'weapon'. It was just a name generically used in the kingdom, to mean what, is anybody's guess. But what it really meant, was a Mech that was designed to be used with a series of Mechs to reign an attack on Black Crescents. It was an awfully expensive and unknown piece of technology to create, one in which required the outsourced technology expertise of their recent alliance - Mack Knights. This however, had been their damnation.

General Lockhart closes his eyes.

"Sir?" Cloud enquires.

"Hell" it was one word, that paradoxically sent shivers.

The expression renders Cloud with a disturbed face. Somehow the young boy didn't understand.

"We're in grave danger now, Cloud. The ball is rolling differently. Prepare to see red days ahead of you. Chances are with just one weapon compromised, a new threat emerges." The general stands. He begins leaving them, until Cloud shouts out.

"Wait. Sir, there must be some hope for us left" Cloud shouts.

"No Cloud I'm afraid not. Our weapons have been compromised. There's not much for us to do, but throw ourselves on the line of battle." he was pacing away, "be brave, Cloud"

Cloud swallows. When did the great General Lockhart suddenly become a coward to war? The great face, the great icon of hero of hope suddenly didn't seem to fit the bill. The great General Lockhart was clamouring to fear. But this wasn't right, this couldn't be. It shouldn't be like this.

"How can you do that sir? The people need you" Cloud follows the General.

"I know they need us Cloud. That's already become starkly blatant." General Lockhart smugly replies.

Somehow, General Lockhart's demeanor could hardly encourage Cloud's respect. His great idol was forgetting the things that were important: his kingdom. Surely war couldn't bring the strongest of men to the floor. But seeing General Lockhart's apparent attitude, it was slowly being confirmed to despair.

"You can't do this. You can't! We are the men who put ourselves on the line. You can't give up now sir, we're so close to the end. We can't give up, not in the people, not in this kingdom..." he swallows, "not in Tifa"

Sharply Lockhart stops. The General's eyes enlarge.

He whirls around sharply in astonishment. His eyes flashing tensely at Cloud.

"What? ... did you just say?"

Cloud tightens his fist and stares the general in the eyes.

"What about Tifa?" Cloud asks naively.

A shiver runs across his skin, and then he feels it. Grief. His sweet child was gone to the ill trades of war. Caught in the spider web of mess, his child now faces a heavy price, a burden he could never take away. The ordeal was most aggrieving. No father should have to deal with such heartache, but it was worst that he had forgotten about her in the war. All this time the war had been a bad itch that needed to be scratched, but now it was personal. With Tifa taken captive, the war had to end.

He turns around at the young boy, a few tears in his eyes. A rare thing coming from the General.

"It's funny how war sometimes can defeat the fires in us" he pauses to place a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "but it's also funny, what a little realization can inspire" he gave a small smile, "big hope"

* * *

A sharp knock comes to the door of one of the residents of Black Crescents. The sound seems to resound in the quiet of the morning, and for a minute the young maid whose duty was to deliver a small black envelope, assumes her master not present.

Momentarily, shuffling could be heard. She narrows her eyes at the door, before she hears footsteps fast approaching the door. She quickly asserts herself and straightens her back.

Opening the door was the ever powerful, General Sephiroth.

"Good morning, sir" she pauses to lightly bow, "Lord Shinra has requested your company in the conferencing room" the young maid speaks, somewhat intimidated by the look of the General. Naturally, the man just wore bored eyes, but for some reason most of the people he interacted with – if it could be called interaction, often got very shied and scared.

He blinks back most devoid.

"Urh…a l-letter…" she shakily rose the tray with the small envelope to Sephiroth. For a second he studies the small envelope. The young maid could sense the hesitation of the great Sephiroth. Deftly he grabs the letter, and with a silent click, he shuts his door to the maid.

Sephiroth still sore from wounds, grimaces lightly when he takes a seat next to Tifa. She was still sleeping quietly. The sheets were tangled around her slim figure. He examines her momentarily noting she was softly dozing. His eyes return to the envelope. For a second he just holds the letter pondering the contents.

Tifa, who felt the pressure of Sephiroth, grows concerned when the man refuses to move a couple seconds later.

She glances him a look, and could see an oddly coloured envelope. She turns to him and with her face barely visible from her hair, she softly yawns. She looks at Sephiroth who just stares.

"Are you alright?" she asks aloud, concerned that he was not reacting.

And almost nimbly, he opens the envelope and reads the small letter that was addressed to him. His green eyes quickly skim the letters, where he remains unphased to the contents. He closes the letter and places it back into the envelope.

All the while Tifa studies Sephiroth's obtuse behaviour. Could a letter be that bad?

He sharply rose not sparing her a single answer or gaze. He instead, pauses deliberating over the fireplace. His eyes somehow a darker green. Tifa studies the look, knowing it to be contemplation. Biting her lips, she could not spare any words for such an uncalculated situation.

"Sephiroth" she speaks aloud.

And in a silent notion he throws the letter into the fire. The paper eating into fiery debris.

"I have urgent business with the council…" he pauses, and he probably realized how strangely he was acting all the while.

"No, it does not involve your father"

"Sephiroth" Tifa speaks his name again.

He turns to observe her. Her eyes concerned and somehow having a woman pour herself all over his chauvinistic lifestyle, seem… more peculiar than friendly. Yet, there was warmth in all things Tifa did.

"Yes?" he seems to be in a hurry as he departs with his clothing and begins to clad himself in his General apparel. He ruthlessly pulls his jacket from the hanger and painfully unbuttons it due to his wounds. Tifa finds herself perplex to his demeanor. Quickly, she scuttles off the bed and takes the jacket from him. Her small, simple hands find their way drafting over the buttons with ease.

She lifts the jacket and Sephiroth takes a breath. He places his arm through one of the sleeves and Tifa aids him with the other. He's reluctant she notices as his muscles tense and relax sporadically to her touch. He peers the clock on the wall noting the time.

"You seem flustered." She whispers.

He turns to her.

"A General is never flustered" he returns his simple answer.

She looks down, and deftly she clutches onto his jacket. She begins to button the jacket one by one in a very slow, deliberate manner. He studies her actions. He has seen many of a woman do things to a man, but Lockhart was all together a different caliber of woman. Why exactly she chose to be an 'enigma' was a question Sephiroth sort truth in.

She smiles on the last button. And then slowly those bright red eyes look up at him. He notices how they flash and articulate. What pretty things. She leans in and then swallows.

He studies the way her lips parted to say something. But no words came out. She grits her teeth and then slowly she whispers the words.

"Kiss me"

_To be continued..._


	20. Gifts of war

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 20: The gifts of war

* * *

He stood tall, complacently facing the dreary council. His gaze of frozen green meets those of the sinister Rufus Shinra. They exchange not a tendril of comradeship for the other.

Rufus seems amused.

His eyes mischievously glimmer.

"The council has requested my presence" Sephiroth begins in a baritone voice.

He stands in front of some fifteen top officials. They scan the man almost menacingly, feeding in the legend of beasts, himself. The air stirs to mutterings and whispers and the atmosphere feels different, Sephiroth noted. Something must be wrong.

"Presence you say" Rufus repeats the word, almost strewing it distastefully.

"Hmm" Rufus sighs and relaxes comfortably, 'it should be servitude you owe this council'

"Are you trying to imply something, Shinra?" comes the witty rebuttal of Sephiroth.

Rufus laughs, the laughter itself scathingly condescending.

"Ohh, there is so much I imply, General" he narrows his eyes into slits.

Sephiroth exchanges the cold greeting with his eyes. It was obvious these men hated each other, but it was also candescent to know, to engage either of them would often be at one's bitter end.

"Gentlemen, please" starts the voice of Velrog.

Rufus scowls.

"You have been requested, Sephiroth for your excellent work at the battle of Mack Knights. You have single-handedly killed 468 soldiers. My report also confirms, you've led your squadrons into victory and have gather paramount reconnaissance information against Mack Knights. You've become resourceful and strategic in your actions; you've managed to take repossess the Black Crescents Bay and all the foreign armadas floating in. I think, it is with due respect the council provides you with the right to know exactly what you've done behind the scenes" the tone in Velrog's voice quickly changes.

Sephiroth stiffens.

"Apparently, one of the Mack Knights armada's were carrying specialize soldiers working on a foreign piece of equipment. On the equipment there's a number inscribed quoting 5/5. When our analyst crew ventured in, inspecting every detail of the object, we found that the machine was actually a highly advanced mechanized technology being employed by Red Hearts" -

Sephiroth clenches his hand.

"It would seem after further investigation, our scientists have indeed confirmed this foreign object to be a Mech that was designed to destroy Black Crescents. We believe they call this thing Weapon. And if the numeric digits are correct, it's the 5th one that Red Hearts required. This state's something very clear to the council. Red Hearts is planning an attack on Black Crescents. We have not anticipated a date yet or rather, we haven't the slightest idea when an assault will come. However, it is eminent we gather all recon information from the appropriate officials of this weapon. It would seem, we've been fortunate to attain this weapon. As of now the science analyst teams are reworking on the Mech, feverishly. We plan on using this Mech with our technology to return an attack on Red Hearts." He deliberates.

"Forgive me." Sephiroth pauses. "I am not in the quaintest way sure what my expertise to the council now is. As far as recon work and scientific investigation goes, I am in no bounds to interfere. So what exactly, does the council require of me?" Sephiroth was sharp. Velrog notices the assassin's keen nature.

"He's quick!" comes the voice of Rufus.

Velrog sighs.

"We want you to interrogate the soldiers we've kept alive. It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Rufus asks with a hint of irritation.

"No." Sephiroth suddenly answers.

"Excuse me," Rufus leans forward.

Sephiroth smirks. He understood now. The council requires him again to pollute his hands in a field which surely he was amiss to. He was a General – otherwise a tactician of war. The low-life guttural work of a foot soldier should surely not be regressed to him. He was a high official, a General with a third star honour - the highest ranking under Shinra. Of course, all of this official stature seem to dissipate at their order, or rather was it their disposal? Sephiroth enlarges his smirk. The council was so fickle, and yet somehow he could see this irony coming a mile away.

"I believe you understood me. I am third star General, and my duty and prerogative does not encompass me the act of performing simple interrogation when there are people in this building who are quite amiable for the disposition. This is not my duty, council members" Sephiroth returns.

The council stirs into disorder. Many are talking, whirling their fits back and fro, complaining at the confession of the General. They seem angry yet, he was right. It was unethical to degrade the general into the interrogation.

"Council members" Velrog starts but the council was in uproar.

"Councilors" Velrog shouts out.

Slowly they die down. They stare at Velrog intently.

"Gentlemen, please let us act professionally at our duties." He pauses to face Sephiroth, "General Sephiroth" he starts.

"You have done us a superb job each and every time on the battlefield and at your post here. We are grateful for your handiwork" he pauses.

Sephiroth smirks, 'but you seek more'

"But I must ask you to pardon formalities and your formidable rank to indulge, indeed, in the low duties of interrogation. Your interrogation skills are indeed quite the prowess kind. I've known no other man to win a battle as large as Mack Knights with just recon information, but you. I ask you, to take time now and return to the council with an answer. It is in your right to be given a deliberation of time to question this offer."

Velrog leans into his chair, "I trust you make the best decision…" Velrog spares a small smile.

Sephiroth bows slowly.

"Thank you"

Sephiroth rises and looks up.

"Got luck Sephiroth" Rufus mocks.

Sephiroth pays no attention to him.

"It also in this opportune time, the council and I share a different train of thought here. The girl" Velrog starts.

Sephiroth listens carefully.

"If her father is indeed plotting against us, we need to extort the information we need from her, now. She's becoming quite the useless bit. Instead of pampering her, we should indeed be wrestling her in the most brutal manner of extortion. However, this is not an option to my son" Velrog looks at Rufus, who intently focus' on the old man.

"Indeed, father"

"As such, an interrogation process will take place every week until she finally coughs up the truth. Her stay here is becoming quite a weary one, and I'm sure you would love to have her be pardoned from your sights"

Sephiroth says nothing.

"Soon my friend. The little termagant will be handled. Until then, it's just a little while longer" he laughs. The council members joining in laughter.

Sephiroth remains silent.

"You may leave" Rufus pardons Sephiroth.

Sephiroth lightly bows once again and leaves the room.

His features tightly solemn.

* * *

The growing population of the soldiers down below had now tripled. For the past couple of weeks, I saw a greater movement of soldiers. I didn't know what was happening and it seem that a certain animosity hung in the air. I had ventured many times to inquire the disposition with Sephiroth, but he would assure me it was just a recruitment for all the fallen soldiers at the battle of Mack Knights. I had thought about it. Many soldiers did indeed die. Some of the familiar faces I would every now and then see, were no longer in the great courtyard.

It's a solemn, sad story when you hear about men like Rufus Shinra. Greedy men - who send their men off to battle to die; No one at Black Crescents commemorates the dead; rather cenotaphs are built for great generals and captains but not young boys who give themselves for the waste of battle for honour, glory and bravery.

Their families never know about their deaths, and it is with heaviness I swallow this everyday. Sephiroth I can tell is such a man, who – though he takes life, in some way, he does punish himself in a very silent yet discernible way for his cruelties to life. I had always wondered why Sephiroth worked so hard. Why he would spend countless hours working. And to my shocking discovery, it is because he buries some part of himself into what he does. Though my discovery, may not be absolute and certain, it could very well be a theory that rings true.

I sat down on the floor looking out the window.

It was snowing. I had never seen snow, as pure as it is fall on a land as dark as this. It was cold and sometimes when I wasn't with Sephiroth I'd remember I was still a hostage and still so very alone…

Today was different though. Due to Sephiroth's recent war activity, or should I say win at Mack Knights, he was given a week of holidays from his job. It was nice though. Sometimes, we just stared at each other. He would trace my lips with his callused fingers and we would slowly fall asleep. There were so many remarkable things about the man I had never notice. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of always hating him, that I was inept to see him otherwise.

He wasn't a gushy-man – a man who needed to be told that I adored him. No.

Sephiroth didn't need that.

He savoured touch a very important part of what he wanted from me. Apart from our sexual fancies, which ironically are surplus, he sometimes just enjoys doing occult things like caressing, and as odd as it sounds - smelling me. I confess, even this strange pastime has become one of my favourite things about him. I enjoy inhaling his scent. He's always so clean. A contradictory to the blood he's spilt. He smells so clean and there's something else. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but every time I inhale his intoxicating scent, I draw in closer and as odd as it sounds I feel… safe.

As far as affinity goes, I know we're deeply attracted to each other. Sephiroth needs a good strong woman in his life, one who doesn't break to him being known as an assassin. In some way I'm not totally surely I'm the one. It would frighten any logical, smart young woman if they man they adored was a murderer. But then, I'd sigh and recall that I wasn't just some woman, as Sephiroth has denounced several times, rather - I was a stubborn, loud, aggressive, fiery and strange, very strange young woman, who just happens to be a pacifist. Contrary qualities to my profession.

I laughed at that. Sephiroth told me I was a very stubborn pacifist. I didn't quite believe him, but looking at myself, I confess now, I am.

I hear a click of his door.

"Sephiroth?" I flipped around…

"No no… it's just me" comes the young face of Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" I beamed.

It's been such a long time since I've seen her. It was nice however.

"How are you, Tifa-chan?" she endears.

I laugh.

"I'm fine, and you? Are you okay?" I asked. She takes a seat next to me on the floor.

"I'm fine. Why are you sitting on the floor?" she arches a peculiar brow.

"Ohh, I was just thinking. I think well sitting on the floor, looking out windows. Yes, I know.. I'm odd" I laughed.

She laughs along. It's nice to hear her cheery voice.

"So I haven't seen you around lately. What have you been up to?" I inquired.

She sighs, "well, with the recent war many of the soldiers returned injured. It's difficult to come visit you when everyone in there looks like they're about to die. Gah… I need a vacation" she smiles, "sometimes, I just wanna get out of here" she giggles, "but that won't happen just so easy"

"Locked in my head" I tapped my head with a single finger.

"So where's your Sephiroth?" she playfully asks

I blush. "W-What do you mean?"

Yuffie rolls her eyes. "Oh please Tifa. Tell me you aren't going down this road with me. I am like the master of knowing everything" she giggles, "so don't joke around with me. I know you like Sephiroth. It's not hard to miss when you riled me out your room for confessing his death"

I look down. I remembered that. Those days were really sad.

I smiled. "Um… s-so, m-may-be I do… yeah"

She laughs out. "Oh this is, haha. This is cute" she ends, "you know I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'll never do that again. But be assured when I say, keep whatever relationship you have with Sephiroth behind the scenes." She ends solemnly.

I blinked back, "w-what do you mean? Sounds like you're warning me"

She bites her lips and looks out the window.

"If Sephiroth was ever caught fraternizing in an over-friendly manner or even on compromising terms with you, his career could very well go South. In some cases, where this exact scenario replayed, a young soldier and his outside woman were both executed. I can't exactly say what they'll do to the Great Sephiroth, or the very attractive pacifist. But I'm pretty sure, Rufus wouldn't hesitate to kill either one of you" she educates.

"Wow, talk about encouragement" I pursed my lips.

She breaks the tension, "sorry… I guess, I just want you to be safe." she smiles.

I stared off into the distance, "to be honest, there's no one I feel safer with"

"Really?" she prompts, "is this the same girl I knew two months ago who hated General Sephiroth?"

I laughed. "I don't know." "It's just… I never knew how much I truly didn't understand him until now. It's like all the broken pieces, suddenly join together and there's clarity about him."

"Sephiroth huh…" she laughs to herself.

"What's so funny?" I smiled, wondering what she knew.

"Well.. he's quite a fellow isn't he?" she speaks, "he's got all the women wound up over him. I wonder how he got so lucky?" Yuffie wonders

"What do you mean? Did he have lots of girlfriends or something?" I grabbed a blanket from the chair and wrapped it around me.

"Girlfriends? No…" she pauses, "as I've mentioned, he was never one to really indulge in that sort of thing. Rather, it was way too unprofessional or rather… it wasn't his kind of thing. Funny thing is, lots and lots of women are attracted to him. They usually openly confess their feelings for him, but he however was the die-hard heartbreaker. He wasn't fond of women… but now, I know differently" she laughs, "you must be the first woman Sephiroth truly likes to… be with. Odd and unconventional I think, considering you're a pacifist and that's one of the major things contradictory to his war portfolio. However weird that sounds, I'm glad…"

I smiled..

"So speaking of, where is Sephiroth?" she asks.

"He's taking a bath"

"Ack! He was in the apartment all along? Okay, well then Tifa-chan, I guess I should get going…" she stands up and stretches.

"Okay Yuffie, have a great day. Save lives"

"You know I will." She waves and leaves.

* * *

Dear Master Shinra,

I am requesting a temporary stay at the main Black Crescents HQ due to a completed mission with General Sephiroth, at the battle of Mack Knights. I seek 30 days or 1 month stay at the HQ. Officials arriving with me will be my father, General Gainsborough, acting General of the last regiments General Cross. We seek this time as a moment to converse and trade information systematically for future missions. We hope you consider this meeting beneficiary.

Respectfully,  
Commander Aerith Gainsborough.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	21. Bad Wednesday tidings

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 21: Bad Wednesday tidings

* * *

The cold was truly getting to everyone. Dismal grey skies seem to spew white flakes of snow everywhere; as far as the eye could see. The glass of the window is completely chilled as the snow covers everything in an opaque white.

I turn from the gloomy sight to one of a pleasant surprise. In front of me is a sleeping Sephiroth.

He hasn't much to do these days since he's been pardoned from all war activity. It was the perhaps the one good thing I actually commended Velrog for.

Sephiroth, best deserved a holiday.

He is an excellent soldier but more precisely, an excellent General.

He peacefully sleeps and I notice the small rise and fall of his chest. Comfortably sleeping, I think everyman, no matter how dark their soul is, should at least sleep softly once. I know, it's something quaint and simple, but I've heard about soldiers suffering from paranoia and psychological war effects. Most of them couldn't lead normal civil lives anymore, a sad truth as they disappeared into the background of society, the very thing they were trying to protect. And they just stay there, forgotten. Decaying as some distant reverie of yesteryear.

As a pacifist, I see all good in men. Especially the kind like Sephiroth.

I have to.

To be opaque in a world like this is to hate everyone you see. But as I've learned with many, never judge a man for what the world has cast onto him. Most people get a very arrogant perception about the world. Assuming it unmistakably as a horrible place.

I beg to differ. It is the people in the world that make the world the way it is, but even the people in the world need help no matter how much they decline it. It was because I was taught to understand this tiny rare truth… I see life in different shades.

Everyone deserves a chance…

I approached Sephiroth silently, looking at him berating myself for in some way lusting over him. It's not that I was_ lusting _over him; rather it was the way I seem to look at every part of him. I seem to notice every flaw, every perfection… everything sometimes. He was a remarkably stunning person. Sometimes, when we made love we would stop and kiss so slowly. So painfully…deeply.

It was raw, hungry yet passionate.

Sometimes I don't know what to make of my emotions for Sephiroth. Had I adored him this much, so much? Was it all together something more? I questioned myself over and over, asking where do I lie in this war? To be with someone like Sephiroth is to let go of what I came from and almost certainly go against the grain; to be obtuse of the rules of pacifism.

My people, my father – they would never see kindly to this connection rather they would dismally interpret it as a manifestation of my introverted lusts. But there I say it… though my heart labours and pleads me not to … I feel a strong affinity for Sephiroth.

When did I give myself the chance to feel like this? I couldn't grab the reason… all I knew was I wanted him… needed him.

I laughed silently at the thought. I've never needed anything, and here it is lying in front of me.

I smiled.

"Are you alright, Lockhart?" he asks with closed eyes.

I jumped. I'm alarmed he's waking.

"Y-You're …awake?"

He opens his eyes, green glowing eyes stare intently at me.

"I don't sleep, much"

I nodded.

"Something's on your mind?"

I shook my head.

How could it be that I'm standing in front of an assassin and yet totally calm?

I'm terrified this I know… but what does it do to me? Does it make me quake and run away or something else…

He beacons for me and I draw closer to the edge of the bed. He focuses on me and I remain collected under his gaze.

In a fluent motion he pulls my hand and brings me landing flat on the bed. He pins me beneath him eyeing me tentatively. I look up, silver locks falling down his shoulder and how beautiful he is.

I held my breath as he examined me. All of me…

* * *

He lies there examining the petite woman. His eyes savouring her innocence, and he swallows. Something about her seems wrong. Her features are tense. He pins her into the bed and stares deeply into her eyes. He wants to know. Slowly, he leans into her. Hesitantly she advances closer, the distance between them slowing coming to a close.

She's beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, her scent.

He inhales her scent. Her scent like madness itself to him. She makes him so careless, so hungry, so wound up…so tired yet so delirious.

He cups her chin and his callused thumb – cold and firm, slides across her wet lips. He leans forward, their heads averting closer. He parts her lips with his thumb as Tifa's breath in caught in her throat. It felt like they were suffocating as they held their breath and readied themselves. Even now she felt a fear in her body for him. She stares at his lips and then they met - perfectly, harmoniously. Her eyes close momentarily under the tenderness of their kiss.

He returns to her lips crushing his mouth against hers… hungrily, tiredly, yearningly. Seeking all her sweetness, all of her innocence, all she had to offer him.

And he drinks her in, taking those tender lips against his rhythmically. His tongue probes into her mouth and he's delighted to find her sweet moans. He buries his tongue in her mouth, beaconing for hers to come play and she obliges. Her small arms find themselves around his neck, holding him tightly. The passion burns between them as their lips crush each other, savouring dark bliss.

And his hand quickly slides over her legs. His nails drag down her perfect, slender thigh. She hisses, arching herself into him. Looking at him she finds _those _eyes. The hungry ones, the ones that kissed and bruised naked flesh; those _are_ the eyes she loves…

And like before she forgets the fear.

* * *

"Dearest Scarlett, what are you doing?" Rufus asks, interested at the twirling blonde woman.

Today she was extra buoyant considering for the past couple days the Black Crescents household seem to be on edge due to the recent discovery of the Mechs.

She spares a soft smile and she twirls all the way to his side. Rufus notices the woman. She seemed to be happy. In some way, it annoys him she can actually twirl herself into his room knowing the current state of affairs, but then again he would remind himself Scarlett wasn't quite apt to the status quo. He bites back the niggling irritation for the blonde woman, and instead focuses on her pretty frame. She is quite an attractive thing, not at all ugly. For the most part, Scarlett had become the woman he could sensually indulge his fancies with. She herself, also had a thing or two for dirty fancies.

"Good news my darling, good news" she slides a report across the shining black table. He tenderly opens the report and prepares himself to be excited. He intently scopes the letters and then a smile comes to his face. It broadens and then he begins to laugh. Heartily his laughter rings. It's like music, thought Scarlett.

She plops herself boldly into his lap and for a moment he pauses and ruthlessly kisses her. He pulls back.

"Excellent. Alas things are finally looking up for us." He seems to shout a victory.

Scarlett nimbly touches her lips. His kisses could burn holes in her. They were always, sadly, so short. Scarlett removes herself, knowing Rufus was jumping for joy.

He stands up and walks to the large window.

"Soon Red Hearts will feel our wrath. The battlefield is changing all thanks to this machine. Soon our scientists will create a machine like no other. A disturbing masterpiece of death and technology" he pauses, "I'm proud of the scientists and analysts. They've made remarkable success overhauling the mech. How much again are we to wait before they're completed with it?" he asks, looking at her reflection in the window.

She stands up and eases herself to the folder.

"When I enquired the disposition of the Mech, the head scientist mentioned they were about 38 percent completed with the overhaul. I believe the most problematic issue they're facing would be the operating system." She pauses… -

"—What do you mean?" he turns to look at her.

She folds her arms, "the scientists don't look too please about the mech's OS. They say it's like nothing they've ever seen. The technology is beyond the roof. They have no idea what foreign programming code the OS is written in. They also have no way of finding out as the language seems encrypted. Apparently the deciphering machines have all been rendered useless due to the constant crashing of the systems. It's infuriating. We may require the expertise of Mack Knight programmers, engineers, designers. Whoever the hell was responsible for creating the language and the machine." She ends

Suddenly Rufus isn't quite sure what this report in front of him conveys. Is it a strike of good news or is it bad?

"Refresh my brain. What exactly is 38% complete?" he asks

She smiles, "the mech's body is removable. Parts can be interchanged and redesigned. Our scientists have removed some of the bodywork and improved the operability of the machine. However, when it comes to the cockpit of the mech, it's like a supercomputer. There's biometrics, and a specialized tedious system monitoring program that prevents the scientists from pressing forward. We need programmers, engineers, designers, workers – the people who made this thing." She explains.

"I've already caught on to your train" he bites his lips.

A silence fills their space, "do we have any more Mack Knight soldiers?" he asks

"Hmm, a few remain. I think 5 of them are still alive." She pauses to look down, "but their tongues are tied. We've tried your father method of brutal interrogation but these men refuse to speak. It's almost impossible with them. Even our ace interrogation squad has failed. Whoever the hell Mack Knights is, they sure know how to hold their tongues" she confesses -

"—I don't need to know that Scarlett. It's obvious they won't speak. They've formed a trusted alliance with Red Hearts and they won't speak, they won't utter a word about anything. Not even death frightens these men." He storms, "have we no options, none what so ever?"

"I'm afraid not" she softly speaks, fearing his fire tantrums.

He scowls aloud. It's obvious he's piss. He slams his hand against the glass window and can't keep himself from shouting.

"Absolutely great. Our enemy is plotting strategically, methodically and in some way, _gracefully _towards us in this great overture of war and here we are like sitting ducks for the kill. Our scientists are useless, our technology is that of yesteryear and time all the while is clicking like a screaming bitch in my air, reminding me how close we are to the loss of this war. I can not have that Scarlett. I've worked too hard, spent too many hundred thousand hours plotting, working and chasing the fathom dream of destroying Red Hearts. Now would not be the best time for me to suddenly have an epiphany as to why I feel so terribly insignificant in this war – no, now would not be the best of times" he shouts out, "we need all the help we can get yet nothing comes to the table but plastic stories and wimpy contributions. Stir me with a thread of hope is what I seek" he scowls aloud.

Scarlett says nothing.

He flips around sharply, "order General Sephiroth, under this supreme council and my honourary leadership to interrogate all of the soldiers." He speaks, "Noww!" he shouts.

She jumps and quickly scuttles out the door.

Damn, how he hated these reports on a bloody Wednesday morning.

_To be continued…_


	22. Dreams and Daydreams

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 22: Dreams and Daydreams

* * *

Intellect is not a sin if one can wield it smart enough.

He recalls, anything you know too well is your weapon for the hurting. And he confesses, he enjoys the hurting. Every now and then it's a good idea to displace one's self from the inner circle of friends he carries, and sort a darker kind of fun. Displaced from normal society, as he phrases it, he embraces a different kind of dark attraction.

Wild women, dead people, the sight itself is all too dark, but it's arousing. Something in the air of blood and fright is channeling and bewildering to the senses. It twists the spine in shivers and you don't understand the rage of such emotions. It's unbelievable how strong they stir.

But he's breathing hard.

She peels back the clothing, her lewd body flashing. She licks her lips. Those wicked eyes are so naughty and they taunt him. Beaconing him in black covert calls that mesmerize any man - foolishly into her dark hex. Wild pretty thing gone mad, he thinks.

She's wild alright. Her skimpy black lingerie barely covers her voluptuous frame. Those black locks framed the vixen into something more of a goddess. Could a woman be this beautiful?

Talented is she as she saunters her frame obstructively in his path. She lies on his bed. Her red lips are wicked, and they remind him of the blood he's taken. To imagine drinking death on her lips and making love with her was to share some forbidden dark love. Eccentric by all extremes, he's loving the annotation of her hands on her body and the voices she makes. The soft purrs go darker. They descend into whimpers and moans. The coded language of love, fed him more into her lure.

He lies and she's not shy to find the buckle of his belt. Her eyes enlargen. Her lips suddenly seem to part and in a simple motion, she opens them to say…

"Die Rufus Shinra. Die!" she sends a knife straight into his chest. Repeatedly slamming the metallic object into his chest.

"Noooo!" he shouts out…

"A beast you are. Taste the blood you've soaked the earth with, murderer" she slams one last time. Her eyes filled with hate. They shine a violence so real in them. Her white teeth are gritted together tightly. The strength and conviction in her killing, absolute and righteous.

"Tifa" he pleads…

"DIEEE!"

* * *

Silently morning comes, the silent clicking of the clock discernible for this lone stranger. He sits alone. The light of a new day never discernible with the snow and rain that plagues this cursed land. He ponders silently, his eyes intently focusing on the soldiers down below. Interlace fingers rest tenderly under his nose.

His nature is contemplative today.

'It's just a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. This Great War between Black Crescents and Red Hearts is alas coming to an end.'

He notes, the war dynamics are changing and with its recent development so had the odds for Black Crescents, in their recent triumph of capturing highly advanced robotics: a Mech. Black Crescents feels affirmed in victory.

He wrinkles his forehead in retrospect; now wasn't the time to uncork Champagne bottles and throw lavish parties. The incompetent fools. This battle is more than just about the spoils of war, and odd luck… no, this war was much more than that. Rather than staying to the course by being assiduous in their duties of absolute and precise practice and concentration to the art of war – Shinra and the others dismayed it to the ray of light glittering on their doorsteps. This Mech couldn't change the outcome of this war if the scientists couldn't decrypt the language.

This technology is far too advance for the people of Black Crescents. It demands serious scrutiny, days and maybe even months of a thorough investigation. Time herself has never been a fond friend here. And as it is, as a sad reminder to be known – time was clicking by unfathomably fast. With the clock ticking, and the pieces of both empires knowing what was next, it was just a matter of time before the great battle horns are blown.

In the silence of morning thoughts are not difficult hear as they are to quiet. If only Shinra would realize.

But how could he, he was as pretty as he was stupid to war politics and dynamics. It was more than just slaying the first hapless soul with a katana… it was more than just inserting fear into the weak. There is nothing to conquer in those who are already conquered. Rather, the real esteemed prize is the conquest of taking down Red Hearts. They are the perfect enemy and in some ways more proactive and fortunate than Shinra himself could imagine.

Black Crescents, adamantly refuses to study the war and the situation unfolding, rather they were casually giving themselves a gentleman's accolade, for feigned glory. Idiots…

The battle Shinra so desires to win… will cost him, more than he's hoping due to his incompetence, and well - everyone else's.

The truth is… they didn't pay much attention to matters of urgency. When it came right down to the red print, this was a frigging war… little boys like Shinra, shouldn't be taking their father's power for their own spoilt pleasure. Surely it costs them more than arm and leg… but legacy itself..

He attunes his eyes to the snow… it's falling heavy

So deep in thoughts he doesn't notice the woman standing behind him. She leans forward and places her hands around his neck. She breathes in and whispers delicately in his ear… a morning's greeting.

He spares a tiny smirk. _His vixen_ was awake…

She quickly retracts her movements and then in her audacity, she nimbly walks around him, obstructing his view. She breathes in deeply.

'What a world…'

She wears a translucent night gown… the pitiful material could barely hide her feline figure… her perfect back, her trim cut body, beaconing through the fabric…

"You truly are a war dog" she whispers to the glass… her breath forming a mist over the pane…

He says nothing…

"Are there any beneficiaries?" she suddenly asks. Her question itself vague…

She draws a sigh, "the war that is. Are there any beneficiaries of war, Sephiroth?" she views his reflection in the glass…

He smugly smirks. He lowers his head and whispers… "recently..yes"

Sharply, he rises from the chair, too curt for her to notice and he impales her against the wall. He presses her body firmly into the window. She blinks back, his sudden actions uncalculated. His right hand deftly pulls her gown open. She stiffens. He smirks against her white pale cheek.

His fingers touch the smooth skin of her stomach and she shivers, arching her back into his body…

His left hand guides her head to the side…

Instinctively…he leans forward and buries his head in the crook of her neck. A sweet aroma potently enters his nostrils as he breathes in her scent…

"I like to call it the spoils of war…" he sensually whispers and she hisses when she feels his nails sink into her stomach. He enjoys leaving his mark …_everywhere_

He gruffly pulls off her flimsy nightgown. His callused hands smoothes over her perfect torso and then over her delicately arched back. She was a very beautiful woman. Both to gaze at and to mercilessly make love with. Turning her around, he smirks at the sight of the nude woman…

He examines her and vulgarly satiates in her grown body.

She breathes in, her body rising and falling…

He grabs her hand and places it above her head…

"Do you like being the spoils of war, Lockhart?" he asks leaning forward…

Their lips touch…

"I guess you'll have to find out…" she smiles unbuttoning his pants…

He smirks…

_To be continued…_


	23. Perspectives of War

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 23: Perspectives of War

* * *

"Good morning sir, you wanted to see me?" comes the voice of Cloud…

The General looks up from his paperwork and spares the boy a small smile, "my dear boy, how are you?" he stands to shake Cloud's hand…

"Very well sir" he replies

"Fantastic… and how is your new job? Are you handling the role of Commander well?" he asks..

He nods, "indeed.."

"Excellent…"

Cloud smiles momentarily enjoying the small measure of peace…

"I presume you know the reason I've called you?" he suddenly speaks, his voice completely changed.

Cloud purses his lips. An air of reverence between the men…

"Yes sir…"

General Lockhart leans into his chair and interlaces his fingers…

"Would you?"

"Apparently Mack Knights sees the recent Mech being compromised as unfortunate. In addition their General sees the urgent need for Mack Knights to be relocated at such time. This he emphasizes is of the highest importance" he explains…

The General focuses on Cloud's speech…

"How is this of diligent importance?" the General muses…

"He reckons, the Mech Black Crescents captured is a one of a kind to it's 4 predecessors. It's actually a hub - a control for the other systems. It's was programmed straight to the other 4 systems. If Black Crescents finds out that the Mech is a remote control for the other 4 systems… he sees it disastrous…" Cloud explains..

"You don't say"

"As such, he's offered a solution" Cloud informs…

"What kind of a solution?" The General enquires…

"The kind you're not going to like, sir.." Cloud intrigues…

The General sighs...

"Try me"

"It would seem Mack Knights understands the quintessential need for the Mechs working together, and cohesively. He mentions, with one Mech compromised, the others will be rendered useless. Which is why, the remaining 4 Mechs must be destroyed" Cloud informs..

"D-Destroyed?" The General is confused…

"Yes sir… Mack Knights believes the only way to truly render Black Crescents with the minimum spoils of war, would be to destroy the 4 machines. In its stead, one Mega Mech will be built to combat any abomination built by Black Crescents. This however comes at a price, this according to their General" Cloud informs..

"A price?" General Lockhart laughs sarcastically. "The sons of a bitches… they disrespect our contractual agreements, disobey my explicit orders and now they're offering a peremptory suggestion as such to destroy the Mechs I've paid millions and millions of dollars for, which th-hell was to be kept secret and confidential… have they no backbone? I shouldn't pay them a cent…" General Lockhart shouts out… "absolutely incredible"

"There's more, sir" Cloud presses…

"Fascinate me"

"Apparently Mack Knights fear a direct attack from Black Crescents, as they believe Black Crescents will search for the legitimate bodies who created the Mechs. As such, they want protection by a higher order. They've requested our protection and a stay to complete the last Mech." Cloud completes…

"How ironic…" thought the General, "how a foolish mistake could make an enemy under the sheets of no particular interest, become the sudden focal point of dismay." General Lockhart opens a report…

"Tell their General…I seek a meeting with him. Urgently…"

"Yes sir"

The General leans into his chair and holds the bride of his nose. War was a stressful agenda. Need he say more to the unfortunate blow of his Mechs compromised?

Cloud remains silent, feeding in the treatment of a stressed General. The sight of the willowed General causes him to stir.

"Sir…" Cloud finds his tongue…

The General doesn't react.

"Yes?" he looks up from his troubled gaze.

Cloud just looks at him. Somehow, would his question burden his great General some more. Didn't he have enough on his plate to answer, to question, to fix, to think about? War was more extravagant and lavish in mind process', than one could hardly imagine.

But it's troublesome, when the people you care for are wasted and soiled to it's ill side-effects.

Cloud remembers them. For many a man faces a life of outcast-nature when any grand war becomes truncated. Soldiers and Generals, Commanders and Admirals all are seduced to a life of troubles and frustration – this of war. It is a painted lie to tell a soldier that his life will be okay, for none knows the tomorrow that comes…

"N-Nothing sir…"

The olden man smirks, "come now Cloud. Surely I hear the gears in your head ticking. You think loud for a young boy, you know" he informs…

Cloud looks down and smiles. It's true, he did have a knack for 'thinking aloud' as they phrased it. It's not that he didn't want to ask pertinent questions, but he wasn't sure his questions would raise the intrigue he was heightened to.

"Really sir, it's nothing" Cloud assures…

The olden man waves off, "come now Cloud… something's on your mind…share with an old man your current thoughts… pardon me not from such a selfish delight" he pleads…

Cloud understands the General's words. General Lockhart was a man who was a perfect tactician with barely any life outside the portfolio of normal. He's the key player and executioner of Red Hearts, and with not much joy to surrender on his soul – as it is unfortunate that is sole happiness, Tifa is stolen to Black Crescents. Surely, no one indulges General Lockhart in conversations outside the bounds of war politics and strategy. What need is it to him, they ask.

He's a sharp individual who doesn't wear trivial on his nature, so why indulge a man like General Lockhart into conversations about the simple pleasures, or truths of life. Surely his agenda could not match such mundane things… but is it?

"I've always thought about my servitude to war… or rather, being a soldier with an absolute agenda. It troubles me to hear the stories of olden men, former glory soldiers explain the nightmares and ingratitude of society dubbing them unwanted - for all they've fought for in blood and tears, in gallantry and hope. Could society be do deprived, General Lockhart? Is it true, that at the end of this war there is no place for me?" Cloud asks…

The General understood. Cloud like many was alas asking the question about _their _end in the war. A silence stretches between them.

"You know, I was never one for normal. At least society's normal. Bahh! Too overrated for an old-timer like me" he waves off, his voice full of fun.

But Cloud kept his eyes glued to the floor, fixated on his thoughts.

"The future is anything we design it to be Cloud…" General Lockhart explains…

Cloud looks up, "I don't want to design it, General Lockhart." he whispers…

"How do you envision this war Cloud, as the epicenter of your life?" he asks…

Cloud sighs, "from a very young age I've entered this war and my entire life has been one of anarchy. And to be honest General Lockhart, sometimes I curse my life having to be displaced between two war nations. And I want and crave normal. This word normal… I crave it at times. But at other times, I enjoy being a war soldier. It's all I know. I've come to realize that… it's the thing that propels me. I have a duty and a mission, and I'm part of something great in the making. So to some point when a war as large as this is over… where is my place then? Is it to be like those olden soldiers? Am I to waste in the background of society allowing the nightmares to finally catch up with me? Do I speak to a conscience I've never quite known? Am I to go unwanted and mad, knowing I've served great glory days for people who will treat me worst than curs -"

Cloud is interjected.

"—If I could lie I would tell you now the things that would comfort your young heart. Protect you from a little less heartache and despair." He pauses, "do you know what I think about my end at the war?" he asks…

"Your end?" Cloud questions…

"Yes. My end… I would want an end, you know"

Cloud looks up expectantly…

"I would want to die in the war" General Lockhart confesses…

Cloud enlarges his eyes. He couldn't believe the words of General Lockhart.

"W-What?" somehow there was horror in his voice. He seem perplex, confused but such madly orchestrated words.

General Lockhart gingerly laughs. Cloud's reaction certainly was priceless.

"I prefer die on the field, Cloud. There is no place for an old man like me. I am tired to the ways of war. Tedious and treacherous are the hurts and pressures of war. And I've carried far too many. I've killed men and taught my men to kill others. Burdens too deep that God himself has cast his face on me, never to clean a soul like mine. There is no place for a man like me. Certainly, you should know… there can be no peace for men like us. Men who take lives and expect the reciprocation of life to be good by righteously granting us the pleasures and wonders of grace." He shakes his head, "life isn't like that Cloud. A glory, a victory, a pleasure… a joy itself. As miniscule as it is, it is not favoured onto us for the sins we've committed." He sorts his throat, "simple things must be done for ourselves. Love, joy…peace. They must be designed and built by our hands, surely…no one gives that to us. For I understand your need to have it, for what you've done, for who you've saved, for your committed determination… but it is fallacy you seek, if you deny yourself the reality of the caliber of man you are, … and the truth is we are beasts…" he explains…

Cloud arches his mouth, not sure what to say. General Lockhart's words drove home, striking him with all sorrow.

"What am I to live and die for? Am I to live and die for gold badges and buttons? New uniforms and higher statures?" Cloud asks weakly…

"Well, it depends on you. But I would die for glory. I would die to be proud, filled with glory that I've served and been part of all the good things I could. That I am a soldier, an instrument of this war but my melody is not of that rustic noise, but a tune that is novelty and unknown to the times of war. I would want to die with glory… red glory as I called it. To honour my forefathers and die for true purpose itself." He speaks…

Cloud stares. He never heard someone speak about death so poetically, and yet there was something beautiful and morbid about that confession.

Cloud nods, "I've never heard such a thing" he confesses..

"It's not a thing I'd normally tell." He turns to look at Cloud, "I guess no one asked"

_To be continued…_


	24. Current Status Quo

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 24: Current Status Quo

* * *

It's been a month now since Sephiroth and I became… _entangled._

The more we spent time together, the more I learned about him and his eerie ways. Admittedly, someone like Sephiroth is not the tangible readable character - who you immediately begin profiling. As much as I would sometimes like that, it wasn't so.

So far I've learned quite the bit. Sephiroth for the most part is one – a General. Now as mundane and common a fact known, it's a little more profound. He shares a strong appetite for blood as he grossly calls it, and it's not the kind that is timid, but rather Sephiroth has a real blood thirst when he's ready. This I believe is something he hungers for in the enemy.

The second truth I found out – Sephiroth is a _kinky_ lover. A statement like that could hardly be inspired from a man like Sephiroth. A man as dignified to the professional war title as _3rd Star General_, could hardly seem to entertain the fancies of deliberate wildness and suggestive obtuse behavior. Why? Firstly, it is occult to suspect a man like Sephiroth to kinky love-making and two… anyone who looks like Sephiroth surely smells of nothing…_strange._ But from the countless times we've made love, I could tell this General enjoys placing me in positions, unknown to society itself. He enjoys pleasuring me as he enjoys taunting me. The directions, places, movements, statements, things we do behind closed doors is beyond the ill and freaky. One would think, I would be the kind of woman to not fantasize myself with such a sick, perturbed, wry man who has an occult muse of kinky fetishes… but surely I surrender flat into his suggestions.

The third thing I've learnt – was Sephiroth hated Rufus Shinra with a passionate vengeance. Somehow whatever discord took place between these two men, has left them open for dispute and hate. One that is sometimes unbearable, evident and annoying.

These three truths aren't enough when it comes to the sort of splendor some women get from knowing a man in a month. Surely, they must know all sorts of things about the men they date.

But how could I when Sephiroth isn't the readable type.

Lately, Rufus Shinra has employed Sephiroth in the task of interrogating fallen soldiers of Mack Knights. They however are of no help. Of course I didn't find out these details from Sephiroth. No, rather Yuffie is a reliable source of information. Yuffie informed me recently of the turn of events for my father and for Rufus. I was most surprise to find out that a common name like 'Weapon' when I was growing up, actually wasn't some folktale, rather it was a real machine. Knowing my father, he must be greatly angered to the recent loss, but knowing him he always had a plan. A thing I truly did admire about my father. The man could move mountains with determination like that.

Rufus according to Yuffie seems to be in a fit of joy with the recent weapon. One would think he would enjoy this time with his council, rather, his most recent fancy is the interrogations I receive every 2 days apart. Something must have happened for them to be interrogating me so often, and though I suspect the Weapon to be the cause, knowing Shinra… he's also unreadable.

Interrogations aren't so horrible, yet. Usually they take place at breakfast, which I'm invited to. Sephiroth also joins my side in the moment of scrutiny. Shinra asks questions which to be honest I have no answer for. The little that I do know could hardly be sufficient to save my life and yet, I'm alive. An irony, it is.

A lot of the questions asked are based upon Weapon. As if I knew it existed until this moment. Sometimes Rufus understands and at other times he's persistent in what he wants to know. His father is worst. The man is an aggressive tyrant. An old militant fool. Usually his questions are assorted and designed to leave me shaking. He's loud, raw and vile. An absolute anarchist!

Yuffie herself shares a passionate dislike for the man. She confesses he's a bestial man whose done awful things to villages and nations and of course her parents. She laments sometimes that morons are in charge, but what empire can truly be perfect.

As far as teaching pacifism goes, I feel like I've allowed the trade of my life to slowly slip from my fingers. There's not much I can teach in a cold bewildered place like this. With taciturn rulers made of iron and dread, I'm afraid they wouldn't pay a second of their time to a single word of good I had to say. And it's my job to be in such a situation, to teach the exact kind of men what pacifism means if they would allow it, but I believe I was naïve into presuming all the world could be changed. I thought men - all men could be saved. But when you met brutes like Velrog, and blood megalomaniacs like Rufus… you quickly learn how the truths you've subsumed yourself become undone.

There was nothing to teach to men who didn't have an ear to listen. But more correct to say would be, there was nothing I could do for men who did not have the heart to care. They had no will to change and the only will that did exist, was of one made from bloodshed and turmoil.

I've seen men die and I know what blood looks like. It does things to a person like me. Makes me sick, make me tired… makes me squalid. But… it does nothing to men like Rufus and his father. Their bones are made of a different kind of marrow. Their minds together are more perverse than the abominations of nature.

You would think someone like Sephiroth shared a similar thread of megalomania and insanity, but the more I examined all three of them, the more I realized Sephiroth was a separate entity by himself from the father and son pair. Sephiroth may have enjoyed the rain and splash of blood on his skin. Might have indulged in the lustful shades of blood, but has never broadcasted himself to such a sick fancy and philosophy when taking life. The many times I've seen Sephiroth, he's usually studying an enemy that he's absolute is an enemy and that needs to be taken out. There's not much choice for someone like Sephiroth to kill or not, but he makes it his business and his preference of kill. If he doesn't kill, well surely no one throws a fit but Shinra. And it's strange Sephiroth studies his victims before he kills them, but it makes me think he's more precise at his profession. An assassin who makes no mistakes has no evidence of his handiwork.

And that was the point of taking lives, right?

Murderers manifest themselves to be the type to openly take lives and leave messy evidence. But assassins as legendary as Sephiroth attained an ironic title due to the cleanliness in their art of killing. There's a certain degree of grace and tranquility to kill a man in a clean gore-free manner. Not many I suspect wield this key.. but Sephiroth's title is eminent.

It's 4 o' clock in the afternoon and nobody's in the apartment with me. Sephiroth is out interrogating and Yuffie was working. Sometimes the place could get really lonely. Cold quickly, and scary. Sometimes I would just excite myself into fright to snap me from my boredom.

It's sad being in a world like this. There's nothing in Black Crescents that flourishes. The sun, as large and magnificent an icon in the sky, doesn't ray down its hope here. Instead the thick fog of horror and death, reeks in the land, blocking the mighty sun. And still, I wonder how stars as pure as they are could shine here?

The beasts here… were plentiful.

And they never stop. Everyday they wake up, ready to start a new day armed with devices of despair. It could hardly be real – a world known as Black Crescents. But if I am not the best witness to such a monstrous land… who is? For I feel it in the air…

And as much as I would like to save the fallen, it is the fallen to decide their salvation.

_To be continued_


	25. Exposed

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 25: Exposed

* * *

In all of my life, I have observed many an estrange thing. Things that are easily left open to be questionable, and being a queer man myself - indulged into my own occult muses, this has to be the finest of the lot.

Morning interrogations are the complete blah of my life. There's nothing interesting, nothing intriguing, nothing just nothing. Young Tifa, so shrewd stitches her lips and tongue tightly, avoiding my questions with absolute ease and luck. Clever girl she is, as she sits in this council room, musing us with her inept knowledge of knowing not even a fathom of her father's war devices. It puzzles me, a pretty thing like her could be so unaware of her father's secret agendas. In some way, I expected a father like Lockhart to brave his daughter into the deceptions and evils of the world.

But she remains stagnant sparing us with another dismal answer. She never knows, she never does, and I question now if Lockhart is indeed telling the truth, completely unaware or daft altogether.

But back to the main interest at hand, it's the one thing I observed today. This morning, like any morning should have gone by stark, unrelenting and completely boring. Interrogations are always boring, even if most of the time, I'm eyeing Lockhart in the most sexual way.

And I should have noted the way she sat, the way her head hung, but I was too fascinated to the fascinating discovery made seconds earlier.

On entering the breakfast room this morning I saw something. Perhaps, oh perhaps, it's my imagination, but I've never had such the imagination to imagine such a funny _little _thing.

On entering the breakfast room I heard sounds of laughter. Pretty soft laughter. These very cold halls seem to echo sweet laughter, and I've never heard such a delicate sound.

And certain enough, I know it not to be Scarlett's nor any of the women I indulge my affairs, but to my surprise it came from Lockhart. I entered the room, and I saw for a split second the gaze of General Sephiroth delicately landed on Tifa. She was smiling at him, and from many a person the stories between the pair has always been the same: she hated him, and he hated her.

But that was not the sight before me.

His eyes were glued to her, and though I've studied Sephiroth enough to know when he's about to take the life of someone or just walk away disgruntled, these eyes didn't match any of the previous kind. In fact, this just might be the first time I saw Sephiroth… turn into something else. His eyes weren't cold, they weren't brute, certainly they were different but they were a friendly different. And I imagine now, what friendliness General Sephiroth and Tifa might have.

I can only imagine now how long such a friendship has taken them, and if I didn't know a hungry, perverse General well myself, then I wouldn't be able to calculate and say factually something had happened between the pair, to plaster smiles and softened looks. There's nothing good about the discovery this morning, but hell, it fascinates me that even General Sephiroth can be broken down to a simple woman.

I smirk to myself, staring at the pair. From my eyes they still see the same cocky Shinra - they think I look at them as separate, little do they know, I know their secret.

And I think to myself, what is the punishment for a third star General to indulge in the 'simplicities' with the enemy? I wonder…

My father as usual wastes his breath preaching to Tifa about the quintessential need to know about something she doesn't know about. She doesn't know what Weapon is, and I could see it in her eyes. She's frightened by this council, she's frightened by our world, but she's made friends with a maid and a General, and I'm wondering, why hasn't she made friends with me?

"Father, I'm feeling a wee bit bored not to mention I have a headache," I paused to ail my aching head.

"Perhaps another time we could pick this up, for the moment I seek General Sephiroth in a private converse." My words had finality written all over them and my father knew better than to trifle with me since my recent behaviour.

My father opens his mouth to contradict my order, and our eyes exchange looks. Brute blue meets blue. I'm not about to entangle my father in a fight, especially since I'm in a good mood.

He pauses momentarily holding the folders in his hand. He sighs and retracts a leave from the room. I appreciated his response, for the most part I hate fighting with my soldiers, my generals, even my father, it's just sometimes I'm mischievous enough to do it.

The guards escort Tifa back to her room, and she spares us a concerned expression. Poor thing, she worries about silly things, at times.

Sephiroth sits quietly, his eyes focused on me.

The silent click of the door justifies we're in absolute silence, alone.

The light of the outside world enters through the blinds of the window. Tiny dust particles flicker in the light, and the silent ticks of the clock brew a most irritating silence.

"You've done well General Sephiroth with the latest interrogations of the Mack Knight soldiers. I commend you again, for your prowess work." I started

He seems for the most part unresponsive, almost nonchalant to my words. And I probably understand momentarily his disposition of being in a cocky spotlight, for being admired near and far, for a name suited as a monster. His legend, is legendary and quite real. If I had half of what he had - being commended for his great works, I'd gloat it freely to any simple bystander. But Sephiroth's caliber is beyond my understanding. And in someway, uncalculated as an eminent murderer.

"My father had wish to admit this firstly" I pause to lazily pace a hand through my locks, "but I guess I bet the old geezer. Not much fun when he says it anyhow." I laughed to myself.

And its custom that Sephiroth sheds no laughter, shares no smiles, shares nothing in my moment of simple pleasure. Rather he is taciturn, and absolutely void. Sometimes it greatly annoys me how he could be so preserved as a beast, and I'm all the more excited to smack him across the cheek.

"You know General Sephiroth, your legend has become quite eminent" I started on a different point, noting Sephiroth's absolute despondency to the former thread of discussion.

He looks at me, and there's this look on his face of boredom.

"But you know, I'm really disappointed in you" I stood to my feet avoiding his eyes for the second. I looked out the window and I observed his reflection. He doesn't look at me, and I could tell he's not at all affected by anything I have to say. I somewhat expect that from Sephiroth as we've trifled enough to disrespect each other to the last bit. Call it our way of knowing each other, nothing is perfect.

"So much of a legend you are…so much of a legend -" I repeat myself only to be interjected by Sephiroth

"Surely if you want to spit and heave fire you should do it instead of bullshitting the moment" he quickly returned an attack.

I smirked. Have I brought up an annoyed Sephiroth?

I gave a small smile. At least Sephiroth was genuine at that.

"I guess you're right, no need labouring over my disappointments when I'm so vastly excited by them" I explained.

He averts his head to me and scanned me for my proof of such words. My smirk broadens.

Poor Sephiroth. Tsk, tsk. Poor guy thinks he's so well reserved, his life, his attitude…his agenda kept secret and locked from all the world, especially from me. But he's not that calculated, not that clever, and certainly not that quiet.

I smile at him, no sire… he wasn't quiet at all.

"This morning to my astonishment, I saw something that to me is unnatural but certainly very punishable by this council. The implications of such a thing could put you into a most deplorable situation." I suspend his curiosity, some more.

He stays silent.

"It would seem you and Ms. Lockhart have become quite the pair" I started.

Sephiroth turns to me. He narrows his brows and for a moment I know what he thinks. I smirk.

"Excuse me?" he quickly responds.

"Ohh Seph, don't play with me. I know what I saw, and I saw what I saw - you and Lockhart have a little friendship going on, but where will that take you in the next day, in the new week, even in the next few months? Do you get closer to your enemy, do you share tea, eat breakfast and then sooner or later, persuade her into your bed –" and he cuts me off.

"You pervert" Sephiroth starts all nobly, but I won't hear it.

"Am I really?" I asked rhetorically

"How dare you, Shinra" Sephiroth sounds annoyed

"No General Sephiroth, it is paramount that you understand with all clarity your disposition to this council, to this empire and to yourself. You are a third star General, the highest ranking official beneath me, and you can not for one second titillate the fancies or the simplicities with the enemy. Fraternizing is not in your agenda" I slammed the truth directly.

Sephiroth narrows his brows. I didn't care how much of a pissed whistle he was, he's a General for heck's sake.

"You would openly confess to me, that the so-called things you _saw, _were real. I would like to ask, what exactly did you see, Shinra?" he asks…

"Aha, so you're admitting I saw it" I pointed out.

He smirks, "no, let me put it simpler, I'm saying your overactive perverse imagination has your googling fantasizes besmirched onto me. You think I fancy Lockhart. Humph! What next will your crude hate don on me? If you ask me now to simply retract and become a nothing in your war, I would tell you, very well. But your loss would be certain at the end of the war. Do not incriminate your soldiers and Generals, into falsehoods of actions and attitudes underserved onto them. It is a crime… but more correctly, downright sickening" Sephiroth explains…

I looked down. Sephiroth understands this situation well, rehearsed like a true criminal.

"Oh no no, General Sephiroth. Incrimination, discrimination, heck, stinking hating and betraying is all of the above me, frankly for the most part I don't care. I know my priorities Sephiroth, it is for me to know the hour of urgency to have every General, every Commander, every Admiral, every foot soldier knowing their duties, remaining loyal and formidable to their prerogatives. It is absolute I understand what the loss of the Great Legend – Sephiroth would be like, and you think me foolish for a second as to trifle with you on the eve of war, but I say… you're wrong. I do not wish to detonate the contracts of my soldiers on such a crucial time. No Sephiroth, I do not wish to but I ask you to not play and condescend with me. I know what I saw in your eyes for the girl. I can see it clearly, and after I've studied you like a foreign sample for these many years behind my frivolous exterior, has granted me all the more knowledge about the specimen you are, and I know it certain Sephiroth… your eyes not for a second twitched into anarchy for the girl. Face it, you're lying and I smell it in the air. So do not blaspheme me with words about loyalty and soldiers and duty. I know my duty General, do you know yours?" I shot back with the same amount of hate.

Sephiroth stays silent.

He turns his head to the side and for a moment, I feel a proud victory. I defeated the bastard. And this moment feels good.

"You're so convicted with stupidity" he averts his head to the side, as he cruelly smirks at me.

I look at him concerned.

"Here you are Shinra, drawing swords, drawing accusations of the wildest degree to me - your most precious weapon of war. And you civilly say, or rather you justly say, you're absolute about my so-called fancies for the woman. There are countless things I can compromise for my title, my stature, my integrity for, but a woman is certainly not one of them. I don't waste my skill, my breath, my legend for some worthless woman. I don't waste that. What you saw this morning, is only your imagination. And in this moment I have come to a fascinating discovery, you have no solace, no belief in your soldiers. Whatever petite belief you do keep, is certainly not for me, as you're persistent to your accusations, and it does not bother me" he gives a small smile, "it doesn't bother me you think me a conniving, deceitful bastard. My many, many years and servitude to this council is wasted in your eyes, as you clearly see me, fraternizing with Lockhart. And I don't care what you think, because whether you hunt me, or try to kill me, or try to degrade my title, it all falls flat into your ruin. No matter how you want to execute me Rufus, you will lose. I say to you, I would never waste my breath on a woman… but that is for you to believe" he stands up sharply.

I scoffed. Thinking it about clearly, if he was telling the truth there was certainly no punishment I could bestow to the greatest general, especially when war was so close to inauguration. Damn, I hated when people figured out the details before me.

"If you would excuse me" he begins heading out.

"Sephiroth" I called out before he leaves,

He stops to listen.

"I may not be able to eradicate you right now, but if for a second I ever see you fraternizing with Lockhart in the way you did, I will damn you no matter what profile you carry" I paused, "that is a warning, General"

Sephiroth acknowledges and begins to take his leave.

I leaned into my chair, interlacing my fingers. I wonder now, did I actually see what I claim I did?

Hmm…

_To be continued…_


	26. Over

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 26: Over

* * *

Night by day  
Day by night  
Light for dark  
Dark for light  
Peace for Sin  
A beast for no one

I've been pacing back and forth, steadfastly noting the time every two minutes. Unnerved it seems, as my footsteps recede almost to a troublesome beat. I've been unrest all day, and I can't quite understand why. Strange feelings of all kinds, bubble in me. Something in my mind stirs me into unresolved; I fidget nervously with the sleeves of my dress, and tap my feet annoyed against the simple wood of the floor. I chew on my lips, and they're all bruised and cut from my wicked assault of worry, and yet, I can't wrap my finger as to why I'm so unsettled.

I sighed. Perhaps I had an intuition about something – maybe something happened to my father. I grimaced at the thought. I shake my head, I shouldn't think such things. I swallowed. My father was perhaps the most accurate and single smartest person in the world, and he could by no means - be killed so simply to the war devices of Black Crescents. I smiled softly, no my father was a strategist… he couldn't die.

He just couldn't.

And as much as I tendered the thought my father was invincible, something dark came over me. It rocks my chest heavily with its dark breath.

"A realization?" I whispered to myself….

A darker kind of realization stumps me in my pacing. I weaken, compelled to moving. I clutched the side of the small table and I grit my teeth. Something was wrong and I could certainly feel it. I take a breath and swallow the large lump in my throat.

I just can't help thinking something bad was about to unfold. Could it be any stranger, my intuition? I've always had a keen six sense, but this by far has augmented the worst. I couldn't explain how I knew it, but I suddenly felt sick. It's like somebody poisoned the air about me, and I'm inhaling in a dark gas, my body grows limp and I'm suffocating in my emotions. Dark emotions.

I look out the window. The rain's falling.

I try to question the great heaven's about my turmoil. And the rain, like a beautiful yet monotonous crescendo returns from the heavens, repeating the same thing ..nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I stare blankly, silently feeling my whole body being rape to this strange emotion. Why is it so strong to spread so fast into my nerves and blood, and incapacitate me useless? Render me down into the hold of simpletons?

The door opens and a cool air rushes in.

I jump with a start and spin around sharply. A wave of relief washes over me as my eyes tenderly collects the image of Sephiroth. I breathe, and I'm at rest for a moment. Somehow my body recognizes the stern General, as a sign of relief.

"Sephiroth…" I started observing his wet attire, "you're soaking wet" I smiled at him, unable to keep my giggles.

He's absolutely drenched from the rain, and he looks like a small wet pup.

"It's General Sephiroth" he scowls deeply.

My expression of glee drops into degrees of ice and horror as his eyes dart with a certain malice and coldness. He wears not a single friendly emotion in them, and somehow, strangely, it's all directed at me.

He walks away closing the door behind him leaving me to the destructive silence of my heart. How could he be so prompt about his rash emotions, especially to me? Since when does he become so angry, he needs someone to blow up on?

Immediately a niggling emotion rises in me, and it reminds me of when I'm very annoyed and angry. I take some deep breaths to control my surging anger, but it annoys me largely that he treats me so badly. How dare he?

In anger, I storm towards the door, vaulting it open witnessing him strip his wet garments off. He unceremoniously drops the jacket, then his sword, then his gloves and then I see the thin trail of blood on his shoulders. I freeze.

Suddenly my heart feels incarcerated by the sight of blood. I swallowed.

My heart paces quickly as the blood runs down his ivory shoulder. Immediately, I feel a sort of a pity and sorrow for being so angry with him. I never did stop to notice Sephiroth in the perspective of a killer. I guess, there were so many things I could not comprehend till this day. About war, about life… about what life causes to an individual, and to someone like Sephiroth – whose treated more like a machine, than a man, more like a God, than a human, it must become so hard to break and crack, to whine and twist, to hurt and snap under the collateral of sins to bear, and the taunts of life. And I guess, in as much as I've been close to him, I truly didn't get as close as I should have, as I still see him like everyone else… unhuman.

Slowly, my heart wrenches and I gravitate toward him. I lean my head against his back, and softly my lips touches to his back. I didn't understand him, all. But… I should try to be a better human to understand his human faults.

He stiffens immediately. His muscles tighten, but I'm use to it. I place my hands around his waist, but he quickly arrests a hold on my hands.

"Don't" he stoically replies.

Deftly he drops my hands and turns around.

I look up, utterly confused and somewhat hurt.

"Remove yourself from my room, now" he orders gruffly. He seethed his teeth, demanding me out his room.

I gritted my teeth, "what is the matter with you?" I asked…

He purses his lips and then he smirks. Almost menacingly and evilly.

"Get…out" he orders

I narrowed my brows, baffled at his order.

"What's the matter, Sephiroth? Did something happen?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Why is he treating me this way? As if I'm the enemy once again? Why?

"Do you enjoy being an annoyance, Lockhart? Surely your overture has become such the annoyance" he emphasizes matter-of-factly.

I nib my quivering lips. Why is he saying these things?

My eyes blink back, so close to flooding with tears, "please, t-tell me what happened" I begged my voice breaking.

He laughs and his eyes glimmer mischievously, coldly.

"Tell me Lockhart." He starts

"What are your feelings towards me?" he asked anew, almost expectantly, turning his back to me, throwing his wet jacket on a chair.

"W-what do you mean?" I questioned. Concerned about the oddly strewn question.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lockhart. I'm not in the mood" he returns cruelly.

"I-I d-don't know what you mean" tears fell down.

"You know exactly what I mean" he flips around barking at me angrily.

Without even knowing it, I was shaking.

He grabs me by the arm roughly and draws me near, "tell me… watch me in my face" he gritted his teeth, "and tell me how you feel for me. Let me know" his eyes are a dark green, and it scares me. I wince as he tightens his hold on my arm.

"I'm attracted to you…" comes my petite, pathetic reply.

He haughtily grunts letting me go.

He shakes his head and then goes silent.

I stand back and all the while, I'm thrown into a maelstrom of confusion. I'm witnessing an eclipse of the Sephiroth I've been with. This Sephiroth is much like the one from my past. But why?

"What do you expect from being attracted to me, Lockhart?" he asks…

He turns around and his eyes flicker with a sort of light that had a beautiful effect about them. Nevermind how I felt, I placed my hand over heart and I came closer to him. No matter how scary he was Sephiroth did something to me, he could not undo. Deftly I walk to him, my heart racing. My fingers going numb, my mind becoming black and my breath fading. He narrows his brows inspecting me as I came closer.

It doesn't matter how much of a beast he is… I adore him. _I adore you._ And I know he feels it to. I tip-toe, and with tears in my eyes, I stare at him. To be so close to the thing you fear and adore, brings me all the more closer to insanity. This fine tune in my heart of pain and attraction, binds as a deadly combination. But I won't reduce myself to fear. I close my eyes. Gently I lean in, planting a soft kiss on his lips, and like the many times before I prepare myself for his precalculated attacks - to take me over, but instead, there's a nothingness that penetrates.

He doesn't react. Instead he just stares back completely devoid of all life and emotion. I've never been this scared, and worried. I step back unable to face him. He reminds me of a General raped of all life and emotion. Dead.

"What do you expect to get from me? Did you think for one second we could be living in your happily ever after? Are you so daft as to entertain such lucrative thoughts?" he asks…

I shake my head. No, tell me he's not saying these things.

"I am the greatest General. Ever" he shouts at me, "and you are my enemy." He violently replies.

I quiver….

"N-No" I whisper…

He perks up, "what? What did you just say?"

Slowly he gilds himself toward me, and I feel myself going back. As much as I wanted to meet him, I can't. I'm too afraid. My tears fall down, and it hurts me to hear him say such things. He is not a device, and he is not a God. He is a man, and he feels emotions.

"You are not a God Sephiroth. You are a man. You bleed and hurt just like m-me." I cried, "you surrender to pleasures, and certainly you give into attraction and love" I whispered fiercely…

He smirks, "love?" he enquires amused.

"You think I could fall in love?" he seems interested at the question.

I cry, "y-yes"

"You foolish woman. Your pacifism has you thinking the most absurd if not foolish thing I have ever heard. I am a General - the right hand to Black Crescents. You on the other hand are the future heir and pacifist to Red Hearts. For over fifteen years our empires have done nothing but wage war on the other. Chances are petite that innocent love could save us as these two titans violently fight against the other." He explains….

"How could you say such things? Even in the pause of darkness, there are glimmers of light and how dare you for damning them. Can you not see, no matter what, sometimes destiny is bigger than all of this?" I explained…

"Destiny? You strew a word that much like my lifework, is monotonous and chosen. I chose Lockhart to get up each day and kill men like a crop. I chose to kill for pleasure and work. I chose to fxxk you when I wanted it, I chose everything in my life." He shouts…

I shake my head, "lies"

"You still dare me?" he paused to come closer, "what are you attracted to, in a man like me? Is it all the good sex, is it my fingers deep in you, or the way I make you scream?" he draws closer.

I cover my mouth, how could he say that. I shake my head.

He pushes me against the wall and leans against my neck, "you like this don't you? When I push into walls and strip you down." He laughs menacingly in my ear, "you like all the erotic things I whisper to you" he pauses "Or maybe" he easily picks me up and tosses me on his bed.

He leans over me, and never more in my life have I been more afraid of the man I so dearly adore.

"No, you're more of a bed woman. And to be honest" he leans into my neck whispering, "I enjoy fxxking you senseless. I enjoyed hurting you. I enjoyed taking your love away and certainly your precious little innocence. Soiled to darkness you are now" he pauses, "you shame them Lockhart. You're filthy and dark of a thing. You smell of the thing you took to bed, and now it reeks on your skin and what a filth you are, even to me" he confesses with eyes that aren't remotely interested in me.

"And I've taken countless women of your breed to bed, and they still make me laugh. They all fall for me, trying to understand something they never will. Tasteless miscreants of the world." He snorts

"You don't even understand what you feel, and you're jumping into the pretext of understanding someone like me. Well I have news for 'things' like you. Fix yourselves"

I cried. Such horrible things, "no, you're wrong. I am not like them" I whispered.

He smirks.

Roughly he places a finger to my lips and taunts it senselessly, "is that so, aye?" he breathes on me.

"Whereas they have failed, and are drawn to you for your power and evil, for the illusion of love itself, I am not. For I understand you, better than the ones before, and I am absolute in saying, you are not a devil, even if you or the others have made you to be. You are a man, a real man, and you're so hollow because of the things and the person they've made you to be, you don't know how -

"-How to what?" he grits his teeth.

"How to be a man" I whispered…

He smirks.

He lowers his lips to my ear, "you are very beautiful Lockhart." He pauses, "but like Rufus before me, I prefer have you pleasure me, than hear the filth out of your mouth." He whispers sardonically.

I shivered, my body quivering.

He gets off and stands up.

"As of now Lockhart, whatever you conceived faintly as attraction or remotely even as love, is over." He says, " Terminated." He bluntly adds…

And finally I understood the dark feelings in my gut. They weren't about my father, they weren't about my people, they were about Sephiroth. He wanted to end our relationship.

"Seph–

"Or I will kill you" like a poison he curtly interjects.

I freeze.

I stand to my feet and I walk to his door, "kill me now if you think I am like them. I am not that woman, Sephiroth. I do not see you that way" and silently, he flings his Masamune right above my shoulder. The long sword is impaled into the wall and Sephiroth pulls me back, whispering fiercely into my ear.

"I won't miss next time, Lockhart." he voices like dread in my ear.

My eyes enlarge. That could have been my shoulder or heart, and in someway I can't believe he'd do such a thing.

With my heart hurting in every direction, amplified by the violence of the man I once fell for, the realization is clear, everything we had, everything we did… is now over.

_To be continued…_


	27. Fallen Instruments of War

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 27: Fallen Instruments of War

* * *

He's gone.

He left me to play with the destructive feelings of my heart. And it feels much like a poison that buries itself deep into the folds of my being, inoculating my senses into a deep daze of uselessness.

For over two hours I have done nothing but silently sit in this chair and broodingly stare at the ceiling, counting every crevice, every crack, every scratch, and no matter how many I count, no matter how many I discover - they cannot match the numbers I wear. Blankly, I stare at the world, empty from any solution, resolve and perspective. I quiet my voice deep within myself and drive myself into an unknown insanity that fills my soul with a melody of darkness and soundlessness.

I'm all alone inside myself, to hear the words of my imagination craft things against me, to cut me and hurt the thing I once adored (Sephiroth). And my conscience, much like that of a cruel audience berates me openly for the level of stupid I have committed. And in some way, it is with hurting, and falling apart, I confess ….

"Perhaps I am …a fool" and it hurts every fiber of my being, from core up to learn he's gone, and its vetted when he says, it's over. But why?

I could never begin to imagine what stirred him into such discontent. I couldn't surmise why he was so angry, why he would snap so heatedly at me, and then to augment the situation into more of a dilemma, he violently spits words and charges his weapon to my body. Why?

I cry. I cry so hard and alone, and it only stirs me more into confusion, more into the abundance of hopelessness and turmoil. Whatever joy I conceived in this stark world call Black Crescents, was given to me through him, and now he's shattered it, for his selfish reasons, unknown.

It's 8:15AM, Monday morning at Black Crescents. The place for some reason is in absolute confusion as people bustle by with noisy voices and clattering feet. I blink at the door, as it's been two hours now since I've seen _him_.

He left quite early today.

I stiffen. He left me…

Biting back the urge to cry, I'm surprise when the door quickly flies open. Looking up hopefully, I see it's… him – Rufus. My expression of glee drops, and he notices it momentarily. He fixes his jacket and then pauses in the archway.

"Good morning, my dear" he starts, always so well mannered.

"Good morning" I reiterated, my voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying the night before.

"I hope you've had a good rest, because I have a big day planned for you. One of my guests and good comrades of the war, has arrived for a small stay. I do hope to introduce you, after all, you're quite the capture" he explains…

I look down. Rufus Shinra, must be the world's most confusing man. He is not at all easy to comprehend in what he sometimes does, or what he asks. Could it truly be, he is more stupid or perhaps, is it all trickery? Not counting the latter out, I look up, my expression stern.

"Your comrades and aficionados of war, are not of my interest." I started…

He sighs tiredly, "My dear, I'm in such a good mood, I really don't want you of all people destroying that for me. I'll make it simple, greet and meet the people that make our team, and you can have the rest of the day, locked up and forlorn in your room. Does that sound good?" he asks, sarcastically.

Surely I could hear condescending in his speech loudly. He was chastising me for the fact, I didn't want to see his bloody officials of war. Why would I? Especially when all of them are painted just like… 'him'

"I guess that should do" he finishes the statement and two young maids enter the room behind him, one with a dress, and the other with instruments to comb my hair. I arched a concerned brow.

"Are you ready?" the young maid asks…

Ready for what?

* * *

Every step I take closer and closer, made me feel weak. Why was I walking this way, why was I attending a small private meeting? Right now, I wasn't in the mood to see anyone. I didn't want to walk, I didn't want to smile, all I wanted to do was cry. Disappear maybe, and it seem, I would not have my way.

Laughter and loud talking could be heard down the hall and almost immediately I stiffened myself, getting ready for the unknown. Knowing Rufus, his meetings are not what one would expect. Call it unorthodox.

Taking a breath, the guards around me escorted me to the small gathering of people.

The guards bow at the officials and Rufus departs them.

I look around me and I see faces that I don't know. New faces to Black Crescents. An old man who looks much like a General, and two young commanders either side of him, indulging themselves in the alcoholic beverages and flirting with the maids. There are a few young soldiers, perhaps from a different faction, also arrived in the hall.

There's also Velrog and Rufus and not to mention, _he_ was missing from the general ambience.

"My friends, this is Arthur Lockhart's daughter - Tifa Lockhart" Rufus Shinra starts.

At such social gatherings, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do. Do I drink and shake hands with people who are technically my enemies, all for the sake of common frivolity? Or do I disengage all together, become something cold and stern.

They all smile and some laugh, and for the most part I look down when the young commanders eye me mischievously.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you captured her" the olden man pats Rufus' back.

"Hope she's not a nuisance like her old man" comes the irritating reply from the old geezer.

Immediately my head shot up, "how dare you? My father is no nuisance, you vermin" I spat back, somehow the fact he saying such a vile thing, made me react violently.

Rufus stares at me completely mortified. As if he didn't expect my sudden outburst. Somehow, I don't care.

"If you would excuse us" he laughs nervously, and grabs me by the arm.

He begins speaking in undertones about what he'll do to me if I don't conduct myself with some better manners. And then not far from me a door opens, and I look up. In front of me is a sight that shakes me to my core; a sight I cannot bear to watch, and yet… I'm staring. Frozen…

In front of me is the sight of a young brunette woman, holding the hands of Sephiroth, as she leans her head against his arms. She smiling, so brightly and ….and he's allowing it.

Suddenly I feel like my whole core is about to shatter. All this time, when I thought he was suffering from the effects of war, I had been a fool, too naïve to not suspect this. The ultimate fact – he had other military _distractions._ I nodded my head.

This is why he did it. Of course… it makes absolute sense now. This is why he broke up. I understand clearly, now.

I was his plaything until she arrived. I feel so tricked, so sick, so used up. And I actually felt for him. I gritted my teeth and tears came down my face in shear anger. How could he betray me this way. How could he betray me this way?

My whole body shakes violently, and I begin seeing stars. I trusted him. I really thought he was different. But then I thought everything to be naïve and simple. And the more I'm left to satiate in a place like this, is the more, I was raped of honesty and happiness, of truth and righteousness. When you put your heart to love something so adverse to nature, like a man who kills as a profession, you ask yourself to shut down your clarity and logic, and I've gladly done it for someone like Sephiroth, only to be done this…

Only to feel like everything, every single thing is a lie.

"How dare you?" I shout out. The tears uncontrollable.

"You put me in your great halls to stand, to greet your guests who are my father's sworn enemies, and whereas it is my obliged duty as a pacifist to be trained and tolerable to the ways of men like you, you idly decompose the truth that such gatherings are a waste. I am a Red Heart, a pacifist. I would gladly stand now to offer myself, my services to help you see your ways are crooked and bent. And as I've lived here, for these many…many months" I pause to look at Sephiroth who was now looking at me

"I see nothing but a future of black and death. You don't listen to your people and you certainly don't care. I've preached so many times and yet conceiving these words of hope for fallen men mean NOTHING. And I don't care anymore." I shouted.

"I don't care. My father will kill each of you for the torture you've dubbed onto fallen men. You crooked things, I will spit on your graves one day. You devices – you're all pulled puppets stringed by your drugged leaders and they perverse you into thinking a tomorrow of bright will come." I shook my head, "there is no tomorrow for you men like you." I finished, "especially… for you" I pointed at Sephiroth.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Now, more than ever I was angry at Sephiroth but to be honest, I wanted him dead. As solemn and final as it sounds, I wanted him dead. So I could feel peace. Looking at him with this strange woman, invites me into the composition of pain and hurt. I've done nothing but been hurt and patched up in Black Crescents, and I'm afraid I can't do it anymore. I've come to the last of my frail being. I can't patch no more, I can't bandage myself from the mental wounds I've gathered. It's just too much. Too hard.

All I wanted was peace… and it seems, fate has abandoned me.

"General Sephiroth, please escort her back to her room. That will be all from Ms. Lockhart, today" Rufus Shinra solemnly states.

Sephiroth deftly approaches me, untangling his hands from the woman. I stared at him incredulously.

"Commander Aerith, I do apologize for Ms. Lockhart's behaviour" Rufus apologized.

Sephiroth gruffly takes hold of my arm, but I begin to pull apart.

"Do not touch me, you monster" I twisted and turned violently in his hold.

He grabs me tighter, but I won't give him the impression any longer that I am weak. No, I would no longer stay silent.

"Enough, onna (woman)" he shouts

Tears fell down my cheeks, "you cruel, man…" I screamed at him.

He pulls me away and carries me down the hall. I scream and fight, and quarrel and curse, and bite and bawl at him, and still he remains devoid and complacent. Neat and combed. I try so hard fighting him, but he's so strong. I look at him, and all my pains return. How could he do me this, how could he do something so vile?

He opens his door and pushes me in. He enters and locks the door behind us.

"How dare you make a scene like that?" he started…

"How dare you for using me." I shouted at him.

"Once upon a time I hurt you very bad, Lockhart. Trust me, I will reiterate if necessary." He pauses to see tears fall down my cheeks, "Know your boundaries, and stay in them if you want to live" he orders.

"Why Sephiroth, why did you do it?" I asked..

"Do what?" he asks…

"Why did you use me, when you had _her_" I paused, "Aerith, I believe she's called"

He narrows his brows and then relaxes them.

He grunts and then looks at me, "you should mind your business Lockhart. It will save you great grief" he explains.

I shook my head, "no..no it won't. Yesterday when you ended whatever little faint friendship we had, you truly crushed me. I thought, it was your insecurity as a soldier of war, and I felt sorry for you more than anything" I paused…

"—Don't. Keep your sympathy" he coldly adds.

"But now I know. You ended it because of some old girlfriend from your past returns. You prefer throw away everything so no one will suspect us into such a friendly collaboration. You throw away everything we shared together." I shouted…

He draws closer, "and what did we have Lockhart?" he asks, coming closer. He leans me against the wall, pressing his body against mine, "what did we have?" he whispers icily into my ear.

"No Sephiroth. Our relationship wasn't built like that. I actually liked you because I saw the hurts and pains of a man I never expected to" I explained…

"What you see pacifist, is a lie" he seethes his teeth.

I shook my head, "I trusted you Sephiroth. You were suppose to be different. You weren't suppose to do this" I paused to look down. Tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"Listen, and listen well you foolish pacifist. I am not interested in you or your foolish memories you keep." He informs…

"You took away my innocence" I whispered, looking up at him, pathetically with tears in my eyes…

He stops and takes in the gravity of my words.

He leans into me, and stares at me. Gently he places a hand on my cheeks, and wipes some tears away.

He was so close to me, and the more I felt hate for him and wanted him dead, was the more I could not deny what I felt for him was real. It was so real. So discernible. He's so close to me, I could hear his heartbeat. He intently marvels at my eyes and then lowers his cautious gaze to my lips.

All I wanted to do was rip away from him, but I could not deny – after everything he's done. I still crave his touch, I crave his breath against my lips, against my skin. Something so immoral as to love a man I should hate, highly makes no sense to the logical, and to me – a broken pacifist of a fallen time it makes all the sense in the world.

It makes sense I should fall for a man, who is the worst and best in his field; that I should fall for an enemy of war. Where I should savour in his touch and lewdly take to his body as he gladly takes to mine. And it's scandalous when you consider a man of his pedigree to a woman of my caliber. But we are fallen. Fallen instruments of war.

He touches my lips with his gloved fingers, and I want it. I want him. No matter what fallen dark thing he is, I am his fallen dark thing too. For he has made me and consumed me into his darkness, and now I wear the mark of being his.

Has my entire life, now been a waste when I grasp the reality I've allowed the Greatest Evil of life, the Greatest Murderer of men, to enter my innocent body and salvage pleasures, unknown. And I remembered the way I felt when he took me into bliss. I loved it, every waking moment, every second, every heartbeat.

And if he is the Devil, I've been betrayed to everything I've known, as even the Devil can give love to a woman like me.

He comes closer, his lips so close to mine, and I close my eyes. There was no way to explain how much I was hurting. I felt absolutely broken and destroyed. Every muscle in my body quake and hurt in such a unique way, I fear my own demise. And in the silent patter of our heartbeats, somehow I feel strangely rested as Sephiroth comes closer, to kiss me, and consume me into his darkness.

A small knock comes to the door, interrupting our fragile moment.

Then comes the voice.

"Sephiroth-sama… can I come in" comes an extremely feminine voice. It was Aerith no doubt.

Sephiroth stares at the door and then slowly turns to me.

"I can not be with you. You must understand." He ends.

He leans off and goes to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens it. Immediately the brunette jumps on him, and she hugs him tightly.

Looking at her, I envy her – I envy how she holds him, how she smiles and giggles so freely and publicly. And all the world around her, doesn't mind. Except for me.

Sephiroth leaves the room with the young woman.

With a silent click of the door, it's closed and in dread I slide down the wall.

I don't know what to do.

Do I cry, do I bawl…do I stay quiet? Do I go mad? What do I do?

No answers come to me.

It's just me and the silence…

_To be continued..._


	28. The Plan

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 28: The Plan

* * *

"He did what?" she looks up completely, stunned.

I turn from her, studying the dirt on the window.

"You heard me" I nonchalantly whispered, scrapping the small grit off the pane. I study my reflection and I can't help thinking, how pathetic I've grown; all in the shape for a man.

_But is he, just a man?_

It doesn't matter anymore. Whatever bond, whatever fascination – physical attraction born, is now dead and buried. Six feet in the dark ditch of his heart.

Why waste my tears over the illusion of what I adored. Why waste it for something so extraordinarily different – for a man who refuses to see any glimpse of light, all for the coy fact of enjoying his 'other' beneficiaries of war (Aerith). Not to put it the least bit simple – I've torn myself into pieces for Sephiroth, only to be dubbed foolish, only to be hurt in ways upon ways. Why waste everything over a nothing?

Yuffie deftly approaches me and then with a sort of fright and concern in her eyes, she asks, "are you alright?"

I look at my reflection once again. Pathetic is all I see.

"A long time ago, I use to believe that Pacifism could save the world. That it was the unknown, under-ranked tool of saving men. After all, it was just a matter of speaking to people on a diplomatic level. Nothing too hard if you ask me" I pause to look at my hands, "my mother…" I smile weakly, "she was the greatest pacifist I knew – this according to my father. She gave her life for the art she believed. Whereas I am some pacifist, who faces leaders like Shinra and Velrog, becoming their pretty prisoner offering none of diplomacy skills and craftiness, my mother would use her talent – her ability to make peace and not war." I whispered, "but even she would fail in a cursed land like this"

"Tifa" Yuffie whispers….

I shake my head, "no Yuffie. I am at the brink of my insanity. Of being some tired house prisoner for the pleasure on the eyes for Rufus and others. I have tried to understand men like Velrog, women like Scarlett, breeds like Sephiroth and every time I think I can save them – some fragment of me, dies when I openly put myself into the crossfire. And I understand better than many what it means to put pass your safety for risk, and I'd gladly do it to save men like Sephiroth and Shinra, but I can't anymore" I tremble, "all I've done was try … was give into the illusion that men could be saved" I turn to Yuffie.

"Not all men can be saved…" I cry, "not all men..want to be saved" I clench my hands.

_He doesn't want to be saved…_

"Oh Tifa" Yuffie tightly hugs me and I cry in her arms.

I'm at a loss of words. Everyday that goes by, reminds me of how alone I am, of how sickened I've become to dark times like these. And I've failed so horribly at my art. But I can't help people who won't even listen to the dialect of my mouth.

Instead there is ridicule to my kind. The same people who are lost in the darkness dare tell me about what an illusion of life I live in – blunting putting it - I live in a bubble full of innocence and happiness. And yet I am the fool, when these ridiculous men are the ones who put themselves everyday on the line for the greatest illusion of them all. They fight to save their great empire, the empire that is built on the destruction of the innocents - of people who have worked hard for everything they had. And that was worth fighting for?

Many mothers and wives still grieve for their young sons and husbands, who are all collected dead in the earth. And their stenches and blood sink in the earth with a sort of odour – as I've come to understand it's their sadness to die for so little, at such a large expense. And the collateral is large in war, through cheques and bodies, through the ideas and nightmares.

There is nothing to save anymore.

Nothing in Black Crescents.

"You must not think like that, Tifa" Yuffie whispers, "I know it hurts you right now, to think for one second that there is hope, and I actually feel your loss" she pauses, "but you are a bright pacifist – a light to all of us. And inasmuch as they would hate to agree with you – with your education, with your ideologies – I must confess – it is a beautiful thing to me" she slowly pulls away.

I blink back at her.

"You forgot Tifa. My father was much like you. He had an idea, he was self-opinionated and he was determined to be heard, but Black Crescents refused to listen, and it is in this message I beseech you, never stop saying the good things in the dark times. So what, that the big leaders are not listening? The point is your revolt, your energy, your words they inspire small men like me to live with what we are. I didn't always want to be a Black Crescent, especially since both my parents died by a high council member. And to wake up everyday as a young girl and smell it the air, to smell it in your being – that you are the very thing you don't want to be – kills you. Drives you into some sort of… madness" she pauses, "and as much I wanted to kill myself a long time ago, you strangely came as a prisoner filled with ideas of light, and goodness, and positive – everything a sad soul like mine needed." She fades.

"Pacifism is a life lesson, Tifa. It doesn't always work the way I guess you want it to work, but it works. Not at grand levels of Shinra or Sephiroth perhaps, but your message brings life back to me. And all I would want you to see, is that there is a mightiness about Pacifism that is great and beautiful, when it radiates and spreads into the simple ones like me. You must not let go of that Tifa. Remember what you mother fought for, remember why she died for the art of her life. Remember why my father died, and remember my stupid simple words when I say, Pacifism means something. Not as aloud as you'd like to hear it, but its heard and that has to mean something…" she paused, "somewhere" she holds my face

I take a breath and I study her eyes. Her eyes are so intent, so deep… so truthful. Had I never been told that Pacifism meant this much, I would have never known. All along, I've lived expecting Pacifism to be heard only by great leaders and diplomats, but I'm so blind. Pacifism is called the humble man's tool, and inasmuch as I thought I understood what that meant. I've become blind and in someway corrupt by my expectations. I wanted my words to be heard and sunk into people like Shinra, and the more I screamed is the more I cancelled out everyone. But what I didn't realize was faces like Yuffie. Who were standing by and looking on - believing and smiling.

And everyday when I thought I did nothing. I didn't know about the seed of hope I put in their hearts. And all along the message I thought didn't mean anything, was growing all along in the hearts of the simple men.

How could I be so blind?

Blinking back I could see tears in Yuffie's eyes. I hug her tightly, she was so young to experience all this hell. To live in the very system you hated, to awake each day to the same faces you would have to cook and attend to. And it becomes overbearing and tedious, frustrating and angering when your youth is wasted to the dark place and times, your leaders envelope you.

Even if I didn't have people like Sephiroth listening to me, I still had someone. Tighter I hugged her, and we both cry, in our pity, in our perspectives… for the mutual hurts of Black Crescents.

We pull away and I wipe my tears away.

"Thank you" I whisper…

"No…" she smiles, "just believe"

I nodded. How could I not?

We take a seat and then labored over a stretched silence. Sitting in this quiet room only affirms the actions of my heart – I need to get out. I need to be free.

I look up at Yuffie and I study her face. I can tell she wants this freedom too. Because she too is a prisoner of her empire.

But I remind myself 10,000 soldiers against our simple freedom seems highly unlikely. Sometimes I would sit and marvel and at the wasted numbers of men at the expense of Shinra.

"I need to get out Yuf. You must understand, I can't be here anymore" I pause to notice she doesn't react, "I know you want the same thing" I pause, "I know what you're going to say – it's impossible, but you and I… we can't do this anymore. There's nothing left for us in a place like this." I whispered…

She looks up, "it's impossible" she explains, simply.

"I know" I nod. I know

"I know this place inside out, Tifa. I know the places Black Crescent soldiers congregate and flee from – the exact time of day and everything. But the risk of doing so, is so large… it prevents even me from trying. This place is a protected stronghold. It was design to keep the prisoner in, the enemy out. Soldiers of every degree and rank, of every artillery and war device is laden on that field, ready to kill anything obtuse of their kind. You must understand, attempting such a risky thing, is larger than any small probability of being freed. " she explains…

I already know these things. This is not the first time I've engaged her into such a conversation and know for myself, that the odds are slim. If not, there isn't any. But right now, when we're both at the bottom, and we see our days slowly being expensed, are we truly lacking in bravery and courage, to step out our safe zones and not try?

I look up at the picture on Sephiroth's wall. One small red flag on a black hill.

What does a picture like that mean? I've always wondered what it meant, and up till this day I still don't know.

Appraising the piece carefully, perhaps it means a sort of—freedom.

Maybe it means over dark lands you will find it – it to mean the thing you want.

There were so many ways to look at the picture; so many angles to turn and twist, and decide whether or not the meaning was x or y. So many different angles I think.

And then it hits me.

I remembered once upon a time Yuffie mentioned that Shinra wanted me to sleep with him for freedom. Was it true or was it a trick?

"Yuffie" I start.

She looks up.

"Remember that time Shinra persuaded you to pass on a little message of: sleep with him for the key. By chance… was it true?" I ask solemnly.

She looks at me confused and then a bit shocked. I could tell she still feels bad about the past, but her reaction surprises me.

"Tell me you aren't that mad to escape?"

"Is is true?" I try to dodge her question.

"Tifa" she starts firmly. "If you are thinking, what I presume you are then I'll have you know that is the worst – no, scratch that, the stupidest thing you could ever do." She stands sharply to her feet, "that's Shinra we're talking about"

I stand to my feet, "Yuffie, relax" I hold her shoulders. "Take a deep breath"

She looks gravely upset, but gives in to my petite request.

"Calm down now?" I ask

She nods.

"What was the plan Shinra had in mind?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I can't believe this"

"Yuffie, please"

She sighs, "um – his plan. He wanted you to sleep with him and while you tried to steal the key – he'd drug you with a drink which he uses to knock out people. Then of course, he'll… you know" she looks down, "he'll violate you, the way he wants .."

I could tell this was becoming hard for her to say, I place a hand on her shoulder.

I give a small smile.

Taking a breath I had to mentally digest the things she just said. So Shinra was indeed crazy – crazy to the point of drugging his enemy's daughter and then having his way with her. Sick bastard!

"You mentioned he would drug me, if I agreed, right?" I asked

She nods.

"Who's in charge of the drugs, or a better question, who distributes the drugs into the glasses?" I ask.

She arches a brow, "I dunno"

"Come on, somebody has to have authority to do that. Who do you know will have that kind of authority?" I ask.

"Tifa… please, you're sounding like you want to go through with this. Do you know at how many levels of madness this is wrong? It's too risky" she explains.

"I know that, Yuffie, that's why I need to be educated about everything before I make a decision" I explained.

"So you're planning to accept his offer?" she asks, completely taken back.

"If it's the only way, yes" I nodded.

"Are you mad, Tifa? That's it. I-I-I c-can't do this. I can't, I'm sorry" she begins walking away.

"Yuffie" I shout at her.

"No Tifa, I can't watch you do this. This has stupid and risky, written all over it. Maybe you could find the reasons to do it, but I can't stand to watch the only friend I have, do this to herself, all for the name's sake of freedom. Tifa. Outside that door will be guards, and then more guards and more guards. You'll never make it pass the stairs. Understand something – this is the heights of dangerous. If you get catch escaping, you'll be done for" she cries, "please don't tell me to be a good friend, to watch you die" she pleads, "please"

I soften. She thought I was going to die. Tears come to my eyes. Poor kid. I walk to her and I place a hand on hers, "I'm not going to die" I whisper, "you need to trust me"

She cries, "I can't"

"Yuffie, this might be the only way for us to escape" I whisper, "you have to trust me"

"Us?" she looks up.

"Yeah, us. There's no way I'm leaving you behind, especially in this place" I place a hand on her shoulder, "I'm asking you to put aside your logic and hear me out… " I explain.

I could tell she wanted to say something, but I finish, "if we do it right, we just might have a chance"

She nods and we return to the couch.

I sit across her and I look at her, "now tell me, who do you know will be responsible for distributing the drugs?" I ask.

"Well. From how he made it sound, your time with him would be a private one. Something his father and the council dignitaries wouldn't know. I'm suspecting Scarlett will be elsewhere – considering you can't have her barging in on you two. So who would be responsible for handling these drugs? Hmm…" she pauses, "couldn't be somebody on the council, nor could it be a doctor." She whispers.

"I got it. The matron maid" she snaps her fingers, "if it's anybody Shinra trusts after his old man, it's the maid. He's known her since an infant. She feeds him all his meals, and she has a rank so high, it's questionable if she's even a council member. It has to be her" she explains.

"Excellent. Who will oversee, she ration's the right amount?" I ask.

"When it comes to food, or drugs, she doesn't answer to anymore. The guards are not suppose to know about this engagement between you two, so chances are it might be kept secret. However, whichever glass she puts the drug in, will have to be switched" she explains.

"That's where you come in. I need you to switch the drinks. I'll drink from the one on the right. Make sure I get the right drink" I explain.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to do what now?" she blinks back, "are you mad, I can't switch the drinks, how am I gonna do that?" she asks.

"I'm trusting the reason you're small, has something to do with hiding in tiny places and getting the job done" I explain.

"Damn, Tifa. It's a kitchen, not to mention swapping the drinks isn't gonna be easy to pull off" she informs me.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving the dynamics to you. Next, the guards by the door. If as you mentioned, our engagement is private, I'll have Shinra remove the guards from his door" I start.

"Yeah, but he always has two guards by his door. He'll never remove them" she elucidates.

"One time Shinra wanted to have a small banquet in his room, and I asked to have it outside. Surely he decides the rules. And if I do it the right, way, he'll give in. Besides, I need to market the way I approach Shinra" I smirk.

"Market? Approach? What?" she asks confused.

"Well in order to make Shinra believe this encounter, believable, A.K.A I'm desperate for freedom. I'll have to seduce him –

Yuffie coughs, "seduce you say…" she scratches her head. "Is it just me, or are things moving incredibly fast?" she asks..

"Yuffie, in order to pull this off, I need to seduce Shinra to the point I get him to do what I say. Why wouldn't he listen to the woman he wants so much. After all, I'm at the level he wants me, so why refuse. Additionally, with you pulling the strings in the background, the drinks should be in the right order for consummation. We'll drink it, and before he even touches me, he'll be knocked out." I explain.

"Clever" she smiles.

"How long will it take a drug like that to take effect?" I ask

"Well considering it's used for psychotic and ailing soldiers, I say 15 minutes tops. It takes about an hour to wear off" she explains.

"Good." I sigh, "that means I have to – entertain that psycho for 15 minutes" I shiver at the thought.

"Try not to entertain him too much" she points out.

"Definitely. About 15 minutes later, I'll meet you up. I need you to do me another favour." I inform

She sighs.

"I need you to find us some full body armour that will fit us. Then consider the rest our luck." I finished.

"Luck you say? Tifa, for the most part, what you just said was incredible and honestly, some of it is really feasible, but still so many things scream out as dangerous. This almost sounds too simple" she educates.

"I know, exactly what I'm thinking. But it's the too simple they don't prepare for, which half the time breaches the system. See my point now?"

She nods. "But luck afterwards as our method of escape?" she asks.

"Well as you've mentioned you know the exact times of days soldiers are here nor there. All you need to do is work around those times, and since we're already in uniform, even if we do meet officials, nobody is more verse than you in your own empire's bureaucracy." I smile, "so what do you think?"

She takes a breath. "Hmm." she looks up, "I think your plan is crazy, a bit too simple, and it has tons of areas for risks, but I guess, if we truly want our freedom, it starts by a risky idea and making it into a vision. We got your clever and we have my empire know-how, so how do they beat that?" she nods, "I'll do it" she nods.

"Excellent. Now for your last bit, you need to inform Shinra, I want to sleep with him…" I look down, and I remember Sephiroth, "make it sound urgent. Besides, the more desperate I sound, the more he's willing to become more foolish and absent-minded…"

"Fine. And what about Sephiroth?" she asks…

I look at her with not a single care in my eyes, "and what about him?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Thanking the lovelies:  
**_(In no particular order)_

**Mayra: **I was suppose to say thank you in the previous chapter for reading the entire story. I really appreciate when people tell me their experiences with the story. And its nice you came out and told me that you read the story back to back. So I just want you to know I really appreciate that. In relation to your question about Tifa being stronger. Just imagine being put into a place where you're not welcomed. The only thing you liked is a man, who has cut ties so rawly with you. After such a long time, Tifa feels the heaviness of the place she's in, and she's frustrated and tired and losing hope. The chapter before was a portrayal of her tiredness and hurt. She's breaking and showing she's human. Yes, she can fight, pretty good too. But because she's a pacificist she refrains. I'm guessing you want to see her fight? Lol, it would be funny if she smacks Scarlett, though. Lol. Thank you again for your interests. Here you go, sugar cookies. Thanks again my friend.

**SephirothOWA 13: **Hey, how are you? You know I'm very happy you're reading the story and taking a liking. That makes me sincerely feel happy. Lol. I'm glad you're liking Yuffie. She's a cute girl. Thank you again for reading my dear.

**Midnight blue08:** Lol, your review made me laugh. Lol. I think everybody sees Sephiroth as a lil scumbag now since he's supposedly used Tifa. But don't look into Aerith's character so much. Some of what Sephiroth does is important. Lol, but it still doesn't stop the urge to smack him for his mean streak recently to Tifa. I wanted to say to you, thank you for reading my story. You are one of my most devoted readers. I was checking through the other day and I saw you nearly read all my chapters. I would love to make something for you, to thank you for all the kind things you've done. I want you to know I appreciate your care and tenacity. I don't want you to think for one second I'm taking you for granted. Thank you again my dear for everything.

**I-AM-RUIN:** Thank you for liking the style the story is written. I appreciate you saying that. Sometimes, I feel to scrap chapters because I don't like them, and its nice to know you like the general sound and style of it. I appreciate that. Yes, this chapter to me, is very sad, but its important that people know how much Tifa is grieving and what its causing to her. It's very tough for her considering, she really liked Sephiroth and his actions kinna bitched her up. So again, thank you for everything. For all your previous kind comments. I appreciate it so much.

**Goosechaser':** Lol. Well yes, the whole Sephiroth and Tifa thing does look grim, but trust me, nothing is over yet. Sephiroth looks like a bad guy, and Tifa sees him as one right now, but you need to trust him too. I guess that's the beauty about Sephiroth. You never know his intentions. Aerith is a happy woman. Lol, she likes her Sephiroth, and you can tell she likes to be with him, since everyone on the council suspects they like each other. But don't worry, all will be taken care of. Lol. Thanks for loving the story, hun, I appreciate it. Your comments always make me happy. High five!

**Myngel:** Yes it was a sad chapter for Tifa. Considering of course she really does like her Seph. Lol. Rufus – lol. He's not too much of a priss, he's a badass yes, but I just love him coz he's just cynical. Lol. Definitely, I hope you'll like the ahead chapters with Aerith. Thank you so much reading and commenting. I appreciate it so much. Enjoy your day my dear.

**xxDarkAssassinxx:** Lol. Your review is so spunky and fun. Lol. I love it. Thank you my friend, I will continue to make the story enjoyable. Your review really made me smile. So thank you so much, and have an awesome day. :)

**StuntmanXX2:** Yes Sephiroth is mean. He questions love and says some pretty destructive things with Tifa. I'm thankful you're liking the story and its pace. I appreciate all the comments and nice things you had to say. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much again for everything.

**ToxicInsanity:** Lol, I hope I didn't make the chapters too sad for you. Lol. Yes, its sad nonetheless. I'm glad you're liking the story. I appreciate your comment. Thank you again for taking the time. Have a great day my friend.

**xxFranceExx:** , pretty badass Sephiroth when he's ready. Lol. Trust him to ruin everything good. I guess it was coming. Lol. Thank you for reading, I appreciate the comments. Take care my dear, have a fantastic day ahead of you.

**Felikelelep:** Oh its fantastic to see you after such a long time. I missed talking to you. Thank you as always for reading my story. I appreciate it. Hope you have a great day.

**TeruTeruBouzu:** Hey deary. Giving you a thank you for all the chapters you've read. Thanks so much for always trying to read the chapters and having such nice things to say. Hope you'll like the upcoming chapters my dear. Hope you're having a great day. Take care.

**Chibi Oro:** I really liked your comment. I could tell you got into the story. Your assessment about the chapter was dead-on. Yes, Sephiroth indeed was frustrated, and tired. And Tifa's hurt is very visible, and her affection and adoration for him is so large, that she's willing to fight for it. I really liked your comment. It was a nice one. I'm sorry their relationship coming to an end like this, stings. Trust me, all will be revealed in time. Thank you again for everything. Great comment. Have a fantastic day. High five.

**Sakara Saya:** Lol. Sephiroth isn't gonna kill her. Then again, he's a bit angry in that chapter. Lol. Don't worry, all will be fine. Thank you for your comment. Glad to see you're getting into it. Here you go, sugar cookie. Take care, enjoy your day.

**Amyangel:** I'm not sure if you're the above 'myagel' above. If you aren't. Thank you for your comments before. I appreciate them. They're very nice, and they always make me smile. Hope the future chapters appease you. Thanks again so much for everything. Have an incredible day today.

**Kigaroo:** I appreciate your comments. Lol. Aerith is here and in the blood. Lol. Sephiroth is too much of a man and too incredible as a General to accept relationship, especially with the enemy. And Rufus, he's just Rufus. Mad and notorious. Thank you for your comments. Lol, they made me laugh. Hope you have a great day. Take care bud.

**Somehowivy:** Oh well, he's gonna give them thunder. I guess you could say, trouble begins now since Rufus discovers Sephiroth and Tifa. Thanks for the comment, have an awesome day. Take care. Oh yes, sugar cookie.

**Eclipse Storywriter:** Hello my dear. How are you? Lol, thank you for taking the time to write me the comment. I appreciate it. Yeh, that chapter was indeed a filler chapter, coz I had to prepare myself to write these new ones, and finally I suck it up and began writing. Lol. Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon again. Take care my dear. Hope you're having a great day. Btw, when's your story coming out, Black Widow? Lol, I still wanna read it. Take care girl.

_Thank you everybody for reading. _


	29. The Escape

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER (It's long)  
Chapter 29: The Escape

* * *

**Warning: This chapter does contain some words/descriptions which may not be suitable for children under the age of 17. This IS NOT a lemon, but there are suggestive statements and innuendos.**

**

* * *

**

Fitted

Netted

Black gloves; I sigh.

Are now clad to my skinny arms.

I pull at the skimpy frail lingerie clad to my body.

What a depressing sight of myself.

Maids of every caliber and craft, work feverishly, carefully and quickly against the hour of day. They pull at the fine strings of the lingerie, and make amends to any rips and tears.

What an ugly sight of me.

I shake my head. The Tifa in front of me is merely a disguise – a form of trickery for Shinra's perverse foolishness.

The maids comb my hair, neatly adorning my head with several beautiful pins. I've never seen myself this way before. Another maid works feverishly as she applies dark makeup to my eyes with the intent of making them seductive. Red lipstick is paste over my dry lips and now I see the perfect enemy for Rufus Shinra.

What sad clothes; what sad makeup I wear. It's all a small price to pay for the reward at bay.

As much as I hated it, everything was moving according to plan. Shinra was all too happy to oblige the offer and now it's just a matter of time before he's played and checked into ruin.

One of the young girls approaches me with a white silk robe. The beautiful thing – it's adorn with a beautiful bird of gold and red threading. She ties the robe close, fitted snugly around my frame.

The makeup palettes close.

The sewing materials are packed away.

The lights come off.

_I feel a prickling sensation start in me._

They dust themselves off.

_And its fear that wallows deep within me now. Deep in my mind and body_

They stand neatly, all arranged to carry me out.

_Suddenly there's an urge to shiver and tremble at my decision_

But its too late. We begin exiting the makeup room, heading straight for Shinra.

I take a breath.

_I can't swallow this reality… but time reminds me, its now – in the second, I have my opportune moment of play. Make it last._

I hope everything's okay with Yuffie.

I sigh. I hope everything went to plan.

* * *

One step over the other.

One step over the other.

One step… one step… one step.

I rehearsed it a thousand times.

I lean into the door, I slip into the corner. I use the shadows of the furniture to hide me, and I keep quiet, very quiet.

I witness the old woman from the corner of the room. She opens the medical cabinet retrieving a small bottle of some strange liquid – this liquid to be our unconscious drug. She puts a small teaspoon in the left cup and stirs it well. She hums silently to herself, feeling safe and alone in her actions.

She momentarily leaves the drinks in search of an ornate platter located in the small cabinet on the left. This is my chance. I scramble noiselessly, across the smooth floor maintaining eye contact with the woman. She doesn't notice me, and God bless me for being small.

"Wait a minute" she says aloud.

I freeze.

Completely mortified by her sudden actions, I scramble under the table and observe her. My heart is beating furiously.

"Master Shinra, enjoys strawberries. Perhaps I should garnish with some" she smiles. She heads to the refrigerator and pulls out what seems to be, small strawberries. She washes them in the sink completely engrossed by her duties. This is it. It's a good opportunity to switch the drinks, but it's too risky. She turns around sharply and begins cutting the stems off the berries. She returns to the drinks bringing them to the table.

Damn. Lost an opportunity.

Carefully she places the berries on the rim of the glasses.

"Now for a platter" she repeats.

This is my chance.

Scrambling to my feet, I gently till myself toward the glasses being as careful and quiet as I possibly could. Shakily my fingers connect with the glasses, as I swap them from left to right.

She begins humming once again, and in a jerk of panic I dash to the side of the table. She turns around just in time, and I swear she saw me. Placing a hand over my heart, I could feel it pounding loudly, thunderously. Damn.

I grab hold of the foot of the table and I slowly lean in observing her actions. She was still deciding on a platter. Thankfully, she decides on one. She places the both drinks on a platter and as a final level of beautification, she buffs everything to perfection. She lifts the tray and heads out. Finally, I can breathe.

So much for task one. Now to get some armour.

Where the heck do I get that?

* * *

Slowly we approach the door, the air about skin cold. My heart is racing, my fingers are becoming numb and I can't breathe. I look around me and I see the maids guiding me, almost like robots with no minds of their own.

To his door.

I shiver. I've always been afraid of this door, but today I'm going in.

The maid knocks on the door, and I take a breath. My heart pumps harder, my face goes flush, my nerve is about me and suddenly I don't feel well. I feel dizzy.

_Get a grip, Tifa-girl._

I had to. I only had one chance, one chance for freedom. It wasn't just my freedom, it was Yuffie's freedom as well. Swallowing, the door opens and I stiffen, readying myself for whatever happened.

I had to play the part, walk the part… be the _thing_ he wanted.

I grimace internally at the thought. How I hated Shinra, and acting with him would not be simple. I notice the guards either side of his door and I remembered the words Yuffie once told me. No matter, I thought; I would easily have Shinra remove them.

And the door is fully opened to Rufus Shinra. He stands clad in all white.

Something about the colour white on this man, is absolutely…pungent and sickening. He spares me, a smug grin with a hidden, darken meaning. It's low, guttural and lewd.

I look up and I try to return his expression, but I can't. The maids around me, slowly bow to Rufus. Slowly they path a way for me. Fear stricken, I clench my hands and slowly start my feet into his direction. My shoulders become heavy with a sort of guilt, and disgust; and the closer I draw is the more I feel the insatiable need to run away.

He smiles at me, and then slides over to his right, pointing to the entrance of his room. I swallow the lump. My body shudders at Rufus.

But I oblige.

Gently the door shuts behind us, my eyes beseeching the maids for help.

But they turn away, leaving us to the silence of our intimate hour.

I swallow. 'Our hour?'

I turn from the door to observe the large room. It's magnificent. I've never seen anything quite like it. The ceilings are at least 20 feet tall reminding me that everything in Black Crescents has a certain sort of gigantism to it. Was it all intended as a mind game to make the subordinates feel small?

I think about it for a second.

Then slowly I feel his hands on my shoulder, and then his breath comes to my neck. His lips touch my neck and this oddly feels like the things Sephiroth and I enjoy in, except it's not Sephiroth, instead it's a belligerent man full of hate and different levels of crazy.

I try to contain the gross in my body - from snapping at him, and it hurts me to have him touch me this way.

"You look beautiful…" he whispers…

I swallow. I feel tears prickling in my eyes. I tremble.

"So beautiful" he whispers into the arch of my neck.

My body like circuitry begins shorting out rendering me useless. I may have planned my escape, but I didn't plan this – my emotions into a rut. The more he breathes in, is the more my body spasms, and shakes.

Slowly he turns me around and he notices the fear plastered on my face.

I have to face him. I have to. I had to remember why I was doing this.

"Why so tense my darling?" he asks…

I swallow, a tear falling down.

"Surely, this is what you asked for"

I shiver. It is…

"Relax, try to enjoy it…" he whispers, sinisterly.

Slowly he begins unbuttoning his shirt, and I freeze. I freeze at the sight of another man taking off his clothes. I turn away and my face goes pale.

All the things I've ever shared special and intimate were done with Sephiroth. And the memories I kept, are still so dear and strong.

With Shinra liberally throwing his garment away, makes me feel like I'm betraying everything I did with Sephiroth, and the sad reality is… we're not even a couple.

"Tifa, my dear, please relax." He laughs, "you're making me feel tense." He turns my chin to his, I stubbornly twist, but soon oblige and I take him in.

Was it worth it to stand and let him touch me, all for the name's sake of freedom? Have I grown shallow? Am I dirty and sick, like those women who take men for their selfish reasons? Are my reasons justified enough to take advantage of a soul like Shinra?

Justification or not, I have to do my part. I can't have Yuffie doing everything on her own.

"How about you drink something" and immediately I remember something.

Drink. I remember now.

Shinra must have known which glass was the safe one himself. This of course being planned out by the matron maid.

Not to mention. The guards. I had to get rid of them.

"Rufus" I start, swallowing the tight knot.

"So you speak, alas" he smiles, "yes my dear…"

"If you should know" I look down, "this is my first time…" I look up pathetically letting him feed into the illusion. He narrows his brows. For some reason it seems he's not expecting my confession.

"I see" he looks down only to smirk.

Sick man, I think to myself.

"I don't want anyone hearing us. C-Can you, please remove the guards?" I ask shakily. Shyly.

"Well I don't know. They are my protection," he informs flatly…

"You don't think I can escape do you? I've been told one too many times, how this impregnable fortress is anything but a simple place to escape. It's beyond my simple wondering" I pause, "not to mention, it's not like I can hurt you and escape" I look up, "No. Rather, it is my simple only petite plea, that what I do with you… s-should remain in p-p-private" I swallow, tears in my eyes.

He looks at me and for a moment he studies my words.

He doesn't react which scares me that he's not taking my plea seriously. So I do the first of several silly things to come. I draw closer.

"Please… " I swallow. Opening my robe, it falls down my shoulders revealing the black lingerie.

He immediately grits his teeth at my lewd sight. His eyes vulgarly attend to my chest and then he lowers his gaze to my waist. Lower his eyes travel, until they burry themselves on my femininity. He licks his lips lewdly.

"I have seen every kind of woman. Every shape, every skin, everything" he hisses at my parted red lips, "but you my dear" he bites his lips, "are the crème de le crème"

He comes closer gruffly thrusting me against his body.

I push a hand on his chest and then I whisper, "please" I swallow, "the guards"

He grits his teeth, and I feel his grasp on me weaken. He turns from me to open the door pardoning his guards. This was chance to switch the drinks. I swap the right drink with the one on the left.

Rufus returns and locks the door behind us.

"Where were we?" he asks

He turns to me, "ah, now I remember"

I inspect him and see much like Sephiroth – a toned man. Shinra is indeed a very handsome man who probably has very little retaliation from beautiful women. He's absolutely flawless. His muscles are tight and chiseled. Not to mention, he has a way about himself that usually causes women to become easily undone.

I call it the blue-eyed attraction.

He comes closer and then he eyes fall on the drinks to his side. He hands me the drink of the left, taking the one on the right. He takes the drink and almost crudely brings it to his lips, devouring it whole. I smile. Foolish man.

I take a sip of my beverage, and then another. Shinra all the while keeps his eyes focused on my frame. He walks around me, inspecting every angle of my female being. I feel so disgusted, but I have to do it.

Gruffly he pulls my drink away slamming the glass back on the platter. I could tell what he wanted. I had to be marketable, I had to play in the illusion remembering not to excite the situation into catastrophe. He easily picks me up and throws me on his large bed. He places a hand over my head.

"Gosh you're beautiful." He seethes his teeth, he lowers his lips to my neck and begins kissing it softly, then hungrily and then he begins biting. Shinra is so animalistic. I feel his hands trail over my back and then over my backside. He gruffly squeezes my butt and out of reaction I grunt. To Shinra, it probably sounded like a moan and he immediately drives himself over the edge.

Fifteen minutes of wait with Shinra, would be the longest wait of my life. Fifteen minutes to wait could mean trouble for me.

That's when I realized one of the best ways to monopolize a situation is to personally take control. I pushed him off and he looks almost angry at my actions, but I silence him. I push him into the bed, leaning my body over his. I bring myself into a sitting position spreading my legs either side of him.

"Oh shit" he curses inspecting me.

I pull the pins out my hair, throwing them off to the side. I flick my head back allowing my long black locks to fall about me.

Shinra hisses.

I lick my index finger pacing my wet finger under my chin and down to my cleavage and then lower.

He grabs my hair and then brings my head to his. He opens his lips and I stiffen. Do I kiss him?

Every time I think about kissing, there's always an affiliation with Sephiroth. I raise my head and his lips land on my neck. He licks me digging his nails into my back. I arch myself into him and it turns him on - more into a devil. He pushes me back into the bed, sinking me in with his large frame. He trails his gaze to my breasts, and then lower. He scratches his fingers over my smooth stomach. He lowers his gaze to my legs and then raises them to pull at the lingerie. At first he's slow, but then he quickens his pace, ripping everything apart. He pulls the gloves off, then my stockings. He hungrily bites on the pulse of my wrist, licking my fingers and consuming me in fear.

I'm so afraid to go any further with Shinra. I've never been so afraid in my life.

Slowly he pulls at the brassier of the lingerie. Out of reflex, I dodge his hands.

He laughs.

He leans into my ear, "Tifa, don't you think it's a little too late to hide" he whispers lowly, "besides" he grabs my hands and pin them over my head, "I'm taking it from you whether or not you like it"

In a panic, I twist and turn.

He laughs menacingly. Enjoying the domination.

Fear diffuses in my body. I can't do this.

"Why are you refusing me? Didn't you want this?" he asks lecherously, almost in a voice full of derision.

I freeze. Yes. I did. I tremble silently and then I turn to him.

Slowly I bring my body closer to his. I part my lips and my eyes glaze.

Isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this what I had to do?

"Yes, that's a good girl" he comes closer, filling the distance between us to a close.

I feel his grasp on my hands weaken.

In a sudden reaction, I scramble out his hold, smacking him across the cheek. I dart off the bed, running to the door. I pull at the door, but it's locked.

Shinra sits on the bed, laughing.

"You silly woman, you can't escape" he heatedly replies.

I look at him, noticing his lips are bleeding. He touches his wound.

"You drew blood, my pretty" he licks on the blood, "damn, I enjoy them feisty"

He dashes off the bed, following me with sultry eyes.

I run to his windows, but the bloody things are latched.

I scream. This can't be happening. I turn around observing Shinra approaching.

"Face it, you're done. Accept it" he crudely states.

No. It can't end this way. No.

Locked inside myself, both in will and voice, I tremble backing up into the wall. I'm trapped, there's no way to go. It's just these four walls.

Somebody… please.

Help me…

Sephiroth… help me…

Like a predator he comes closer, cautiously inspecting me from head to toe. I begin crying. I feel so seen and used, not to mention I can't believe things are going to end this way. With no voice to call for any foreign savior, I feel trapped as he bars me against his wall, savouring in my pathetic ruin.

I try to run away, but he pushes me into the wall. He pins me with his body, taking hold of my hands. Gently he touches my cheek but I twist away, not wanting to feel any part of him.

"Tifa" he starts

I twist, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Tifa" he shouts, thrusting my body harder against the wall, "don't make me get ugly" he pulls my face to his.

I swallow. The tears deftly fall. He wouldn't…

"Shh… just relax" he pulls the strap off my shoulder.

I cry, shuddering that time is taking forever, and I'm going to be wasted to Shinra.

"Nooo!" I cry, "please stop" I cry…

"No I won't. You gave yourself to me." He licks my cheek, "I intend to enjoy you. All of you, over and over until I'm bored" he laughs.

"You monster" I spit in his eyes…

He was a beast, a dirty foul beast.

He stiffens, wiping the spit off.

He laughs, "I've tried being a good host, offering you everything you wanted, heck I thought I'd even save your friends life… but it doesn't appease you, does it?" he pauses…

"I hate you" I growl.

And in fluent motion he slaps me across the cheek.

I freeze. It shocks me.

Shinra looks at me, "you silly woman… now…now…" he slurs…

He blinks back, narrowing his eyes. He weakens his hold on me, and then begins holding his head. His footing gets unbalanced and he comes crashing down. He shakes his head.

"What the hell!"

His body shakes violently, as he tries to get a gripping on the bed. But no matter how many times he tried, he kept falling.

He shouts out, and in a reaction, I try shutting him up. He grabs my hands and wrestles with me on the floor. For a half-drugged man, he sure was strong. He pulls me toward him, and I try kicking him, but to no avail. He grabs my arm, pulling me awkwardly to him. I slam my fist against his cheek.

He curses.

Infuriated, he lungs himself over me, pinning me down.

Wasn't this drug suppose to work by now? As in effectively.

Shinra whispers, "I see now.. you switched the glasses" he laughs.

"Get off of me you asshole" I knock my head against his, causing him to fall back. He held his head in pain. I scrambled out his hold.

Once again, he grabs at me but this time I kick him in the head, and with a firm thud, he lands on the floor, silently.

I scramble away from him, breathing hard.

Did I kill him? Noticing the rise and fall of his chest, I sighed in relief. Looking down at my hands, I felt my whole body shudder. Tears unconsciously trickle down my cheeks. I couldn't control myself. This experience was more than painful. It was horrible.

Looking at Shinra, I thought maybe I could out-whim him, but I had no knowledge or know-how about such situations.

I hate Black Crescents… and this experience justifies every hate for it.

I whimper to myself, silently…

Soon I'll be far away from this place.

* * *

*Knocks*

"Rufus, darling" comes the voice of Scarlett.

Silence.

"Rufus…" she smiles, "are in there darling?"

"Hmmphh" a voice returns to her.

"Rufus?" she narrows her brows, listening to the strange sounds.

"Hmmmphhhhhhh" the muffled sound returns again.

"Rufus?" she pulls at the knob of the door. It's locked. She pulls harder. It was no use. The door wouldn't budge.

"Oh my gosh" she trembles…

"Somebody…" she begins in a fright, "somebody" she turns around to find no one.

"Where are all the guards?" she whispers to herself.

Running down the hall, she runs into the council room.

"Master Velrog" she begins in a panic…

"Scarlett" he pauses, noticing the woman in an absolute panic, "what is it?" he asks…

Some of the officials, like Sephiroth, Aerith, Jin and others were staring on at the overwhelmed woman.

"It's Rufus" she swallows, tears falling down her cheeks.

Velrog stands curtly, his brows narrowed and deep, "what is it? What's happened to my son?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong. His door is locked from the inside and I keep hearing muffled sounds. General Sephiroth, please open the door" she pleads.

Sephiroth nods.

Council members run to the door urgently seeking explanation.

"Rufus?" Velrog knocks on the door…

"Mmphhh" the muffled sound replies…

"Sephiroth" Velrog orders…

Sephiroth nods taking a firm position in front the door. Slashing the door, the frail structure falls apart.

Scarlett screams seeing Rufus on the floor tied up.

Velrog runs to his side.

Scarlett pulls the cloth from over his mouth.

"You fools…" he snaps…

"Rufus, a-are you okay?" Scarlett asks concerned…

"She's escaped…" he shouts…

"Whose escaped?" Velrog asks…

"Lockhart… sound the alarm… an enemy is on the loose" Shinra orders.

"Right!" Aerith runs off into the distance.

Sephiroth stands listening to the words of Shinra. She… she escaped?

Sephiroth lowers his eyes. But how? How did she manage to tie up Shinra, execute her plan so stealthily?

Sephiroth enters the room.

"What happened? How could she have escaped?" Sephiroth asks, inspecting the shredded material on the floor. He then walks over to the bed. The sheets were crumpled and tossed. He could make out with seem to be gloves and stockings and lace.

Sephiroth picks up the stockings and points it at Shinra.

"What's this?" he asks, interested.

Shinra swallows. His cheeks flame.

"N-Nothing" he grabs it out Sephiroth's hand.

"What the hell happened in this room Rufus?" Velrog asks angrily, realizing from the strange items, something had happened.

"I tried to take the girl…" he confesses, angrily.

Scarlett gasps. She stiffens at his words.

Sephiroth tightens his jaw.

"You tried to take the girl, against her will?" Sephiroth coldly asks…

His demeanor changes from concerned to cold and icy. Sephiroth's green eyes flash something nasty.

"No. She offered herself" he tries standing to his feet.

Velrog helps his son up.

Sephiroth clenches his fist. 'The woman…'

"I was suppose to drug her if I met any rebuttal, but somehow she knew about the arrangement" he pauses, "instead she drugged me"

"How could she have known?" Velrog asks confused…

"Her friend…" Sephiroth makes the assumption.

Rufus looks up, "yes… you're absolutely right." He shook his head, "The maid… find her..bring her to me" he orders…

Sephiroth stands passively looking at the articles of promiscuous clothing. He stiffens, walking out the room.

Aerith returns in a rasped breath, "she's gone sir… we can't find her" she explains.

"Damn…" Shinra curses, "order the guards -

"- No. I'll do it. She's my duty" Sephiroth interjects, "I'll find the girl… and bring her back" he turns to Rufus.

Rufus observes him, "very well, General Sephiroth"

Sephiroth begins heading out.

"Sephiroth" calls a voice…

He turns to find Aerith, "I'm coming with you"

He looks at her "no. This is my job" he informs coldly.

She nods, realizing he was not to be tested when he was so serious, "be careful"

He turns away.

'Besides… _I'm going to kill her_'

_To be continued…_


	30. The Chase

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 30: The Chase

* * *

There it is, Black Crescents.

Far into the poisonous West, we both stand completely taken back by the sight of the monstrous place we had left behind.

Yuffie shivers, tears falling deafly, happily down her face. The day had come of vindication – of this - our glorious freedom. The chains and shackles, the beatings and gnawing, the ruling of belligerent men – over. Over as we sink and take in the relief and splendor of this hour. Frozen in our stares, halted to our tracks, surrendering to our impulse, we marvel at the black high gates, _that no longer encages my soul_. We marvel at the maleficent structure – _it would no longer keep my will. _

_No! _The days and hours of despair and dread, of my weeping and yearning is expensed to this second of my freedom, and I'm joined joyfully with a friend, together to leave this foul place behind and enter the horizon of sun and hope.

"Can you believe it?" she asks, her lips trembling, her body shaking too.

I swallow, my tears itself seems hard to resist.

"No" I shake my head.

"Alas" Yuffie breathes, "freedom is ours"

I turn to her, to study her eyes. They were full of tears, and yet her face is full of light and happiness. Of a joy that could not be explained.

I wanted to drink in this hour as long as I could - to be wasteful to the seconds of my previous encasement. To idly walk and run as I pleased, to mock the very freedom they in derision denied me.

And all that fills me, is this moment of happiness.

Now all there is to do, is to forget the people and place that incarcerated me, never to regret again, but to enjoy every second of life, with new meaning and cause. To live my life, to its fullest, to its best. To taste time, at it's sweetest… at my freest.

"Come on Yuf… lets go" I touch her shoulder.

She nods.

She whimpers and I soften.

"For my entire life, I've lived in a cold place. Where the doors of my freedom seem shut. Where light never prevails, and I never knew its soft tender colour" she stiffens, "they've raped my entire life …repeatedly, at their lavish pleasure. They've tortured my friends, killed my family and left me a young woman broken." She swallows… "I've lived my entire life in that wretched place…" she confesses

I place a hand on her shoulder.

"But today, I'm not a captive" she turns to me, "I'm not a captive anymore Tifa" she cries, "I'm free" she laughs, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Free!" she shouts out to the world

I smile. She's right, we're free and now… we can move on, living the life we wanted, we deserve.

She smiles softly… "I know it" she pauses, "today's going to be a great day"

I smile._ I agree…_

_

* * *

_

We've been walking now for at least two hours and finally, with tiredness taking us over, we found ourselves a couple fruit trees to quench our afternoon's famish.

We were in a hurry, considering we heard alarms a couple hours ago emanating from the Black Crescents fortress. As we suspected, they discovered our escape. In panic, we fled, running as fast as we could through this thick, claustrophobic forest. We heard noises of wild animals, the hiss of the wind through the leaves, the soft ghostly echo of bamboo, and all about us we felt a certain fright of being caught. Refusing to accept that, we ran and pushed ourselves as hard as we could through the green labyrinth.

The dangers of this place were all too real. We never knew who or what was lurking in the shadows, and that somehow seem to scare us yet propel us.

Sharp rocks, the slippery grass, razor sharp leaves to cut, and poisonous plants were a just a few of the many defenses of this olden forest.

Finally, tired and drained we found ourselves a nice soft turf to lay ourselves upon.

Yuffie and I quietly sat down, tired and hurting. Our bodies were roaring with pains and decorated in bruises and strange cuts, but somehow we didn't care. With a bright smile still on our faces, we were determined to make our freedom be our healing throughout the day.

We ate the last of the wild fruits and took a final minute to gather our nerves.

"We should get going" I start, rubbing my bruised foot.

"Yeah" Yuffie agrees, "how's your foot?" she asks…

"I'll survive" I nodded.

Escaping Black Crescents was more elaborate than either of us could have imagined. According to Yuffie, we were still in the Black Crescents territory - rather a forest which is said to be booby-trapped with all sorts of practice machines of death. She explains, at the very inception of the Black Crescents endeavour, they would experiment and beta test their devices in the forest. Not knowing what to expect, Yuffie and I – most of time, are on high alert trying to avoid such things.

Still my bruised feet, were beginning to turn an ugly shade of pink. I frown at my dilemma, but still, I would not let even cuts and bruises get to me.

Yuffie helps me to my feet and again we're on the road to our freedom. Our plan was simple, and rather petite considering our lack of time to prepare.

We were heading to Red Hearts. It was suppose to be a three day journey on horses. Not something you'd want to walk, but it was the only plan we had. Soon we'd be approaching a large river as indicated by Yuffie. She clutched the map, pointing us in the right direction and I smiled. The girl was good. Not only was she vastly clever with laws and politics, she had a mighty knowledge about other simple things – be it navigation or simple survivalism, she knew a thing or two.

Yuffie looks at the map and frowns and then, we stop. In front of us is a huge mountain of rocks blocked in our path.

"Heaven's sake" she shakes her head.

"What's the matter?" I ask, wincing at my sore foot as I draw nearer…

She sighs and turns to me, "these rocks. They're blocking our path" she informs bluntly.

"Well lets climb it" I retorted

She frowns.

"There's no way we're getting up those rocks, Tifa." She informs.

I arch a quizzical brow at her.

"Not in your condition, at least" she explains

I sigh, my bruised foot was beginning to slow us down. I couldn't have that happening. Our freedom is at stake and here it is my foot's hindering our escape. In the back of mind I'm thinking, I don't know whose following us – perhaps soldiers were following, and if we kept procrastinating our journey, who knows what they'd do to two escapees? Heck, we'd be in sore hell and I couldn't risk that.

I can't have Yuffie carrying me, due to my injuries. Damn, I had to do things on my own.

"Look… we don't know who's out there, and how far behind they are, so let's climb" I explain.

"But your foot, Tifa" she shakes her head.

"Never mind that, we don't have time…" I inform, noticing her face.

"Tifa" she starts sternly, "you are in no condition to climb those rocks. We don't have a choice, we'll have to go around – we'll take the long way" she informs.

"We don't have time Yuffie" I firmly reply, "wake up and realize if we get caught, there goes our freedom, we don't have time. Let's just climb the damn thing" I walk past her starting the climb on my own.

"You're absolutely impossible, you know that?" Yuffie explains, "your foot is infected, you shouldn't be climbing up those rocks" she angrily states.

"Look. I know things look bad, but they're going to get a lot worse if we don't do something soon. Now is not to time to be arguing about what we should and shouldn't do. Our freedom is at stake" I climb higher…

She groans, and starts her climb. I look over my shoulder to see the spunky nurse climb the rocks. I smile. Regardless what, she knew I was right. We didn't have time to fight, especially now, not when we're so close to leaving the vicinity. I climb another rock, and I wince, the pain in my foot was horrible, but I had to numb myself. I couldn't allow pain to hamper me. I had to climb as fast as I could, no matter how much it hurt.

The rocks were slippery, and the climb itself, difficult. I had to clutch on to some sharp looking rocks being very precarious about my footing on the slippery ledges. Moss and insects decorated the ledges and damn was it beginning to test my nerves, not to mention, vertigo was beginning to kick in. Nonetheless, I kept my head, climbing and keeping my gaze high.

Through the canopy of trees, I could see light. It wasn't the grey sky I had seen and known for months, it was the warm light of the sun. I haven't felt sun light in so long.

I slow myself to a halt, collecting the stray rays that fell on me. I rest in the warmness of the sun and for some reason, I feel so much more revitalized. Closing my eyes, I remembered the days back at Red Hearts, when I would share a sunset with my maids – Isadora and others. It was always so beautiful and warm. Just like…

*Birds scamper*

Immediately I'm ripped out of my day-dream, and I return to reality. My eyes dart to the agitated birds. I narrow my brows praying silently under my breath that nobody was there. Yuffie looks at me concerned.

"Oye! You alright?" she asks. I blink.

I look down signaling her to be quiet. She notices my sudden change in behaviour, joining my eyes surveying the surroundings.

We stay tensed for a couple moments, scouting our environment for any movement. It was unnervingly having to looking at every dark crevice of this forest for the silhouette of a man

We stay on edge for a couple moments.

I draw a sigh.

"Maybe it was an animal…" Yuffie starts…

"Yeah" I tried to agree, "maybe"

I look down at the girl, "come on…"

Yuffie and I make quick pace over the rocks, jumping from ledge to ledge at sickeningly tall heights.

We continue our climb, down the rocks to the other side, where in the distance we could see a river, and then beyond that, trees and more trees.

"This is going to take forever" Yuffie sighs.

I place a hand on her shoulders, "we'll make it…"

She looks at me, and then nods.

Our journey was longer than we had anticipated, but at least we had each other and that was all that mattered.

That of course, and not being caught..

* * *

He closes his eyes, and touches the wet earth.

For certain, these were her tracks imprinted in the mud. These tracks were fresh that meant she was near. In a quick movement, he runs forward soundlessly, deftly. A stealthy pace reknown to the assassin.

He cautiously scans his environment for the energetic woman, noticing she's nowhere to be found. She was fast away hidden by the dark forest. Annoyed largely at her escape, he strews a sinister smirk.

_And fair is fair when I find you, woman. Do with you, what I please…_

Running pass the quiet pasture, he abruptly stops when he notices something colourful in the distance. He slowly approaches the item, cautiously scanning his environment and to his surprise it's a piece of cloth. He clutches the article tightly. Whoever it belonged to…they were bleeding.

He notices the red smears. Smelling the fabric, he affirms his suspicions. It was definitely blood. He scans the floor for blood trails. Surprisingly there's none. Thankfully, he was trained to such situations, educated enough to know, they were heading North. He deeply stoops and examines the tall grass about him. Following the indent in the grass would point out their direction of escape.

He scouts the pasture carefully, and there in front of him, is his passage. He smirks. The woman thought she was smart. 'Not smart enough'

He stealthily runs forward tracing the scent and evidence so kindly provided by the oblivious pair. There was nowhere she could run, surely when he found her, he would deal with her accordingly. After all, the punishment for escapees – be it Lockhart or another, was always grim. But because it was 'Lockhart,' made it all the more pleasurable to hurt her the way he pleased with no one looking on.

He smirks.

* * *

"Yuff…" I breathed raspy… clutching to a tree. I look down at my ailing foot and then back at her.

She was way ahead of me, and as much as I didn't want to alarm her, I couldn't go any forward no matter how much I pushed myself.

She turns around and notices me slide down the tree. I can't even breathe. This forest is so dense, not to mention, I think my direction is hazed. As far as I was concerned, I had no idea what direction was North from South. I simply followed Yuffie, but sometimes it became difficult to follow her, especially with eyes twitching, and my vision becoming blurry.

I feared my infection was beginning to wear on me. I was cold sweating, and shaking. The rough patter of my heart seem to reverberate, and I can't help feeling as if I stop moving, someone is going to burst out the shadows and take me back to that diabolical place. Yet no matter what confusion stormed within me, I couldn't deny I felt tired and exhausted.

"Tifa" she runs to my side.

I look up hazily.

"Are you alright?" she lifts my head.

I shake my head slowly.

"I'm…" I breathed, "I'm just tired…" I hold my head.

She shakes her head. She feels my pulse and then my temperature.

"This isn't good Tif…" she informs…

I swallow, she didn't have to tell me twice what I already knew.

"Help me" I pleaded.

"No… we're stopping. You need to rest." She starts.

"Yuffie" I grab her shirt, "please…" I pleaded.

She holds my hand, "I'm sorry…" she softens, "we have to stop."

I shake my head, "we can't…"

"Tifa" she holds my hand, "look at me" she sternly speaks…

I look at her, my eyes full of tears.

"You can't do this. You've exerted yourself. Heck, who knows what the infection might be contributing to your health." She grimaces looking at my wound.

"You can't keep walking on this foot. You'll cripple yourself. It's best to rest up." She pats my hand.

As much as she made sense, I didn't want to accept that. We shouldn't be stopping and attending to wounds, rather we should be out there running as fast as we could from this wretched place. But it's as if the curse of Black Crescents still wallows on me, stinking entirely.

I nod. I can't argue with my head pounding this way.

She takes off her jacket and places it under my head.

"You look so pale" she saddens.

I slowly close my eyes.

"Rest up Tif." She stands to her feet, "I'm going to get some herbs" she smiles.

I didn't hear a word again as everything went black and I faded into sleep.

* * *

Slowly I open my eyes, noticing the place is a lot darker. Where am I?

Immediately I jerk forward, eyes wide open.

'Shit!' I breathed, 'I'm still in the forest'

I remember now. All the previous events flashing back to me: my escape, my wounded foot, Yuffie.

Looking around, where is she?

Fear begins to nib at me, as I pray silently she was safe.

I notice her stuff on the floor and I sigh in relief. Still it doesn't say much about who's out there lurking in the shadows ready to pounce on her. The thought itself pushes me to my feet. I support myself with the nearby tree and I look around. It sure was late. Probably 4 or 5. Still, Yuffie should have known better than to leave me sleeping so long. Now wasn't the time for recovery. We had plenty of time to do that after this ordeal.

"Yuffie" I shout out into the dark forest. My voice echoes, and the hiss of the late afternoon breeze returns to me.

There's a sort of stagnancy about the wind, one that carries for some reason, dark forebodings. Fearing the worst, I shout her name again and like before nothing returns.

"Yuffie?" I scream at the darkness.

Why wasn't she answering me?

I tremble. Please…answer me.

I pleaded with whatever gods there were, for the safety of Yuffie. I couldn't lose my only friend because of …of..me.

I swallow. No I shouldn't think this way. I seem to remember something she said. Herbs was it? She was out looking for herbs. Yeh, that's it. I nodded, trying to perk myself up. But no matter what, my fear was all too real, deep and vetted.

She was suppose to be back hours ago. Why wasn't she here, next to me? It's late and who knows what animals and creatures lurk at this hour. Not to mention with the hours I've spent sleeping who knows which enemy of Black Crescents, were near.

I shudder at the thought. What if it was too late? What if she was caught? I tremble at the thought. Who knows what they would do. I grimace, no…

I cry. No… don't die.

I shiver.

"Yuffie" I scream again, tears falling down my face.

I fear now that my suspicions are true. I drop to my knees.

My echoes return, only to haunt me that she was gone.

So this is how the journey ends? I close my eyes. Allowing the silence of the cold forest eat at me. Weakened and tired, I feel as if I've become crippled by my circumstances. My only friend is somewhere out there, perhaps dead… and here I am, in this waking moment in a place like this that makes me so afraid and scared.

I feel like a child who is left for loss in the open. I search desperately for my guardian, but they're no where to be found.

"Tifa!" a voice returns to me.

Yuffie. Immediately my eyes flutter open.

I recognize her voice.

Sharply I turn around, gleeful that she's alright and then to my horror, I feel my whole body shivering violently. Immediately tears fall down my face, as I fall to my feet going backward. Noo, there was no way.

No…it couldn't be. No..

"Found you" comes his cold voice.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: Yes, I know I need a good shaking for not updating for a whole week. Gahh! I'm sorry guys. I had some nasty writer's block. Hopefully I'm good now. _


	31. Kill Me

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 31: Kill Me

* * *

I shook my head. No… he couldn't be..this isn't real. No, it can't be.

"Tifa!" Yuffie screams…

I swallowed, noticing she wasn't hurt.

"Sephiroth" I spoke his name for the first time, through trembled breath.

He acknowledges me; a smug smirk plastered on his face.

I swallowed again, "let her go" I started, in a weak voice.

His smirk broadens, sardonically.

"Maybe I'll kill her, right here, in front of you" and with a speed so fast, he unsheathes his Masamune and silently connects it under the girl's throat.

"Nooo!" I screamed… pleading with him for the girl's life.

Perfectly, he halts his atrocious Masamune, idly pausing his blade to Yuffie's neck, his eyes flickering with a sort of amusement and venom. He searches my eyes for a reason…

"Why would I listen to you, woman?" he asks, his eyes a lecherous shade of green.

His eyes are so dark and angry. Something I've rarely seen.

I swallowed…

"Because your vendetta is with me, not her…let her go. It's meaningless" I pointed out.

He scoffs.

He pushes Yuffie gruffly to me. I grab the girl, holding her tightly. She whimpers softly in my shoulder, trembling violently.

He points his sword at me, the tip itches away from my face even though he was just a few feet away.

"How do you want to die?" he asks devoidly, his words sending shivers across my skin. I look down.

Yuffie shudders and I can't calm the tremble of my own body as I stare at this Devil.

"I don't care." I whisper…

He snorts, "suit yourself"

He tightens his hold on the blade.

"Any last words, Lockhart?" he asks…

"As a matter of fact, I do."

He remains silent to my plea. Studying my limp, impuissant behaviour.

I look down at the petrified girl in my hands, "Yuffie" I whisper gently…

She slowly looks up, "I need you to do me a favour" I plead, tears deftly falling down my cheeks.

"W-What?" she looks up petrified, "what is it?"

I look at Sephiroth and then back at her, "run…" I pleaded…

"What?" she seems alarmed and confused.

"There's no time…"

"Tifa..." she seems stunned at my actions…

"This isn't the end" I held her face, leaning my head against hers…

"No..you can't" she cries, shaking her head…

"Enough!" he shouts out, dramatically…

In a curt movement, he brings his blade of death down, ready to discharge its silver venom into our bodies; quickly I dodge the blade and push Yuffie aside.

"Runnn!" I shout at her…

"Tifa.." she stands looking on in horror…frozen.

"Go on! Runnnn" I screamed.

Sephiroth quickly notices my maneuver and in a reflex, he readies himself to chase the girl. Quickly, I lung forward on him, pushing him to the floor, he stumbles, and angrily turns to me. But I'm prepared to die for Yuffie, I mentally confessed. He effortlessly pins me to the floor, absolutely perturbed at my actions.

I look up, intently focusing on him.

"You annoying woman" he angrily sputters.

"It's me you want" I paused, "she's of no interest…punish me" I look up with fear and defiance in my eyes; an ironic mix.

"You would give your life, for your friend?" he looks down, intrigued perhaps at my noble actions.

"Yes" I whispered breathlessly…

He stays there looking at me, his eyes of green so sinful and bright. Such eyes contain dark mysteries and tales about this bestial man, and yet, they hex and entice the innocents so freely into his prison of green. And like many times, I get trapped in.

I turn away. No matter how much of a predicament this was, no matter the gravity of the situation, I couldn't help myself, I couldn't help my constitution, the black poison of my veins for falling for his eyes. The same eyes that outwardly seek to kill me, I'd welcome to love.

_And it was my religion…_

I winced at the thought.

He studies me, the etch of my face, the tightening of my jaw, the soft rise and fall of my chest and then he curtly he withdraws?

"You're hurt?" he asks, anew.

I look at him, confused at his foreign actions.

"Are you or are you not hurt, Lockhart?" he asks annoyed.

"Yes" I answer in a petite voice.

He looks down at my feet and with gloved fingers he touches the hem of my dress dangerously. He looks at me, and in fear I hold my breath. His hand glides up my calves, pushing the dress up; immodestly displaying my legs.

In fear of his sudden actions, I try twisting out his hold.

"Don't" he glares at me dangerously. Silencing my petite squirming.

I shiver. What was he doing?

He lifts my infected foot, inspecting it carefully. He pulls the frail cloth off displaying the infected wound. He places his Masamune on the floor and with his free hand he withdraws a small pouch from his jacket.

He looks at me intently; then he opens the pouch. Whatever it was sure had a pungent odour – perhaps it was an herb. He leans forward and pushes a hand over my mouth. He raises my foot and applies the foreign herb to the infection. Immediately a burning sensation eats into my wound.

I scream but it's no use with his hand tightly clamped over my mouth. I cry, my hands scratching at his hands.

He didn't budge, didn't flinch, he just stared at me as I cried.

Slowly he withdraws his hand and then in a rasped breath I look up at him.

"You foot is infected" is all he said.

Slowly he bandages my wound and tightly he knots it. I wince, but strangely it does feel better. I look up at him and I think to myself why is he being so nice? This is all a trick, isn't it?

He stands to his feet and helps me up, easily.

I stare at him. Marveling at him; at his strength..

_I can't help it…_

When my heart should be worrying about Yuffie, whose out there running as fast as she could trying to evade Sephiroth, I'm here, in his arms letting every anger between us evaporate.

And slowly our eyes meet…

_I know the magic in them as I've felt it before…_

But our lives and paths can't be this way anymore. I'm his enemy…

_But is he my enemy?_

I study his fluent motion as he takes me away…

I can hear his heart beat; its so strong and rhythmic. I swallow…

"Where you carrying me?" I ask…

He continues to walk, ignoring me.

I look down.

"Why are you doing this?" I blink back, "why don't you kill me?"

He refuses to answer.

"Answer me" I dare him.

"Did you do it?" he interjects me with a question.

"Did I do what?" I ask, intently focusing on his devoid expression.

He purses his lips, sparing me nothing.

"Did you allow Shinra to touch you?" he asks..

For a moment these words seem to muster a strange smile to my face.

"My business does not concern you" I rebutted matter-of-factly.

"Shall I remind you, that I am your executioner?" he glares at me.

"So kill me" I leaned forward.

He ignores my audacious actions and continues to walk, maintaining a sickening silence between us.

It indeed puzzled me, knowing the mystery of Sephiroth's latest question. Why would he be faintly interested in the politics of my life? _I smirk, perhaps he was jealous._

And from my perspective, I see a man who does not bow to anyone, does not respect the greatest of life's beauties and yet… I dare assume jealousy in a man of his fiber? I shook my head. No, Sephiroth was too proud for that…

Realizing, the damage of his question, I sighed.

"No." I started…

"Shinra was all too eager to accept me as bait. He thought I was one of those silly women who easily and openly offered themselves for their freedom" I paused to notice the annoyance on his face.

"And you're not?" he eyes me…

"No I'm not" I flatly stated, "I could never give myself to a monster like Shinra."

He studies my eyes briefly.

I noted the colour of his eyes.

For the most part we remained quiet - picking in our tension. He's typical - face cut of stone, and not a single word to spare. He remains taciturn and completely reserved – such a man could hardly be this perfect. And his bright green eyes and platinum locks, reminds me he is both of a deadly and beautiful combination. I steer my eyes over his neck, watching his strong collar bone…. I can't help myself looking at him.

I stiffen._ I hate you…_

I could never forget the grief he tormented me with.

_But is it all a price to pay, for the man I choose to be with?_

Perhaps…

He continues to walk forward, taking me away. I figured perhaps, it was his sworn duty to come find me and return me to Black Crescents.

My jaw tightens at the thought. I've felt freedom only for a few hours, and now I'm returning to that diseased place. Full of flies and vermin, insects and _things_…

I look at Sephiroth.

"Where are you carrying me?" I asked, my voice petite.

Surely, I didn't have the heart to hear Black Crescents.

He eyes me momentarily, "you really don't know?" he asks in derision.

His question irks me.

"Can't you just answer a question, instead of asking a question yourself?" I said in an irritated voice.

He smirks.

Great! He thinks it's amusing when I'm annoyed. Honestly, what do I see in this man?

Insufferable, cocky, mean, aggressive… bastard…

I look at him. Damn you bastard.

"I'm returning you to Black Crescents" his words came like lead across my face.

"W-What?" I already knew where I was going, but somehow the truth seems to compound in his words.

"You think I came out here to send you off to your father?" he smirks, "it's either you're completely naïve, or absolutely daft" his eyes flashes at me.

I shake my head. The more I brought myself to hold on to hope, is the more instruments like Sephiroth would cut the heart strings of my heart. He would say the most damned things at times and bring me to the lowest composure, all for his wit, all for his sick amusement, and in the pause of this moment, where the maelstrom of emotions – both of adoration for this bestial man, and of being returned to Black Crescents, somewhere invokes in me a feeling of loss. My body registers defeat, and I can't help it anymore.

I've lost whatever little freedom to the man I hate, but equally adore.

There's nothing left for me to do, but die. Die …

And I've lost everything I loved with the addition of my friend.

"Kill me" I whispered…

The tears fall slowly down my cheeks, my eyes staring off into the distance.

I don't care anymore. I don't care to know how the journey ends. It doesn't matter. My death was inevitable – be it from Black Crescents or the orchestration of my hands, death suddenly looks like a good choice of freedom for me.

I don't care how Sephiroth chose to kill me, the details should be left to him, but he should grant me death… and I will consider it the last friendly generosity of his cold soul.

"Kill you?" he repeats my words.

"Yes… kill me." I grab his collar… tears running down my cheeks…

He smirks, "you really are daft, aren't you?"

I cry. No matter how much I tried to relate the sorrow of my broken heart and body, Sephiroth continued to pour his dirty sarcasm and foul mockery at me.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked him, "why not just kill me, save me all the bullshit"

"Are you in a hurry to die?" he seems amused at our conversation.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Desperate?"

"What the hell does it matter to you" I gritted my teeth.

He smirks.

"I don't plan on killing you Lockhart?"he states flatly…

I narrow my brows.

"Why, why not?" I ask, "that's your eventual duty, isn't it?"

"No. It isn't" he sternly replies.

"Why keep me alive Sephiroth? To taunt me and hurt me some more?" tears falling down my cheeks.

He stops. He looks down at me. Briefly he stares at me, his eyes somehow different. They were almost tender. He stares, and in some way, a strange magic feels casted on me. There's something about his eyes, the way they flash and articulate that assures me… that I'll be alright. Is it strange that I can look into his eyes and find safety when all the world is a danger?

But his eyes… they beacon a unique quality and glow about them, and they tantalize me as much as they relax my coarse nerves.

"Now you'll dieee!" shouts a voice.

Immediately we're both ripped out our tender stares when something large connects with Sephiroths side. He immediately drops me to the floor, gritting his teeth and holding his wounded side…

He grunts aloud.

I look back at the person responsible for charging on him.

"Yuffie?" I blink back.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes: I felt like Yuffie returning so fast came as a rush. Oh well…lol…hope it was still fun to read.

Thank you for reading.


	32. My decision

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 32: My decision

* * *

_She came back._

"You son of a bitch!" her eyes glazed over in hate, "You're going to die!" she screams at him.

He pushes himself to his feet, clutching his bleeding side. He clenches his eyes tightly close and breathes in deeply.

"That's Cyanide bastard… at its purest form" her features plastered with an abhorrent smirk.

Sephiroth shakes and looks at his bloodied side. His lips tremble momentarily, as he stands to his shaky feet only to have his body seize on him. He grunts out, as he collapses to the floor, miserably. Whatever Yuffie _hit_ him with, sure was working in fast. I've never seen anything like it.

"Dieee!" she screams viciously to the man.

And in a moment of animated disorientation and confusion, the spunky nurse charges on her heels, running with her barbed spike-club hoisted high above her head. Resentment, sorrow and frustration glazes from her eyes as she charges with a vehemence so fierce and animalistic, it scares me.

I could hear my heart slow its beat as I saw her run to him, in his most defeated state.

_No! _

If she killed him, there would be no more Sephiroth.

_No more?_

With my body trembling, and eyes tearing up, I feel something deep in my core erupt. My heart races, and my fingers grow cold, my skin slowly sweats and in the rash of circumstance, I screamed out.

I ran to him, my breath caught deep in throat as my eyes blazed with stinging tears. I tossed myself precariously, sheathing my body over his.

"Nooo!" I bawled.

Yuffie abruptly halts her frenzy, as I lay myself victim to any attack, protecting Sephiroth with my body.

She stands looking on completely shocked and bewildered.

"Why?" she asks, shaking her head…

No matter how much of a fiend he is; no matter how much I wanted him dead… I can't imagine anyone killing him…

I look down at the ailing Sephiroth. How could I explain to her the tune of my heart, was different from the tune of my body? How could I say that as much as I hated him, I didn't want him dead?

My decisions deeply confused me, yet I was so absolute about them. Their estranged nature only puzzled me more.

Understanding what it was all about, I swallowed the lump. I knew what I had to do.

"Yuffie… I don't know how to explain it… but you just can't" I whispered…

"But he's our enemy. He's the enemy Tifa" she informs.

"I know" I swallowed… "but you can't kill him" my eyes pleaded with her.

She narrows her brows, quizzical at my defense for the assassin.

"He will not last long, Tifa" she stoops down, "come with me Tifa. Let's leave this place behind" she squeezes my shoulder coaxingly.

"Leave this place behind, remember?" she gives a small smile.

My lips shake. _I can't…_

I shake my head. I can't…

Tears trickle down my cheeks, "I can't leave him" I stare at the hurting man.

_I'm sorry Yuffie… but you won't understand…_

"You must go…" I suddenly said…

"What? No…" she shakes her head, "there's no way I'm leaving you" she refuses to listen.

"You must go Yuffie." I demanded, "this is where our journeys must end."

She stares at me frozen at my words.

She shakes her head, "Tifa" she cries…

"Please… you must go." I hold her face…

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpers.. holding my hand.

_Yes. Why am I doing this?_

"I can't leave him Yuf" I swallowed, "he'll die…"

"But he's the murderer, Tifa." She cries, "don't you remember what he did to you?"

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to show me that my defense for someone like Sephiroth, was a bad choice, and I would agree with her totally on the conception.

_But I just can't…I can't do it…_

"I'm no different from him, if I leave him here to die." I explained, "what does it mean to be a pacifist if I can not listen to what makes us human?" I paused, "it is by his pain…he is a man again…so let me stay, let me save him… please, you must understand" tears trickling down my face.

She slowly nods.

"Go, please" I pleaded softly.

"Be safe Tifa" she hugs me…

I watch her run away into the distance, only hoping she'll be alright and that my father would find me before Shinra does.

* * *

"Sephiroth, look at me" I hold his hand, "look at me" I whispered

He hazily looks up, his bright green eyes dilating.

"Lockhart" his voice weakens, and breaks…

Beads of sweat collected on his forehead, as he thrashed his head backward. He was clutching onto his wounded side for his dear life. I unbuttoned his jacket, only for him to grab my hand gruffly.

"Leave me…" his lips were so pale, "let me die" his tone low, and deep.

I shake my head…

"No" I refused to accept Sephiroth dying. The thought itself hurts me enormously. It is a haunting image to craft, one in which I won't allow. He can't die. He just can't. I open the jacket and discover a raw red wound. I sighed heavily. This wasn't looking good. The cyanide must have been working in. There was only way to get poison out.

I remove his hand and gently I bring my lips over the wound.

He hisses.

I suck on the bloody wound, retracting whatever poisonous substance from his infected side. I pull back my head spitting out the dark liquid. Sephiroth clenches his hand tightly. I continue the simple process, doing the best I can. Wiping my mouth, I could tell it was probably too late, as the poison had already begun taking effect. His breaths were sharp and quick, as he kept hissing and cursing silently to himself. Sweat collected on his body and I feared the he might be burning up.

I touched his forehead, and as I feared, my suspicions rung true. He body was a furnace. I placed the jacket under his head and I stood up, somehow disoriented at what my next course of action would be. I looked down at the frail man beneath me. I had never seen Sephiroth this way. Tears flooded my eyes – what if he died? I shivered at the thought.

I shook my head, I shouldn't think like that.

Taking a couple deep breaths, I wiped my tears away and I massaged my head. What do I do?

_Water…he needs water._

The thought of leaving him, was hard, but I had to do it. I had to get water somehow. His body was burning up fast, and apart from lacking in modern medicines, I was lacking in everything else – wit and composure..

I had to find water and fast. Leaving Sephiroth like that made my whole body register a sort of guilt and in my desperation I looked around feverishly, wildly … in hope of finding any water. The large forest condescendingly picks at my senses, as I look everywhere for food and water. There's nothing.

The repeat of trees and grass, trees and grass muddles my head and frustrates me. Everything looks the same. My feet takes me away, but I don't know where I'm going.

The afternoon birds chirp, and somehow I feel like the whole world is mocking me for my decision. I halted my footsteps, looking around in disarray.

Where was I? I haven't a clue.

I cry at the thought, fisting a hand in my hair.

_Damn it… _

Still, I had to do it, I had to find water.

In the reflex of instinct, I ran as hard and fast as I could amongst the trees in search of water. Where was all the water in this forest, I wondered.

_Where's all the damn water?_

Tears burned in my eyes, as nothing showed itself to me. My body shakes.

"Help me…" I whispered to the nothingness…

But there's nothing but trees and earth and the stench of my failure pulsating in the air. The wind touches my skin and I shiver. No matter how much I searched there was no water to be found. Somehow these thoughts, these truths seem to paralyze me. I dropped to my knees, accepting the reality. There was no way fate would help me save a man like Sephiroth.

"But damn you fate…" I slammed my fists into the earth… "damn you" I bawled…

Alone and hurt, I felt loss. I looked down, examining my petite hands. So many things had happened to me. I was taken from my father, my maids are dead, my only friend gone and now the man… I adore..soon will die.

Is this really all fair? Is it fair that I should lose everything I love in a place like this? Where my screams are never heard, where… tragedy and hurts find me?

"Is it fair?" I whispered..

My body violently shakes. I look up slowly, and there in the distance … _she _stands.

"Mother" I whispered…

She points in the distance. I wipe my tears and in a scramble, I ran to her. She continues to point into the distance and I continue to follow her. She disappears and I burst free from the trees. There in front of me, is a large river. The water was clear and running, two signs of clean water. I rip the bottom of my dress soaking the shreds into the cold water.

"Thank you okaasan (mother)"

I quickly gather the fabric and made my way back to Sephiroth. Through the dark forest I ran, my footsteps echoing as I got closer to Sephiroth. I swallowed. I hope I wasn't too late.

There in the distance I could see him lying down near the tree. He was wincing at the pain surging through his body. I slow my footsteps dropping myself to my knees. I touched his head gently, whispering, "it's okay"

I placed the wet clothes on his head and neck, wiping the sweat from his body. Night was fast approaching and I needed to get a fire started.

Thankfully there were sticks all around including pine sticks which are the most flammable of the lot. I heaped them in a small bunch and I light it quickly by rubbing some sticks together. I stabled my fire and then I returned to Sephiroth. He was sweating so much. I touched his forehead. Damn, he was burning up.

I didn't know what to do. I inspected him noticing armour clad to his body. Immediately my fingers found themselves over his body, detaching the armour from his shoulders. I threw the heavy things to his side. Now for his trench coat. I unbuttoned it, and it revealed a completely bare-chested Sephiroth. His skin was strangely glowing as sweat collected as tiny beads on his skin. I threw the jacket to the side then I pulled off his gloves and placed them neatly to his side. I drew closer and placed his head gently on my lap.

I examined him in the flickering campfire light. He clenches his eyes tightly close. He twists and arches every so often, and I think to myself, what nightmares haunt a man like you?

It is in this moment I can clearly see how much of a man he truly is. How frail and weak his body sometimes can be. He is not a God, as he clearly reminds the world, but he is a man – just like me. He bleeds and agonizes, hurts and succumbs to nightmares like all of us. I pity him, seeing he has become the chosen instrument of death for Black Crescents, at a very terrible price to pay. Cursed is the life of the legend Sephiroth, as he handles a torture far more real than his stature. They assume him a machine, calculated, collected and reserved. But he is a man. Open to flaws, mistakes and certainly to the punishment of fate and karma.

He grunts again, twisting his face, I can see the sweat fall down, and he's so beautiful as he is deadly. In this fragile state, where I am allowed to touch him…I feel my heart flutter. I lift his head higher, gently brushing some stray tendrils away. He turns again and grits his teeth.

"Shhh…. It's okay" I bring my lips to his ear…

He relaxes, turning his head into the softness of my bosom. I smile softly, gently stroking his hair.

_It'll be alright…_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: I wanted to thank all those who have been reading and commenting. I appreciate it a lot.

**Thanking the awesomesttt lovelies….  
**_(In no particular order)_

**StuntmanXX2:** Thank you for all your comments. Yes, indeed Tifa and Yuffie both find what they want, but that's answered progressively throughout the fic. Continue to read, and you'll see what I mean. Thank you again for all your kind comments. You've been a great reader and commenter. Have a great day.

**Cookies18:** Hello my dear, how are you? Yeh, Sephiroth is a bit confusing to understand. Lol, well I guess I shouldn't tell who lives and dies, but I guess you can see that Yuffie didn't die, so yay! As usual my deary, thanks so much for always taking time to read my story from yr busy college life. Gah! I appreciate it loads. Here's a sugar cookie for all yr awesomeness..

**Somehowivy**: Lol! I thought the same thing too. Sephti was soo good until Yuffie busted out from heck knows where with a barbed club in her hand. Lol. Also yr lingerie comment made me high on giggles. Lol. I was like what? Lol. It was real funny. Thank you so much for your comments. Hope you have a fantastic day. Cookie for you…its good.

**Zodious**: Hello my dear, I wanted to thank you so much for all your comments. You've been so sweet and awesome and in every way too freakin kind. So thank you, thank you. I really appreciate it my dear. As you can see Yuffie finds freedom but not Tifa. Sowwie. Don't worry eventually things will settle down. Thank you again for everything. Have an awesome day. High five partner.

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx:** Man, I have to admit your comments are some of the most fun I have ever read. YYou're very animated and I love how you got a lil convo going on between you and dante. Which is so much fun to read. Lol. Thank you so much for comments and perspectives. They were awesome. I hope the story will continue to intrigue you and with that said, have an awesome day. Sugar cookie for you…

**SaS:** Lol! Yes indeed. That's the hardcore Yuffie we all love. It wouldn't be true if she didn't come back and tried to help Tifa out. So I'm glad you like her courage. Thank you so much for your comment and have a wonderful day.

**Midnightblue08:** Lol. Your comment sounded genuine to the point that you're assuming him an enigma. True. He's a bit confusing, but I think that's my fault (well yes it is my fault). I'm not really going into Sephiroth's pov, because I prefer keep him more of a hidden card than a readable one like Tifa. Don't worry, Sephiroth's character is the same. The thing about him that you have to understand is that, he's not really unpredictable. He hated Tifa to remind her, he cares for her. And the whole killing fiasco, was more of a bluff. I don't think I should have told you that, but that's what it is. Again, thank you for all yr comments and views. I appreciate them a lot. You make my day. You have a awesome day, with lots of fun. Sugar cookie for you.

**Chibi Oro:** Aww. Hugs. You made me so happy. Lol. Thank you. Lol. Ninja Yuffie you say? Lol. I'll have to agree with you. Nurse or no nurse, Yuffie is just plain spunky. Hopefully my story will never become too complex; a certain degree of intricacy is fun, but I wouldn't want it to be like… crazy. Lol. Thanks so much for yr comment. It was awesome. Have an awesome day and a sugar cookie for you. Its yummy..

**Goosechaser':** Lol. As you can see I didn't kill Yuffie. I mean how could I do that? Lol, that would be too mean. Besides, she's too hardcore for that shit. Lol. Anyways, I hope you're not too upset that Yuffie got freedom and Tifa didn't. In some sort of way, things resolve in a gradual manner. Again my dear, thanks for all yr awesomeeee comments. You rock as always. Have a wicked awesome day. Sugar cookie for you.

**I-am-Ruin:** Thank you for your comment my dear. As usual you're always a dear to me, saying such sweet things. You rock. In relation to yr comment. Yes, that chapter was a bit chaotic to write. I've never written anything outside the castle, so making up a huge wicked forest and describing the environment was a bit on the tough side for me. For the most part, I tried so hard to keep the dark noir as best as I could. Its tough maintaining that. Again my dear, thanks so much for all yr positive comments. I appreciate them so much. You take care and have an awesome day ahead of you. Sugar cookie for you.

**Amyngel:** Hi hi. Aww aren't you sweet. Thank you so much for yr comment. Sorry about the chapter a wicked cliffhanger. You know, I'll admit cliffhangers are kinna fun. Lol. I know, I'm bitter. No no, its just I seem to write the right amount for a cliffhanger, and then other times I'm not lucky. Gah. Thank you so much, always for yr great comments. I hope you have a fantastic day, full of fun. Be blessed. Sugar cookie for you.

**Genkicookie:** Definitely. I will always update until this darn story is over. Believe it or not, its one of my new yrs resolutions to finish this story. Thank you for yr comment. Enjoy yr day and here's a cookie for you.

**xxDarkAssassinxx:** First reviewer for bbc chapter 31. You get a cookie in the shape of Sephiroth. Yayy! Lol. Thanks so much, you're awesome for always leaving great comments and I really appreciate them. Thanks for liking the chapter. I hope you're enjoying the general pace of the story. Again, thank you, have an awesome awesome day. Take care…

**Amazing:** Aww. Thank you so much. You're so nice. GAH! Lol. Your review was so simple, quick but its poignancy was strong and moving to me. Thank you. I appreciate it so much. Yay. So here's a cookie for yr awesomeness. Coz duh, you're awesome. Have an awesome day.

**Jiyuu Kayume:** Heeyyy! How are you? Haven't seen you around in a while. Yeh, Sephiroth as usual is epic, kinna like with the loveless opera. Lol, he's like that in this…well, kinna. Anyways, thanks so much your comment, it was awesome. I hope you have a great day; sugar cookie for you.

**RENZEI27:** I'm sorry didn't write this sooner. Thank you so much for your comments. They really made my day. When ppl tend to read out my story in one sitting like you, I truly admire them, but honestly it's a sort of …appreciation I have for them in addition. So here's to that appreciation – thank you, I appreciate it so much. Yr comment was awesome and I hope you have an awesome day too. A sugar cookie for you…

**Locked-heart:** Here you go an update, and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for your comment, I appreciate it so much. I hope you have a great day, stay blessed. Sugar cookie for you.

**Mayra:** Hey. I have to confess something about your reviews. I actually was very moved by yr last review, and its yr confession about you telling me about yr exams – how you'll be busy, but after all the exams you'll return to read and I thought to myself, you didn't have to tell me, but you did, and I feel even luckier that you'd share that. You comment moved me so much that I even told my boyfriend, who was happy. Because, in actuality it is the small things that truly do make me happy, and by you just telling me about yr life, or circumstances, made me feel happy you spent the time to say that. So here's to that girl. Thanks so much for spending some time to say that, coz gah I feel happy that you did. I hope you aced all yr exams. You're awesome and I wanted you to know that. Hope you have a remarkable day. Be blessed. Sugar cookie and here's to you and yr review…moving me.

**Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal's:** Honestly your review was real nice and honest. I like that. Sure, I don't mind you thought what you did, gah, you flattered me by saying it was the only au fic you ever enjoyed. Lol. Talk about boasting my morale. But to yr lemon point. I think I should explain that to me, the lemon was necessary for the whole reason that Septi is such a chaotic, strongly polar-opposite forces and personalities, that everything between them is very tough and rough, and hard and painful, and in some way the romance between them needs to be strong or almost an equal to what I'm working with. The nice thing about bbc is that you don't have to read the lemon's if you don't want to. You can read the story one shot without any of the mature themes, and then to get the 'real' experience, you can read the lemons, which is always a plus I think. So thank you so much for yr comment, it was awesome. I love yr honesty, coz heck… its nice to know what ppl really think sometimes. Have a great day. Sugar cookie.

**-pbqd1388-:** Aw your comment was so sweet. Thank you so much. You made my day. No problem I'll always update until I get this lil stinker of a story, finished. Thank you again for yr comment. Have an awesome day. Sugar cookie for you.

**xBarbieAcid:** Woah! Yeah, I don't like Aerith one bit. I have a hard time swallowing how ppl like her so much, for what? For being annoying? Lol, and well personally in this story I made her extra annoying. Lol. Thanks so much for yr honesty there. That was refreshing to read. Lol. Have a great day. Sugar cookie for you.

**nioLast:** Honestly, I wanted to write this sooner. I wanted to say thank you so much for your comments. I must say when I got your review the other day I was absolutely all happy and teary. Thank you so much for spending the time and energy writing that. You're awesome for doing that. I'm glad you caught on to a lot of the elements of this story. I'm glad you understand Sephiroth being a jerk as a matter of protecting Tifa. You know, it's difficult to keep a relationship, muchless to protect one and how does a guy of say Sephiroth brute, protect the 'supposed' woman he likes. I mean there are few choices. Lol, I hope you liked the whole Tifa and Rufus adventure. And now the escape. All in all my dear, thank you so much for everything. For your time, energy and awesomeness. Your review struck a nerve in me – one of appreciation and gratitude. So thank you, thank you. Have an awesome day. Be blessed and be awesome. Sugar cookie for you.

**Black Vinta:** You oh you. You're so wicked. Lol. You commented on most of the chapters and sharply criticized. Gah. No more. Lol. No I'm kidding. You have a real keen eye for these things. Thank you so much for always advising me and pointing out some of my errors. You're awesome. Thank you my dear. I hope you have an awesome day. Sugar cookie for u.

_**To all the readers:**__ You're awesome too! Thanks so much for reading …it makes me happy to know ppl enjoy the story. _

_Thank you for reading._


	33. Modus Vivendi

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 33: Modus Vivendi

* * *

I woke up in a rush, feeling stupefied. I look around confusedly, wondering what had awakened me.

I look down at the thrashing man in my lap.

"Sephiroth" I whispered

I could hear him breath, long and hard.

"Sephiroth" I clutched onto him, scared something was wrong.

"Burning" he whispers…

I narrowed my brows…

"I'm burning" he coughs…

I touched his head, and gasped – he was burning up. He was sweating profusely and there was no way two little pieces of cloth could cool down such a fever. Shit! I had to take him to the river. But how?

There was no other choice, but to drag him. I stood to my feet, and in a soft voice I coaxed him to stand. He pushes a hand defiantly to wave me off. I fumed. Now was not the time to show me he had spirit.

Was it he feared I saw weakness in him?

"Get up…" I whispered…

"Leave me" he hisses…

"Don't" I held his jaw, "don't you dare say that" I whispered fiercely…

Through hazed eyes he looks up at me.

Slowly he rises to his feet. He loops a hand around my neck, putting as much weight as he could on me. We slowly walk to the river and it's difficult having to guide a big guy like Sephiroth. I examined him, noting he was tired, and flustered. The moon thankfully, had come out and I could clearly see my surroundings.

There in the distance was the river just a few meters away from our camp site. We totter forward faster, where Sephiroth collapses on the bank.

"Take it off" he says…

"What?" I quizzically looked at him.

"The…" he hisses, "the pants"

Immediately my cheeks flame. Up until now I hadn't thought about his pants and getting them soaked. If I left them on, chances are he would catch a cold turning the situation into wry. Yet if I stripped him, would it be right for me, especially when I'm the one emotional about him.

"Lockhart" he placed a hand on his belt buckle…

He calls to me, but I'm too frozen to comply.

I swallowed. Understanding I couldn't let my feelings get the better of me, I undid his belt. Shakily, I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off, easily. It was with sin, I allowed my eyes to rove over his body. And a blush stains my face as I see him naked and glorious. He indeed was a spectacle to behold.

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be goggling at Sephiroth. I carefully drag his body into the river submerging him into the cold water. I hiss as the water brought my body to pins and needles. Damn the water was cold. I looked at Sephiroth who was still submerged in the water and the heavens seem to light the man to perfection. Every muscle seems beautifully carved by the light of the moon.

Bringing him up for air, he breaths in deeply and looks at me hazily.

"Why don't you let me die?" he asks in a low voice, weak and broken.

"Because I can't" I whisper to the darkness…

"I deserve to die. You shouldn't show sympathy to me. I don't need your sympathy" he coldly addresses

"I'm not like you…" I informed…

He stiffens…

"You should let me die" he finishes…

I look down, is that how he sees it? Slowly I look up

"You'll never understand" I give a small smile to myself…

Sephiroth stares at me solemnly. In some way I couldn't expect someone like him to understand me, but somewhere I thought, maybe he could.

He places a hand on my cheek, deftly caressing my cheek.

I refuse to find solace in his caresses. The man was so complicated as he was simple. Every time I drew in, he had something besmirching and condescending to say and yet he finishes his brusque narcissism with soft caresses, and those bright green eyes, they draw me in only to drag me out. Damn you Sephiroth.

I carefully pull his body to the bank, just leaving him there to rest. He looks up at the moon that shines down on us. I look up, following his gaze.

Tonight was a beautiful night. The bright blue moon seems to share its incandescent light across the forest, emanating a soft white glow on our skin. Nature itself, seems to be alive as insects and animals created a symphony of sound. I looked at the sky finding a thousand stars. So many stars.

It was such a clear night. We lie there, looking at the heavens, quiet and content in our silence.

"Why do you do it?" I asked in a small voice

He says nothing.

"Why do you continue to work for an organization like Black Crescents?" I asked, "don't you want to be free? Enjoy your life?" I asked, staring at the large craters on the moon.

He says nothing, instead the silence fills our gap.

"What's there to enjoy in life?" he asks coldly.

I smile, "there's so many things Sephiroth. There's the freedom, firstly. There's the autonomy of controlling your destiny. Making your own decisions. There's simpler things like places to visit, new friends to make… and then there's the big things too." I smile remembering my coronation.

"Life is spectacular Sephiroth…" I bit my lips, "but you wouldn't know that, because this life is all you know…imprinted at the start as a waste" I shook my head, saddened that men actually described life, exactly to that note.

Sephiroth turns to me, "the whole world is not what it seems, Lockhart. When you have lived as long as I have, and been through the damns so foul as I have, you learn the true creativity of life, is really… that there's none." He pauses, "the whole world, revolves and propels itself on the iron mistake that we men, create our lives, our destinies…" he hisses, "our lives are crafted at the very inception of our birth to be it as it is. Not everyone is born into a title as a princess, or a ruler, nor is everyone is born into a home of crumble, and fall. But why is it, that fate inputs in us the thing that makes us succeed. Why is it, Lockhart that some men are born so gifted at what they do, some are great painters, other like men are great assassins. It is because, fate, life and the fake insecurity of man controlling their destiny is a bunch of hypocrite bullshit. There is no colour, no creativity to what is in your circuitry - to what you were designed and built for, you can try so long to go against the grain, but self-ruin is never far behind." He informs…

I stiffen, perhaps now I understand the philosophy of his life.

"How poetic" I narrowed my brows, "is that the garbage you live by?" I blinked, somewhat refusing to believe that behind all of this – life… it is a matter of being designed into us.

He snorts.

"Life doesn't have to be in black and white Sephiroth. Your life as a killer can only be damned. You've tampered with the awesome balance of life, and yet you dare give a fitting appraisal of the life, in its most summarized and pathetic form?" I shook my head, "life is not –

He interjects, "is that why you're attracted to me?" he raises his head.

My eyes held his, and he makes no mistake his sentence construction.

My cheeks immediately go red.

"Is it that you're attracted to me sincerely, or is it your role as a pacifist that keeps you here?" he asks…

I blink back, somehow … not sure.

Strangely, I didn't see this coming. I temper the questions, am I here because I want to be for the genuine reason I adore him or is because… it is my role as a pacifist to do the right thing? I shook my head. Unbelievable I thought. He talks about fate making people great at their ascribed roles, and now I'm wondering if he's really right, if I do what I do because of fate, or because of a will of my own?

I remained silent, refusing to answer his question.

"We should get back" I started, going to his side. I grabbed his pants and eased it up his legs. I stiffened when I felt him stare at me intently.

We return to the campsite with Sephiroth eyeing the fires contemplatively. He leans against a tree and he just stares at the fire.

"You should get some rest" I started…

He says nothing.

"What's the matter, you seem… distracted" I throw a log into the fire.

"I don't understand you" came his simple reply.

I sighed. Where did that come from, I thought.

"The feelings mutual" I reciprocated.

"You know how the story ends and yet you sacrifice your freedom for someone like me. Someone who has in their system, to return you to place that has held you against your will. And you knowing that, and understanding the gravity of the situation, you continue to become an irony, and stay here with the very person who is your executioner." He scoffs, "I've seen many men try to do a good deed Lockhart, but you are all together a different kind of breed. Perhaps it is you are foolish, maybe it's something more…" he sputters…

"Maybe it is …you know nothing at all" I returned

* * *

It was very early, and I couldn't sleep. In a couple hours, Sephiroth would be up and I'd have to return to that wretched place. I frowned. What was the point of saving his life, if he would send me back to _that _place? I perhaps, maybe conceived this time we had, as a time to… heal, forgive and make amends to the wroth of our past. But with someone like Sephiroth, everything was on a thin thread. He was not the kind of man, you would expect to find solace, and he isn't…

It's been an hour now since I've been up. For the duration of the time, I've been thinking about running away. Leaving him behind. Last night our confessions, our philosophies… just who were are, I saw it for what it was - difference. We contrasted like polar opposites.

We believed two different religions, which if kept together would only destroy us. But I guess that's life …that's the modus vivendi

Standing to my feet, I looked down at Sephiroth. Taking a breath, I leaned down and whispered, "good bye, Sephiroth"

With a few tears in my eyes, I thought – enough, no more tears for men I can not save. I touched his face one last time, and with a pang of hurt deep in my gut, I stood up and left. My footsteps seem to echo, but I wouldn't turn around.

I wouldn't do what was right for people anymore. _I would do what was right for me._

_Even if it hurt._

Besides, we were different people.

He couldn't love me_. I couldn't love him. _

The tears deftly fall, and I hate myself more and more by the second for being so weak.

Everything in my fiber, everything in my caliber screams at me to return to the ill man, but my heart it hurts too much to listen, as it does to ignore. Caught between who I should be for the sake of my duty, and for the sake of what is right, I grit my teeth hating my choices.

I run as fast as I can through the olden forest, my foot still hurting, but I don't want to be here anymore. I had to leave this place behind, save myself.

And my whole soul feels like its breaking, but what am I suppose to do? Stay with the man who will kill me?

Do I listen to the lust and emotions in my veins; remember a time we were supposedly in love?

I run faster.

I hate it… I hate him for making me feel this way.

"Confused…" I shake my head..

My muscles begin to burn and my foot is no good to the constant running. I stop momentarily to inspect my ailing foot. Damn. I massaged my foot and I saw what seems to be a dark liquid oozing from my foot.

"Great, just great" I cursed.

I sat down on the ground, just breathing in and massaging my foot. Perhaps I would take a small break.

* * *

I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, hurting and now… I'm beginning to see double. I held onto a tree taking a couple deep breaths. I've been trying my luck all morning to head North – the direction of Red Hearts, and as it was, I think my body is at its breaking point.

Not only was I unsure about my surroundings and direction, I was also concerned about Sephiroth. By now he must have had sufficient energy to move about, and that's what I feared the most – an active, stealthy assassin. To him, I was probably child's play when it came to hide and seek. Fearing that he was lurking about in the dark forest, I pushed myself harder, until I could no more.

Tired and worn out, I precariously held onto a tree, just completely in a daze. I heard birds, and strange animals stir in the forest, but I was probably looking more like prey than I was a predator. As it was, if anything attacked I would be done for.

My knees weaken and I crashed to the floor.

That's it, I can't go any further.

And just as I'm about to give up, I hear something. A river.

"Water?" I whispered…

Pushing myself to my feet, I tottered forward through the forest, until I came upon a gushing river. On the sides of the bank were berries. Food, is all my brain registered.

I scrambled to the plant, eating the small wild red berries, greedily. I was so hungry, so tired. The sweet flavor easily digests, as I'm left with a tart tang on my tongue. I wiped my mouth and drank from the river. I didn't care, I was thirsty. I entered the shallow part of the river, soaking my sore body. I lied there, completely worn out and tired.

"Enjoying your bath, Lockhart?" comes a dark voice.

My eyes fluttered open, and immediately my brain notes 'he's found me'

I turned around, slowly.

"Sephiroth" I whispered…

He stood a couple meters from me, completely rejuvenated. He stood tall, and smart, with his long Masamune and heavy jacket adorn on him. Even his eyes have returned to their perverse shade of green. And who could forget the smirk. That smirk of sin.

He edges closer to the bank.

"You thought you could escape?" he asks, stooping down to my level. His eyes are so sinister and haunting, it's almost scary.

My lips shivered.

He pulls a wet tendril from my cheek, "you should know" he seems fascinated by the single wet strand of hair, "that you can not escape me" he smirks deviously…

I swallowed the lump.

"I saved your life…" I whispered, "now pardon mine" I looked up at the man.

He looks at me devoidly.

"Is that what you think I'll do?" he asks, condescendingly.

I shivered, "you don't always have to be a beast, you know" I explained…

"Is that what you think I'll do, Lockhart?" he repeats the question, in a sterner voice.

"Yes…" I lied

He scoffs, "you really don't know me at all" he pulls my arm and brings me to my feet.

"Let me go" I started.

"I don't have time to play games, Lockhart" he gruffly pushes me forward.

"I'm not going back to that place Sephiroth" I gritted my teeth.

"You don't have a choice" he smirks.

"You monster" I whispered breathlessly.

"So I've be told"

He grabs me, but I wrestle with him, twisting and turning out his grasp. Sephiroth seems greatly annoyed at my squirming, that in a final act of frustration, he grabs my arms and pin me against a tree.

I breathed in deeply.

"Quit it" he orders

Our eyes exchange a certain emphatic iciness.

"Go to hell, Sephiroth" I whispered back.

He smirks mockingly.

He grabs me by the shoulder and pushes me into an eastern direction. I cried out, not able to grasp what was taking place. I knew somewhere in my mind, that Sephiroth was capable of such actions, but I didn't expect them to be real. Oh kami-sama.

Sephiroth continues to push me forward, and it's no use trying to retaliate against someone as strong as him.

"I gave my life…my freedom..but what do you give?" I cried…

He replies, "I never asked for you sympathy, Lockhart." He crudely replies

"Damn you" I twisted from his hold.

He shakes me, and then pulls me to his face, "it was your choice to keep me alive, now live with what you've done." he whispers icily.

Tears fall down my cheeks.

He's right…

I'm taken away, and with my head hung low as I feel my feet grow heavy as I'm taken to a place I'm reluctant to return. Sephiroth remains stagnant and vetted in his choice, as there's nothing I can do to defy him.

We walk for what seems to be an hour, and then with a clearing in the distance, I feel Sephiroth slow his steps.

We edge closer, where strange sounds could be heard. Immediately I register them. Alarms, and not just any alarms.

We cautiously exited the clearance and there before us is a sight that brings me to tears.

My body trembles, as the sight of machine guns, tanks and soldiers point their weapons at us intently. They squarely focus on us, inspecting us for any sudden movements.

Sephiroth protectively comes in front of me; his green eyes darker than usual.

I look up, a happiness coming over me…

Finally, I whimpered…

'I'm home…'

"I'm finally home" I cried…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading


	34. Home once again

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 34: Home once again

* * *

With a thick knot in my throat, I could do nothing but stare at the sight before me. Tears, effortlessly fell down my cheeks as _it's been such a long time…_

"General Sephiroth" calls the voice of a soldier in dark black uniform and a red beret.

Sephiroth glares at the man.

"Move away from Lady Tifa Lockhart… 3 steps to your left" the soldier shouts. He stood amongst some of my friends - my father's best soldiers who all embraced deadly weapons. I knew these men enough to know they wouldn't miss. After all, they were taught by the very best..my father. With their guns precisely aimed, target centered, there was no doubt if they did decide to fire, nothing would remain standing.

Sephiroth menacingly eyes his environment, his eyes flickering from left to right noticing he's surrounded. I turned around, noticing there were guards behind us. I turned back to Sephiroth, noticing a smirk plastered on his face. Even now, he continued to believe he was a God, amidst the fact these men were clad with guns and firepower that could blow a hole through him; but never mind that, Sephiroth's eyes blazed with a fire that's so outrageous…so…fearless. He refused to be moved, to so slightly be for one second daunted by the circumstances. I suppose a man of his caliber, of his legend, would not so easily be rebuffed to the simple order of a foot soldier. No… Sephiroth was much too proud to back down on the first strike.

He makes a single step forward, the guards shakily readjust their weapons.

"Sephiroth you have been warned. Back down or you'll die…" the soldier shouts fiercely at Sephiroth.

The word death, reminds me of all the reveries of my capture at Black Crescents, it almost reminds me of a time with Sephiroth. During this entire experience, I felt like I've lost him one too many times.

I look up to find Zack looking down, joined by other commanders in field with a certain expression plastered on their face, and for once I knew what they were thinking. They were going to kill him. Suddenly I understood this predicament. Sephiroth would be ordered to give up his weapon, and then potentially left for the kill. The fear surges in me, and I blink back wondering… why? Why would he do this?

"Why are you doing this, Sephiroth?" I whispered, turning my eyes to him.

He says nothing.

"You gave me up? But why?" I asked, narrowing my brows confused.

"I didn't give you up, Lockhart" he turns to me

"General Sephiroth" comes a deep voice interrupting my train of thought.

I look up, and then to my amazement…

"Father" I exclaimed happily…

"My dear Tifa…welcome home" he smiles brightly.

I remembered his smile and it brings so much cheer to my heart.

"Let her go, Sephiroth" my father starts, slowly walking to us.

The guards are hesitant knowing my father's proximity could be fatal, and one of most unfortunate outcome. Yet my father had a way about himself – carrying himself with a sort of fearlessness himself when it came to men like Sephiroth. With no weapons on his body, he simply strolled forward with a small smile on his olden features. He remains passive and calm, carrying himself with lightweight and he indeed is something at times like these…

"I wouldn't come any closer old man" Sephiroth sinisterly smirks, a threat that is most discernible.

The guards stiffen, not knowing what to expect.

My father however remains combed and kept.

He exchanges a passive look with Sephiroth, completely unmoved to the great legend in his path.

"I would have you know, General Lockhart, as formidable a soldier I am, I am a still a war child and your death still remains of most quintessential value to Black Crescents. And I'm afraid, I'll kill right now to demonstrate -

"You'll do no such thing" my father interjects, his eyes a lot colder.

Sephiroth crudely chuckles, "you amuse me, old man"

"Glad I could be of some service; but you'll do no such thing on my grounds, in front my men…not at all to insult me…in front my dear daughter. If you as to so much make a single crack of an attempt my direction… I guarantee you, there's going to be fireworks" my father explains, copying Sephiroth's sinister smirk.

Sephiroth smirks, enjoying the playful copy of sarcasm and wit.

"Let her go… there's no use to fight here" he explains…

Sephiroth grabs me by the arm, and for the first time I could see my father show real concern about my safety. Sephiroth points his long Masamune at my neck. In shock, I take deep long breaths as Sephiroth eyes my neck menacingly.

"I could easily kill her" Sephiroth sighs boredly, "nothing stops me… not even your pathetic ramble stops the excited bloodlust in my veins from taking her life…" Sephiroth brings me closer…

"You wouldn't" my father growls…

"Oh I would send my Masamune through her core all for the amusement of your expression" Sephiroth's words bring chills down my spine.

I've never heard him speak this way to me. The look in his eyes confirms a sort of madman bloodlust that had to be quenched, and I feared that my father's reverse psychology had gotten to him, and was now in a bad play. Sephiroth boredly examines my pulse, the pulsing beat of my neck seem to fascinate Sephiroth's eyes. He smirks…

"What would you give for her life, General?" Sephiroth eyes the man coldly…

"If you want an exchange General Sephiroth…I would gladly give you my life for hers" General Lockhart steps further, and in a reflex Sephiroth spins the Masamune to the man's neck, "you dare be so foolish around me, Arthur?" Sephiroth asks.

"Better take mine than hers. It is all any father can ask…" my father, instinctively offers his life over mine, and his actions are so noble and yet so wrong.

"What is wrong with you?" I gritted my teeth at Sephiroth, "how can you stand to take his life… is there is no backbone to your kind?" I twisted in the tight lock of Sephiroth's arms.

Sephiroth looks at me, "you keep thinking Lockhart – almost anticipating I'm a good guy and the truth is… I'm not" he whispers, "you should stop believing in strangers you don't understand" he whispers…

"You bastard" I hissed…

"You will never understand, you simple…foolish woman" and with that he pushes me into my father, drawing his weapon down.

My father tightly clutches onto me, as we both stare on at the silver-headed General.

"On my mark…" shouts a guard…

My father pulls me away…

"One" shouts the guard.

The weapons all rise, pointed at the man.

_Fear creeps in like a drug, ready to work… _

"What are they going to do, father?"

My father continues to pull me away…

"Two"

I shivered… were they doing…?

"They're going to kill him, aren't they?" I grabbed my father's jacket…

"Tifa—" he shakes his head.

"T-Tell me… what are they going to do -

"Three" and with the final stroke made, the whole world is sounded off, to loud explosions and the clattering of gunshots. Sephiroth looks at me, and the sight of him standing there defenseless almost waiting to die, makes something in me wring in discomfort.

And yet no matter how much I wanted him dead… I could only see the man alive in him.

The whole environment is filled with smoke and gun shells, loud explosions and deafening noise of fear deep within me. I clutch a hand over my heart watching the man I adored… die.

_I watch him die…_

The shivers hit me as I stand back allowing my father and his men the right to kill a man who technically gave himself up. I grabbed onto my father, screaming. The scene itself was horrible to witness, as all I could see was grey smoke and there was no sound that came from the lone assassin. After everything, after all the contrasting between Black Crescents and Red Hearts, we were no different as we killed their kind as much as they killed ours. And what exactly makes us different, is my question.

I bit my lips.

To watch everything you love die… was not the image I planned on having, but what was worst was watching the man I fell in love with, who I could not be with, is now dead…because the politics of Red Hearts was no different from that, where I've been kept.

Bursting free from my father's arms, I don't understand why I do what I do…

All I know is that I'm running into gunfire and possibly my own death…

But I do it…because I have to save him.

And the sound of gun fire is deafening, as all I can feel is the coldness in my blood stiffen my body. The tears fall, and I grit my teeth knowing that perhaps… this was the end.

And I feel nothing but this one emotion in me. Fear.

It both drives me to run faster, but it frightens me as I assume the most unfortunate reality.

I run so fast… I run so hard…

I cry…. Hoping that not everything hated me for who I've become in loving a man like Sephiroth. And the stench is so real of his demise, but I don't swallow the truth…I just want to believe he'll live…

And like that…

The world goes black.

* * *

"Nooo!" I shouted.

I breathed in deeply, tears running down my face.

"Tifa…" comes a voice.

I slowly averted my eyes to my father. I looked around, somewhat confused. I looked down. I was in my bed, the sheets all around me. I blinked back. What happened?

I swallowed, "father?" I held my head, trying to wrack my head.

"Sh, sh… its alright my dear" he comes closer. He takes a seat on my bed, clasping my hand in his.

"What happened?" I asked in an uncertain voice…

He sighs, "you ran into the gunfire…" he explains, "you tried to save Sephiroth" he removes himself to stand next to the window, "you were lucky. Cloud was there on the front line. He jumped straight into you, to get you out the range of crossfire, otherwise…" he sighs, "you wouldn't have been so lucky" he closes his eyes…

I understood.

"I'm sorry father" I apologized… I push the sheets off, "what about Sephiroth? Is he…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Dead?" my father smirks, "no, he's much too strong for that, but he is badly hurt" he informs…

I nodded. Taking my robe on the adjacent chair, I tied it around my waist tightly before I looked up at my father with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks…

"I have to help him" were the only words I could spare.

"Tifa" he shakes his head, "he isn't a friendly" he informs…

"He isn't your friendly father," I explained.

"Tifa" he firmly starts, "you need to draw the line between who you save and who is your enemy" he explains, "and that man is a monster"

"He is not a monster… he is a man just like you who does what he thinks is right. In the end father, we were the ones who ended up looking more like monsters firing on him defenselessly like that. And we dare not compare ourselves to Shinra when he gave me up and drew his weapon down?" I stared at my father.

"What am I suppose to do Tifa? You've been taken away from me by those monsters for a least a year and yet you tell me these men aren't my enemies? They've taken you away from me, left me to think in the dark of how much of a bad father I've been to you; of how I've lost the most important people who meant anything to me, all by the hands of those men, and now you want me to believe that there is good in someone like Sephiroth, a pedigree murderer?" he shakes his head.

I softened. I came to his side and I gave him a small hug, "I missed you to father" I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. Ginger chi and detergent. A unique combination.

He gently strokes my head, "you're so much like her… every waking moment when I look at you, I see her…" he whispers, "and you do so well my dear… but there's so much fear I'll lose you, and I can't bear to lose you like I've lost her. It would be just too difficult" he holds me tighter…

"You won't lose me, father" I reassured.

"These are very uncertain times Tifa –

"I don't know what it is father. Maybe you're right, but when I'm out there helping people, even in the nick of grave circumstance… I always seem to be in a position where I know I'll be fine. It's like, she's looking over me and she shows me that no matter what happens, she loves me and I'll always be fine." I swallowed pulling apart, "I know as my father I can't expect you to understand why I do the things I do, but know… I'll be fine" I smiled…

He touches my face, "once you promise never to leave this old man's side, I'll be fine" he touches my nose, "just please" he sighs, "please be safe" he holds me once again in his warm embrace…

"Thanks father" I bury my face in his jacket.

A gentle knock comes to the door.

My father perks up and answers "yes?"

We could hear female chattering on the other side.

"Can we come in, Master Lockhart?" comes a female voice.

"Yes" I answered.

The door opens to a pleasant surprise. I cover my mouth.

"Yuffie?" I exclaimed, completely in shock.

"Tifaaaa" she screams, running to my side hugging me tightly.

We hug for a long time and then we pull apart. My eyes are glistening and so are hers. She smiles broadly.

"I'm so glad you made it" she laughs…

"I'm glad to see you made too, trooper" I smiled.

My father smiles, observing us.

"Oh, father… this is Yuffie" I started.

He holds me off to a hand.

"I know who she is. Yuffie here was extremely brave. She found herself here a day ago, explaining the entire situation. She notified me you were in the forest that in an immediate response, I had some of my men scout for you. It would seem General Sephiroth knew my men were following, that it's possible, he walked straight into Red Hearts" he informed.

"What do you mean he walked straight into Red Hearts?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Sephiroth was in no way going to hand you over and the fact that he led you straight us, indicates to me…he had no interest in killing you. That stunt he pulled off, was merely a distraction to justify what he did" my father seems to open a whole new perception in my head.

Sephiroth sacrificed his life for mine? For me… a life for a life…

All this time when I thought he made a wrong pit-stop somewhere, it was because he purposely did it and it makes sense to think someone like him would know his bearings much less his navigation. But why would he do it?

"I'm glad you're safe Tif" Yuffie smiles interjecting me from my thought montage.

I smiled, "welcome to your new home Yuf… you're truly free now" I hugged her…

She smiles… "thanks Tif"

* * *

After lunch I was informed a public execution for Sephiroth had been affirmed two days from now. My father and the council members had deemed it necessary, considering Sephiroth's theatrics. Never mind what I stood for or what I was trying to do – risking my life running into live gunfire, they remained taciturn and mechanic by adopting immoral punishment.

"I can't believe this is happening?" I paced back and forth.

"You know it's inevitable. What are they supposed to do? Keep him alive as a decoration?" Yuffie asks, lying down on my bed.

"I didn't expect a public execution" I grunted.

"What's a public execution, anyhow?" she sits up.

I sighed, "it's something that's so rare it becomes a town's spectacle. It's absolutely revolting" I sighed, "it's when the worst of the worst are captured and are killed in an arena full of bulls. They usually beat the victims, and then they prepare him off with a tiny blade and a red cape as to lure the bulls in. It's absolutely barbaric," I informed…

Yuffie narrows her brows, "sounds like something Shinra would do. "she sputters, "why do they do it, for public display of punishment or for the muse of sport?" she asks…

"I'm beginning to think it's all a sport" I sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know" I shook my head, "in fact I don't think there's anything I can do. You see, Red Hearts much like Black Crescents is didactic by a council, and though my father contributes largely to what's in and out, the council agrees like a body unanimously to decisions and as such, its be ruled Sephiroth must be executed" I frowned.

"But why does it matter Tifa?" she leans forward, "I mean we came so far, and finally you're home. You couldn't be more happier but when I look at your face I see discontent…I see…" she shakes her head, "never mind"

"Say it…" I nodded, "say it to me" I demanded…

"I see a woman whose following the ghost of the man she loved and because she can't change him to be with her, she's just fine following him around. But when you look at it, it's you whose following him. You're chasing what was never there and the illusion he fed you to… was all an illusion" she explains…

"So what am I suppose to do, huh? Am I suppose to kill my emotions? That's not exactly simple, you know" I gritted my teeth, "I don't expect people to understand why I do, what I do. I'm a pacifist Yuffie -

She interjects…

"There you go again, using pacifism as the excuse. This isn't pacifism Tifa, this is your love. Your mindless, blind love and as much as you don't want to hear that, that's exactly what it is. You've fallen in love with the wrong man and you're too afraid to let go, because you believe there's something to save, and the only one who needs saving is you" she pauses, "you let him in too deep, you told him too much… you offered yourself to him and because you know he could never do the same, you refuse to adhere the signs no matter how blatant they are… you refuse to understand and grasp the intelligent thing to do. Instead, you can't bear to hear him say the words, that he doesn't but more likely, he could never love you." She finishes.

And her words sink into me, weighing me down. No matter how much I wanted to fight her on this one, she was absolutely right. I fell in love with Sephiroth - a part of him that welcomed me in, that made me feel safe and beautiful. I have never felt that way for any man and fearing it would not last, I ignored every flashing warning and cursed fate all for what he made me feel. And I know she's right when she says he could never fall for someone like me – we're just too different after all, yet somewhere along the line I believed that maybe, just maybe he could…

The reality is… he can't…

I close my eyes, tears falling down.

More than ever I feel like a prisoner in myself.

* * *

I approached him slowly.

He was shackled against the wall with thick chains around his arms. He sits on the single chair, with his hair covered over his face.

"Sephiroth" I called softly.

He doesn't respond.

"Sephiroth" I called again…

He doesn't respond.

I turned around noticing no one behind me. I sighed. If I got caught being down here, I would be in a hell-of-a lot of trouble. Shit, it wouldn't be good.

Sticking out my tongue to the side, I slowly etched closer, stooping down almost to see his face.

"Sephiroth" I whispered softly.

But Sephiroth refuses to answer me. Slowly I outstretch my hand to push some of his silver locks away and before I had the opportunity, he grabs my hand pinning me to the adjacent wall. I close my eyes, somehow not expecting him to be this vile with his introductions.

I slowly crack open an eye noticing he's glaring at me.

I swallowed.

"Hi…" I tried to smile.

"Why are you here?" he curtly asks.

"Urh… can you..unpin me?" I asked, noticing he was still pinning me to the wall with his body.

"You haven't answered my question Lockhart" he informs.

"I came to see you" I blushed, realizing that perhaps I sounded more like a desperate lunatic.

"Well here I am." He condescendingly says…

I swallowed, "I came here to say sorry" I looked down…

"You and your pity parties" he says in a disgusted voice.

"It's not a pity party" I snapped back.

He enjoys the sight of my sudden attack that he draws closer, "so what is it?" he whispers…

"I came to inform you that they're planning to… to…"

"To execute me?" he finishes, removing himself from me.

"I know Lockhart and I'm prepared to die" he takes a seat.

I go to his side, "but I don't want you to die" I stoop down to his level.

He looks at me, "you're a very complicated woman to please" he explains, "very complicated"

"Don't die…" I pleaded, "I…I don't want you to die" I pleaded earnestly.

"You plead with the wrong person" he informs.

"But you're a legend. I m-mean you can escape if you wanted to" I explained.

"Kind of like how I could kill you and your father like I wanted to?" he eyes me.

"Answer me something" I stood up, my face turning cold.

He lightly touches his brow.

"Did you purposely walk into Red Hearts, or was it all a mistake?" I asked.

He scoffs, "what do you think, woman?"

I twitch at the word woman.

"Well I don't know. Did you or did you not do it intentionally?" I asked..

He stood up, meeting me eye to eye.

"Why would I waste my time on someone like you. An insignificant, scrawny low life like you? A woman more preferably. Why would I do that?" he coldly asks…

His words hurt, but I refuse to take them on, "so you're telling me, the great Sephiroth made a wrong turn in the huge forest? And a most convenient turn into Red Hearts, is that it?" I humoured him.

He smirks, "don't play with me, woman"

"The hell I'll play and talk to you the way I feel" I growled, "you know what I think, I think you meant to do all of this. You wanted to intentionally return me to Red Hearts. I mean for heck's sake you're the great legendary Sephiroth – the greatest assassin alive and yet you're telling me you made a wrong turn in the forest?" I laughed.

"This coming from the woman who doesn't even understand what she feels. I trust you know what's right" he says in derision.

"Damn you, you bastard" I gritted my teeth.

"So now you're angry" he smirks, "what's going to happen next? Are you going to draw a blow or return something more substantial and valid to the table?" he circles me

"I don't have to play this game, Sephiroth" I pursed my lips, tears floating precariously in my eyes.

He chuckles, "I suppose, this is the part where you fall down and begin crying?"

Why did I come down here? To hear him say such ugly bitter words?

"You know what? It doesn't matter what you do…" I shook my head, "you're always going to pay for what you did, so maybe I should stop intervening your bullshit life you selfish, stupid, dumb, idiotic -

And like that, he shuts me off to his lips. He kisses me, his lips softly caressing my own. And I feel the hunger in his kisses. He pulls me tighter against him, as his fingers stroke the softness of my back. My lips are hungry and needy to reply. No matter what he said, what he did… Yuffie was right, I let him in too deep and I don't care.

Sephiroth pushes me against the wall, his hands coming to my waist. He hungrily kisses me, our lips desperate for touch after so long apart.

He softly kisses my neck and then begins to bite the area, causing me to moan. I arch my head against the wall, breathing heavy and hard. My fingers are deep in his hair, as I feel my body spasm and relax. I sharply moan as he grabs the softness of my flesh in his teeth. He sucks on the area softly, and then harder until the feeling becomes more of a pleasurable, painful and blinding sensation. My body shivered as Sephiroth's fingers snaked into my dress…

I gasped knowing that a man like him was probably hungry for a long-time desert.

He raises my dress to my hips and I place my arms around his neck.

I bite my lips loving the way he made me feel.

"I'm going to check on the little scum shit… gimme a minute" we heard the voice of a guard.

Sephiroth releases me.

He finds me a hiding place in the dark corner.

Sephiroth returns to his chair acting as natural as possible.

"Hey you… legendary Sephiroth" the man smirks.

Sephiroth looks down.

"Hey I'm talking to you" the man shouts.

"I can hear you, miscreant" Sephiroth coldly answers…

"What the hell did you just say?" the man angrily shouts.

"You heard me, or should I repeat it since you're deft?" Sephiroth certainly had a way with riling people up.

"Why I oughta kick your ass" the man growls.

"I assure one step into this prison would be your last." Sephiroth icily addresses.

The venom seeping from Sephiroth's eyes is enough to ward the guard away. The guard curses and fume all the way out the prison.

I slowly and carefully approach Sephiroth making sure to check for the guard. He stands to his feet.

I place my arms around his neck and he kisses me slowly on the lips. He places a hand on my waist and then pulls apart.

"What is it?" I asked, flustered.

He looks down at me and sighs, "you have to accept the end"

I blink back, where did that come from?

"I am going to be executed Lockhart and they're going to make you watch" he starts.

I shook my head. I placed a hand on his cheek, "I won't let them. I'll find a way…" I shook my head.

He looks down, "you can not avoid what is to come" he explains…

I refuse to hear this, "nothing is coming Sephiroth…" I gritted my teeth, "you're going to fine" I tried to smile…

"Move on, Lockhart" he holds my hand…

I shook my head, tears falling down.

"I…I can't" I shivered…

"You must." He nods, "Now go" he releases his hold on my hand…

I shook my head, "Sephiroth…please" I begged…

"Go.." he says…

"Seph—

"Go" he shouts.

I look at him. Stifling everything I felt… I pushed myself away…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: Just 1 minute of yr time..**

Hey guys!

I'm having a **Sephiroth and Tifa One-shot Fanfiction Competition**/Awards which _**starts **_on **August 31st**and _**ends**_ **September 30th****2010**. If you are interested, all the guidelines are posted on my profile. Winners (1st, 2nd and 3rd) will receive a **graphic design prize**. So please check it out…you got nothing to lose..only goody prizes to win.

Thank you for reading.


	35. Preserved Calm

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 35: Preserved Calm

* * *

It was a new day, a new hour… a good time to exist, too.

Birds were chirping, people were laughing and father was in a great mood. Yuffie followed him around like a cute little duckling who never wanted to be separated, and inasmuch as some would termed her 'outsider', I felt like everyone had fallen in love with the brave-hearted girl; in fact, I felt like my father was beginning to see her like a second daughter – the cuter, more tentative one.

For the most part the mood back at home was wonderful. Sunlight spreads across the land, while children play on green turfs filling the world with laughter and happiness. The blue skies and white clouds seem much bigger and brighter back at home and every so often I find myself staring aimlessly at the heavens, mesmerized and enthralled by its beauty. Life back at home truly was wonderful and everything someone could want. There's family and friends, happiness and peace…

"Its everything someone like me would want" I whispered to myself…

It was exactly what I required for my healing from that wretched place. I had it all…

Too bad though… "that I didn't appreciate any of it"

The very messed-up reality about this picture was the whole fact, that as people were laughing and smiling, eating and celebrating – soldiers were fighting in the war, generals and commanders were all at their posts deep in the roots of the war fighting and labouring over a brighter tomorrow. Behind these walls… behind those gates, are men who are fighting for their lives and being one - who was ill-prepared to face the incandescent reality of war and the psychological effects from the enemy's point of view, its dim to agree with all our rituals and traditions of enjoying and celebrating when our people are in simple …out there dying.

But those were just words…

Words everyone had already heard. Every general, commander… orchestrator of war knew and understood what it meant to take and teach a man how to kill and yet they never teach you how to die...and yet that soldier who died in the war fades away like some distant reverie and eventually is termed a 'hero' for dying savagely… all for this anarchy.

I ask myself several times, is war really worth it? With so many men… wasted, eliminated…dead and buried, what is our generation to look like? Are young children suppose to idolize some hidden 'beauty' of fighting and being patriotic to their empire by fighting and giving their lives almost on a cynical suicidal level, all for what is painted to be right?

I've seen many men die….

And if you don't die from war… it takes you in other ways.

I especially have learned this truth with someone who I did not expect to near my heart to, and by becoming vulnerable just for a second, I saw into the soul of the enemy…and saw that he too was a man, but he too would die. Obviously, I'm referring to the only man I've shared intimacy with – General Sephiroth.

_I sighed._ He was the finest pedigree of soldier, the best engineering of deadliest assassin, in the fleshly body of course. People thought him to be a great myth – a cursed soul to do the work of Satan himself. The stories were infinite as they were creative… but they were all untrue.

The life of this man is anything but colourful. If his soul ever did wear a colour it would probably look like black, but to chose black makes it common and he isn't common. Uncanny, exotic… strange and enticing are all words I could use for him and perhaps they would all paint him something interesting, but witnessing his life as the most superb assassin, I have come to see his life is more of a large burden. He doesn't ask for man's sympathy and understanding, as he's lost his only thread of humanness in the price of war. But war does that to a man. As I've come to understand: the better you are at creating war… it takes more of you, and make you less of you.

It's so hard to imagine his life…and I ask myself where would a woman like me begin to needle and thread his gashing life? It almost seems cruel as fate oriented our whole relationship on the awkward and forbidden terms that we were both enemies. He is the hand of Black Crescents, and I am the heir to Red Hearts. I was _never _supposed to fall in love with a man of his nature, but I did.

_I winced…_

Now, in one day's time he will be publicly executed as a demonstration that great gods of war can be killed, and surely his death would create leverage on the playing field. But it creates a far greater hurt for me… for even if he lived – I hated him, and even if he died – I hated him too. But to kill him, I would miss him… and I didn't want to miss him…because as wrong as this all sounded, I was in love with him…

As forbidden, taboo and uncultured it was a thing to say… I would say it—no, I would profess it a thousand times. The more I saw myself, I saw a woman frantically in love who could not let go – who was at her breaking point, ready to break all ties with the very family she loves, all for the shape and illusion of love in a man…who I knew could never love me.

"Tifa" she tapped my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Yuffie?" I looked up.

"Isn't this great? Your dad taught me fishing and look what I caught" she lifts a squirming silver trout.

I smiled, "way to go, Yuf" I tried to sound happy, but it was difficult.

"Your dad caught five fishes. What I wouldn't do to catch five fishes" she giggles, "we'd have a feast" she sounds so happy and elated, that I actually feel bad for bringing her down.

No matter how much I tried to make myself feel better, it was becoming more and more difficult.

She returns to my father's side, who smiles heartily at the young girl. I study the pair and the scenario is warming to my heart. They sit on the river bank, eating small sandwiches and watching the slow current in the river pass. The plush green grass is not too overgrown for the sport of fishing or cloud gazing. Yellow and orange butterflies flitter up and down all about the plants, while the occasional dragonfly darts over the quiet river.

I stand to my feet, staring at the clear brown river. I use to love this river as a child. Every summer my friends and I would come here and bathe for hours nonstop. It was always a pleasant feeling leaving the water all shriveled up with my father and the other parents nearby with snacks and warm towels.

A small fish jumps into the water and I smiled. The scintillating rings on the water's surface, invites me for an afternoon's dip…

But as I'm about to enjoy in that thought for a second, I remind myself of the war and Sephiroth.

"Why don't you join us, koishii (sweetheart)?" my father endears me.

I sighed.

I approached him, sitting next to him as he threw his fishing pole into the river.

"Would you like to try, my dear?" he asks, with a gentle smile on his face.

"No thank you, father" I smiled, "I much rather watch you and Yuffie fish, it's enjoyable" I explained.

He smiles, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself then" he pauses to reel in his pole setting it firmly into the ground.

"So what's on your mind, Tifa?" he asks, with all his attention on me.

I blushed, "n-nothing" I waved off…

"Tifa" he starts, "I know that face anywhere" he smirks, "your mother had that exact look when she was thinking." He smiles.

I looked down. How could I tell my father what were my thoughts when he was enjoying some peaceful quality time with us girls? It's not a common thing for my father to close his schedule for anyone, but he happily obliges it for me. I looked at him.

"Honestly father, nothing's wrong." I whispered softly, "I'm just taking in this moment" I nodded.

He squeezes my hand gently, "you don't always have to be so strong, Tifa." It's almost like he knew I was lying, and as I'm about to open my mouth and say something Yuffie screams out.

"You got a fish!" Yuffie screams loudly.

My father jerks forward, grabbing the pole and reeling in the fish. He works up a small sweat reeling the fish in and after some five minutes, he pulls in a large trout on the hook. I smiled.

My father is completely soaked from the squirming wet fish. We giggled.

"You're soaked, father" I pointed out.

He laughs, "and this was my best uniform" he sighs.

We laugh.

"What do you girls think – should we barbeque or stew these fish, personally some broth sounds good too" he asks..

"Some barbeque fish sounds great, Mr. Lockhart" Yuffie says happily.

"That sounds great Yuffie, though I could really do with some broth and what about you Tifa?" he asks…

"Hmm, I think barbeque is just fine" I smiled, teasing my father.

"Barbeque it is" he sighs, "you girls are working in cohorts against me, aren't you?" he asks

We giggle..

We run to his side with the fishes in hand. He places his hands either side of his favourite girls ascending the small hill.

"I would say that's some of the best fishing we had in a long time, father. You still didn't lose your touch" I said, looking up at my father.

He laughs, "well, with two good luck charms, I couldn't fail" He squeezes us, affectionately.

We smiled…

* * *

Yuffie and I giggled enjoying the sight of my father barbequing fish. He indeed was quite humourous with the whole cooking thing. My father might be good at orchestrating a good war plan, but he was ghastly when cooking. Yuffie giggles harder, as the fire blew up singeing some of his hair.

I giggled myself. My father was quite comical.

"Father, perhaps one of us should cook the fish that way you and the fish wouldn't get burnt to a crisp" I laughed.

He sighs.

"I didn't think cooking a measly fish or two could be such a dread. Now I know to respect the cooks in the kitchen a little more" he informs, dusting his uniform off.

Yuffie jumps to his side, helping him with the fish.

My father smiles at her. It was like he found himself this cute little daughter, and her playful child-like demeanor made her so easy to love. He messily shuffles her hair, and she smiles at his affection. I liked seeing my father and Yuffie this way. She was already like a sister to me, and with the way my father treats her, she would be family in no time.

I'm about to help my father with a second fish when a voice interrupts our playful hour.

"Good afternoon, General Lockhart, ladies" comes a deep voice.

I turn to the voice and I'm surprised to see him.

"Cloud" I smiled elated.

He stands there inspecting me from head to toe. His cerulean eyes taking me in. He takes a single step forward bowing respectfully at me. He slowly averts his eyes to me, and this respectful, grownup Cloud makes me blush profusely.

"Good evening" I acknowledge him.

He audaciously approaches my side, taking my hands gently in his own. My blush, I suppose reddens some more as he gently caresses my hand. I look down, somehow confused at his blatant emotions and behaviour toward me. I turn from his intent stare.

"I missed you" he draws closer, whispering in my ear…

I stiffened, feeling uncomfortable in his gaze. His hands come around me, holding me intimately to him. With his gloved fingers, he strokes my cheek, gently raising my chin. For the most part his actions remain confusing to me, as it's obvious he's grown up from his shy, young self. I looked at the artifact of a man in front of me to see a handsome blonde soldier – educated, graced and perfect – just like a machine.

He slowly averts his head to mine, gently kissing my forehead.

Stunned I looked up, "Cloud?"

"Cloud" my father gingerly greets.

"General Lockhart, sir" Cloud releases his grasp on me, shaking my father's hand.

"So I see you've met her. She's returned to us even more beautiful" my father nudges Cloud playfully.

Cloud all the while remains graced and combed. He smiles.

"Indeed she has" his eyes captures mine for a second, but I turn away.

"S-So how's that fish coming along?" I tried to change the topic.

"The fish is cooking quite well, Yuffie here is a real pro" my father chuckles, "why don't you and Cloud, take a walk in the garden…" my father augments.

I was about to protest when Cloud interjects, "fantastic idea. I could do with some…" he stares at me tenderly, "some catching up" he advances towards me.

"Shall we?" he smirks…

I blushed, "sure" I weakly responded.

Cloud led me away from my comfortable confines to a more uncomfortable place. He holds my hand escorting me down the staircase.

"I missed you, Tifa" he says, "I missed you so much…" he whispers fiercely.

I swallowed. For some reason I didn't like the pace of things, or his tone of voice. He carries me into the beautiful garden near the fountain. It's beautiful here at night.

I sat down on a small bench near the fountain with Cloud's back to me.

"You can't imagine how scared we've all been. Every day I would think, I've pushed the most beautiful and charismatic woman I know..away" he shakes his head.

I stayed quiet listening to his soliloquy.

"Zack would return with reports each month of your progress and I would think, are you as well as these reports say you are? How do you survive and cope in a place like that" he turns to me, "I cursed myself everyday for letting you go… and the more time I spent away from you, fearing that I would never see you again..it made me yearn for you" he explains…

He comes to my side…

"I know you have questions about the man before you but I guarantee you, Tifa" he gently whispers my name, "that I am a different man. I'm all grown up and I'm finally, ready" he stoops before me.

I shivered, "for what?" I asked…

"To love you, with all my heart" he said in a convicted voice, "I know I've let you down my sweet Tifa, but I'll make it up to you, I'll-

I place a finger to his lips.

With my eyes closed and tears down my cheeks, I wouldn't put myself through this anymore.

I opened my eyes, "I've waited so long for those words, Cloud" I whispered

He holds my hand affectionately.

"I know my Tifa..I know" he nods.

"And I would you give you my heart, right this second" I winced… "but I can not, when I do not love you" I looked down.

He releases my hand, "what?" he asks softly.

"I'm sorry Cloud…" I tried to smile for him, but tears were all that came in it's stead.

"Why?" he fiercely whispers.

I stood to my feet.

"Tell me…" he says…

I tried to walk away, but he pulls me to him, "tell me" he grits his teeth.

I swallowed, "please don't make me" I pleaded…

He stiffens, "Tell me, Tifa" he shakes me.

"Because…" curtly I snapped, "because…" I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, "I'm in love with someone else." I pulled out his hold, "I'm sorry" …

He stands there completely frozen.

Turning my back to him, I ran away…

_To be continued…_


	36. Who we are

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 36: Who we are

* * *

I sat down quietly observing my morning's breakfast. I sighed. With just one day to go before the official public execution of Sephiroth, I sat there strapped in fear and uneasiness.

"You should really eat something, Tifa" the voice of Yuffie softly beacons to me.

I smiled.

"Sorry… I was thinking" I sheepishly smiled.

Yuffie nods, "I know" she whispers, "always thinking" she sips some of her tea.

She places down her cup, "I was thinking, Tifa. Perhaps if you're not too busy today, would you mind taking me into town?" she blushes, "I guess since you're back I tend to feel a lot more comfortable with you there." She looks up, "so will you…think about it?" she asks.

I sipped some of my tea before looking at her, "that's a great idea." I informed, "I could do with some air…"

"Thank you" she smiles…

"I see some happy girls." Interjects my father. "what's the good news?" he asks pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Tifa and I are going into town" Yuffie gleefully responds.

He looks at us, "oh? Well you girls enjoy yourselves" he smiles before disappearing around the bend.

* * *

I have never seen Yuffie so excited before in my whole experience of knowing her. She gingerly hops from one small shop to another, googling at this strange, pretty and unique world before her. For the most part, she really does remind me of a little sister. She buzzes with such frenetic energy perching herself at the different stalls completely enrapt in their merchandise.

"Tifa" she beacons to me. I run to her side.

"Look at this" she gasps as she pulls from a table a blue marble necklace. Some of the beads shimmered remarkably and I could tell Yuffie was completely swooned to its attractive blue colour.

"Would you like it?" I asked, softening my eyes on the giddy girl.

She nods instantly, "I would love it" her grin fades into a serious stare, "but I couldn't" she places down the chain.

I blinked back confused at Yuffie's phased of emotions.

"What's the matter Yuffie?" I asked quizzically.

She weakly smiles, "I can't take your money." She pauses, "I need to earn my own money" she informs.

I sighed.

"Oh Yuffie" I pat her back.

She was more noble than most people would give her credit for, and that's something to appreciate in a girl like her, but she didn't have to assume or rather deny herself some of the good things she deserved in her life because she believed they required a sort of… payment or reciprocation in return.

"You don't have to think like that. You've saved my life and for that my father and I are indebted to you. Whereas back at Black Crescents they required you to work and pay for your duties and actions even when you were the hero, at home here - your new home, we see you as a hero...one who doesn't pay. So let me Yuffie…it's the least I can do" I smiled..

She looks up, her eyes full of bright cheer.

"Thank you" she smiles…

"Your welcome"

I turned to the vendor purchasing the small chain.

Yuffie is so excited taking it out the box, as she places it around her neck.

"My first ever piece of jewelry…" she grins, "and it's pretty too"

"It does look lovely on you"

She smiles, "so where to now?" she asks expectantly..

"Well let me show you this plant store and then I'll buy you the most amazing pastry laced in sugar"

As I promised, I served. I took Yuffie to this exotic plant shop where we saw all sorts of amazing plants and flowers. I never knew Yuffie to be a daisy kind of girl, but she took an immediate fancy to them. The owner of the shop absolutely fell in love with Yuffie, that he gave her a small daisy plant to grow at home. She was extremely happy and I could tell this journey was a successful one.

As a young child growing up I was very fond of the busy streets of Red Hearts. There was always so much to see, so much to do… and in some way, so much to buy. My father would often grow annoyed at times when I spent the whole chunk of my monthly allowance in the town. I usually got into a lot of trouble and sometimes grounded…but in a way it's a memory of my childhood.

In the case with Yuffie, I imagined Black Crescents sterile and grey. Opportunity, freedom and even the simple luxuries of jewelry and nice food, not a routine for the servants at Black Crescents. In some way, their lives were monochromatic. They worked and paid their dues to rulers who suffocated them from the simple delights of life, which had to be a sin. I imagine Yuffie being kept in rooms and the main fortress of Black Crescents not experiencing all of life…all of this.

But I'm happy that in some way I can give her a little bit of what she's missed out.

We continued walking through the bright busy streets of the town. People were passing by with some of their livestock, while others sold their livestock products: cheese, milk and butter. There were children running through the market area, while women tried to sell their crops and handcrafts. Men would sell other things too, knives, horse saddles and all about us is a certain sort of pandemonium.

Old men play Mahjong under some large Cherry blossom trees, while young couples sit together affectionately courting each other.

Paper lanterns, wind chimes and the sweet smell of incense seem to be decorated at every stall and looking at Yuffie I can tell this is all so much for her to take in. With a large stretched smile on her face, she walks aimlessly into the crowd becoming side-tracked to the colours, sounds and smells.

She's intrigued I can tell.

I bought some small sugared pastries to eat on the way and Yuffie gobbles them up, absolutely loving it.

"This place is amazing Tifa…" she chirps, "it's all so much to take in…gosh I wish everyone could live in a place like this" she smiles..

I smiled. I was so happy she felt like Red Hearts was the kind of conducive environment that people would love to live in.

I followed my eyes to a large crowd of people around the Informant Pole – a place where town bulletins, news and palace orders were stuck to.

I peered over some heads to read the scroll nailed on the post. I couldn't make out anything however. As I continued to try my luck, the crowd around me intensifies. Pushing forward, I finally came face to face with the scroll. The contents shook my core:

**LEGENDARY ASSASSIN SEPHIROTH CAUGHT & TO BE PUBLICLY EXECUTED.**

My eyes continued to read the fine contents and details - everything from the place and time to the exact moment of his death was printed and permanent. Stiffening, I felt someone pull at my dress.

I turned around to Yuffie who kept pulling me away.

"Tifa" Yuffie softens

There's nothing to say after reading something like that. I swallowed somehow digesting something very heavy in me. She places a hand on my shoulder, gently coaxing me to look at her. But I couldn't keep my eyes from looking at floor…not after reading something so horrible.

I shook my head, "its fine…" I smiled…

A smile that was probably cracked in more than a hundred places. I opened my mouth to say more…but nothing comes out. Turning to her, I swallowed.

"Why don't we continue to walk the town?" I started in a gentle voice.

Yuffie keeps an intent look on me but I try avoid her concerned stare.

"So..so..much to see" I stuttered weakly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Tifa?" she whispers sadly

I swallowed looking away.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to shew her question.

She shakes her head and pulls me to her direction.

"You can't keep doing this Tifa… this can't be good for someone like you" she explains… "you must let him go" she finishes…

Her words entered my body erupting my soul in chaos and frustration. No matter which crowd I explained my simple emotions, they would not understand the intricacy of my love for him.

"You don't understand, Yuf" I shook my head…

"What don't I understand Tifa?" she narrows her brows, frustrated at my defense…

"No one will ever understand what we have" I defended looking away.

"What do you have with that man, Tifa?" she angrily asks, "he's a murderer… a man who doesn't feel and understand the emotions of his victims, much less you – the woman whose head over heels for him… don't you see what you're doin-

But I cut her off, as her words deeply anger me.

"Listen to me…" I started, "I don't expect you, or my father or the stinking world to understand what a puny feeling it is to be in love and to be trampled, ripped and severed for having it taken away from you. I don't expect the world to get my understanding…to understand why I chase him like a phantom in the dark. But I know why…I see a man, and where you see no soul…no heart…no emotion, I see it. I see something and I know…" I whimper… "I know…he feels it too" tears falling down my face.

She stands there watching me cry.

"Tifa—" she starts…

"—I need to be alone, I'm sorry" I curtly turn my back, leaving her alone in the busy town.

* * *

I walk the dim dingy halls of the dungeon, biting my red lips tightly. I wanted to see him one last time before the execution. The torches down the hall grew brighter and I could hear the sounds of grunting and male cursing eminent. My chest twisted with fear as I kept drawing closer.

I smell the air and it's old and dirty. This place gives me shivers…yet I'm here for one reason.

As I find myself to his cell, I'm surprised to find others of higher military rank standing by taking in the ambience. Chained from the ceilings, with his head bent low, was Sephiroth.

"Are you going tell me, Black Crescents doesn't have the final weapon product?" shouts a general to Sephiroth.

He refuses to speak.

"Come now Sephiroth… you don't have to endure this agonizing pain if you'd tell us what we want to know" the man explains.

Sephiroth lightly chuckles, "you call this agonizing?" he continues to laugh in derision.

"Aghhh!" The general shouts out, signaling for the beater to whip Sephiroth across the back.

Immediately I jump back completely mortified by what just happened. I held myself, shivers running up my spine.

"What are you people doing?" I suddenly spoke aloud.

The soldiers and Generals looked at me, surprised I was present in the crowd. Empty expressions intently focused on me and I couldn't help feeling angry at their actions.

Cloud, who is to the front of the gathering slowly advances towards me sparing me a sympathetic stare.

"Tifa, what are you doing here?" he holds my hand gently.

"What is the meaning of this, Cloud?" I searched his eyes for answers, angry that he too was a part of this.

Sephiroth spits the blood from his mouth, "what do you expect Lockhart?" he speaks in a coarse voice.

"Don't speak to her" Cloud angrily shouts at the fallen General…

I pushed myself pass the observing Generals to Sephiroth's side, "what are talking about?" I asked curiously…

He laughs in a mocking voice, "you people are no better than Black Crescents." He averts his head to look at my eyes, "it's only you who lives believing otherwise…" he scoffs, "but the truth is.. behind these walls are things you won't begin to believe." He laughs

"Shut up! Shut up you bastard" Cloud shouts at Sephiroth angrily.

The beater whips Sephiroth viciously across the back.

Sephiroth grunts out, glaring at me with anger in his eyes.

I trembled…

For the first time I believed him. In this room with all these men, I once in my reverent knowing supposed them men of righteousness but studying the atmosphere I noted they were inspecting the brutal beatings of a famed assassin. I couldn't comprehend why and when did we begin to act like them? I studied the faces around me; remorse foreign to us. All about are men who I thought and assumed right and noble, but this here: the witnessing of Sephiroth beaten is beyond me and what I think of them right now.

A tendril of blood leaks down the side of Sephiroth's mouth.

The more I stare at him is the more my heart is breaking. I leaned forward to wipe the blood from his mouth but Sephiroth averts my simple affection.

"We aren't all the same" I softly said to him.

Sephiroth stares at me smirking. "Perhaps you are more stupid than I expected"

"How dare you!" Cloud shouts, "Whip him" Cloud orders…

The beater whips Sephiroth frantically across his back, impaling him with long bloodied scars. All the while I stand there completely shocked and hurt by the events. Sephiroth stares at me, gritting his teeth, taking each lash with a certain reservation and calm.

"Stop it" I pleaded…

The look in his eyes grows fiercer.

But the lashes kept coming and Sephiroth kept bleeding. The puddle collected at his feet grows darker and larger. The blood from the whips flicks on my face and I stand back in horror. Reality I thought, was cruel.

"Stop it…" I screamed.

But his beatings are tuneless…

They beat him mercilessly…senselessly.

"Stop it, Cloud" I cried pleading with him.

He doesn't oblige as his eyes are focused on the silver-headed man. He seems unnaturally calm and collected about staring at a bleeding, defenseless man and it troubles me that they've all grown twisted and bent.

I grab his shirt, fisting my hand tightly in his collar, "please Cloud, please…stop it" I cried, begging him to cease the beatings.

He stares at me intently and orders the beater down. Cloud gently cradles me as I sob pathetically in his arms.

_Now more …please_

_To be continued…_


	37. Say Goodbye

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

- by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 37: Say Goodbye

* * *

In a fitted black dress, with black gloves and a black fascinator over her eyes, was my daughter - the grieving beauty in the crowd. She carries herself largely spaced out, with remote eyes and an expression of emptiness. Her red eyes are so dark and wistful and for a moment, I can almost see her hurting soul.

She fans herself looking down, completely in her own world. Poor thing…

She refused to sit with us in the honorary balcony, flagrantly adding she preferred to watch from the crowds like a_ commoner_ – someone unattached from us…

She leans against the railing publicly berating herself, scanning the empty arena thinking us all to our graves I suppose for our inhospitable actions, and I guess she's right. She always fought for people's rights and humanity and hence did what was right. But how could I explain to her in my gentlest fatherly voice that what she thought and supposed to be a wrong thing, in simple: the taking of a life, was actually the right thing to do.

Traversing something like that to Tifa was harder to do, as it was to say.

But no matter what…she would not forgive me. Because at the end of the day, I look like the plastic soldiers all about the arena, hungry for a death…

_But if she only knew…_

_

* * *

_

It was the morning of the execution and all about this grand arena were villagers, soldiers and members of the council all gathered for one common reason: the death of Sephiroth.

The environment was rather buoyant and lively for a death, and I figured…man could be so cruel to his own kind. Perhaps they didn't see the blood and bone in Sephiroth's body like their own, but he was very much a man who owned a heart and a soul. But no matter that, because at the end of the day all they wanted, was to see him die like an animal all for the sport and amusement and I can't imagine when we grew this _bent._ Complacent about death and who deserves it…

Not being able to cope, I suppose… I felt waned and tired to the burgeoning paranoia seeded in my chest.

To my sudden surprise, the crowd grows wild. Screaming and shouting are present, as the crowd stirs with a new energy, too discernible not to miss.

I can sense it in the air. The stink is heavier as I noted I clutched myself firmly to railings feeling like something… was about to happen.

Dragging him from the large metal gates like a ragdoll, was a beaten and trashed General. They dispensed him to the centre of the arena equipping him with a small silver blade.

He looks around, his brows deeper than usual and I can tell he's angry to be centralized in such a situation. I noticed his garment ephemerally shocked, it's the official Red Hearts uniform in black. Usually when they killed in this arena, the soldiers wore the Red Hearts uniform as a sign of betrayal and guilt, but also as a sign of mockery.

In Sephiroth's case, he was no Red Heart…and perhaps the best they could suffice was a black uniform. Sephiroth looks up uncongenially at the council and spits on the sand in front of them.

"Your neck is mine… Red Heart" he shouts to my father…

I swallowed…

The crowd cheers even louder, and I feel like this is a stage and we are the audience patient for the play. With the public appetite growing for his death, the doors below open and some twenty bulls are released into the arena.

Sephiroth refuses to be intimidated. With an impassive and stoic expression so unwelcoming, he pulls from his back a red cloth. The material flaps wildly in the wind. The bulls all around heave and scrape the ground aggressively at the single standing man. With so many all around, I'm not exactly sure Sephiroth can win.

He was already half-beaten, half up…who knows what would happen.

In the excitement of the moment, four bulls charge straight into Sephiroth. He agitates them by flicking the red cloth frantically. They run straight towards him and with an ease so effortless, he dodges the large animals, impaling a pair…

He jumps out the way trying to gain more of a vantage point from afar, but the bulls are riled up. In the chaos of the deaths of the other bulls, more bulls charge forward at Sephiroth. He dodges two, but the third to his back he doesn't notice. The large horns of the third bull connect aggressively into Sephiroth's wounded side.

Another bull charges at Sephiroth and he's caught pinned between the pair. I looked away, unable to stomach the horrible sight.

All around are people cheering and screaming buoyantly. I notice these people and I pity them for taking delight in something so morbid. I looked up to see Sephiroth kneaded into the wall by three bulls. The more I stared, the more I couldn't stand to be here. It was with mixed emotions I swallowed the chaos before me.

His blood is smeared on the walls from the violent animals and all the while I grab onto my seat for my dear life.

But just like that he pivots himself in such a way, he pushes himself off the wall and jumps onto the bull, slashing it open. Covered in blood he runs forward slashing at another animal, filming himself into a new layer of blood. He effortlessly kills as his blade sings death into the bodies of the impaled. One by one, the animals fall to the floor.

The large bulls once shook the earth, but now they are empty with no life.

Sephiroth weak and tired out… stumbles to the floor, supporting his body with the measly blade. Breathing hard and rasped, I could see him worn out from the loss of blood and savage beatings of the animals. He looks up, some five bulls circling him.

With a dark smirk on his face, I could tell he was determined to die like a God. Go out with a burning glory. And with everything he had, he traverses his energy into the blade impaling another animal.

He eyes the other bulls carefully, clutching his bleeding side tightly. As he kept moving I could see blood gathering to his feet. If he didn't die from the loss of blood, he would die from these animals.

Grabbing the red cloth on the ground, Sephiroth waves it at the four bulls. The bulls run so fast, so angrily towards him and with a speed so fast..so outrageous, he slashes through them emerging on the other side, standing still. The bulls behind him stand for a second until they fall apart in _pieces. _

The crowd grows startled, stunned that he did it… but also…he's killed them unnaturally gross.

Sephiroth flicks his sword clean before falling to his knees completely worn out. With all his energy fading, I feared the other trickeries of death the council had planned for him.

And to my shock my father stands, ejected from his seat looking down at the waned General.

"You will gravel, you will bleed and you will die like the people you have taken." My father musters.

Sephiroth weakly smirks.

"You bestial man…" my father shakes his head.

Sephiroth laughs, clutching his bleeding side, spitting the blood from his mouth.

My father lifts up Sephiroth's Masamune inspecting the long silver blade.

"You have killed many with this famed blade" my father stares at the blade, "at the very beginning such a blade was given to you…" he pauses, "you were very much a part of this blade as it was to you…" my father flings the blade to Sephiroth, "now you will hold it one last time..."

Sephiroth crawls to the blade, clutching it tightly.

"General Sephiroth, legend to the darkness and inflictor of sadness, today you will die like a man. The final justice for your darkened soul" my father returns to his seat.

Sephiroth enlarges his smirk; blood trembling down the sides of his mouth.

"Neverrrrr!" he bawls at my father.

A large cage is rolled onto the field with several men labouring over the metal prison. Many flee back but one stays to open the door. On opening the cage, a large old bull much bigger in size to the smaller bulls, comes out aggressively jumping up and down. The black bull's shiny coat is ruined to scars of all sizes. I suppose this must have been the famed animal used at the arena nowadays.

The animal with driven instinct, runs into a tired-out Sephiroth. Sephiroth at first is too slow to react and takes the first of the animal's unceremonious horn jabbing, being tossed into the sky before landing on the floor in a heap. The animal returns, dragging Sephiroth through the dirt, bruising his body. Vivid red streaks lined the floor and for once I knew it wasn't the animal who was bleeding. It was Sephiroth.

The animal tosses Sephiroth away, running around the arena building up its speed.

Sephiroth all the while lies on the floor, collected in dirt. He slowly pushes himself up, coughing blood and clumsily standing to his feet. Weak and ruined in bodily injuries, I know he doesn't have it in him to finish this battle.

But the crowds kept cheering; their feet pounding and resonating loudly. They wanted Sephiroth dead and Sephiroth refused to oblige. I swallowed, somehow absolutely torn and devastated by the horrible sight before me. All I wanted to do was scream at the council to stop this madness. But how could I begin when my voice was buried deep within me.

Sephiroth stands to his feet, bringing his blade squarely in front of him. With a smug expression on his face, the animal jumps in the air, only for Sephiroth to roll under slashing the great bestial bull open. All the blood and guts spewed out the animal and Sephiroth stood triumphant.

The crowd goes silent as he's done the impossible: he's survived.

With my heart pounding loudly, I rejoiced. With gladness in my eyes I looked at Sephiroth elated he had done it. He survived. It wasn't easy to watch him do it...but he did it.

My father studies the man for a moment, intently focusing on Sephiroth; and with a wave of his hand, snipers appear on the ledges of buildings ready to fire.

Immediately I stood to my feet.

The sound of a rifle goes off as it aims directly for Sephiroth, who jerks forward grabbing his shoulder. He's been hit.

Tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch them kill him this way. This by far is the most inhumane thing I have seen.

"Yame (stop)!" I screamed loudly.

The world around me finally comes to a stop. Silence fills the air and the grey heavens above me, listen for the first time.

"You treacherous people!" I bawled at the council, "you are no different from Black Crescents. Watching animals being killed in an arena is one thing but watching a man die for leisure and sport, is just sick. And we have the right to say we are righteous and that our love ones are more important than their own. We do not exhibit the qualities of a great empire when we do as the enemy - treat each other with anarchy" I cried

"There can never be peace between nations when they copy each other into ruin" tears fell down my cheeks.

"If there's anything, anything good in your bodies…" I wiped my tears away, "share it for someone other side the principles of your own" I opened the gate, descending to the arena.

I deftly walked forward to Sephiroth.

My father shouts out, "Tifa… stop!"

"No father… you stop" I shouted back.

I refused to listen to the council. I would not listen anymore. I advanced towards the weak Sephiroth, who stood shaking and shivering, losing blood dramatically. With the blade still in hand, I could see drips of blood running down the sharp edge.

Silently I approached him and with nothing more than a small space between us, I whispered…

"Where do I begin?" tears in my eyes.

He throws the blade to the floor.

I looked down. How could I put myself to stare at him after everything we've done.

Deftly he brings his bloodied fingers to my chin, raising it gently.

"You…" he whispers

I cried harder.

"You.." he repeats…edging his teeth together.

I winced, "Sephiroth" I whispered…

"Say…good bye" he breathes in deeper…

I froze. Unable to register _that _sentence.

I shook my head and for the first time I showed the world how I felt. I grabbed onto his shirt and I pleaded with him with my face pressed into his cheek, to live. He averts his head to mine and his fading green eyes, for once holds no malice, no hate…just resolve _for me._

He places a hand on my cheek and pulls me toward him.

We stood there, together…in the arms of each other.

It was a frightening feeling knowing that everything in the world could suddenly, disappear.

"I remembered when I first saw you" I cried softly, "you were such a brute…" I bit my lips…

We stood there listening to the soft sound of our heartbeats. His heart made a sickening sound as it slowly began fading. His face was growing pale and it wouldn't be long before he died.

I cried so hard in his arms.

"You made me so mad" I shivered

_And his heart grows softer…_

"Until one day…something happened."

_And softer it wanes…_

"And I wouldn't undo it if you gave me a second chance." I trembled, "Sephiroth" I cried…

I loved him so much and now…

"Please don't go where I can't go" I breathed against his neck.

_His pulse grows fainter and fainter… _

It was in the silence of our moment, we heard a soldier shout out.

"Dangerrrrr!"

Before long, the world goes into loud explosions and fire. The sounds of guns fire off and everything goes from bright to burning red and black ashes. Descending from the heavens, was a black hawk helicopter.

Looking up, I could see men in black uniform jumping out the helicopter. They landed either side of Sephiroth and I, pulling us apart. One of the men grabs me and yanks the rope while the other wraps Sephiroth in a protective brace. Before I know it, we're ascending into the helicopter…and then it hits me… these aren't my father's men…

"Welcome back, _Tiffy_" comes a grueling voice…

The hairs on my back stood on edge as I turned around…

"Scarlett" I shivered…

She gives a smug smirk… "found yah!"

_To be continued…_


	38. Pitter Patters of Fear

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 38: Pitter patters of fear

* * *

My death had been long anticipated to be perverse and widely commemorated if my pestilence ever became a transgression; as it was, my pestilence indeed was manifold and death was assured and conceded.

I knew they wanted my death almost to be enjoyed like the delicacies they placed between their lips, and enjoying in their voluptuous sins they've committed, I knew without a doubt:

_No humble man can escape the icy fingers of death…_

Dragging me like a wounded dog through their halls, my royalty, my honor - my little salvaged constitution, fell broke and shattered in their great halls of sin and desecration. Soldiers littered the halls, with animated eyes glued aggressively to my ruined entity. With each step I took, I could feel the soles of my feet burn with reluctance, but it mattered not how much I agonized - how much I screamed - like before it all falls deft.

Their hands were tightly clutched around my arms, as they escorted me to heaven knows where. I tried with all my might - how pathetic it seems, to break from their hold but they don't budge to my frail writhing.

It was to be understood that it was not by their words was I caused into grief; rather in simple, their desire to punish was self-provoked, deliberate and easily donned; it was a belligerent abuse of power…

With a heavy spirit and even heavier heart, I'm pushed on an old wooden chair. My black locks settle around me disheveled; yet through them I find myself staring at black boots. Laces neatly tied and the boots reflecting a mirror shine; I gasped when I saw his reflection standing tall…

Frozen, it was the nibbling of his loquacious fingers that founded me back to reality. His touch is gentle across my cheek, no matter my latest theatrics and the uproar I left him. If I could imagine what I had donned Rufus Shinra, it would be pure chaos and catastrophe. Such a simple, easy man to sometimes read, but at other times - like now - when his touch is soft, and his smiles warm, I am absent at prediction to his character.

"Welcome back, princess" he sorts the words between his lips, something warm yet cold about his dialect.

I swallowed, absorbing the tension.

"Could I just say…" he pauses to smirk, "brava!" he smiles enchantingly, "brava, brava, brava!" he seems to roar the words into my head.

"You my dear, have managed to do the impossible. You've escaped!" he loudly explains, "and not from any such place, but from Black Crescents - the greatest empire of all. And here you are, claiming you have no smart and cunning in your bone, when clearly you've outdone yourself." he heartily laughs.

I can't find anything to say, but let him speak whatever morbid soliloquy he wishes.

"I must say Tifa" his voice drops, his eyes fading from bright blue to something dark and sinister, "you've really done, a superb job" he lifts my chin and stares me deeply in the eyes. I could feel him dig into my being with perverse eyes - a pair of pale blue eyes with a hollowness filmed over.

He gestures me to stand and I oblige without a muster of complaint.

"You've saved the maid" he scoffs, "but not yourself" he ends the sentence crudely

I twitched at the sentence, balling my hands into a fist.

"Damn you" I whisper incoherently.

He slowly turns to me, "what was that?" he asks amused.

I swallowed, saying nothing. My eyes alone spoke the hate.

He pulls me by the arm, "tell me" he says nicely, "tell me what you wanted to say" he jerks me, "tell me all the things you're just dying to say" he grins drawing closer, "you know you want to"

"Go to hell" I whispered fiercely.

"I already am!" he shouted in my face, "tell me, did you enjoy it - your freedom for however short it was, did you enjoy that weak thing call love you've shared with your friends and family?" he coarsely asks.

"What do you know?" I icily recoiled. "You're a murderer!"

"You know it simply does not bother me when you embellish it like that. In fact, you accentuate the name calling to something more of a pleasurably liking." he smirks.

I shook my head, Rufus Shinra was absolutely insane.

"So, what news from my good friend Arthur?" Rufus circles me, pulling gently on the tendrils of hair.

I stiffened, "he says go waste yourself. This war is for champions not rich, power-hungry boys who own the IQ of a stick. Not to sound rude your majesty, but perhaps you should allow your father the opportunity to practically perform - perhaps a better show, rather than the weak essentiality you call war -

*Slap*

A sharp slap was delivered to my cheek. Pulling my hair back gruffly, he angrily stares at me, "how dare you speak to me this way" he wrenches his hand tighter in my hair.

"Your father will die at the end of this war and I will make the Red Heart enthusiasts beg - beg for their lives. Everyone of you who wears that wretched crest will bare my torture… even you" he deliberates for a moment in silence.

"Take her to the prison." he turns his back on me "no more comfort for the princess" he leaves the room.

* * *

"You wanted to see me" came a cold voice.

Rufus scowls aloud, his annoyance very obvious. He flicks back his head, "talk about timing" came the subtle reply.

Standing in the center of the hall was a black suited man with long silver hair nursing a bandaged arm.

"I try" he sarcastically replied.

Rufus places done the folder, augmenting his father to begin the discussions.

"Seems like you've suffered injury to the Red Hearts?" Velrog begins "and here it is they a raise a pacifist uncultured to violence. How exactly does that work?" he shakes his head.

Sephiroth said nothing, remaining silent and stoic.

Velrog ushers the General to sit, who humbly obliges.

"I must ask you" Velrog leans over the table, "Are any devices known and prepared by Arthur?"

Sephiroth notices suddenly the reason for his call. The afternoon could not wait for the interrogation that was hungry from both power-hungry men. Velrog's face radiates with a sort of excitement - a kind of fascination which follows the lines of a sick fanaticism. There he say, the man enjoyed war tactics almost as much as he enjoys a good propaganda - seemingly, that is.

Rufus leans into his chair, quieter than usual, eager perhaps like his old man.

Sephiroth at length, inhales a deep breath and begins, "they have indeed hired the works of Mack Knights in the creation of the Mechs. As you already know, there are 5 pieces to this puzzle. The Mech we control is a central hub to the other four. In my limited time spent with the Red Hearts, they've abrasively interrogated me in attempt of gaining our information - they've always been very foolish in their inquisition. There questions were designed with their insecurities as the pivot, as such, I found that - this 'Weapon' is not a single Mech, it is a combination of five. They've also decided to scrap the machines, including this one, which I presume is already dead. At best, we should modify the mech, employing Mack Knight scientists, programmers and engineers into our work. I've already found a few scientists and programmers, for the most part I think it can be done" Sephiroth informs.

"You 'think', what does that mean?" Rufus was quick to discharge.

"It means that there is a probability that the machine might not work even with scientists and programmers involved. We can't anticipate whole-heartedly that even with the probing of scientists the machine will work. The fact that we're on the eve of war and we don't have a weapon, or rather a weapon that is 'brain' dead, makes it invaluable to our cause. Our options are limited as well as the resources to further them. Being prudent, resourceful and productive should be our agenda right now. To build a Mech of such architecture would only incur costs, and potentially create trouble when considering Lockhart - has scouts and allies everywhere. We wouldn't want our Mech's parts coming from the enemy, indirectly. This is all a suggestion" he pauses, "consider it my tenacious involvement in understanding our status quo and the environmental factors that are against us." Sephiroth explains, maintaining eye contact with Rufus.

Velrog leans into his chair, "interesting." the man mumbles, "very good General Sephiroth. Again you've brought ideas to the table for consideration, I'll certainly have the council take these factors into consideration" Velrog stated.

"With all due respect father… Sephiroth" Rufus begins in the same ungrateful tone. "Exactly how does a captured General show his tenacious involvement into the war when, bluntly putting it you were damn well captured. How is it that you found scientists and programmers and we here have not? Doesn't that spark a bit of fishiness?" Rufus narrows his eyes on Sephiroth.

Velrog sighs.

Sephiroth eyes the man menacingly. If it was one thing Rufus Shinra had to be other than mischievous, was annoying.

"Do you enjoy framing me a criminal? It must be quite an enjoyable pastime. Personally speaking, I'd prefer you tell me right now what you think my agenda was and then label me perpetually the enemy or savior because surely I am not the latter. To waste my time at the expense of your lucrative insults, mocks the very solemnity of this war and the understanding of our prerogative. However the chances of you understanding such a mundane thing is beyond your simple brain's intellect." Sephiroth was quick to bite back.

"Have I touched a nerve?" Rufus' eyes were dark and diabolical-looking.

"Careful Shinra, my mutual understandings are through the affiliate of your father. It is not by your penmanship do I stay with Black Crescents; perhaps when the time is right and your eyes are checked, you should redress yourself to learn, it is your father's signature dotted on my contract of fidelity and honor to Black Crescents, not by yours" Sephiroth lecherously adds.

"I don't doubt my father is robbed to your title, breath and mask of trickery. What man you couldn't be rob with that sword and legacy of yours." he scoffs, "all the world is bowed to your knees, faltered back to your awesome entity. By word, to trifle with the Great General Sephiroth is to trifle with death head-on… a most foolish engagement I know, but to tell me I lack the intellect of understanding your 'true' character would be a direct insult to me. These simpletons worship you, blindly trusting you for all you have done and for once I can say you have done something - you've stimulated a race of blind believers. You see Sephiroth, it is not that I don't trust my 'most' accomplished player, no, what really bothers me is empty records, empty archives. Who the hell are you is what I want to know, is your name even really Sephiroth?" Shinra explains.

"Gentlemen!" Velrog shouts out, stamping his hands loudly into the table.

Sephiroth and Rufus look away.

"It is the eve of war and our enemy is already 3 steps ahead of us with little to no hesitation on inaugurating the war. Please, for the sake of Black Crescents and for what is most important, refrain from this immature idiocy." Velrog orders.

Rufus and Sephiroth said nothing.

* * *

Aerith sat there listening to Scarlett talk about things she never thought imaginable. Being on the field for so long, one might consider the nature of being a reconnaissance commander worthwhile and perhaps too, beneficial to the 'other' important aspects of her life. Aerith noted that she was no match for the Scarlett.

"That Lockhart girl is really driving me up a wall" Scarlett starts bitterly.

Aerith lightly grins, "what female prisoner doesn't drive you mad?"

Scarlett dodges the playful attack, "its different Aerith" she informs.

Aerith sighed and listened to Scarlett's jealousy this time.

"Lets hear it" Aerith gestures to her friend.

Scarlett was flush from anger, "its just every time Rufus is around her, he acts differently. It's not like the other prisoner girls, she's different" she explains, "I can't explain it. Something about her makes him mesmerized…silly really. By nature the most Rufus wants from his prisoners is tantalizing but with Lockhart he's almost …bended to her." she shakes her head, "at first I thought nothing of the pacifist, but when I found Rufus in his room with promiscuous women apparel about him, I honestly grew concerned. Something tells me he really likes her and not just in the simple: 'I want to get in your bed' but in the very serious 'I want you in my bed'. Totally different" she explained.

Aerith blinks back, "okay so let me get this straight. You think he likes her because of some hidden mesmerizing trait?" she looked at the woman inquiringly.

Scarlett nodded, "I don't know what it is about her, but she's got him good" she scowls, "and damn her for taking him away from me"

Aerith sighs, "you do know you're taking this out of perspective right? She's the enemy, Scarlett. Fantasizing sexually about her is one thing, but literally liking her anymore than that is completely unrealistic. He's the son of Velrog - heir of Black Crescents. There's no possible way she, of all people could wrap him around her finger like that" she explained.

Scarlett's expression remains grim. She complacently stares at the floor, fixated in time.

"What is it?" the younger girl asks.

"Aerith" she starts, "I don't like this pacifist for lots of reasons. My biggest reason being because I'm insecure, but" she draws out the last word, "its not just Rufus that has the hots for Tifa, in fact loads of soldiers are being condemned for their sudden attractions to the vixen"

'Here we go again' thought Aerith.

Scarlett looks up, "what I'm about to tell you is real hush-hush. You can't tell anyone" she explains.

Aerith realized the tone and atmosphere had changed. It would seem she had something to say of total secrecy.

Scarlett scans the door behind them ensuring the coast was clear. Lowering her voice she beacons for Aerith to draw closer.

"About a month ago, there was a so-called scandal at Black Crescents. In fact nobody knew, not even the old man. It would seem one morning when the Lockhart girl had to be interrogated by Rufus, he discovered something which he believes unbelievable." she paused, "it would seem the 'innocent' pacifist-my-ass, was caught in an engaging manner with General Sephiroth." she explained.

Aerith heard one word and her heart sank. Sephiroth?

* * *

Notes: I know I am super late with the update and I'm not sure if anyone is reading anymore but for sake of clearing the waves, I want to finish this story too. So go ahead, i know some of you wanna cuss...hey, go right ahead, i deserve it. No excuses from me other than i kinna messed up.

Please drop me a comment, lets chat like old times, cuss like old times and tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading, sincerely.


	39. The Secrets Blown

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 39: The Secret's blown

…"Sephiroth was warned privately to kill any such idea. But you know Sephy better than me…hmph, he denied the whole thing." She paused to calculate the statement, "I wouldn't expect anything less considering they do spend an awful lot of time together." A strange smirk came to her face.

"…and not in a romantic way, but as a prisoner and master." She turned her smirk at Aerith.

"..who knows what they did in that room, heck I wouldn't be surprised if they slept together considering she is a cheap tempt!" Scarlett scowled.

Aerith felt a heavy pang deep in her chest. It hurt to hear that the man of her dreams was potentially, with someone else. The only other important somebody meant for him was her, and if it was not her, then no one could have him. The thought that some washed up prisoner had his heart in her pocket, made her insides clench grossly.

Aerith found it hard to think with a new anger seething within her. She wasn't the type to be easily twisted by jealously, emotions and that sort, but now - it was different.

Aerith shook her head. 'This is nonsense.'

She knew Sephiroth well enough to know that the story Scarlett engineered to be nothing more than ridiculous. Settling in her better judgement, she said flatly…

"Unbelievable! That's a cooked-up story Scarlett. A rumor" she sauntered

Scarlett stared at her, "Rufus saw them smiling together in the interrogation room, which if you ask me sounds fishy? Besides why would he provoke Sephiroth at an interrogation?"

Aerith's bit her lips…

Learning about the female prisoner who made the boys at Black Crescents nose bleed, was all of humorous enjoyment, but to learn that he - her infallible beloved smiled with the female prisoner whose been in his room day and night, everyday for the last year…inspired nothing less of defeat. Sephiroth never smiled with anyone, not even her. She wasn't that special for such a golden thing and yet the prisoner attains the impossible. Ludicrous!

Her Sephiroth was painted tall to be a God who did not falter into the simple pleasures and everyday normality of simple man. He exceeded that type of living…

"I'm troubled Scarlett. Not to sound bold, but how did you find yourself with such information to spare?" Aerith asked, "surely if he did contrive such a discussion - a most secretive one, why would he tell you?" Aerith asked.

Scarlett smirked, "he didn't -

"…So then-

"…I overheard them. Directly from the horse's mouth - well sort of" she interjected.

Aerith covered her mouth, completely mortified by the news. If such a thing did happen with Sephiroth she could only imagine that it didn't stay innocent for too long. Such an awakening from Sephiroth must have come from his clandestineness.

He was after all an assassin, known for secrets left in the shadow. He best of all knew how it worked - secrecy was easy to maintain once it was kept off the radar especially when his sworn duty is to overlook the very tempting prisoner. Not to be naive, Aerith imagined if one did spend a year with someone, regardless enemy or not, wouldn't they fall victim to attraction?

She never doubted he was a man to harbor feelings and attraction for the opposite sex, but why couldn't it have been her?

'Sephiroth, why?'

* * *

I had planned to enjoy this moment - this ephemerally short moment in life … would be mine. Our plan was cliché for two self-obsessed, love-drugged women. We didn't have more than we discussed and the details were in the making. To hope the enemy suffered would both do us fine and with surety convicted in our hearts, we planned to make her suffer - painfully.

Standing above the tied up woman, I stared at her for a moment. I could feel a scowl etching its way across my face. What a disgustingly simple woman - black locks, fair skin… she seems like just another commoner. And there I say it, he finds some mysterious attraction to this – this…simpleton. I have spent the last 7 years knowing Sephiroth, being in his shadow - becoming the strong leader, the best of all women - loyal to cause, dedicated and focused. But did it matter who I became, what I put myself through for him? Did it matter I spent all my life imagining he and I at the end of the war? My fragile dreams are all broken to the crude discovery of this wretched, filth before my eyes.

I dissolved myself into the dark recess of the moment listening to the voices I had displaced for years - alas they speak to me with so much bitterness, reminding me the truth that a man of Sephiroth's stature - his perfection, was meant for me. Could I have described any simpler, how terribly minuscule I felt, knowing otherwise.

She was a cheap war trinket kept for the purposes of negotiation… but now she's treated as a trophy for that figure of hers. Now look at us - the entire Black Crescents is caught off guard. I fear her distraction here would be dangerous - but hadn't she already done her mischief? Seducing great men like Rufus and Sephiroth with those bright red eyes.

Vile miscreant!

I had never hated a creature more than this woman before me. Had it not been for Scarlett standing beside me, I would have surely surrendered to the desire of mutilating her.

For the most part the woman lies bonded on the metal bed with her hands and feet spread apart, tightly secured to the sides of the table. Her thrashing bitterly annoys every part my being. She looked frighten, knowing her environment unsafe; I supposed with Scarlett and I standing by conspicuously in the doctor's observatory, we might best be termed: death.

"Tifa Lockhart." I started in a low, deep tone.

I started with a pace around the metal bed, "seems like you're quite the trouble-maker here at Black Crescents" I paused to notice she intently focuses on me, "don't act shy, you know exactly the trouble I speak of" I informed, in a sort of sugar-coated voice.

"You're the woman all the men wants" I turned to look down at the injection on the tray, "you've got them all in your hands. Rufus Shinra" I started on his name, "even he's your pawn"

Scarlett stared at me incredulously.

"Why evade it any longer Scarlett?! We might as well admit the war trinket is now a war collector, collecting little treasures as she goes by. My… aren't you an impressive pacifist. Your father must be so proud how you use those lips…"

"…Newsflash Tifa! The game ends now" I voiced menacingly…

"What are you talking about?" her voice was hoarse and hitched.

"Tifa, Tifa, Tifa. We all know your little secret." I tried to maintain my cherry voice, "the cat's out the bag, the secrets blown. We all know!" I smirked, "don't we?" I expelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied.

"Is that so?" my expression darkened, "are you truly so sneaky when it comes to hidden agendas?" I stared at her.

She spared me a confused expression.

"General Sephiroth" I started, his name alone sending shivers down my spine. "He's quite the piece of architecture, isn't he?"

She narrowed her brows.

"Broad shoulders, very well built and I'm sure not to be modest, there is no modest part of the man. Wouldn't you say so, Tifa?" I paused, "tell me… how does he taste?"

She shivered, "your pernicious woman. What the hell are you talking about?" she barked back, almost curtly.

I laughed. "Liar!" I abruptly halted. "You wretched bitch. A woman like you, built like you knows all the tricks to a man. Sephiroth being no different, you've bended him into your play of seduction. Sick!"

"Are you mad?" she shouted back.

"Enough!" I shouted back, "Scarlett, if you would do the honors"

Scarlett is crude as she snatched the injection from the table. She picked up the tiny vile on the adjacent table, filling it all the way up. The clear liquid seemed innocent, but what Tifa's about to find out will be a surprise for the remembering.

She tapped the injection, settling the small bubbles and with a menacing expression that even frightens me, she turned to Tifa.

"For you see its nothing personal - - oh wait, what am I saying? For Rufus and Sephiroth" she drew nearer.

She approached the bonded woman, who violently trashed about. Scarlett ignored her screams, stabbing the injection into the woman's arm unceremoniously - then pushed down on the cap, ensuring her satisfaction is delivered with every drop buried in the woman's blood stream.

Tifa bawled as hard as she could for her life. But these cold walls blot out the screams and darkness of our actions. It is a room to brew and savor the chaos and madness, to dissolve in your inner insanity. To witness the woman's heart race and her skin sweat, and her whole body fluttering with fire, is our joy. It's been a long time since I've seen someone suffer for my reasons, justified. It felt good!

My only hope now was for her to die…

* * *

It was a quarter pass 11 and the entire Black Crescents seemed to bustle with life. Every foot soldier was already gathered in the courtyard, greeted by their high-ranking officer. The land machines were being driven about and the planes that flew by, seem to discharge soldiers to and fro private locations. The general splendor of Black Crescents was tedious and cliche to its holders, but this had become everyday life.

The halls were empty with little soldiers on standby, while doctors, nurses, maids and other house servants were all elsewhere, usefully employing themselves.

Rufus Shinra, Velrog, Sephiroth and a few officials had just finished up one of their meetings ready to head to the great hall for some lunch. Velrog and Sephiroth kept in each other's company, conversing about some political points based on the war. As usual Rufus didn't care.

Down the hall not far from them, they heard what seemed to be screams. Rufus exchanged a look of concern with his father, who instantly wore a confused expression. Sephiroth and the others proceeded down the hall in a quick pace, concerned by the screams. Sephiroth pushed back the door with his Masumune drawn for protection and found to his discovery, Tifa lying on a metal table screaming. There beside her stood Scarlett and Aerith who both seem startled to be discovered.

Rufus immediately bursted past Sephiroth absorbing the scene.

"Scarlett, Aerith, what the hell is this?" he shouted, his eyes swallowing the scene of madness.

Neither woman articulated a word back. Sephiroth tilts his head to examine the woman in a frenzy. Sephiroth touched her pulse and in an instant she stopped her screaming. He opened her eye and found it to be dilated.

"Get a doctor, she's gone into shock" he passively stated to one of the officials.

Immediately the official dispersed leaving Scarlett and Aerith both scared. Rufus genuinely couldn't understand the pivot for their behaviour.

"Explain yourself Scarlett" Rufus shouted.

She looked down, her eyes fixated to the floor.

She mumbled something incoherently but he shuts her off, "-and what about you Aerith, what is the reason for your company here?" he asked…

She too said nothing. Sephiroth eyed Aerith questioningly but she instead exchanged a look of greatest apology. Sephiroth however could not understand. He returned his gaze to the fallen woman. Aerith observed him. He unlatched the metal shackles from Tifa's arms and feet. He counted her pulse and registered it to be a bad sign.

"What did you use on her?" Rufus asked, he too examining the unconscious woman.

Both women said nothing. Greatly annoyed at their impassive nature, Rufus snapped, "what the hell did you use?" he shouted, his eyes flashed menacingly.

Scarlett trembled, her tongue caught in her throat. She tried to articulate the words, but nothing came out. With her back against the wall, she succumbed to the shame that her actions indeed, wore no satisfactory.

The cold white light of the doctor's room, seemed to make the green tiles glisten with a sickeningly dismal feeling. The smell of antiseptic was strong and pungent. Everything smelt unnaturally clean, but the place was far from that order of words. The room was used by many of the doctors at Black Crescents, but on many occasions it became the place for the sick, obscene and horridly imbalance to share in a strange delight – where many enjoyed watching the enemy tortured. The needles, the vast cabinets of labeled-off chemicals seem to spark a sick muse among the doctors and on-watchers.

The room was an unholy place.

A doctor busted through the door, panting hard, searching his eyes for the fallen victim. Dr. Takisun, looked down at the still woman on the metal bed. He sympathetically spared her a look. He drew closer, sounding her heartbeat. He shook his head. Flipping around he eases his fingers over the medicines in the cabinet.

"Ah ha" he whispered.

Taking the clear vile he injected it into Tifa's arm. He stands back taking in the fallen woman.

"She'll be fine… had she suffered anymore…" he turned to Rufus, "Ms. Lockhart would be dead"

His words seem to ring with a certain unpleasantness. Even though she was the enemy, nobody had thought her death this way.

"General Sephiroth, please take her to the private wing. I'll have her taken to the infirmary after a detail prognosis" Rufus ordered.

Sephiroth acknowledged the request.

He easily lifted her up, exiting the room with everyone's eyes on both Scarlett and Aerith.

* * *

He laid her on the bed examining her as she twitched her eyes. She seemed so pale and lifeless. Tifa under many occasions had become a victim of the assault at Black Crescents, be it from him or another, it appeared this environment hated her almost as much as she hated it - except with the twist, under many occasions she had become a victim of death.

Her individuality at Black Crescents, indeed made the air stirred with more vigor and interest. After all, she was the prisoner - estranged to new principles and beliefs. Though for the most part no one saw eye-to-eye with her, she still somehow made her way even into the most wretched of men when considering, even Rufus Shinra found himself pending as to her exact purpose of stay. Never before, had Black Crescents kept a prisoner as long, as Tifa. It was unique and different, and starkly over-welcomed. It was abundantly clear she was not negotiable, and though by a commoner's point-of-view its punishable by death, Tifa became the testament to even break those odds.

She indeed was something, Sephiroth noted.

Unlike most of the women he knew, something about Lockhart's character indeed was unbreakable. She was feeble, weak and brittle. Complacently putting it, she was just another woman - easy to break. But regardless her physical imbalance, she was brave, she was daring and without a doubt she knew what she knew with all absolution. She was the kind of convicted woman who believed once and would never believe again, in anything different.

She believed him to be a man beneath the covering of a beast. Though he thought her suggestions naive, perhaps it was he who did not understand. Tifa after a year hadn't changed from being the proud pacifist she was, and to murmur in conviction she saw a man in him, made him feel that indeed part of him did own the heart of a man. For too long, he had been the so-called death machine, the Devil, and the many colorful names. He often felt that he was the blasphemous man who was born without a soul to not do a single deed of good, and yet be reminded he was a man who owned a heart.

But in her eyes, something about the way they glowed, reminded him… he was saved.

She stirred a bit, murmuring tiny words through her lips.

'Lockhart' he thought, 'save your stubborn self'

Gently he brushed a black tendril from her face. She was remarkably beautiful, even if she looked like the dead. There's so much mesmerizing beauty about her. Her smell, her touch, her taste…

He grounded his teeth remembering her taste. She drove him insane...

He found himself sitting at the edge of the bed, examining her still face. Passively he placed a hand on top of hers. She was soft he registered. Her skin so clean and pale, so unclenched to anything impure and yet she found a way to assure him, it is only him she wanted. She greatly complicated everything, he noted. Why would someone of her kin - back straight into peace, would ever find herself into the questionable engagement with someone like him? She didn't know him - the breed of man he was.

Would she run away scared like all the others, too afraid to see him, for him? Would she have welcomed the darkness he was, all around her? Would she have turned her face from the _thing_ he could not face in the mirror?

Could she have ever been able to see herself happy with someone like him?

For the most part, he didn't think like that, trying with all will to remote himself into other more important distractions of the war; but to lose her and not understand what she gave him and what it meant to him - would make him a fool to not notice the woman's splendor. He confessed, Tifa was a complicated woman to understand and she made things more complicated by the second, but the lowly standards of any simpler woman would simply not make it on his list.

Gently he caressed her cheek, trying to stimulate her senses.

She slowly opened her eyes and he can see her bright red eyes. She found it in herself to smile, contented perhaps that she was at his side.

He stayed there, watching her intently.

Slowly her eyes faded and before she can cry out, he whispered, "close your eyes… I'm here"

Contented, she closed her eyes back into a world of darkness.

Sephiroth sighed. His mind understood the situation would only grow sticker and sticker.

'You should not have been here in the first place Lockhart.' he thought, 'the pieces to move will only become that more complicated to move.'

He touched her one last time on the face, remembering her splendor.

"Well, well, well" comes a voice, disturbing the moment.

Sephiroth stood up, directing his gaze to the eavesdropper.

"Aerith" he grounded his teeth.

* * *

Authors Notes:

So here is to all of you who requested more updates, I'm trying to dish out as many chapters as possible. Thank you so much to those of you who read and reviewed. My gosh, I am was so happy to receive such tremendous reply and support for the story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

A reader pointed out my lemons for BBC are currently inactive. I need to reedit the chapter and get the chapters back on esnips.

Don't worry I'll have it up very soon.

Exams are here so I'm busting the book but hopefully, that wont cause too much complication for me…

Feel free to tell me what you think and your ideas for BBC. I would love to hear them…


	40. That's a Kill!

Author's Notes: I finally reached chapter 40 of BBC. Woah! I can not believe how long this story is..and it gets strangely a tad bit longer. I won't deny, this is a story that has me sometimes figuring out all the detail. It's sorta cool. Anyways, guys…hope you enjoy the 40th chapter and well, hope it was as fun as I thought it was. Epic name – That's a Kill!

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 40: That's a Kill!

* * *

"Well, well, well" came a voice, disturbing the moment.

Sephiroth stood straightly, directing his gaze to the eavesdropper.

"You know I didn't expect the rumors to be true…" she started in a particularly calm voice.

He blinked.

"But now I know for myself, the scandals are indeed true - "

There is for a second, a faint smirk on his lips, and she idly strewed her words.

"Can I help you, Commander Aerith?" Sephiroth addressed, anew.

She scoffed. Intrigued by his laziness at tongue and the calmness of presence…how could he wear such a preserved facade after being caught?

"So how long have you and the enemy been friendly?" she bitterly asked.

Sephiroth smirked, "would you like to know?"

"Ah!" she jaunted, "So, you don't deny it, do you?" she asked.

He paused to calculate her twitching eyes and the obvious stress in her face. Smooth, graceful Commander Aerith – combed to the ways of war, was easily becoming unhinged.

"I would say, don't believe everything you see and hear but I suppose…" he faded, "knowing you, that falls deft" he informed bluntly.

"How dare you!" she barked, "the Great General Sephiroth… cavorting with a prisoner? Pray you beg, that my lips are sealed if the council should hear such a thing!" she scoffed, "for I imagine the details of your taboo relationship to be vulgar and explicit"

He looked down, "your idle talk is very weary"

There was dismissiveness in his voice, an all-round, riveting boredom that insulted and frayed at her nerves.

"Don't play smart with me, Sephiroth" she shouted, "you've been damn well caught in the act. I saw you touching her and don't for one second think I didn't see your sympathetic nature towards the prisoner" she scowled bitterly.

Sephiroth said nothing.

"So tell me Sephiroth, what else have you done with the wretched woman?" she narrowed her eyes, malevolently…

Sephiroth maintains his silence.

Aerith laughed, "nothing?" she laughed it off, "I can't imagine you leaving at the detail of pitter-patter caresses. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing the Great General, could disregard" she informed.

She slowly advanced towards him - a strange look in her eye, "you know, the council will execute you if they ever found out about this here - little moment of yours" she teased.

Sephiroth eyed her dangerously.

She bit her lips, and cultivated a small giggle – audible enough so Sephiroth could surmise her pernicious thoughts or madness, at length.

"You know…" she hesitated, "I would crave you to touch me the way you did her, but damn you Sephiroth for taking that away" she paused, "damn you"

Sephiroth advanced towards the door leaving an irate Aerith in her sardonic moment.

Not a second later, she found herself jarring towards the hall.

"Walk away from me and I will ensure you're dead the moment you leave my sight" she shouted out. The cold deadliness in her voice, affirmed him, she was threatening him, and wouldn't leave a fissure of an opening for humour.

Sephiroth halted his steps.

She smirked drawing closer. She smoothened her hands over the broad planes of what seem to be the delicious sculpture of shoulder blades, and lean muscle. He was the absolute depiction of masculine fantasy and bravado.

"Follow me" she whispered against his back.

Sephiroth eyed the petite woman, something mischievous flashing in her eyes. She gingerly took him down the hall, to what would seem to be..her room. Sephiroth noticed she makes no mistake to beguile her intentions, clear. She sat on the bed, biting her lips playfully.

In the mix of her anger, probable madness and questioning playfulness she asserted herself, smartly.

"I have a proposition" she began.

He arched a brow, noticing the silver twinkles in her eye. There was no mistake now, what her intentions truly were.

"I won't tell them, if you promise to stay mine. And as a first call of duty" she giggled, "make love to me" she bit her lips.

There was a look of obvious desire in her eyes, as she idly swirled lazy circles on the sheet of her lofty bed. Wandering fingers, found themselves cuffed to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one.

Sephiroth smirked, "will that resolve our contention?" he paused, "surely it makes me sound like I'm indebted to you" he explained.

"Well you are Sephy" she teased, "you're indebted to being mine" she giggled.

Sephiroth smirked.

She drew closer, "now… "She started, "are you ready to play with a real woman?"

There was but a breath of a space between them that finished to a close.

Sephiroth placed a hand on her cheek, gently touching it.

She fluttered her eyes and her cheeks were brushed in a delicate shade of pink.._she would have been beautiful_, he smirked… 'or not…'

"I am not a service, Aerith" and with a speed so fast, Sephiroth unsheathed his Masamune, sending it deep into her gut.

Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped from her lips. "Y-Y..ou.." she tried to speak but couldn't utter a word.

"That's a wound." Sephiroth said smugly, his cold-green eyes fixated deeply on her.

Aerith trailed her trembling fingers towards the stab wound, her eyes still fixed on Sephiroth. Her gasps for air, thinning with every breath and yet she felt no pain. Sephiroth made sure of this. In all the years of Sephiroth's service and elsewhere, he became a paragon of death. A God of artful killing. He knew the methods to make someone die slowly, or in the blink of an eye. He knew he had her life hanging at a thread and he deliberately, kept it that way.

"Since you're about to die, you should know two things." he tightened the grip of the blade firmly," I did in fact sleep with the prisoner."

Aerith's eyes, now glassy with the coming tears, widened.

"The darkness…its beautiful isn't it?" he touched her cheek.

Her eyes trembled precariously with tears…

"The tiny voices call like wicked Satans in your head. Playing, taunting…you are so tiny and insignificant now. Close your eyes...and fall into the great beyond." he whispered.

The sickening wane of her heart, trumpeted slower and weaker, and in the crumble of her moment and finality, she weakly smiled… tears alas falling.

"Please understand…" he started, "you were never my type" he faded, "_Black Crescent_!" and with that he twisted the blade deep within Aerith's torso.

"Now, that's a kill."

* * *

Could it be, they all would die like her? Unnamed and unknown to the hour, to lie there on the floor, sprawled in one's own blood, to be left as an ornament with no use anymore?

These were the words of her bereaved father on the discovery of his daughter's death. He was still shaken from discovering her like that. No father should see his child like that, but more importantly, no father should outlive his child. Cursed was the moment when one had to absorb the reality of her death.

Aerith, as she's known was the sweet Black Crescent girl who was loved by everyone. Her general ambience was friendly and kind, amidst the fact she wore the degree of a Commander on the field, and was trained into taking lives. Never mind, her profession being dirty she was loved by everyone. Even Scarlett had warmed a place in her heart for the younger girl - by general consensus, she was adored and loved.

Her 'cute' antics indeed made her a _much _celebrated icon amongst the young soldiers. But it was too short everyone noted, if it was anyone who had to die the way she did, she deserved it least.

Dr. Takisun sat down with the close friends and officials of Black Crescents to explain his findings.

"It would seem she died by a katana. To state exactly what kind of sword, that I cannot say. What I can say, was the person who inflicted the wound intended for a quick death. But what remains interesting is the type of stab wound, Aerith suffered. A lot of times when our men come back from war, their wounds are associated with a stab and twist technique. Quite the notorious blow! When someone is stabbed it doesn't automatically guarantee a death, so what soldiers usually do to ensure their work becomes fruitful and their intentions are true, they twist the wound open creating a continuous flow of blood, as such there's limited any doctor can do to save the victim." he paused. "When a wound is twisted open, the job becomes difficult to ascertain the weapon used. By nature anything could be used, but I remain confident her murderer used a sword." he explained

"And why do you commit so confidently?" Rufus asked.

"Because believe it or not, I can tell from the wound. You see, any object other than a sharp sword would have torn the flesh, but the sword used on Aerith, perfectly cut her skin. It was a very sharp sword" he explained.

There was a wave of tension riddled in the air.

"Who would do such a thing?" her father's hoarse voice murmured.

They all stared at the man, sympathizing silently at his loss.

"I have my suspicions that it might be an outsider" came the voice of Sephiroth.

Rufus listened, "why do you say that?"

"Consider it this way. Lockhart was recently re-captured. A very spontaneous yet hurtful blow for her father. Angered and probably aggrieved, he hires the services of an assassin to follow her here and kill the primary people in her capture. I don't' think for one second we should be doubting the judiciousness of Lockhart, after all war has taught us to look at every angle of the story and Lockhart is in no way excusable from this scenario. There aren't many people who can kill a seasoned commander of the Black Crescent army." He paused to stare at Rufus, "to point fingers and say with a definitiveness it was an inside job, would be careless when considering the nature of a such crime would be to the dissolution and contention amongst our people."

"And _what if_ it is an inside job, Sephiroth?" Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"The only people who could kill her, Rufus, were all called into duty that morning" Sephiroth informed.

"Unless of course, it was a set up" Rufus expelled

Everyone pondered the thought.

Sephiroth drew a hand to his chin - he too, deep in thought.

"Perhaps" he started. "But then that would mean we would be dealing with a very powerful killer" he replied.

"A killer in our midst?" Velrog exclaims shocked.

"I don't doubt it" Rufus agreed, "after all, there are all types of criminals walking amongst us" his eyes caught Sephiroth's, briefly.

Sephiroth shied his smirk away, "I think it of paramount nature, that the council be informed. As of now, our staple priority is to increase our security. Granted Lockhart did hire an assassin to kill the pivotal persons of this play, remains yet to be proven, but until then, precautionary measures should be taken." he explained.

"And what about the girl?" Velrog asked…

Rufus looked up, "she is to be protected. Besides, our little Tifa still has much to tell us" he smirked.

"So who do we leave, entrusted with her?" Velrog asked.

All eyes turned to Sephiroth, simultaneously. He drew a long breath and said coldly, "as you wish.."

_To be continued…_

**YOU DECIDE: Do you think Behind Black Curtains should have another LEMON? As in grand finale lemon? **_  
_


	41. War Stories

**_LEMON OR NOT?_**  
Read the author's notes at the bottom to find out..

* * *

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 41: War Stories

* * *

"We would make it bigger. We would make it tougher. We would design it with newer engineering, newer technology and certainly, bigger bang" I whispered…

The machine planned, was devised to be a super weapon like none other, something that not even my _dear_ friend, Arthur would see coming.

War like a bruised up child, had its days in the sun – to flit and play, to run and roll…whatever the words of lucid imagination, my day too would come.

With the machine 40 percent underway, most of my energy was spent in pending the war, well - for the war. I knew Arthur well enough to surmise exactly how damn astute he was to the agenda – a loose term I supposed many would appropriate as the war plan; yet I cultivated the best interests of Black Crescents and kept his daughter who was more than a pretty trinket on a glass shelf, to guise my cunning and thrived insanity to tender the perfect moment of war. What lay like a labour on my bones was the Mech, which granted I only recently acquired, seem to bring with it great concern by many. The council particularly grew weary of this – machine; I supposed, it couldn't be helped. We knew nothing of the Mech other than Arthur himself had so savagely lost it to the battle of Mack Knights, and while I do retrospect and see the great losses we have suffered, I am no vain fool in the overwhelming boldness and discovery of our latest weapon.

The secrecy of the machine was agreed by the council to be kept private and off-site. Very few shared the secrets of our ominous weapon. And so it would stay – locked away and preserved until that fated day.

Every month I flew to the off-site location to calculate the progress made.

I stood beside the metal facility staring back at my incomplete 12-foot Mech. It was a monstrous sight, something only the true war pilots could appreciate.

I inspected the large machine, touching it's cold surface and I knew with a profound certainty, it was strong… it felt like it would cultivate such justice.

I smirked at the thought, 'dear Arthur.. do I have a surprise for you'

We were already 3 months into building the newly prototyped Mech and already I could see the results.

"Mr. Shinra" a soldier called out.

"Reeves…" I acknowledged one of my old friends.

"She's a real beauty, isn't she?" the man joined my side as we shared in the splendor of the machine.

"Indeed, couldn't put it any better myself" I smiled.

The man laboured for a second, drawing out a cigarette. He offered me one, but with a chaste nod, I declined.

"Getting soft I see" he smirked, popping the cigar between his lips.

"I fancy other things my friend." I stated.

He enlarged his smirk, "do tell" he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Do tell the inner workings of the Lockhart girl" he winked

I paid no attention to his statement.

"So tell me, how long will it take to finish the Mech?" I asked curiously.

He drew a breath and eyed the machine thoughtfully.

"I'd say a month" he paused to point at the leg of the machine. "The legs need some work. Considering you've brought me this machine just months ago, I'd say the hardest part was the programming involved. Cracking it was a nightmare, but you know I'm good for it" he chuckled lightly - I suppose, to bask in his accomplishment.

"But the legs are constantly rigging on themselves. As you know, every part of the machine carries it's own independent programming language. We perceive everything works together using a central control system – much like a hub…which conveniently is found in the cockpit. I've had several analysts inspect the legs, but after a two second interval the system's programming kicks back in. We have an automatic system, testing the code day and night trying to crack the code. It's tedious but I suspect it won't be long before our systems find a way. If the legs work Shinra, consider it your birthday." he smiled.

"So let me get this straight. It's a password preventing the system from functioning?" I asked, not completely certain about this computer jargon he was speaking of.

"Exactly! What you don't see Shinra, is that the Mech is a computer. If we can't guess the password… the machine is absolutely useless." he scoffed, "you gotta hand it to Lockhart for reinventing programming…"

I absorbed the knowledge Reeves spared me, noting the machine had the resemblance of a neuron system, much like a brain. Each part of the Mech's body was operable under the direct control of the central system – how fascinating was that?

I felt for a second awed by the mighty construction and yet I felt angered and envious that Lockhart had hired the right people to make the right product. Past my insecurity I felt I too, had grown lucky in discovering such a machine.

"So tell me, what amendments have been made?" I asked.

"The entire external body was redesigned, refitted and as a gift from me to you I've armed her up with some Gatling guns - you know, for fun" he laughed.

I joined in his laughter, "seriously… " I paused, "get my machine done"

* * *

The war had taken shape into a new manifestation. As I predicted, Rufus Shinra would thrive off of my daughter's capture as leverage, to keep the war at a pivotal arrangement. Little did he know - the pieces of this game were wide and many, and my play had begun a long time ago.

Rufus Shinra was a boy playing in the shoes of his father and though I suspect from his handiwork- he was not a perfect dummy, I saw the blunders of a newbie. Time would remind Rufus, through painful thought and sufferance that the loss of this war would mean everything.

My life's work is spent to the atrocious art called chaos and war. It haunted me, in and out of my living being and sometimes I thought - what has this great war defined me? I've lost more than I say, yet I continue in absolution that things will be resolved for the better. My conscience - what faint of it is left has constantly questioned me like an out-worn ballet my decisions, actions and integrity.

I've lost my child… my only child to war. Immensely troubled to the wrongs and mistakes of my own hands - I cursed the life I've lived, to live knowing I've done nothing for Tifa. No father had planted hopes to lose his child, and though I have her warm memories bottled in my heart, I every now and then, clench my chest feeling something else - something dark convulsing inside of me. To lose Tifa to the war - to my war, would be a damned thing. Something I've tried with all desperation to avoid thinking.

I looked up, staring into the East concerned that my mistakes made in life would not take away the only, most important person I've loved. I've lost so much, and though I've arrested the blame on myself - I am in my singular state of sin and ruin, to ask one last time of the fates …to not take my precious child away. The burden should be mine to bear, and its ruin to rot and soil my life; but to take the life of my sweet child, to take her life instead of mine… then damned be the fates.

The days felt expensed – quicker and the uneasiness of the slow afternoon slumps on my shoulders heavier burdens still yet to come.

I looked out into the green pastures fearing such afternoons were meant to be my last peaceful moments before the great war. The silence is calling and so simple it is a splendor, was undeserved of me. The rays of sunlight fell on the green pastures as children ran through the fields, full of innocent delight. Their smiling faces, cheerful laughter resounded in me and like a stark echo, I felt hollow.

The world no matter how black it was, sometimes appeared so bright and good. It was the small things we never knew that existed, that remained with us. From experience, I've cultivated from life only silly stories, and fancy soldier dreams, not knowing what was really important.

As the edge of day slipped by, I knew my life had much purpose left…

As the leader of a great empire, my eyes never swayed from focus, nor have I crumbled or whimpered. I'm designed to stand straight and face forward with towering strength and determination. I'm supposed to be bold and resilient and a fighter.

It was not my people who coerced me into actions of war and duress. Rather, from the beginning, I knew that in order to be the strong leader the people knew now, I had to depart from my mundane lifestyle and become militant and strong. For how much these two things have robbed me, I cannot say. I am in the artifact of flesh and blood, mind and spirit just a man yet sometimes I felt inadequate of knowing the human genesis: the tale of a mother who's lost her child to war. Of a wife who lost her husband. All I became was the orchestrator to a choir of mercenaries.

There were few moments in my life, I felt proud of my human existence; but am I compensated too little for my actions?

For war has stained my soul in such heavy ways, I sometimes ask the heaven is that the ultimate sacrifice to pay?

But they should know, if it was my life they wanted in the trade for peace… I would gladly give it.

* * *

If someone had ever told me what it truly meant to live I would tell them, they haven't been very close to death, have they? In all my wittiness - as I'm sometimes inept of showing, I am a veteran of war, decided to a fate by my hands.

Long ago, when I was a boy I thought about what it meant to be a vassal to one's empire - exactly what in hells name does that mean at sixteen? Effectively, what is it that bounded and roped us to the epidemic called war? My life - genuinely speaking, had no purpose or reason to fight in the war but now I know otherwise...

I've trained under the many war heroes and though their teachings have equipped me for life, I see so vividly, for what we truly are - the fallen race of men - condemned for our tenacious involvement in the war.

I was once a poor farmer's boy who planted in the fields, who grew crops and relished water, and yet something about that lifestyle was honest and good. But it wasn't for me. I had promised to be better than my ancestors and though I am a prestigious Commander of the Red Hearts army, I'm not at all sure if it's any better.

Perhaps if I'm allowed my vain confession, I pledged myself to a worthy cause; much like growing crops and providing for needy customers, I too have found myself in a similar position. I fought to protect my great empire and nothing about my purpose seems false and dishonourable, yet weariness – so stale and colourless found me, filled and consumed me to a point of lost hysteria. But the sufferance of war reminded me there was no quit, no bow of shame…but death. There is no way to cleanse or soften the occupation I have owned.

The names, the teases…the evil deviled names they've called me…

Growing up in a world like that, where I am tested for my integrity by a self-defined career, is often so afflicting.

Yet I continued in my ways of absolution, because I know now different from sixteen that my position isn't as revered and celebrated as some, but regardless the names they've called me- 'murderer' 'defiler', they don't know I'm their hope.

I have carried heavy sins and burdens - afflictions of the soul too dark to wear and knowing the state of the war - all soldiers wore them too.

Life for a haggard soldier is not a simple one, the young soldiers often said. Simple folks claimed they knew our kind, and often shot us with the venomous statement what we did, was no job worthy of G-d. What they failed to see was what was routine and brought us an honest dollar was as wholesome as what they did. They failed to realize the importance of men akin in my design. To suddenly opt out at a time like this showed cowardice of our illustration, so gladly we've learned to defend our hearts from the people who we fought tirelessly to protect. It was never easy to wake up and realize who we were, in the mirror, on the field, in the enemies' eyes. Yet amidst purgatory on Earth and fires born in the West, we found hope in our great leader - General Lockhart.

_"Die with red glory" _

General Lockhart's words haunted me up till this day, for how could such a man as great as he engineer such a statement of bold, glorious and morbid delivery?

It sent shivers to my core..

I didn't know how I wanted to die in this world, and certainly at 16 when I joined the war I hadn't the faintest idea about death. Now, when I've tendered my thoughts and considered how to die, or if I should die, I hoped to die in the red glory of my fallen brothers and sisters, to honor what I was built to do - a service so deep, so unappreciated. My only last request if granted, was for kami (G-d) himself to open the eyes of blind men and have them know what heroes truly fought for them.

No longer would I – Cloud Strife have fear clamored like a shield to my chest and condone to the mundane recitals of death. For I knew, if I had to die …such is the frailty of life.

For now, when my heart was bright and beating loud I hoped to enjoy who I am, even if… I could not.

* * *

"Good morning" Velrog softly spoke, "any word from Admiral Gainsborough?" he looked up at the platinum haired man.

Sephiroth drew a solemn face, "I am not responsible for commanders."

Velrog smirked.

"Perhaps, you should employ a nanny if you're worried" Sephiroth was agitated about the subject.

Velrog took no insult, after all it was two weeks since Aerith's death, and Admiral Gainsborough continued his melodramatic crescendo, or was it his ploy for sympathy. Whatever the reason, his antics were now overbearing, and the sympathy once congealed for the man had now died down.

Sephiroth, who was a formidable man offered his sympathies to the grieving man, but couldn't keep to the false illusion that he cared. Clearly the tendering of affection was not born to General Sephiroth, Velrog noted.

"We must be patient," Velrog said anew.

Sephiroth spared the man a taciturn look, "perhaps you have forgotten for a brief moment there is a war outside these walls, and not long would it be before this place is attacked"

Sephiroth returned to his reading, completely unpaged.

Velrog examined the man. Could a man like Sephiroth, truly own no heart? The war was a depressing agenda, one that simply didn't go away, he noted. Yet he knew someone as special as Aerith shouldn't have been forgotten, especially by the man… she loved.

"Do you own no feelings for her?" Velrog drew near the window.

Sephiroth didn't budge … rather he sat still looking back at the man.

"What we keep of her now… are memories " Sephiroth whispered.

The room echoed his stark words. To Velrog, his admiration only grew for someone as eccentric as Sephiroth, but scared him that a man like that - a man like him could hardly be real.

"She use to look up to you, and now you've left her waiting for a good-bye…" Velrog spoke.

Sephiroth stood abruptly, "remember me when I say to you.." he started in a cold voice, "I do not speak to the dead nor do I fancy loose conversations with them. Letting go, is so much simpler… when you're someone like me" a faint smirk appeared to his features.

"I respect that" Velrog sighed…

"May we proceed?" Sephiroth eyed the man thoughtfully.

The old man nodded, "please" he gestured to Sephiroth

"According to the reports, Red Hearts should be here in the next two months. Arthur has proposed his daughter as a trade to end the war, but of course" he looked up, "only a fool would believe that"

"What does Arthur take me for - a fool?" Velrog scowled, "this a damn war for goodness sakes" he shook his head.

"On the plus side, our new shipments from the West have arrived. Our ammo, guns, tanks and land mobiles have all been accounted for with the inclusion of a few… technical specialists?" Sephiroth paused, "have I missed something, but the last time I checked I was mandated with the charge of security, exactly what does that son of yours plan to do with such specialists?" Sephiroth asked.

The old man sighed, "you know my son, he's always up to something"

"Indeed" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"What news from Mack Knights? Have they died down?" Velrog asked..

"Died down?" Sephiroth repeated thoughtfully. "As in clamor to the safety of Red Hearts or been terminated?" Sephiroth asked..

"Amuse me"

Sephiroth drew a sigh, "they're like a parasite. They refuse to die" he faded.

"It wont be long before their whole fleet suffers our wrath" Velrog grinned sardonically.

Sephiroth _strangely_ smirked at the man, 'indeed _the_ whole fleet'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I asked you guys if I should write a lemon and had a tremendous turnout with just about everyone supporting the idea. You guys will be happy to know, I am going to write one BUT there's one BUT.

I felt like I wanted to make the BBC lemon as interactive as possible so for this lemon, I want you guys to tell me what to write about.

Leave me your ideas for lemony moments, and the best ones I will include into the story. I would also like to thank and mention the individuals who shared their ideas in that chapter. If you wish not to have your name attached, just say so, but anyone who is blank I will classify it as the right to post. If you are not comfortable writing ideas in the reply, please message me. I'll be eagerly and humbly waiting…

Up for it?


	42. The Only Beautiful thing

**Behind Black Curtains  
**_An AU, Sephiroth and Tifa fanfiction_

-by Amaranthos-

* * *

Chapter 42: The Only Beautiful Thing…

* * *

I woke to the smell of something familiar. It reminded me of dreams and other stark things too – maybe of a comfort and peace I once knew? – for what was this unknown nostalgic feeling? I distinctively recalled _this _smell… it was one of my favorite's. I stirred softly, and the sound of rain became distinct.

Cold sheets. I pressed them gently to my face; it's softness and chilly bite nipping at my cheeks. I huddled in a small ball and blew a breath. Painful realization crossed my mind and I knew with realization where I was.

The pastel dream I lived days ago, felt darkened now – wilted and dissolved. The nightmare I lived was only too real, and dear I say… I lived it each day.

I opened my eyes, a strange tiredness about me as I took in the old patina window, still locked. The unlit fireplace, was tragically left to rot with the olden wood blocks neatly assembled off to the side. The sparse furniture and lack of painted vignettes and damasks confirmed my suspicions it was a man's room. After all… Sephiroth didn't keep many things kept privately as his _own. _

The quietness of the room stirred something deep within me. My single-mindedness felt absolute, as once more I was left alone…in this _stinking _reality! The world slowed down, the animated pictures of life dull and faded. The single painting of a one red flag on a hill, seems so lifeless now – its meaning still unknown. I used to be so fond of that picture and maybe as a captive I wanted to believe, just maybe, that it meant hope. That amidst the darkness – amidst my darkness it could all mean hope.

But I was tragically holding on to every phantom, to every memory to everything to avoid my almost inevitable self-immolation. To stand amidst all the changing, dying chaos made me feel displaced, like indeed I had not grown up. This room…

Haunted me…

I once found warmth and peace _here,_ but now in the tragedy of a new day – in the guile of my enemy's hands… I felt cold.

So many memories were made here, some so delicate, some so painful. These walls hold so many secrets about a private lifestyle once shared. The large bed reminds me of our animated intimate moments; my first time in the arms of a man…his arms.

The desires, quenches and thirsts of a General and a lost pacifist were once realized here. _That_ dream was broken into a thousand pieces by the same man who manufactured what would later be naïve love. It was to my unparalleled love, perhaps burgeoning paranoia I knew Sephiroth was not to be painted as say - 'an evil man', but without a doubt, behind his madness, behind his perfection, there was a man living. One I wanted to hold, to keep.

Dreams and desires should not be entangled, their dangerous threading surely will cut and sever.

But where was hope, if I could not love?

Sephiroth…

I knew dreaming about him wasn't the best thing to do at the time, but how could I explain this logic to anyone – how could I explain that through all that's happened, I felt most safe with him.

Conversely, the man was so political about his job and agenda; there's no pause and certainly no period to his queue.

_The Sephiroth - an extraordinarily eccentric man… beautiful to study, dangerous to keep._

Sometimes he felt more like the characters in stories - who would never die and like the stories I too made him immortal.

He was much too much a free-spirit that couldn't be kept neither be held. And as much as I wanted this devil as mine… he couldn't be caught by hands or.. my bleeding heart. He was meant to be free… to disappear wherever he wanted.

I wanted so much to understand what I saw in him. Could it be the way he came off, different from my own cultured ways. Fooled but equally intrigued I found mystery in him. Was it temptation or was my advancement towards him indeed sincere?

'What did I expect falling in love with Sephiroth, something deep and passionate, real… and true?'

I pitied myself believing such fallacies. But behind this cloud of thought and illusion… I knew once thing certain.

'He is a Black Crescent…

And I..

I am a Red Heart.'

* * *

"Just one more week" the blond haired man started flatly.

The old man staring out the window, blinked back somehow forgetting the young commander in the room. He spared a small smile and casted a warm look to the young man.

"Yes" he acknowledged, taking a seat near the window.

Cloud saw the evidence of war and its damage tainted on the human spirit everyday; and being a Commander so young an age, bore its own sin not hard to miss. Yet watching back at his heroes and fine mine akin, General Lockhart's identity was never present on the list. Yet, seeing him - General Lockhart deliberate in silence, felt at fraction disturbing. There was no doubt that time behind the desk for the master strategist was an expensive art repaid only with insanity.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Cloud selected his words carefully

The man drew a deep sigh. He seem to pause and let the words resound within him – all intention and hurt to bear. General Lockhart looked up, "what father doesn't wish to take the place of their child, because of their hand?"

Cloud was caught cold by the words.

In some way how could any father, any real father forget his child? Something like that is too unimaginable for say - the simple understanding of a young man like Cloud.

"Where is your hope, sir?" Cloud questioned.

General Lockhart pursed his lips. His eyes remaining focused out the window.

To Cloud, he couldn't understand the worries and troubles of a father, muchless a leader who was asked to be both. General Lockhart was a meticulous man - he fingered and picked each situation with a scrutiny that indeed mocked the common's man intellect. But it was his ability to be great, and humble that made him much liked.

But much like the men grown at Red Hearts, General Lockhart too had locked himself away from expressing his pain.

"I will never lose hope, Cloud" he whispered, "not when she's waiting on me, least I die trying"

Was it a promise he had made to himself? General Lockhart were many things, but easy, simple and understandable remained far and eschewed from his ordinary. Like any veteran of war, the man would not be scurried into people's speculations, dirt-talk and beliefs. There was only one word for a man like that…

"- But fear not," he stood tall…

"I promised Black Crescents years back, of a shadow I kept with me" he smiled, "a shadow that plays in the light and dark… " the man ended.

"-Sir?" Cloud arched a brow.

General Lockhart placed a finger over his smiling lips, "its our little secret"

* * *

The small tick of the door was heard and I knew all too well who it was. I held my breath momentarily, collected on the bed like some hapless doll emptily searching out the window. The rain in its mysterious delight granted me no topic of focus. Comforting, I thought sarcastically. The footsteps enter the bedroom, and slowed to a halt. There's no indication why he stopped, but I presume, maybe… the sight of a woman on his bed still wasn't something comfortable and welcoming.

The metal clinks averted my attention to his reflection in the window. He delicately placed the long Masumune on the empty rack beside the others.

I studied him quietly noticing he's methodical in all movements simple and diverse. He released his gloves, then untied his boots and because he's a third star General, his attire is much different from the original. This one was an all black uniform very impressive with high collars, and gold buttons. The Black Crescents insignia is pinned tidily alongside the many badges and pins awarded to the General. It wasn't unusual to say, the man looked absolutely immaculate in his outfit. His stark platinum locks and pale white face contrasted so well against the strong black attire. As strange as it sounded, he looked deadlier.

His bare fingers found the buttons of his jacket, where on the last one he removed the article, neatly placing it on the wooden chair in the corner. He edged to the bed and then examines me. I stared at his reflection, wondering what was he thinking. He smirked inconspicuously. Curtly his eyes caught mine in the window and I wrenched them close. There was a sound of rustling fabric and his company on the bed becomes confirmed when his weight shifted off to the side.

I felt him draw closer, his movements making me _very _uncomfortable. His low, husky breathing burned like tiny scintillations of fire across my skin. It took all my might to stop reacting, and as if he could hear me, his hands gently touched my back. He started tracing tiny circles along the spine and then drew closer, breathing even deeper in my ear…

I heard his heart beat loudly as my muscles tensed to the soft pressure of his fingers. I felt the quick shivers, light sweat and spasms of nerve and muscle reduce to nothingness with just the simple touch of his fingers. Sephiroth knew how to work me, to get me exactly where he wanted me. After all, history reminded me _it didn't take much to make the pacifist tick._

But how could I lie, this feeling that felt so wrong was… so delicious?

Every fiber burned and I knew… I hated him, but I loved this feeling. His hands circled me - and if only for a minute he could truly treat me like his own. Fingers traced my neck as hot exhalations of air followed not far behind. His hands dangerously fidgeted with the trim of my shirt and like before, patience is not his middle name in the act of lust.

It always started like this and ended where he left me in a solitary world.

It started with fires and tempers, lips to touch, hot fevers that burned and sex that ended me broken but begging for more.

Sometimes I wondered how much more I would let him hurt me?

When would I say enough was enough? When my heart was destroyed into a million pieces? Sephiroth never loved me and imagining he could wasn't something I could phantom any longer. He wasn't the type of man to keep a woman for his collective purposes, instead I'm reminded he was a free-spirit with no master, no dependent… no one to keep him constricted.

For caresses, kisses, flesh and love could all fade away, one flicker to another. His disciplines were different from my own. And while it was okay for him to touch me and pleasure himself…

It was no longer okay with me.

I had suffered so much because of him. To lose it all by his hands is what I kept giving him the right to do.

He ran his tongue down the crook of my neck and the tightening in my throat, blurred my thinking. His teeth found the flesh of neck and slowly he sucked down. I arched my mouth open, tiny whimpers escaping my lips.

How I hated myself…

It only took that to set him on edge. He enveloped the sore area with his tongue, and presses me deeper into the sheets. I gasped when I felt his hands going beneath my shirt. His callous fingers slid against my stomach, scratching the flat plane with his nails. I gasped again, and I couldn't control it any longer. I opened my eyes and found him suckling on my neck, his teeth bruising the gentle skin as he applied more pressure. I moaned, shutting my eyes in pure ecstasy. His hands ascended to my breasts which he swiftly cupped in a firm hold. His routine was simple as he kneaded and pulled on the nipple occasionally, which left me whimpering.

He applied more of his weight on my side, and sucked even harder on my neck.

"Sephiroth!" I moaned aloud.

In the heat of our bodies, I felt something falling from my eyes.

Tears.

Frozen that I had forgotten that it always started like this, something in me clicked.

"Stop it" I cried…

He looked down somewhat startled, his hair in disarray over his smoldering green eyes and parted wet lips.

"Let me remind you…you can't imagine yourself in the fallacy that someone like **me,** could give myself to you… " I paused to stare him in the eyes, "that would be a lie"

He touched his lips almost in a calculated manner and drew a smirk.

"Copying my serenade won't do you any good" he stated bluntly.

I tried prying my hands out his hold but he grasped it even tighter.

"Let go" I started in a soft voice.

"Silly woman" he said in an amused voice.

"Let me go" I ordered.

He pulled me closer, his body almost cradling me. There we were, together in this silver vortex communicating intimate silence.

There was no exchange from the belligerent General. He examined me staying in the silence for a long time.

"Why am I here, Sephiroth?" I stared at him.

His eyes searched me for a moment.

Silence penetrated the atmosphere and not even the rain could compete with the deafening sound. Our hearts were parallel of affections, and yet here we were at the precipice. Our entanglement was complicated and left the rawness of my heart to despair.

"-Because there is something about you that's beautiful" he whispered

I looked up. Stunned. 'Did he? - No…' I shook my head in disbelief.

This time he was not playing with me. I sensed truth behind his words. His eyes were for once not smitten with a condescending glow and he looked at me for me, to say the least.

"You are beautiful Lockhart. Your heart is in the right place and for who you are - the decisions you make, the strength you give… it's a celebration of life." he paused to stare out the window. His eyes remote and for once I knew it was me he was thinking about.

"You're stubborn and annoying, careless and selfish… immature" he turned to me, "but still your heart is beautiful"

I swallowed the lump.

"You must assume because of who I am, I am talentless in noticing beauty. It is for that said reason that my routine occupation has equipped me in knowing the truest illustration of beauty and innocence. It may be difficult to understand me, but imagine all around you the world is shrouded in darkness and grey. Any man in his right mind – insane as I am, would know the true splendor, sound and craft of beauty. Especially in someone like you"

I held my breath, tears precariously on edge.

"You must understand Lockhart I know of what I speak… because as cliché the sentence sounds" he paused to search my eyes, "you are the only beautiful thing I do know… " he whispered…

My tears fell without pause, as these were the words I've longed to hear. I tilted my head and knew it was his words I needed to heal from this place - from him.

He lifted my chin and I stared at him through the blurriness of my eyes.

"But this war has made it clear, where duties and boundaries must lie " he explained.

My whole body shook, as the tears fell down even harder. Why was it he didn't leave it at that?

I sat up sharply to take my leave but Sephiroth pulled me to him.

"Why don't you see it?" he turned me around.

I stiffened.

"Go die in your war and leave me be…" I coldly said.

He stiffened at the comment and it was a first coming from him.

"I don't think you'd want that. A bit selfish…" he whispered.

"Selfish? Selfish? I'm not the selfish one who takes what he wants when he wants it. I've be patient on you … so don't you dare talk to me about selfish when you don't even see the half of it.."

"Look around you Lockhart. This is a war, a real _damn _war. Perhaps the life of princess has blinded you into realizing what's real around us. Believing that our threads of fate could get any luckier that our time in this room is a lie. " he explained.

"Tis all I am to you is it, a damn pleasure tool? I am so tired of your _filthy_ kind" I spat.

"You're here to tell me about my kind? What is it that you think you know,_ little_ pacifist?" he snarled.

I swallowed. He pushed me back into the bed and pinned me beneath him.

"You live your life in the illusion that I am a good man, that somewhere beneath the repugnant stench of my stink, there is something intrinsic to all man? What did you once call it, ah right… good. While others call it for what it truly is, evil. I have done dark things, things that would make your skin shrink, things that would make you second-guess that tone of yours. I am not a good man Lockhart, and someone like you shouldn't wish on someone like me being yours." he explained

For the first time Sephiroth described himself to me. It was not the first time I heard a soldier's confession.

"I am a bestial man, selfish in what I wanted. I've tasted death and shapeless stink devices, but here you arrived real…undefiled and pure. Yes I admit it! I wanted you, I had to taste you. And now that I have, I want more." he confessed, "at the end of the day the broken will always clamour to something, anything that could satiate their void. And while it appears, handwritten at times I've insulted and hurt you… there is no apology, worthy for my actions." he confessed.

"Because you're guilty?"

He arched a brow.

"It doesn't change anything. Why is it that you forget your essentiality to live and love?" I stared at him, "every man in one shape or another wants to be loved, wants to be held and adored"

He fixed his eyes deeply on mine, "the men in this war Lockhart are all dent and bruised. Missing parts, missing fragments of sanity. Living on their last fiber of doing what they think is right. And for a long time, we've lived in the illusion we were doing the right thing, but eventually that too fades. Perhaps it is that belief that nothing is assured we avoid ourselves the inconvenience of entertaining our lives with things that are uncertain. Who is it for you to state that love heals everything, that it can cleanse a heart as diseased as mine? Who dare you to say such a thing?"

"I can't offer you the kind of political reasons you seek Sephiroth. These answers don't come from logic they come from the heart and you've lost yours so how do I explain certainty on a subject left dent and gone in your archives? I can't promise it will fix everything, can't cloth all the wounds of the war but I know because as you've just said it… the broken will always clamour to the pure."

"What gives you that assurance?" he asked, expectantly.

"Well…for starters, we've nearly lost each other too many times, and yet somehow I always end up here..." I whispered.

For a brief moment there was something faint like a ghost of a smile on his lips. Knowing Sephiroth, he'd never admit that. But perhaps it was a small price to pay, in keeping a man like Sephiroth. His vanity, his legend, his spirit they were all tall and large, and required their space to stretch and condense…

Looking into my eyes, he drew me closer with his hands coming to my cheek and caressing me ever so slowly. Touches that made me fall in love, made me love him even more. I closed my eyes, feeling the pressure of lips settle against my own. Softly, his lips traced mine with nothing but a real calm to his character. His hands found their way around me, and I kissed back remembering how good it felt to taste him. He traced the contours of my back with skillful fingers, sending shivers up my spine. There's no direction in this man, I thought.

He withdrew and placed my hand over his beating heart. What a powerful, and beautiful sound.

My skin flushed and I parted my lips almost trying to articulate anything for how I felt. What felt indescribable and so mortal of an action, made me want him on a level that felt almost…unnatural.

Sephiroth, I whispered beneath my breath admiringly.

I pulled away and I knew exactly what we needed.

I slipped off the bed and stood in front the window. With my brightest smile, I blushed and raised my hands above my head.

He cocked his head to the side and studied me confused.

"Well?" I said annoyed…

He smirked.

He stood up and stared deeply into my eyes. An intense, beautiful recognition was alas found, all in his calm.

His fingers hovered the trim of my small dress/shirt, and knowing the time was right, he grabbed the dress dragging it above my head, leaving me naked and exposed.

The last sound I heard was the fabric hitting the floor, and so too with it the last of my inhibitions…

_To be continued…_

* * *

** Next chapter - Chapter 43: Consummation (LEMON)**

* * *

Author Notes: The lemon was finally written and has more of a modern-day vibe (hope you guys like it when you read it.) I'll post 2 versions of chap 43, the clean version, which will be posted on fanfic dot net, and the _smexy lemon _version_, which _will only be posted on my Scribd.

How will you know when its out? Please feel free to add me to your story favourites. Chances are when the update comes out for the next chapter on fanfic dot net, I will post the lemon on scribd. To read any of the lemons, or future lemon for BBC, you simply click my profile name.

Please review…


End file.
